Akame ga KILL!: Vanity's Final Virtue
by Ace Nero
Summary: The conflict between Night Raid and the Jaegers rages on while the Empire remains corrupt. After a shocking betrayal, enemies are forced to become allies as it becomes apparent the corruption runs deeper than anyone thought.
1. Kill Both Sides

**Intro:** _ **Akame ga Kill**_ **quickly became one of my favorite series when I started it. This story is my attempt at writing a story that airs more on the darker side of the spectrum while exploring some interesting possibilities with the riveting personalities** _ **Akame ga Kill**_ **offers.**

 **Edit: This story is now featured on AO3 as well! Also, changed around some formatting and style for superior quality!**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Akame ga Kill's**_ **official characters and the world belongs to Takahiro, Tetsuya Tashiro, Square Enix, and Gangan Joker.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Kill Both Sides

 _The storm of dissension is beginning to form,_ thought a woman. Her long, silky hair flowed in the wind while she stood on a balcony. The darkening sky was reflected in her frigid eyes. _Will I be able to live long enough to see it, I wonder? Can this power within me be quelled; will I succumb? If I die from this—I wasn't strong. No, I shall triumph and...maybe our paths will cross once more. Until then, the vanity of humanity will continue…_

VVV

 _Everybody might die at this rate,_ thought Chelsea, observing the incredible spectacle before her.

The pale moonlight illuminated the mountain base, and a cold air blew gently across the landscape. Some might find it enjoyable to stop and soak in the nice atmosphere nature was offering. However, what Chelsea was observing behind a huge boulder didn't really fit into the "nice" category. It was a sight much more befitting for someone in her profession—a duel between the assassins of Night Raid and the Jaegers.

"Kurome!" yelled Akame, clashing swords with her sister.

"You're strong as always, Sis," taunted Kurome. "Not bad—for a traitor." Akame jumped back to create space. Kurome eerily smiled, the night creating a shadow over her face.

"I wanted to take you with me, but you stayed."

"You think I'd run away and disgrace all those that have died, so I could go be some freedom fighter like you? Not that any of it matters anyway, because we'll be together again soon."

"I'm never going back to the Empire."

"You will once I run you through with Yatsufusa." Kurome brandished her Teigu while taking a battle stance. "We'll be together forever, Sis."

Akame looked horrified, realizing just how far gone her sister was now. Kurome thought making her into a corpse puppet was the best way to be together. Her grip on Murasame tightened, and her resolve readied the assassin to do what needed to be done.

"If killing you really is the only way I can save you—so be it!"

"Those are big words, Sis!" The two sisters traded blows at rapid speed. Their swords kept clashing, and they optimized their advanced footwork to get an edge.

"Night Raid scum!" yelled Wave, fully equipped in his mighty Grand Chariot while delivering a midair kick towards Tatsumi—who blocked, accordingly.

"What do you know!" Tatsumi, who was wearing the ever-reliable Incursio, threw a right that Wave guarded.

"Incursio is only the prototype to my Grand Chariot! You don't have a chance!" Wave struck quickly with his fist, making Tatsumi drop to his knees. "All of you in Night Raid are nothing but a bunch of cold-blooded assassins!"

Tatsumi clenched his jaw so hard, he almost chipped a tooth. Pictures of deceased Night Raid comrades crossed his mind, making him even more frustrated at Wave's ignorant words.

"The rebellion should just go die!" Wave launched a punch that Tatsumi stopped with his hand. He was still kneeling on the ground. Wave's eyes widened when he couldn't pull back his arm. "What the hell?"

"Who are you to judge us?" quietly said Tatsumi, getting off the ground. "It's because of those bastards in the Empire that my friends are dead!" Tatsumi's fist collided with Wave's chest, pushing him back several yards while he gasped in pain.

"Don't criticize the Empire!" Wave took a deep breath before getting into a battle-ready stance again. "Who's under that armor anyway?"

"You'll have to take me down to find out." Tatsumi readied himself for a struggle again.

"Have it your way, Night Raid trash!"

"Bring it on, Imperial lapdog!"

The two armored warriors exchanged powerful blows that would've pulverized anything unfortunate enough to be caught in between. Despite Grand Chariot being the superior model, Tatsumi was fending for himself soundly, at the moment.

"Hahaha, justice has arrived!" shouted Seryu, with an insane look, firing her tonfa guns at Lubbock and Mine.

Lubbock creatively used the strings from Cross Tail to make a shield to deflect the bullets.

"I can't get a clear shot on him with Seryu attacking us like this!" yelled Mine, trying her best to land a shot on Run, who was flying overhead with the swift Mastema.

"How ephemeral," said Run, making aerodynamic evasive movements. "All that firepower and no skill to use it."

"I'll show you skill! Keep Seryu busy, Lubbock!"

"What the heck do you think I've been doing?" Lubbock was dodging Seryu's multiple weapons while looking out for her killer dog. "Man, she's like a swizz army knife! Why do I always have this luck with women?"

"Leone, give Lubbock a hand!" shouted Mine.

"Kinda busy!" answered Leone, leaping high in the air when she would get surrounded by flames from Bols's Rubicante. _This seriously blows. I can't get a hit on a guy who keeps blowing flames everywhere._

"I apologize, but I can't let you get near me," said Bols, blowing flames in every direction. "In the name of the Empire, I will defeat you!"

"Don't get cocky, masked weirdo!" Leone made swift zigzags on all fours and then sharply pushed her legs off the ground, launching her towards Bols with extreme speed. She licked her lips while the prey was in sight. Unfortunately—Run shot projectiles at Leone, which almost cut her in several places. She had to stop and retreat to avoid any damage. "Oh come on! Who said you could get involved, bird brain!"

"This fight was never one on one. If you leave yourself open, I'll—" Run's sentence was cut short because he had to evade a shot from Mine's gun.

"Why you…" grunted Seryu, trying to pin down Lubbock. "Koro, number five!" She ignored the pain when Koro bit her left arm to equip her powerful drill. "While I deal with this one, go rip the other to shreds!" Koro hungrily grinned before he went after Mine.

"I have to help her!"

"Oh no you don't, evil-doer!" screamed Seryu, charging at Lubbock with her sadistic smile. "I will vanquish all evil!"

"Crap!" he yelled, letting out thread as quickly as possible.

"Enma's Spear of Justice!"

"Her drill is going right through it!" Lubbock barely managed to get out of the way before Seryu's giant drill made a hole in the ground where he just was.

"You dodged it. No matter." She pulled out her tonfa guns again after her arm transformed back. "My justice pierces through everything!"

"Why do I have to deal with the justice junkie?" Lubbock had a blank look, suddenly feeling like he was forgetting something. _Oh snap! Mine!_

"This mutt is getting on my nerves!" yelled Mine, running to evade the iron grip of Koro she remembered with much clarity. "I still have to pay you back for that. After all, I'm in a pretty bad situation right now!" Mine pointed her always convenient Pumpkin at Koro. "This is from Sheele!"

Her gun fired a powerful blast that completely enveloped Koro. All that was left of the organic Teigu was the miniature version of itself, smoldering on the ground. However, he was regenerating extremely quickly. He would probably be active again in a few minutes.

"I need to hurry and take out the flier so I can deal with Seryu." Mine tightened her hold on the trigger while watching Seryu trying to gun down her comrade. "I have a score to settle with you, also."

Mine lost her footing because something hit the ground with a lot of force a few feet from her. It was Tatsumi and Wave who were still fighting each other. Neither one would give an edge while both cycled through an intense pattern of blocking and attacking. Mine stepped back, not having any desire to get in between something like that.

Meanwhile, a heated battle was also going on between the two sword-wielding sisters. It might not have included any brutish force or explosions, but it was the most incredible fight taking place. Both of them were using their swords as an extension of themselves so well, it looked like they were acrobats.

 _All I need is one cut!_ thought Akame. _Why does it feel like she's holding back? Kurome hasn't even used Yatsufusa's power yet._ The two had a violent clash before creating space between each other.

"This is some workout, right, Sis? Just like old times."

"Why aren't you activating Yatsufusa?"

"I don't need to use my Teigu's powers yet. I wanted to defeat you first before using Yatsufusa's power on the rest of Night Raid."

 _I don't like this_ , thought Akame. _Just what does she have that can kill all of them?_

"Don't worry so much. Once we're together, nothing will matter. Trust me." Kurome smiled as if talking about killing her sister was the most natural thing in the world.

"Kurome…"

The heated battle between these two powerful forces had begun under odd circumstances. The Jaegers were supposed to be patrolling this area because of a strange Danger Beast that needed investigating. Luckily, some moles from the rebellion had gotten a notice and alerted the main heads. Then they gave the order to Najenda, and she informed the rest of Night Raid.

On paper, taking the Jaegers all at once may have seemed like a dangerous idea—with all of them being Teigu users—however, there were reasons why it didn't seem as foolhardy. For one, it was rare to find all the Jaegers together this far away from the Capital. The next reason was much more important, which was Esdeath being absent.

No one seems to know the exact reason, but Esdeath hadn't been spotted around the palace in weeks. She hasn't been seen anywhere around the Capital or on patrol with her Jaegers. Whatever the reason was, the rebellion thought now was the best time to kill all members and take their Teigu. It especially looked better considering they had killed Dr. Stylish after he tried to invade the old Night Raid hideout with his army of experiments.

The ambush wasn't going as well as Night Raid hoped. It was originally decided Mine would wait from a distance and snipe whoever was seen to be the most dangerous member. It ended up being Kurome, even though Akame was reluctant. It all fell apart when Kurome made an inhuman move to dodge Mine's shot, giving away her position. This ended up making what was supposed to be an ambush turn into an all-out brawl.

Susanoo and Najenda haven't been able to participate yet, due to having some business they were ordered to take care of. When matched up like this, Night Raid was confident they could match the Jaegers, just as Tatsumi eluded to after escaping Esdeath's grasp. Neither side seemed to be at any clear disadvantage, but the biggest wild card remaining was Yatsufusa's power.

 _If only Mine connected with her shot earlier,_ thought Chelsea. _That would have made this a whole lot easier._ While she was still observing the battle from a distance, the scuffle between Leone and Bols caught her eye.

"I'm starting to read you better!" snarled Leone, smarting from multiple burns she's suffered at the hands of Bols. It was no problem in the long run because Lionelle allowed for rapid regeneration, but it still hurt all the same. "You're mine now!"

"I've let her get too close!" exclaimed Bols. He tried to move—but Leone was right in front of him before she severed his left arm, forcibly making him drop Rubicante.

"Gotcha." She then slashed him in the chest, which made him collapse.

"Bols!" yelled Wave, separating from Tatsumi and lunging after Leone to get her away from his fellow Jaeger. Leone jumped away while Wave's exclamation alerted all of the Jaegers, making them stop what they were doing to check on their teammate. Night Raid used this opportunity to regroup and catch their breath—except for Chelsea, who opted to stay hidden.

"His wound is deep," examined Run. "If he doesn't get immediate attention, he'll bleed out."

"But we're so far away from the Capital…" murmured Kurome.

"No! I'll carry him!" offered Wave.

"Stop," began Bols, through rough breaths, "I'll just get in the way; I already know I'm dead."

 _These guys…_ thought Tatsumi, observing the scene. _They all stopped fighting to help their friend._ Tatsumi looked at Seryu, Kurome, and Run's worried faces as well as Wave's frustrated expression. He then remembered the days his friends mourned Bulat and Sheele. _They're…just like us._

It was an observation that Tatsumi has thought about. When he spent time with the Jaegers, he was expecting a bunch of insane, irrational monsters. It turned out it wasn't that black and white. The Jaegers were actually relatively beloved in the Capital, where their regular patrols took place.

Wave didn't strike him as a bad guy in the slightest, even if he was ignorant. Bols seemed like a good guy that simply accepted his role in the Empire for his family. Kurome seemed like a stoic girl, who wanted sweets all the time. Strangely enough, even Seryu seemed really nice when she wasn't in her psycho mode. Hell, even Esdeath had shown him a very vulnerable side. Stylish still crept him out, though.

"Is it just me, or do _we_ look like the bad guys here?" chimed in Leone.

"We definitely look like antagonists at the moment," added Lubbock, rubbing the back of his head. "What do you think about this, Akame?"

Instead of an answer, everyone heard a loud growl that made them jump. They looked at Akame, whose face was red, before she said, "W-what? I haven't eaten in a while…"

"You assassins of Night Raid are despicable!" yelled Seryu, glaring daggers at the opposing side. "My father, my teacher, the good doctor, and now my fellow Jaeger!" The bloodlust Seryu was giving off was almost suffocating while she walked forward. "I swear…I'll kill you all!"

"Hold on, Seryu," interrupted Kurome, halting her teammate. "Don't forget that we have to get Bols help."

"Right. We'll hold them off, then?"

"You bet." Kurome held Yatsufusa to the sky.

 _Here it comes,_ thought Akame. _What is she going to call out?_

"I'm not gonna leave you two alone!" yelled Wave.

"Do you want to save Bols or not? Now use Grand Chariot to—"

"Halt!" yelled a new voice that made everyone pause.

Chelsea was the first to notice what looked like over a hundred fully armed soldiers dressed in the garbs of the Empire. They were all stationed a few levels above them on the mountain. _An ambush?_ thought Chelsea. _Not good. How did they know?_

"Did any of us call for backup before heading out?" asked Wave. None of the Jaegers confirmed calling any kind of support beforehand.

"None of this was our doing," said Run, with a finger to his chin. "Perhaps someone sent them as a precaution? But why not inform us first..."

"I say this is good news," commented Seryu, smiling brightly. "Bols will be saved and victory over Night Raid is inevitable!" Seryu started waving while raising her voice. "We have an injured man that needs assistance!"

"Is that right?" said the soldier in the middle, who sounded like a middle-aged man. "Sorry, but we're not here to help—the Jaegers are to be killed!"

Both the Jaegers and Night Raid looked absolutely shocked while the man's proclamation hung in the air. If the man was to be believed—the Imperial soldiers were here to kill the Jaegers. The Teigu wielders below weren't sure how to respond. Half of them thought it had to be some kind of trick; however, the soldiers above them looked serious.

Seryu tilted her head and kept smiling. "Sorry, but you have the wrong guys. We're on the side of justice, just like you. Night Raid is—"

"We know who you are. According to our orders, you're our target. Although, killing Night Raid will be a convenient bonus."

"B-but…why the hell are we supposed to be killed!" yelled Wave, who was utterly confused. He was beside himself because the current situation was surreal. All he wanted was to pay his debt to the man who saved his life and become a good soldier for the Empire. He never imagined something like this could happen.

"I always knew I would have to atone for my sins one day," said Bols, sounding faint. "I just always thought that it would be my enemies that would do it. Please, if you guys survive this—watch over my family, if you can."

"Bols…" murmured Wave, feeling utter despair from the betrayal at the hands of the Empire and the inability to help his friends.

"I always fought for and defended the Empire with my comrades…so why?" asked Kurome, who had fallen to her knees in disbelief.

 _It seems as though somebody has it out for us,_ thought Run. _But who…?_

"J-justice… Daddy I-I didn't..." Seryu was grabbing her head while tears of utter shock rolled down her face. A part of her still didn't believe what she just heard, so she assumed it was some kind of mind trick. There was no way the most righteous force would order her death.

"These guys are definitely with the Empire," said Akame. "I was hoping they were rebellion soldiers with stolen uniforms, but there wouldn't be any reason to pretend when they've said Night Raid would be killed. We'll have to fight if we want to survive." The rest of Night Raid nodded while they prepared themselves.

"Just in case you thought those Teigu would help you escape, forget it," said the man. "These guns hold bullets that have been modified by the alchemist! Even armored Teigu users will not be able to defend themselves!"

 _Special bullets?_ thought Chelsea. _I've never heard of the Empire having something like that. Plus, what's with this alchemist…?_

"Damn, this is really bad," stated Tatsumi. "How can we get out of this?"

He looked towards his teammates for answers, but they were all silent. If the man was telling the truth about those weapons, that meant even Incursio couldn't help. As fast as they were, they couldn't dodge bullets coming from multiple directions.

"Are we really going to be killed from something that doesn't involve us?" asked Lubbock.

"Mine, can't you use Pumpkin to help us?" asked Leone. "This situation is pretty bad, wouldn't you say?"

"I have a move that could work—but the moment I try to fire, it'll be open season."

 _Is there really nothing we can do?_ thought Akame.

Akame slowly looked over at Kurome, and their eyes met. All the memories of surviving in impossible conditions were rushing back into their heads. Only one word kept repeating itself in Akame's mind— _eliminate._ The word she thought of whenever it was time to temporarily cast aside her humanity. She tightened the grip on her sword while her sister did the same. They decided that even if everyone wouldn't make it out of this, they'd take as many as they could with them.

…Then it happened.

It only lasted for a second, but something glimmering on top of the mountain caught the eye of Chelsea and Run. It looked like a piece of metal, reflecting the moonlight. When they adjusted their eyes, they saw something just as shocking as their current situation. There was no question about whom the person at the top was.

Their attire signified they were, in fact, a rebellion soldier.

The next second, an ear-splitting explosion erupted from the mountain. Tons of rock and debris flew into the air and fell towards the base of the mountain where everyone was. Nobody had time to speak because they tried to escape the rock slide that was practically right on top of them. Within a few seconds, the area that was just a battlefield had been completely covered. Only the night air made a sound after it was over.

This event would become the major turning point in what was the dawn of radical pandemonium around the Empire.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **That's the first chapter in the books. So—if you didn't pick up on it, this story starts shortly after Dr. Stylish's death when he tried to invade Night Raid's headquarters. From there, this will be my own interpretation and tale of** _ **Akame ga Kill.**_ **This story will be pretty long since I already have all the big arcs planned out. Thank you for reading and being the beautiful people that you all are!**


	2. Kill the Malevolence

Chapter 2: Kill the Malevolence

Run thanked whatever deity would listen for handing him the wonderful gift of Mastema. The flight Teigu enabled him to evade the rock slide, but he wasn't able to grab any of his teammates. He landed on the ground and scanned around for any source of life. An eyebrow was raised when he saw an auburn-haired girl in headphones.

 _She must be with Night Raid…_ Run weighed his options and decided it was best to cautiously approach her. The moment their eyes met, she sharply backed away and glared at him. "I'm not here to fight." Run put both his hands up in an innocent manner. "Did you happen to see who blew up the mountain as well?"

She stayed silent for a second before she said, "…Yes. It was a member of the rebellion. If I had to guess, they planted the explosives here and waited for us to come."

"It looks like we were ambushed by each other's treasonous employer."

Chelsea looked at the huge quantity of rubble she narrowly avoided, thanks to altering her form with Gaia Foundation. However, there was a more serious matter at hand. As if it was some kind of cruel joke, it appeared that Night Raid was also targeted by the side they were fighting for. Before thinking about it more, she tilted her head towards the rubble to see a metal arm poke out that she recognized.

"Tatsumi!" announced Chelsea. While in his Incursio, Tatsumi squirmed out with Akame following behind. _I see. In that second he had, he used Incursio to shield himself and Akame from the rocks. They still look like they're injured, though._

After Tatsumi and Akame were out of the rubble, they limped over to where Chelsea was. Incursio wore off while Tatsumi was clenching his hands in frustration. It was hard to tell because they both had jackets on, but they probably had some bruising around their body.

"I-I only had time to grab Akame…" Tatsumi said, gritting his teeth. "Everyone else…"

"I'm sorry to pile on, but the person who did all this was wearing the uniform of the rebellion. That rock slide was probably meant for us."

Both Tatsumi and Akame looked at her like she said something crazy. "T-that can't—" began Akame.

"Help us!" yelled a voice everyone recognized as Wave. "I can't get Kurome and me out!"

"He must have used his armor to shield both of them like I did," said Tatsumi.

Run walked over and tried removing the rocks trapping the duo, but it was proving very difficult to do without causing more rocks to fall on them. "Can I ask for your assistance?" asked Run, looking at the Night Raid members. "I won't be able to do this myself."

Akame winced a little when she while got off the ground and went to assist.

"Akame?" questioned Tatsumi.

"Now's not the time to be after each other's heads."

"Yeah, you're right." With the much-needed help from Tatsumi and Akame, they managed to remove the rubble safely enough to retrieve the trapped Jaegers.

"Thank y—" Wave stopped his sentence when he and Kurome looked stunned when they saw Tatsumi's face.

"Tatsumi!" they both said.

"The one and only," stated Tatsumi, extending his hand to Wave while Akame did the same for her sister. "Let's just focus on getting you two out."

"Y-yeah," replied Wave, looking away while the mortal enemies all walked away from the rubble. They caught their breath after reaching the flat earth.

"…Is everyone else dead?" quietly asked Kurome. Both her and Wave, who wasn't in Grand Chariot anymore, looked in as much discomfort as Tatsumi and Akame.

"It's hard to say," answered Run, looking troubled. "I'm not sure the others have appropriate means to survive something like that."

"Let's search the area," elected Tatsumi, causing everyone else to nod in agreement.

Everyone proceeded to spread out and see if there were any more survivors. Several of them found dead bodies of the Imperial soldiers sent to kill the Jaegers.

After a few minutes of looking, Tatsumi found Leone and Mine. Leone used her durable body, constantly regenerating because of Lionelle, to keep Mine safe.

"Every bone in your body must be broken, dummy," said a somber Mine, embracing her savior.

"Don't sweat it. My body can regenerate whole body parts and organs thanks to Lionelle. I won't lie, though—this hurts like a bitch…"

"I would think so," replied Tatsumi, letting Leone use his shoulder as support while Mine did the same.

Akame searched like a hawk for the last surviving member of Night Raid. How Lubbock could've survived by himself, Akame didn't know. However, Lubbock had pulled off the impossible before, so she wouldn't be surprised to find him alive.

After minutes of looking, she found the cheeky string master almost completely unharmed. "How did you pull that off?"

"I gathered up all my string and made a cushion for myself, absorbing the pressure from the impact. Thankfully, this kept too much debris from piling on top of me."

"Impressive. Everyone would be proud."

"You think so?" Lubbock practically had hearts in his eyes while he thought about a certain silver-haired female with an eye patch praising him. Lubbock started mumbling some more things, but Akame already tuned him out.

On the Jaegers' side, it was Run who managed to find one of his teammates first. It turned out to be Seryu—who was relatively okay, except for a wound on her head. In her arms was a motionless Koro.

"I assume Koro protected you at the last second?"

"Yes," answered Seryu, tightly holding him.

"Don't worry; as long as his core remains, he'll regenerate." Seryu nodded while Run helped her up and used his shoulder to keep her from falling because of dizziness.

Wave's search was coming up empty. Just when he was about to stop, he jumped when he heard Kurome scream. He ran to her quickly to see what was wrong. Upon getting there, he found Kurome on her knees while looking down at something. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She pointed down into a small crevice she dug. When he saw what she was staring at, his eyes widened and his stomach churned. It took all his willpower not to vomit when he glanced down at the remains of his masked comrade. He cursed loudly and hit the ground hard enough to feel one of his knuckles dislocate.

"I'm sorry. I'll make sure your family stays safe, buddy…"

After he and Kurome calmed down, they joined the rest of the group. All the remaining Teigu users quickly gathered away from the rock slide. Both Night Raid and the Jaegers were keeping a safe distance from each other during Chelsea's explanation of whom she saw blow up the mountain along with confirmation from Run.

"Does that mean Boss…" muttered Leone.

"No way!" yelled Lubbock. "There's no way Najenda would send us to our deaths like that!"

"Use your head!" snapped Chelsea. "You think it was just a coincidence she didn't come with us, and the mountain we were fighting next to just happened to have explosives on it?"

"What if it wasn't for us? They knew the Jaegers would be here, so who's to say we didn't just get in the way?"

"That still doesn't make sense. If that was the case, why did we have to come? Hell, there's multiple ways they could of went about this. The fact is…they wanted us here. Sorry to break it to you, but there's a good chance Najenda might've known about this."

"Shut up!"

"Stop it!" interrupted Tatsumi, trying to break the animosity. "This is no time for us to fight. We need to stick together in times like this."

"As if that means anything coming from you," added Wave.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means! All the Jaegers thought you were our comrade, and you were just playing us!"

"Lady Esdeath was really upset after you left," added Kurome. "That's pretty low, playing with a woman's feelings."

"I-it's not like that…" Tatsumi looked down, wishing this conversation would come to an end. "Esdeath forced me to go. I didn't have a choice but to take advantage of the situation she threw me in."

"To think we wanted to guide you on the path of righteousness," stated Seryu. "This whole time…you were nothing but an evil trickster!"

"You're one to talk!" exclaimed Mine, firing back at Seryu. "You talk about justice when all you do is take orders from some ruthless psycho! I knew a good woman once; she was a nice person that wanted to help those suffering at the hands of the Empire until you fed her to your demon mutt!"

"If it's in the name of justice," began Seryu, adopting a cocky smile, "I'd do it again!"

"You bitch!" yelled Mine, grabbing Pumpkin, which made everybody get ready for another fight.

Everyone—except Akame. "Enough!" she shouted so loudly that it made everyone freeze. "We need to focus on finding somewhere to go before they start searching for bodies. It's not smart for us to fight."

Everyone looked down, knowing Akame's words were correct. Everyone present was physically and emotionally exhausted from everything that had transpired in the last few hours. It was also true, while they were at each other's throats just a while ago, they all found themselves in a situation where it would be unwise to start any conflict.

"Can we all at least agree not to kill each other?" proposed Tatsumi. "You're free to hate who you want."

Chelsea, Run, Leone, Lubbock, and Wave all agreed to the terms, but Seryu and Mine were still glaring at each other.

"Mine, just try and tough it out," said Leone with a smile. "Do me a solid!"

"Ugh, as long as she doesn't go crazy on us."

"We understand you're frustrated, Seryu, but please restrain yourself," muttered Run. "We already lost one comrade…"

She looked away and agreed with a frown on her face.

"Earlier when it looked like we were about to be killed, you were willing to work with me, Kurome," said Akame, with a steely gaze. "I'm asking you now."

"If you say so," answered the smiling Kurome. "Either way, I'll make sure we're together in the end."

"…" Akame doesn't regret leaving the Empire because that's what her heart told her to do in the end—she regretted not forcibly taking Kurome with her. If she had, her sister might not be like this.

"As enjoyable as this party is," began Kurome, "how about we—" She stopped and grabbed her head when she began to feel intense pain.

"Kurome!" yelled Akame before Wave went to hold her upright.

"What's happening to you?" asked Wave.

"I need my snacks…"

"So you're still taking them," stated Akame.

"Forget it. I'm fine now, so let's go." She tried to walk but kept stumbling.

"This is no time to be proud." Wave gestured for Kurome to get on his back to which she squeamishly agreed. He doesn't know if he was imagining it, but he felt Akame glaring at him.

"You better not try anything," taunted Kurome. "If you do, I'll tell Sis."

"Believe me when I say I know the danger of what I'm carrying…"

"Oh, and I know how frail you are, so I'll adjust my weight so I'm not too heavy."

"Damn it!" Even under the circumstances, most of them couldn't help but laugh a little at Wave being teased by Kurome's antics. "Great, now I'm a laughing stock…"

"I guess Tatsumi will carry me!" purred Leone, rubbing her face against him. Meanwhile, Mine pretended to dry heave while crossing her arms.

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Wave.

"I saw a cave nearby when we came here," answered Tatsumi. "I can lead the way."

"I'll turn into a hawk and scout up ahead," offered Chelsea.

"I'll do the same," offered Run. "It would be smart to find some wood we can use as a fire."

"…Whatever," she replied, taking off into the skies with Run following.

 _It looks like she's still keeping an eye on me,_ thought Run. _I could care less about any of this. Just as long as I'm able to get back to the Capital to search for him…_

"If there's nothing else," began Akame, "let's move quickly."

Seryu tried to move but kept stumbling around because of dizziness. Mine, noticing how Seryu kept losing her footing, said, "Heh, looks like somebody has a concussion."

"You'll need someone to carry you," concluded Wave.

It was awkward when everyone looked at Lubbock, making him respond by glanced behind him to see if anyone else was there. "Wait, you can't mean me!"

Seryu looked offended while she yelled, "Even if my legs were cut off—I would never accept help from the wicked and unjust!"

"You guys heard her," added Lubbock.

"Come on," said Tatsumi. "You're in better shape than Akame, and I have my hands full."

"What about Mine? Do you want to do it, Mine?" Lubbock took the shot Mine almost blasted him with, if it wasn't for a quick duck, as a no.

"You can't ask me to throw away my pride as a soldier! I'd rather die!"

"We're not asking you to throw away your pride," said Wave. "We're asking you not to throw away your life. We don't want you to die."

"That's not what Bols wanted…" concluded Kurome.

Seryu looked incredibly torn, gazing down at the despondent Koro. She bit her tongue hard enough to taste blood before she reluctantly let Lubbock assist her.

"Geez, Lubbock," began Leone, "you don't have to look like we're sentencing you to death."

"That's hard to believe when this chick's bloodlust is so high, it's making my heart skip a beat."

"Seryu…" sighed Wave.

"Fine!" she yelled, calming herself down and looking at the ground out of embarrassment.

"Look at it this way," began Mine, "at least you can say you've carried a woman." Mine ducked behind Akame for cover since both Seryu and Lubbock's glares made her jump.

 _Will this night ever end…?_ thought Tatsumi, looking up at the full moon.

The motley crew followed Tatsumi while he led them to the cave he previously mentioned. They were careful while staying on the lookout for any more soldiers or Danger Beasts that might be lurking in the shadows. It was ingrained in all of them that the most fearsome beasts come out to hunt at night. Not to mention all the commotions from earlier could've alerted some undesirables to their location.

Tatsumi led them to a cave that extended into the side of a cliff. Everyone checked to see if any unwelcome visitors were occupying the cave's contents. After the coast was clear, the whole party settled into the cave before Run placed down the wood he gathered. Since Tatsumi and Wave were both skilled in starting fires, it didn't take long for the cave to be illuminated in a radiant orange glow. Night Raid was bunched up on the right side, and the Jaegers stayed on the left.

Everyone was silent, for what seemed like an hour, until Tatsumi said, "So…are we gonna talk about what happened?"

"What's to talk about?" answered Mine, asking a question of her own. "All of us were supposed to die. We've been thrown away."

"There's nothing else that can explain what happened," commented Run.

"Najenda wouldn't do that…" muttered Lubbock.

"I was a little harsh earlier, but it really is something we have to consider," said Chelsea, pulling out a lollipop.

Lubbock didn't say a word while Wave asked, "You guys don't think Lady Esdeath wanted us dead, do you?"

"Lady Esdeath wouldn't stoop to such lowly methods," stated Seryu.

"She's right," agreed Kurome. "She would've done it herself."

"Honest," stated Akame, which made everyone turn to her.

"The vigilante prime minister of the Empire?" said Seryu, standing up. "It could never…"

"It makes sense," interrupted Run, getting surprised looks from his teammates. "That man always seemed off to me. The way he acts in front of us is different from some rumors I've heard…"

"But…Prime Minister Honest?" asked Wave. "Why?"

"I can think of two reasons," stated Chelsea. "The first is that through some circumstance, he sees you as a potential threat. The second is that he wanted to replace all of you."

All four of Esdeath's subordinates were deep in thought since the prospect of what Chelsea said wasn't unreasonable. The question remained—who would replace them if that was the case?

"Wave," began Tatsumi, "where is Esdeath?"

"Anytime we'd asked to see her, we were told she was off quelling a rebellion somewhere."

"I haven't heard anything about an uprising being active," said Chelsea. "It could be a cover-up."

"By the way," began Kurome, "how did you guys know where we'd be? I can tell by the shot that almost hit me you were ready to ambush us. Also, work on your timing."

"My timing was perfect, you freak!" yelled Mine while Kurome stuck out her tongue.

"Boss told us you guys would be up here hunting a Danger Beast," answered Leone, earning her confused stares from the Jaegers. "Did I say something funny?"

"We were sent here because there were sightings of Night Raid in the area…" answered Wave. Almost simultaneously, a light bulb went off over everyone's head.

 _Was this really a coincidence?_ they all wondered.

"We all need to investigate further," concluded Akame. "We should probably look into what we can tomorrow."

"Right," nodded Tatsumi. "The last thing we need is to—"

"Hold on!" exclaimed Kurome, getting serious. "If the Empire really is after us, won't your family be in danger, Wave?"

"What? Don't be silly."

"It would be something to be concerned about," added Run. "You're the only one of us with a family the Empire knows how to get to. Well, besides Bols, but I doubt they would be in any danger now that he's dead."

"Absurd!" shouted Seryu.

"Wake up!" yelled Chelsea, who was getting agitated. "You need to accept that your righteous Empire has thrown you away. They always practiced the act of killing any kind of inconvenience, including innocent family members. It's probably something you've done, or have you forgotten?"

"W-what choice did I have! They were evil—"

Despite the current argument, Wave couldn't really hear anything at all. The world had gone silent while his worst fears started playing in his head. For his parents to be murdered by the very people he promised he'd work for—it was unthinkable. He thought of the villagers being tortured: adults, elderly, and kids…

"I have to go to my village!" shouted Wave, making everyone turn to him. He looked terrified. "It'll take a day if I hurry."

"I-I need to leave as well!" announced Seryu. "I have to speak with Lady Esdeath!"

"Do you have a death wish!" asked Mine.

"I have to confirm something." Seryu didn't know what she would do if answers didn't start coming now. "I know the area perfectly, so I'll sneak in during nightfall."

"Then, it looks like we're splitting up," said Chelsea. "I was planning on going to Night Raid headquarters and talk to Najenda."

"I'll go with Wave," stated Kurome. "You'll need someone strong to get you out of any trouble." Despite her sarcastic tone, Wave knew she was still concerned and wanted to help.

"Thank you."

"I'll come along," Tatsumi muttered. drawing everyone's attention.

Wave looked at him like he grew a third head. "Why do you want to come?"

"I'm from a small village, and I guess part of me sympathizes with your situation. If the Empire is attacking innocent people, I want to help." Tatsumi's determined look made Wave shrug in defeat. "It's like you said: you and I are kind of alike."

"It's fine. Thanks, Tatsumi."

"I'll go along," added Akame.

"Looking to babysit me, Sis?"

"I'll come along as a precaution. But also…yes."

"Suit yourself."

"I guess I'll go along with you, Seryu," said Run. "I, too, have some business in the Capital."

"I'm coming with you!" shouted Mine. If Tatsumi's statement caught them off guard, Mine's statement made them think they were hearing things. Seryu looked at Mine with a mix of shock and bewilderment.

"You sure you want to do that?" asked Leone.

"I'm going to make sure Ms. Justice over there doesn't rat us out."

Seryu looked like she was getting increasingly frustrated. It was likely the only thing keeping her from attacking was that Koro was still out of commission.

"The moment I think you'll turn on us…I'm gonna blast your psychotic brains out."

Seryu's hair was mostly covering her face, making it so no one could tell what her expression was. Instead of a reply, she walked to the entrance of the cave and hugged her knees. "I'll stay up and keep watch." She kept her glance glued to the outside.

"Mine, I understand how you feel, but the last thing we need is to start antagonizing each other," said Tatsumi.

"Yeah, but I gotta say," began Lubbock, "you sure are brave to take on that responsibility by yourself."

"You're coming with me," plainly stated Mine.

"Say what…?"

"When it comes down to quick escapes, you're the best one out of us. Also, it would be an even two for both sides."

"But, I wanted to go to headquarters…"

"I think you going with Mine is for the best…" suggested Chelsea. "If it turns out Najenda is behind this somehow, what would you do?"

Once again, when it came to the subject of Najenda's possible deception, Lubbock didn't know how to answer.

"Don't worry, Lub," happily said Leone, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure Boss will straighten this out when Chelsea and I talk to her."

Lubbock nodded, completing the plans for tomorrow's groups.

"Let's all try and get some rest, then," suggested Akame. "We have a long day ahead."

Everyone made their own little space and dozed off except Mine, who opted to keep an eye on Seryu to make sure she doesn't carry out "justice" on one of her slumbering teammates. It turned out to be futile when both Seryu and Mine ended up falling asleep after a few hours.

Wave tried to get some sleep, but his worry for the village kept bothering him. He looked to his right to see that Kurome's head was resting near him. It was weird to admit, but the emotionless and sarcastic demeanor seemed nonexistent as she silently slumbered away. He noticed her neck would be sore if she slept the way she was the whole night, so he gently positioned her head in a better way without waking her. A smile crossed his face when he managed to do it successfully, but it quickly disappeared when he saw strands of Kurome's hair on his hand.

 _Just what happened to you?_ Feeling restless, he rose and exited the cave to find out Akame was already there before him. It was unclear when she woke up, but it looked like something was bothering her. It still felt awkward to speak with someone who was just your enemy mere hours ago; however, he figured since they'd be working together tomorrow, it couldn't hurt to talk.

"Couldn't sleep either?" he asked.

She turned to him for a second before returning her gaze to the moon. "No."

Wave still felt a little squeamish, but he decided to ask, "What happened between you and your sister?"

Akame's expression didn't change at all while she remained silent.

"If you don't want to talk about it…"

"Are you interested in my sister?"

Wave's face heated up while Akame looked at him with a weirdly blank expression. It was becoming more and more obvious by the second her and Kurome were sisters. "It's not like that! She's my teammate, so…"

"When we were young, both of us were given up by our parents and forced to participate in a survival challenge, courtesy of the Empire. I ended up on the main squad while Kurome was sent to a lesser one that was given performance-enhancing drugs."

"What?" Wave couldn't believe that experiments like that took place in the Empire. "Wait... Are those snacks she's always eating—"

"I'm afraid so."

"That's what's wrong with her…" Wave felt angry at himself for not noticing something sooner. Under that cool demeanor was a girl in a lot of pain. "Hold on, if you worked for the Empire—what made you join Night Raid?"

"I saw the true colors of the Empire, and my heart told me to leave. Kurome saw that as a betrayal to her past comrades, so she opted to stay."

"I get it now. You think by killing her…you'll save her."

"Yes."

"No offense, but I think you're nuts."

"Maybe so. Murasame and I are probably perfect matches because I do think that way." Akame looked at Wave, trying to read him. "What do you think about this? You're probably closer to her now than I am."

"I doubt that, but I want to protect her—I want to protect Kurome." Wave looked into Akame's eyes, his gaze rigid.

"I see…"

"Is there any way to help her?"

"There are ways…but it all starts with her."

Wave looked at the dark sky, trying to sort out the mixed feelings he was having about everything that's happened.

VVV

It seemed almost appropriate that everyone was welcomed with a gray morning, the sky being completely cloudy. Everyone was awake and ready to depart while the awkwardness was still running rampant through mostly everyone's mind.

"Our trips will take a few days," announced Akame. "Despite what happens, we will all meet here to discuss what we've found out."

Everyone nodded before the groups split apart and began on their way. There wasn't a single word muttered while all the Teigu users marched towards whatever truth awaited them. Only one thing felt certain … At least one of them wouldn't be making it back.


	3. Kill the Ignorance

Chapter 3: Kill the Ignorance

 _Well, this is uncomfortable…_ thought Tatsumi, walking along Akame, Kurome, and Wave through a forest. None of them had said anything since beginning their trip to reach Wave's village. Wave was putting on a brave front, but Tatsumi could tell he was scared to death. "Uh…this is some nice weather we're having!" Tatsumi smiled, trying to break the ice.

"It's cold and completely cloudy," nonchalantly replied Kurome.

"I knew that; I was trying to lighten the mood…"

"You failed."

"Ease up, Kurome," said Wave. "I know what you're trying to do, Tatsumi. Don't worry, because I have complete faith my village is fine. A man of the sea can sense this kind of thing!"

"Double fail."

"Aww…"

"Just be prepared for whatever you see," advised Akame. "The Empire will do anything to tie up loose ends, especially if the prime minister is behind it."

"…" Wave looked down, thinking about how nice Honest was to him during his tenure with the Jaegers. Honest gave the impression that if he ever had a problem, he could always talk to him.

"Kurome, if it's true Esdeath has been absent, who gave you the orders to go to the mountain?" asked Akame.

"…Prime Minister Honest."

There was an unpleasant silence in the air while Akame said, "You don't suppose the Empire could be hiding Esdeath's whereabouts because something happened to her?"

"You're suggesting she might've been killed," confirmed Tatsumi. "What could've possibly killed Esdeath?"

"Nothing comes to mind. However, if something like that happened, it would explain why they're trying to cover it up. If the rebellion knew Esdeath was incapacitated, they wouldn't waste a second attacking. Of course, there's still General Budo…"

"When exactly was the last time you saw her?" asked Tatsumi.

"It was a few weeks ago before she sent us on our daily patrols," stated Wave. "She was already gone when all of us returned. We were told she had to leave to quell a rebellion somewhere."

"Like Chelsea said, we haven't gotten word on any uprisings, recently." Tatsumi crossed his arms while he tried to think. "What if she was killed by a Danger Beast while hunting?"

"Not likely," answered Kurome. "Take it from someone who's been on hunts with her; I don't think there are many Danger Beasts she couldn't defeat. Even if it was trouble, she'd be crafty enough not to let it kill her."

"I wonder what could've happened..." wondered Tatsumi.

The group continued to ponder the state of things, making silence resume. Despite the mystery of what happened to Esdeath, there was still the problem with Najenda. Akame didn't know what she'd do if it turned out she was betrayed by the rebellion.

"Don't worry, Akame," stated Tatsumi, comforting her. "Everything will be fine." Akame gave him a warm smile, making Wave and Kurome feel a little awkward.

"Charming my sister? Aren't you the smooth talker."

"Smooth?" Tatsumi wore a cheeky smile. "Well, I—"

"If it turns out the rebellion wants you dead," she began, cutting him off, "what would you do?"

Tatsumi's smile disappeared. He always planned to go back to his village one day after he earned enough money, but leaving his fellow Night Raid members didn't sit right. There were those, like Akame, who didn't have anywhere to go.

"What about you two?" asked Akame. "Will you fight if it turns out the Empire is after you?"

"If you're asking if I'd join the rebellion, nope," answered Kurome. "Still, I don't plan on dying either."

"It's the same with me," agreed Wave. "I'd imagine you two feel the same."

The two Night Raid members remained silent while they thought about their future.

Kurome smiled with intertwined her fingers behind her back. "Hopefully, if your village is fine, you could return to your home, Wave. I'll just carry on and see where it takes me."

Wave widened his eyes when Kurome said those words. She was saying it was okay to think of himself and leave his comrades out to dry. He recalled the talk with Akame about her sister's condition, which tightened his resolve and made him grab Kurome's hand.

"W-what's wrong?" she stuttered, slightly flinching from the sudden development.

"Kurome, come live with me!" Kurome's face became red while Akame and Tatsumi's mouths fell open. Wave looked dead serious, making Kurome feel herself shrink.

"Wave, I…"

"Think about it, Kurome," said Wave, closing his eyes. "Me, you…and Seryu with Run coming along too! All of the Jaegers can stick together! Awesome, right?" Wave grinned as if he just said the smartest thing ever while the rest of the group just stared at him with blank expressions. "W-what…you don't like the idea?"

"…It's not good for all of us to bunch up like that in your village," said Kurome, taking her hand back. "Especially, if the Empire is after us."

"I have a question," announced Tatsumi. "If all of this gets resolved, will we go back to being enemies?"

"Doesn't that go without saying?" answered Kurome. "We were all at each other's throats just last night."

"I know—but so much has happened, and…I don't want to kill either one of you."

"What do you mean?" asked Wave.

"I joined Night Raid because I wanted to help overthrow the corrupt Empire. Everyone I've killed up until now was a corrupt soldier or despicable human beings. I know we're not exactly best friends, but I can tell you two aren't bad people."

Wave and Kurome looked surprised while Akame said, "Tatsumi, neither sides are truly evil. Night Raid and the Jaegers have fought up until now because we have different objectives to fulfill. It's just how it works."

"That's just it, Akame. Our methods are different, but the general idea is the same—a great country where no one has to die."

"It's not that simple," added Kurome. "Trying to change the Empire and trying to destroy it is two different things."

"What if there was a way to change the Empire without destroying it or obeying it?"

"…What are you getting at?" asked Wave.

If it turned out the rebellion did betray them, that meant the corruption was present on their side as well. He thought about possible solutions that could help solve the problem of dealing with two sides at one time. Tatsumi shouted, "A pact to destroy corruption!"

All three of them looked at Tatsumi with interest. It was almost like he just talked in a different language while he made his proposition.

Kurome cleared her throat before attempting to expand on what Tatsumi was suggesting. "Let me get this straight: you want us to team up and act like a bunch of superheroes with the purpose of stopping anyone corrupt? Did I get that right?"

"Well…yeah. I wouldn't call us heroes, but that's what I was thinking. Since all of us are powerful Teigu users with no side to join, let's make our own!" Tatsumi pumped out his fist and waited to see if any of them were on board.

"What you're asking us to do is simply forget everything that's happened between us and take on two armies?" asked Wave.

"Yes." Tatsumi looked at Akame for backup, but she looked just as unsure. "If we do this Akame, you and Kurome won't have to kill each other anymore. Plus, I agree with Wave's decision not to run away. I won't leave you alone, just like everyone else in Night Raid. Like I said before…I'm going to make sure you don't cry again."

Akame looked at Tatsumi while trying to sort her feelings on this matter. It's not like she had anywhere else to go if the rebellion has turned on her. She looked at her sister, who had the same unsure expression she did.

"What do you say, guys?" Tatsumi stuck his hand in the middle of the group and waited for anyone to join. Whether they were going to join seemed impossible to tell because they all had their eyes averted.

Suddenly, all of them were put on guard upon hearing a strange sound come from behind. It turned out to be an old man that was greatly injured. They quickly ran up to him to provide assistance. He had a deep slash across his back that greatly bled.

"What happened to you?" asked Wave.

"It's coming…" The old man stopped speaking before his eyes became empty.

"He's dead…" observed Akame. "We need to get away from here, now."

"Shouldn't we bury him first?" asked Tatsumi.

"Look at his wounds. It's obvious some kind of Danger Beast attacked, and I can tell by the size of the wound that it's a big one."

"Also, his wounds are fresh," added Kurome. "It's best to get away."

"But, still—" began Wave, widening his eyes after he sensed something. Out of instinct, he jumped back a second before a giant creature landed in front of him.

"That's a Danger Beast!" announced Tatsumi, looking at the giant wolf-like Danger Beast snatch up the dead body of the old man and swallow him whole. It licked its lips before turning its attention to the Teigu users.

"Damn!" yelled Wave, activating Grand Chariot while Tatsumi did the same with Incursio. They both rushed the wolf and used quick strikes, but the beast was fast.

"Sis, while they're keeping it busy—"

"Already on it," said Akame, in full assassin mode while she jumped in the sky. She held Murasame in the air and swung it down on the beast; however, the creature's hard skin deflected the cut. _Armored skin?_

The sudden interference made the beast back away and stalk the Teigu users for a moment.

"It's trying to decide the best way to attack," deduced Kurome. "Smart."

"Wait, I've heard of this Danger Beast," announced Wave. "I remember hearing about a giant wolf with hard skin attacking people in the woods. I think it was called Fenrir."

"Just pounding on this thing doesn't work," said Tatsumi. "Is there anywhere you could cut it, Akame?"

"The only vulnerable spots I see are the eyes and mouth."

"I guess Wave and I have to pin it down. Let's go!" The two armored warriors blitzed Fenrir, but its reflexes were impressive.

Meanwhile, Akame waited for her chance to strike while Kurome said, "Let me help, Sis!"

"I'm fine on my own."

"You and I are unstoppable whenever we teamed up."

"Are you even in any condition to fight?"

"My injuries from yesterday weren't that serious."

"You know that's not what I'm talking about." Akame gave Kurome a steely look. "I'm surprised you haven't been having migraines."

"That's not your concern, Sis…"

Tatsumi connected with a sharp elbow to Fenrir's head while Wave delivered a hard kick to its jaw, stunning the giant wolf. "Now, Akame!" shouted Tatsumi.

Akame dashed like a lightning bolt to deliver the one-hit kill on Fenrir. Unexpectedly, the creature regained its senses before harshly swatting Wave and Tatsumi. Akame tried to back off when the beast lunged at her, but she was already so close—it seemed she wouldn't get away.

"Sis!" yelled Kurome, tackling her sister to save her from Fenrir's fangs. Kurome was almost a hair too late, but she managed to avoid injury and save her sister. The two sisters hit the earth while Wave came and hit the beast with a midair kick, making it back away again.

"Are you two alright?" asked Tatsumi.

"Yes…" answered Akame. "Thank you, Kurome."

"No problem. As if I'd let my sister become dog food." The sisters warmly smiled at each other.

"I hate to interrupt you two, but it's really pissed off," informed Wave. "Pinning it down is almost impossible with that reaction time."

"Looks like I don't have a choice," said Kurome, walking in front of the group. She held up Yatsufusa before a purple light erupted from it. The sky turned dark while the ground began to shake.

"What are you—"

"Look closely, Sis. You're about to see this necromancer's most esteemed edition. Come, Death Tagool!" Akame, Tatsumi, and Wave were in complete awe of Kurome's Super-Class Danger Beast behemoth made entirely out of bones. In terms of height, it was even bigger than Fenrir.

"How in the hell did you get that…?" asked Wave.

"I found the big guy here hibernating one day, so I helped myself. It was a lucky break on my part."

 _She had something like this_...thought Akame, realizing the scope of her sister's abilities.

"Now, Death Tagool, attack—" Kurome stopped when she felt pain erupt in her head.

"It's happening again!" exclaimed Akame, rushing to her sister's side.

Meanwhile, Fenrir launched itself at Death Tagool, sensing now was the prime time to attack. It started tearing off bones from Death Tagool, making it roar with rage and pain.

"Death Tagool, annihilate it!" yelled Kurome through the agony.

Death Tagool gathered a bunch of energy in its mouth while Fenrir was still attacking. A huge ray of energy shot out, incinerating Fenrir and a large strip of unfortunate land behind it. Everyone gazed in awe at the destruction Kurome's beast caused.

"Amazing," muttered Tatsumi. Akame all but seemed invincible at times, so Tatsumi always wondered how strong her sister was. He really wanted to find out the story of how the two became so incredible.

"Death Tagool," murmured Kurome, rubbing her huge puppet. He seemed to be wailing in pain and was eroding from too much damage. "Sorry, buddy, but at least you can rest all you want now." After one last grunt, the beast went silent. "It's going to be near impossible to replace him. The things I do for you guys."

"Say what you want, but you saved us," said Wave.

"Yeah, you weren't kidding when you said you were strong," added Tatsumi. "I'm really glad we're not trying to kill each other."

Kurome smiled at the boy's compliments while Akame walked up to give her a hand before she said, "Thank you again."

"You don't have to be so formal, Sis. After all—" Kurome paused before her body hit the ground, and she began to shake uncontrollably.

"Kurome!" yelled Akame, running to the aid of her sister.

"She's having a seizure!" exclaimed Wave, trying to help. "Don't bite your tongue, Kurome!"

"Isn't there something we can do?" asked Tatsumi, looking worried.

"…We don't have any supplies, so she'll have to endure it," answered Akame.

"There must be something—"

"She'll just have to endure it!" Tatsumi flinched at Akame's harsh tone, but then he felt like punching himself when he saw her crying. He could only imagine how bad she was feeling. _I'm failing to keep my promise already…_ thought Tatsumi.

After a couple minutes, Kurome finally calmed down—allowing Akame to lift her sister's unconscious body onto her back. Akame didn't say a word while she continued to move forward.

"Akame…" said Tatsumi.

"Let's press on." Akame trudged on, leaving Wave and Tatsumi behind.

"I've never seen Akame like that before. What could've happened to Kurome?"

"It's probably because Yatsufusa put too much strain on her body."

"Does this always happen, then?"

"No, the reason is—" Wave didn't feel comfortable revealing Kurome's past without her or Akame's permission. "I'm sorry, but I can't say. You should ask them."

"I understand." Tatsumi understood it was a touchy subject, so he let it go. "Look at the four of us, all worried about each other and sharing secrets. You wouldn't think we were enemies if you saw us."

"Guess not. Circumstances played a big part in that, though."

"Can't argue with you there." The two caught up with Akame, deciding it was best to stay at the forefront in case another Danger Beast were to pop up.

VVV

The sky started to glow beautiful shades of orange, and the clouds started to part. The four were still steadily making their way to Wave's village while Kurome finally regained consciousness. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost," answered Wave, smiling now that she was awake. "How are you feeling?"

"Loads better now. You can't keep a good necromancer down for long, after all." Wave and Tatsumi laughed while Akame turned to face her.

"Don't use Yatsufusa's power anymore until we get you proper treatment."

"Come on, Sis. I'm feeling okay." Kurome was trying to be playful but stopped upon seeing how red and puffy her sister's eyes were. "Really, I'm okay now; thanks for worrying about me."

"Doctor's orders."

"Not that again."

"Hmm?" sounded Tatsumi. "What's that about?"

"It's this old thing Sis and I would do during the survival challenge the Empire put us through. When I would get injured, Sis would tell me what to do and then say that phrase."

"That's cute…and sort of weird," stated Wave.

"You're the weird one," replied Kurome.

"This coming from the girl who threatened me when she thought I was going to eat her cookies after we first met."

"You were eyeing them."

"I wanted to introduce myself!"

"You said it was when you two just met?" asked Akame.

"Yeah. Back then, between Bols, Kurome, Stylish, and Esdeath…Seryu and Run felt the most normal." The four shared a laugh before Wave widened his eyes. "Over that hill should be my village! Just you guys wait until you see it!" Wave ran to the top of the hill while everyone else steadily followed.

 _This sure does feel nice,_ thought Tatsumi. It felt good not fighting Wave and Kurome. How they were hanging out felt natural. _It would be great if this could last._

"…Sis, do you smell that?" suddenly said Kurome, sounding grim.

"Yes…"

"Huh?" said a confused Tatsumi. "What's up?"

"You don't smell it, Tatsumi?" Akame looked really serious, which just confused Tatsumi even more. Wondering what Akame was talking about, he took a long sniff of the air and smelled something familiar. It was an odor he remembered back in his village on the days a fire broke out—it was the smell of smoke.

Realizing the situation, they ran up to meet Wave—who stood motionless—on top of the hill. When they finally caught up, he looked at what awaited beyond the hill. His eyes widened just like Akame and Kurome's—all of them not wanting to believe what they saw.

The village was completely destroyed. Not a sign of life was visible and the smell of burnt wood permeated the air. From the smell, it was obvious it something happened recently.

"Our suspicions were right…" murmured Akame.

"Those bastards!" snarled Tatsumi, wishing they would've arrived sooner. He then glanced at Wave, who was dead silent.

"Wave…" muttered Kurome, trying to think of some words to console him.

However, Wave was completely deaf to any sound around him, similar to last night. The horror of what he was witnessing was too much for him to take all at once. He started to feel like the whole world was crumbling on top of his head.

His family and all the citizens—they were all gone.

"Damn it!" yelled Wave at the top of his lungs, bolting down to the village as fast as his legs would allow him.

"Wave!" yelled Kurome, jumping off Akame's back to give chase.

"This is bad," stated Akame, following. "There's no telling what he'll do now."

 _Why did this have to happen!_ thought Tatsumi, running at full speed while the images of his friends and plenty of other corpses crossed his mind. _I'd almost forgotten; happy moments don't last long for people like us…_


	4. Kill the Hysteria

Chapter 4: Kill the Hysteria

"Okay!" yelled Wave, tightly hugging his parents because he was about to leave home for the Capital. "I'm off!"

"Are you sure you want to do this, dear?" asked his mother. "The Capital is different from what you're used to."

"Of course I'm sure. I'm positive this opportunity to work with the best of the Empire is what I need to become a top-ranking soldier. I have a debt to pay, after all."

"He'll be okay," chimed in his dad. "Just make sure you don't eat all your mother's cooking before you get there!"

"I know!" Wave patted his huge sack before he turned to walk out the door. "I'll make sure to write."

"Good luck!" said his dad while patting him on the shoulder.

"Make sure you find someone special," added his mom, winking. "Your father and I would like some grandchildren."

"Come on, Mom!" yelled Wave, who was embarrassed. He said his last goodbyes before finally exiting his peaceful village. Even though he would miss home, Wave was determined to make a name for himself in the Empire. With one more inhale of the fresh air, he marched off towards whatever waited for him.

VVV

 _It all seemed so simple back then…_ thought Wave, slowly walking through his decimated village, remembering the day he left.

It was like a nightmare while he walked through the village, looking at the corpses littered on the ground. For those whose faces were still recognizable, memories of the person would briefly fly through his mind. He could practically hear the screams of terror from the dead while he continued his steady pace through the area.

The disgusting sight made it abundantly clear whatever happened was recent. The bodies that weren't burnt didn't show any signs of decay yet. He could tell the villagers were murdered in multiple ways. There were signs of a few grisly methods: burning, decapitation, and dismemberment. Despite all of the ugly scenery, Wave kept walking to the place he wanted to see the most.

"This is despicable…" muttered Tatsumi while he and the dark-haired sisters walked through the village.

"This confirms the Empire must've wanted the Jaegers dead," stated Akame. "The ambush the other night along with this massacre means all of it was planned ahead of time."

"The prime minister?" voiced Tatsumi.

"It wouldn't be hard for him to set this up."

"But this is just…wrong. They just killed everyone and left the bodies here. What if somebody saw this?"

"They could blame it on the rebellion as well as bandits. As long as they're no surviving witnesses, it would be that person's word against the Empire. If we said anything, it'd be useless. We're just a bunch of murderers in public's the eyes…"

"Damn it…" Even though Tatsumi had seen several accounts of the Empire's cruelty already, it still frustrated him every time. Fighting rebellion soldiers that were ready to put their lives on the line was one thing, but killing innocent civilians was barbarous.

"To think they'd do this to people on their side," he said. "Is anything sacred to them…?"

"Where did Wave go?" asked Kurome, looking around.

"He's over there," answered Tatsumi, pointing to Wave in the distance. They sprinted to him while being careful not to step on any of the deceased. Wave was kneeling on the ground in front of a destroyed house; it was the house where Wave lived.

"Wave," began Kurome, "did you see your parents anywhere?" Wave slowly shook his head.

"That means some of the villagers could still be alive!" proclaimed Tatsumi. "Right, Akame?" He looked at Akame for some positive reinforcement, but the grim looks from the two sisters didn't give him any confidence.

"I doubt the Empire would've allowed any survivors," said Akame. "The others could've been taken to a different location for…other reasons."

"The chance of anybody still being alive...is close to zero," grimly stated Kurome.

"There has to be—" Tatsumi stopped talking when he heard a strange sound, turning out to be Wave laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"This is all such a bad joke," he said while still kneeling on the ground. "Whether it was with the Navy or the Jaegers, I've spent most of my life working for the Empire. For them to slaughter everyone and destroy my home…" Wave rose from the ground and looked up. "It really is…such a bad joke."

"I know you're trying hard not to lose it, but it's okay to—"

"Shut the hell up!" yelled Wave, cutting off Tatsumi. His sudden vehemence put everyone on guard. "If I would've left sooner like I wanted, I could've saved them!"

"This was all planned," stated Akame, instinctively keeping a hand on Murasame. "The massacre probably happened at the same time, or even before, we were ambushed. By the time we realized what was going on, it was too late."

"Well, don't you have all the answers?"

Wave was glaring daggers at Akame before Kurome stepped in between them. "Get a hold of yourself! You're not thinking clearly."

"So, you're on their side too…?" Wave grabbed his Teigu while Tatsumi did the same.

"Are you really going to do this!" yelled Tatsumi. "We're trying to help!"

"If you want to help, then get the hell out of my way! I'm going to the Capital!"

"If you do that, you'll compromise everyone," said Akame. "I can't allow that."

"Stand aside."

"Don't make us stop you, Wave," stated Tatsumi. "We're not going to let you storm off to your death!"

"I said…stand aside!" yelled Wave, activating Grand Chariot.

"You're giving me no choice here!" yelled Tatsumi, activating Incursio. Tatsumi tried to grapple Wave and pin him to the ground, but he quickly dodged and hit him with a harsh elbow.

"Don't interfere, Tatsumi!"

Akame prepared to enter the fight until her sister stopped her. "You can't kill him!"

"He'll keep rampaging!"

"Let me try something." Kurome drew her sword.

"Don't use Yatsufusa!"

"Sorry, Sis." Kurome held her Teigu up to the sky, preparing to summon one of her puppets.

"Just what do you think going to the Capital will do!" yelled Tatsumi, blocking a flurry of punches.

"I'm going to find everyone who did this and kill them!"

"This isn't the way to do it! I thought the same as you did at one time, but now I know that it's okay to ask for help! We're your allies!"

"Coming from an assassin, those words mean shit!" Wave hit Tatsumi with a large kick that sent him to the ground. "Now get out of my way!" Wave was going to strike again until he felt something grab him from behind. Whatever it was harshly slammed him to the ground before pinning him down. "What the hell!"

"I'm only going to say this once…" stated Akame, pointing Murasame at Wave's neck while standing over him. Wave could see the culprit pinning him down was a Danger Beast that looked like a giant ape. "Release Grand Chariot, and compose yourself."

As Akame glared at him with seriousness, he glanced over at Kurome, who looked on the verge of passing out.

"Not to rush you," began the smiling Kurome, fighting off discomfort, "but this is really tiresome."

 _Kurome…_ Wave's expression softened upon seeing the burden she was bearing for his sake. Wave released his Teigu while Akame withdrew Murasame and went to assist her sister. Now that he had cooled down, the weight of the situation finally made his eyes start to tear up.

"Wave…" said Tatsumi, calling back his armor. "You don't have to deal with everything on your own."

"But without the Empire or my family—" Tears were already flowing down his face while he was balling his fists. "—just what the hell am I supposed to fight for now!"

Tatsumi looked down while Wave's anguish reminded him of himself. He was well aware he was talking to someone who had lost everything, so he made sure to choose his words carefully.

"I won't pretend to understand what you're feeling now because my village wasn't destroyed, and I don't know my real family. I do know what it's like to experience this world's cruelty, though. Believe me when I say I want the sick bastards who get off on this kind of thing to suffer as much as you. You just have to remember you have comrades to depend on when things get tough."

"Comrades…" Wave thought about the rest of the Jaegers—who were off on their own dangerous missions—and then he glanced over at Kurome, who had fainted after she stopped using Yatsufusa. "So, you're saying despite what I've lost…I should just keep moving forward with everyone?"

"It's okay to think of what you've lost. I'm saying you should use that as your motivation to make sure something like this never happens again."

"Heh, so does this make us friends?"

"Not unless you want to fight again," said Tatsumi, extending his hand to help Wave up. "Now, I think you should check on her. She did put herself at risk to help you."

"Right. Thank you, Tatsumi."

"All I did was help knock some sense into you."

"No, thanks for helping me finally open my eyes." Wave then walked over to Kurome's position and found Akame cradling her in her lap. "Forgive me, Akame."

"You were shocked after finding out your home was destroyed, so I understand." Akame glared at Wave, which almost made Tatsumi jump between the two. "But if you make my sister suffer like this again, you'll answer to me."

"Give it a rest, Sis." Kurome lifted herself up while she rubbed her head. "It's like I said before, remember? We strong ones have to help the weak out when they get in trouble."

"Hey, I'm plenty strong!"

"Yeah, right. You probably couldn't even beat me as I am now."

"You're on! Let's arm wrestle!" Akame and Tatsumi smiled because the antics of the duo seemed to lighten the dark mood that seemed to follow them all the time. "How are you so strong!"

"All in the technique."

The sky was mostly clear now as it began getting dark. The moods of the foursome were somber while they looked at the decimated village.

"This really is a shame," stated Tatsumi. "I hope the others didn't run into this kind trouble."

"I guess we'll find out how the others fared when we get back," added Akame.

"Hold on," interrupted Wave. "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to bury everyone here that I can."

"I doubt anyone will come back," said Tatsumi. "Although, we do need to be careful of Danger Beasts."

"If anything comes to mess with us, I'll just take them out with Yatsufusa again."

"Kurome," muttered Akame, sounding like she was getting annoyed, "doctors orders."

"You're no fun."

VVV

The group spent the entire night digging out graves in an empty field, using some tools they found. They gathered every corpse they could and buried them.

Throughout the ordeal, Wave tried his best not to lose himself again after seeing familiar faces. Seeing each innocent face, wanting nothing more than to live a healthy and quiet life, only fueled Wave's desires to make whoever did this pay dearly. However, he was now getting an idea that might've seemed crazy, but he knew now it's something he truly wanted to do.

The morning sun beautifully rose over the horizon while Wave went to propose the idea to everyone else. "Hey, guys? Can you listen for a sec?"

"Well, we've finally buried everyone we can," said Tatsumi.

"It only took us all night," mentioned Kurome, wishing she had something sweet to snack on. "I'm hungry, Sis."

"As am I," Akame looked like she was on the verge of dying. "I don't think I'm going to make it, Kurome…"

"No, Sis! I thought you always promised to protect me!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't keep that promise. I've gone too long without sustenance..."

"We've survived through tougher than this—fight it!"

"This is the end…"

"No!" Kurome screamed to the heavens while she hugged Akame.

Meanwhile, Wave and Tatsumi were just watching with blank stares at the sisters' overly dramatic routine. Tatsumi said, "Seriously, you two? What was it you wanted to say, Wave?"

"Is that offer for a partnership still on the table?" That caught everyone attention, shifting the focus totally on Wave.

"Uh, yeah…"

"Good, but there's one change I want to make. Instead of settling for destroying all corruption in the Empire, let's cleanse the whole continent!"

"H-huh?" Everyone was surprised to hear Wave's sudden proposal to take on the entire land.

"Do you know what you're saying?" asked Akame. "You want to eliminate all the corruption throughout the continent? Even though the Empire embodies a large part of it, there are still many areas that are lawless."

"I know, but this would be a good place to start. The places beyond this continent can come later."

"I can't tell if you've gone insane or not," added Kurome. "Do you honestly think you can cleanse the whole world?"

"Probably not, but I'm gonna try. Even if you guys don't agree, I'm going to dedicate my life to make sure things like this don't happen again!"

They honestly didn't know what to say. He didn't seem crazy or irrational right now. He looked determined as anyone while he proposed his idea for a team that would cleanse the world.

"I'd really like you three and everybody else to join." Wave stuck out his hand. There was a weird silence while everyone stared at each other.

Finally, Tatsumi's hand shot out a second before Akame and Kurome's did. He said, "I don't want to look like a punk and back out when I'm the one who brought up the idea first. Let's do it!"

"When I left the Empire…my heart told me it was the right thing to do," stated Akame. "Now, it's telling me that doing this is the right thing."

"I just have nothing better to do," said Kurome. "I guess the mighty necromancer will lend you her strength."

"Humble as always," muttered Wave. "Kurome, you are aware that when I mean I'm going to get rid of all corruption, that includes the Empire—even if it's Lady Esdeath herself."

"I'm aware, but I still want to do this. After everything that's happened over the past few days, I realize the Empire does have people it would be better off without. I'm sure the man you wanted to repay would feel the same way?"

"Yeah…"

"I wonder if everyone else will get on board?" asked Tatsumi.

"The biggest wild card will probably be our very own Seryu," guessed Kurome.

"Getting her and Mine to coexist is going to be a challenge," concluded Tatsumi. "I still hate her for what she did to Sheele, but I do realize now's not the time to turn against each other. I mean, she wouldn't try to exact justice when her own comrades are on board…right?"

Nobody said anything before Wave sighed and muttered, "This is going to be a pain in the ass…"

"Pain in the ass multiplied by fifty, you mean," added Kurome.

 _I really could go for some of Susanoo's cooking right now,_ thought Akame, already on her way back to the meeting place.


	5. Kill the Doubts

Chapter 5: Kill the Doubts

"If you keep eating lollipops, you'll get a cavity," teased Leone.

"If you keep drinking all the time, you'll lose all your brain cells," countered Chelsea, smirking.

"Nice one."

Chelsea and Leone had been walking for over a day now. Since they knew the area well, getting to headquarters would be a matter of hours at the most. The two ladies exchanged playful banter back and forth, but their growing concerns were still bothering them.

"Do you really think Boss set us up?" asked Leone.

"It's a possibility." Chelsea put a finger to her chin while looking down. "If it turns out she did, we could have a fight on our hands. In hindsight, I probably should've asked for either Tatsumi or Akame to come with us."

"All I'm worried about now is this boring walk." Leone glanced at Chelsea. "Couldn't you just turn into a giant bird and fly us there?"

"That'll cost you extra." Chelsea pushed her lollipop to the side of her mouth before speaking again. "Besides, it's best if we keep a low profile."

"I guess. So, what's the game plan when we get there? If the rebellion really is behind this, we could be walking right into a trap."

"I'll scout ahead and scope the area to make sure it's safe. If it is a trap, we'll have to retreat and come again at a later time."

"I hope not. We need to find out what the hell's going on around here."

The two assassins continued their walk while taking breaks in between. The day shifted to afternoon while Chelsea and Leone finally spotted their destination. They slowly approached, noticing it looked the same as it always did.

"When we're close enough, I'll turn into an insect and go inside. I'll come get you after I scan the place."

"Roger!"

Chelsea transformed into a fly and hastily entered the facility. She made sure to stick to the walls while she flew quickly through the empty hallways, looking for any source of activity. Chelsea noticed it was eerily quiet while she flew into the debriefing room. What she saw made her stop because there was somebody occupying the room. She saw Najenda and Susanoo, who both looked like they were grief-stricken. She flew in closer to hear what they were saying.

"I still find it hard to believe…" said Najenda, staring at the ground. "To think that all of them died…"

"Their deaths weren't in vain," added Susanoo. "Thanks to them, the Empire's forces have taken a critical hit with the deaths of the Jaegers."

"I suppose. Still, even though I was aware from day one the possibility of this happening existed—it's a bitter pill to swallow."

 _Wait…_ thought Chelsea. _Najenda and Susanoo think we died fighting the Jaegers? That means she must not know what really happened. There wouldn't be a reason for her to lie now._ Chelsea came back to reality when she noticed a huge shadow towering over her. _What the—_

"A pest," stated Susanoo with a gaze of steel. "I must've missed one."

 _Oh shit!_ Chelsea's life flashed before her eyes before she was nearly squashed by Susanoo's giant hands. She flew as fast as she could to get back outside. The frightened girl transformed back and grabbed her fiercely beating heart.

"Damn clean freak!" she yelled to the heavens. Chelsea put another lollipop in her mouth to calm herself down. "What else can happen?"

"What's wrong!" yelled Leone, pouncing out of nowhere, making Chelsea prematurely swallow her candy. She began to choke, and Leone stood there wondering what was going on. It took watching Chelsea rolling on the ground for five seconds before Leone finally understood and shouted, "Oh!" Leone perfectly performed the Heimlich Maneuver on Chelsea, dislodging the killer candy.

"I think some force wants me dead…" muttered Chelsea, gasping for life.

"Um, what did I miss?" asked a lost Leone.

VVV

"You two!" yelled Najenda. Susanoo looked just as surprised while Leone ran up to Najenda and hugged her.

"I knew you wouldn't betray us!"

"What the hell is going on?" asked Najenda, trying desperately to separate from Leone's iron grip.

"Well, you see—" began Chelsea. She explained the previous chain of events as accurately as she could. Throughout the story, Najenda and Susanoo didn't show any kind of reaction. It was almost as if they weren't surprised to hear what happened. "—that's the gist of it."

"So, that's how it went…" stated Najenda. "I guess you could say—you were stuck in a rock and a hard place!" Chelsea and Leone frowned while Susanoo looked away. "Too soon?"

"…Anyway, you didn't look too surprised with anything I told you," said Chelsea.

Najenda glared at the floor. "…I never said anything, but there have been constant discussions about what to do with Teigu users after the rebellion was over. There were some that considered Teigu users to be too dangerous a commodity and opted for them to be imprisoned. I objected by saying the Teigu, in the right hands, would be helpful in rebuilding the Empire. Even though it has been discussed, there was never a clear consensus, so I didn't give much thought to it."

"So why didn't they send me on the mission?" asked Susanoo.

"Najenda is still a commanding officer of the rebellion," answered Chelsea. "They probably didn't want to cripple her. Not yet, anyway."

"Bastards!" snarled Leone. "I say to hell with all of them!"

"But why are they doing this now?" questioned Susanoo. "Surely, they wouldn't want to wipe out all their soldiers while the rebellion is still ongoing."

Both Chelsea and Najenda exchanged looks while knowing what the answer probably was.

"To think Esdeath not being around has affected things to this degree…" stated Najenda.

"Have you heard anything?" asked Chelsea, taking out yet another lollipop.

"Didn't you almost choke on one of those earlier?" asked Leone.

"Your point?"

"Regarding Esdeath, I haven't heard a thing. She always seemed like an obstacle I could never cross, so for her to vanish like this…"

"Do you think she's dead?" asked Leone.

"I cannot say for sure. She hasn't been spotted anywhere for quite some time. It certainly is something that needs to be investigated."

"It could be related to recent events," said Chelsea, her inner investigative side being intrigued. Since she isn't a physical type like Leone, she needs to meticulously plan her route of assassination. So when a conflict like this introduces itself, she can't help but want to look further into it on suspicions alone.

"By the way, what will you do now?" asked Susanoo.

"We all agreed we'd meet up at a certain spot, and I guess we'll just go from there," assumed Leone.

"That's right, you're cooperating with the Jaegers now. To think both the Revolutionary Army and the Empire had the same thing in mind at the same time. It's too coincidental…" Najenda looked like she was lost in thought for a moment. "Anyhow, I might know just the place where all of you can stay for the time being. Before that, there's something you should know in regards to the Capital."

"What's up?" asked Leone.

"There's been some strange reports of a new group stationed in the Capital. Apparently, they all can wield Teigu."

"What!" yelled Leone. "More Teigu users?"

"According to other reports, the group has some sort of ties with the upper echelon of the Empire."

"Prime Minister Honest, you mean?" said Chelsea. "Could the Jaegers being replaced really be true…?"

"Damn," swore Leone. "I sure hope Mine and Lubbock are doing okay. It sounds like something big is happening over there."

"As deranged as she is, Ubiquitous has been over every corner of the Capital," added Chelsea. "If she and Mine don't fight, there shouldn't be a problem."

Najenda gave both Chelsea and Leone a look that basically said, "Are you really sure about that?"

"What do you say we hurry and get back?" Leone suggested, feeling uneasy all of a sudden.

"Good idea."

"Are you and Susanoo gonna tag along, Boss?"

"As much as it infuriates me at what they decided to do, leaving wouldn't be wise right now. I'll continue to get to the bottom of all this from the inside. It seems whether it's the Empire or the Revolutionary Army, something is always amiss."

"I shall follow Najenda's lead," added Susanoo.

"Bummer," complained Leone. "Lubbock isn't gonna be thrilled to hear you're not coming with us; he never lost faith in you."

"Is that right?" Najenda warmly smiled for a moment while thinking of her goofy, green-haired assassin. "Susanoo, help Leone and Chelsea gather as many provisions as they can carry while I go prepare something."

"Yes, my lady."

"I assume you'll be handling the heavy lifting, Leone?"

"Ugh," Leone activated her Teigu, giving her an incredible strength boost. "Maybe I should be the one charging."

The trio ended up gathering some spare clothes, plenty of food, and anything else they thought might be necessary. In the end, Leone was carrying four giant bags over her shoulders while Chelsea opted to carry a smaller one.

"Something's wrong with this picture…"

Chelsea discarded her finished treat before responding. "I'm afraid I don't see the problem."

"I think Mine was right about you…"

"I see you have finished," said Najenda, walking up to Chelsea. "This is yours now."

Chelsea raised an eyebrow when she was handed a map and some keys. "This is…what exactly?"

"That's the key and directions to an old vacation house I used to visit when I still worked for the Empire. I haven't used it for years now, but it should serve as a suitable hideout."

"Nice!" cheered Leone. "Now we don't have to become cave people."

"Thank you, Najenda," replied Chelsea, putting Najenda's gift in the bag. "We really should be going now. The others could be on their way back."

"You and Susanoo be safe, Boss!"

"You two have a safe trip back as well," said Susanoo.

"Good luck—I expect nothing but excellence from my former Night Raid subordinates."

Chelsea and Leone gave one last look towards headquarters before finally heading back. The sky was turning a pinkish color while the assassins silently rejoiced that their trip didn't end up in a fight.

"Hehe," giggled Leone.

"Did I miss the joke?"

"You know…we haven't discussed this, but what are you going to do?"

"About what, exactly?"

"Your rivals!"

"H-huh…?"

"She may not look it, but Mine can be a pretty strong opponent when she wants to be, and who knows what he and Akame have done by now…"

"I don't care!" yelled Chelsea.

"Ha, I finally saw your vulnerable side. None of that rivals in love thing matters anyway. Since I've already gone and marked him, the moment he reaches adulthood—he's all mine!" Leone scampered off like a fox and left Chelsea to simmer like a pot of stew.

"That feline played me, huh?" Chelsea made a cocky and somewhat devious smirk while she pulled out another lollipop. "I'll get you back for that, Leone." She flicked her hair confidently before picking up the pace.

VVV

"You could've gone with them if you really wanted, Susanoo," stated Najenda, pulling out a cigar.

"I'm curious to see what the rebellion is up to," replied Susanoo. "I wonder who's behind all this…?"

"Who knows? That's why we have to investigate." After Najenda lit her cigar, she turned her attention to the giant banner with a symbol of Night Raid on it—the symbol she held so much pride in. "One thing is for certain…" Najenda threw the lighter at the flag, making it catch fire. "Until further notice, Night Raid is hereby disbanded."


	6. Kill the Bad Blood

Chapter 6: Kill the Bad Blood

"Let's see," began Seryu, carefully scanning the ground, "the entrance should be around here."

"Are you sure about this?" questioned Run. "I don't remember being informed of a secret passage…"

"Captain Ogre told me about it—" She paused for a moment while she thought of her old mentor.

"You mean the twisted soldier that got his ass kicked by Tatsumi?" snickered Mine. "Oops, did I say that out loud?"

Seryu looked like she was about to launch after Mine until Lubbock stepped in. "Mine, you are seriously making things more difficult," he said.

Mine pouted while Run consulted Seryu. "Compose yourself. Now, continue what you were explaining."

With one last glare, Seryu resumed scanning the ground. "In case the palace would ever come under siege, there are two secret passages that lead to the forest-covered outskirts of the Capital, like where we are now."

"How come the Jaegers were never told about this?"

"Nobody uses them anymore. With the mighty duo of Lady Esdeath and the Great General Budo, the palace is impenetrable."

"Have you seen them for yourself?" asked Lubbock while scratching his head. "I mean, the last thing we need is to be out here for hours looking—"

"Here it is," said Seryu, lifting up some bushes to reveal two stone doors implanted into the ground. She used her artificially designed arms, given to her by Dr. Stylish, to forcibly open them and reveal a dark underground passage.

"Never mind."

"I guess all that's left is for you all to wait for nightfall," said Run.

"Are you not accompanying us?" asked Seryu.

"Like I said before, I have some business of my own to take care of in the Capital. When I'm done, I'll come back here and wait. Be safe."

"Hold on!" yelled Mine. "How do we know you're not up to something?"

"That's easy," began Run cracking a foreboding smile towards Mine, which made her shiver, "you don't."

"…Creep."

"Don't worry. I promise that all I'm looking for is information on our predicament. I have nothing to gain by compromising everyone. If there's nothing else…" Run activated Mastema before flying high into the sky towards the Capital.

"So…" muttered Lubbock, standing in between Mine and Seryu, who were giving each other hateful looks. "Anybody got cards?"

VVV

The few hours that passed after Run's departure felt like days to Lubbock, who was forcibly put in the awkward position of playing mediator between Mine and Seryu. Since the thick forest allowed them to stay hidden, they opted to sit down and rest until the time was right. The two mortal enemies sat exactly fifty yards from each other while Lubbock stayed in the middle. If he could choose a metaphor to describe it, he'd say it was like a two-headed Danger Beast trying to bite its own head off.

 _Forget the fact we're in a terrible position,_ thought Lubbock, face-palming. _If we stay like this the whole time, the mission is going to be a disaster. Damn that guy for leaving me to deal with this!_

Lubbock looked over to see Mine polishing her beloved Pumpkin, and Seryu staring off into the distance while holding Koro. "Here goes nothing, I guess…" Lubbock walked gingerly up to Mine, trying to think of something to say.

"If you're going to tell me to get along with that psychotic girl, then forget it, Lub."

"Don't you think you're being a little stubborn?"

"You weren't there when she tried to get her mutt to break me in half, or what she did to Sheele…" Mine started clenching her jaw as she remembered the smile of satisfaction Seryu had after the deed had been done. "I swore I would kill her no matter what. Do you think I could coexist with someone like that?"

"Us in Night Raid aren't exactly saints. We've definitely earned the hate of tons of people because of all the lives we've taken; Sheele and Bulat knew that."

Mine continued to clean her gun, not wanting to listen.

"I don't like this situation either. All I'm asking you is to put your vendetta on hold for now, okay?"

"Stop making me repeat myself," she said, stopping her Teigu's maintenance. "I won't make a move unless she tries anything funny. I won't kill her—yet."

Lubbock put his hands up in submission, feeling that pushing this any further was pointless. Mine resumed cleaning her gun while Lubbock was already feeling stressed out. He was having second thoughts when he looked over at Seryu next. _Might as well…_ He sighed while wondering how one goes from an assassin to a therapist.

"Uh…hey." Lubbock instantly stopped his approach. Once Seryu's hard gaze hit him, he felt it was best not to approach her any closer.

"What do you want, Night Raid?"

"Just checking to make sure everything goes well. You're just going to pop in and then pop out, right?"

Seryu looked at him for a second before she coldly said, "I shall not defy the terms of the agreement. The only thing I seek is information. However, don't think this makes us comrades. Now leave me alone, assassin."

 _Ugh, I'm not good at this,_ thought Lubbock. _I wonder…_ He thought of his beloved leader and how she could always seem to get others to follow her. _How would you handle this, Najenda?_ "Why do you hate Night Raid so much?" he asked.

"You vile criminals murdered my father and my mentor!" she yelled. "Not to mention the good doctor! Why wouldn't I hate you!"

Lubbock wanted to just back off, but he knew if there wasn't some kind of agreement, Seryu and Mine would end up at each other's throats. "Ogre was a corrupt soldier who'd kill innocents and do much worse."

"Lies!"

"It's true—we do research on our targets!"

Seryu slammed her hands into the ground so hard, small craters appeared. She looked on the verge of going wild. Despite the intense bloodlust, Lubbock stood his ground—just like Najenda would.

"Hey!" yelled Mine, noticing all the commotion.

"It's fine, Mine!" assured Lubbock. "Everything's fine!"

Mine kept looking at the scene while putting on her eyepiece. She was ready to fight at any moment's notice.

Lubbock focused his attention back to the disgruntled officer. "I'm not trying to make you angry. I'm just saying, maybe you should reconsider who you think is evil."

"I know who is evil," answered Seryu, calming down some. "The ways of justice were taught to me by my master."

 _She just won't accept that Ogre was corrupt._ "You're an adult aren't you? You're what—eighteen?"

"I'm in my mid-twenties."

"Seriously!" yelled a flabbergasted Lubbock. Seryu blushed while he wondered how she looked so young. He thought she was around Mine's age.

"What's so important about my age?"

"Since you're an adult, shouldn't you decide what your own justice is?"

Seryu looked at him as if he spoke an unknown dialect. "What are you talking about? I punish the evil-doers that dare disrupt the peace of the Empire."

"How did you decide that?"

"My father and master."

Lubbock didn't say anything because he waited for Seryu to connect the dots herself. He was convinced that everything she decides is a result of somebody else making the decision for her. He was doubtful if any of her serious life choices actually came from her and not as a result of someone else.

"What does it matter where my sense of justice originated? I've inherited the will of my predecessors." Seryu hugged her knees. "That's good enough for me…"

 _I guess I made a little progress,_ he thought. _I should probably add some extra insurance, just in case._ He tried to think of what he could do, and it came to him. "Take this, Seryu." Lubbock handed her his favorite pair of red goggles. He hated it, but he was willing to temporarily part with them if it meant Seryu wouldn't go berserk.

Once again, Seryu looked at him funny before murmuring, "…Why would you give me this?"

"Consider it a peace offering. Once we come back from this, you can give them back."

Seryu averted her eyes. "I don't even use goggles…"

"Truth be told, I don't use them all the time either. It's more of a good luck charm." Lubbock did his best to give a warm smile. _Tatsumi would be better suited for this part._

Seryu looked away while twirling a strand of her hair. "I already said I would uphold the deal…but because you're so adamant—I'll accept the peace offering."

"Cool." Lubbock was internally doing a victory lap. _Ha! Who says Tatsumi is the only one that can persuade the ladies? Eat your heart out, Najenda!_

From the outside, Lubbock was making weird faces, creeping Seryu out. After she took the goggles, she backed up a few spaces while she whispered, "I'll never understand you assassins…"

VVV

The Teigu wielders moved into action when night's embrace arrived. Seryu was having trouble deciding, but she opted to leave Koro because he would just slow her down. She didn't know why he hadn't regenerated yet, but it probably had something to do with his core getting damaged from the rock slide. After she put her loyal companion in a proper spot, she led Lubbock and Mine to a hidden passage.

Seryu was about to enter until she saw Mine carrying her gun. "Taking that is going to slow us down."

"I need it in case we get attacked."

 _Liar,_ thought Seryu. _You need it in case you decide to kill me, you duplicitous shrew._

"Mine, maybe you should leave Pumpkin behind," suggested Lubbock. "We're going to be on the move; it's better you travel light."

"Don't think just because you're a master escape artist, you can tell how good I am. I can move with Pumpkin in a way that won't hold me back—me being a badass sniper and all." Mine had such a fierce look in her eye that both Lubbock and Seryu decided to drop it.

"Very well," said Seryu. "Just make sure you keep up."

"Since we'll be infiltrating, being seen at all isn't good, right?" teasingly stated Mine. "I'll be counting on you, Seryu."

"Go to hell, assassin."

"Maybe I'll bump into you there."

"I'm pretty sure we're already there…" added Lubbock, wondering how this infiltration would go.

"Let's move," commanded Seryu, entering the passage. After she entered, Mine went next, and Lubbock was last. It was so dark, they couldn't see each other.

"There's no visibility down here," stated Lubbock.

"The passage is linear, so that shouldn't be a problem. We're going the wrong way since this path wasn't meant for entering the palace."

"I guess we're lucky a former soldier is with us."

"There is nothing fortunate about this situation." Seryu narrowed her eyes. "To think I would break into our Majesty's palace with members of Night Raid…"

"He's not my emperor," added Mine. "I don't want any affiliation with this judgmental place."

"As uncouth as always."

"You don't know anything about it; screw off…"

Seryu was a little thrown off when she heard Mine adopt a soft tone rather than her aggressive one. "…And you don't know anything about me."

"Let's focus on introductions later," said Lubbock. "We're about to break into the most secure place in the Empire, so we need to be on guard."

The group remained silent and simply focused on the dark path ahead. They kept steadily walking for what felt like an hour until Seryu finally stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Lubbock.

"Do you smell that?"

Wondering what she was talking about, Lubbock and Mine took a good sniff of the air, instantly making their mouths water.

"Food," answered Mine. "We just missed dinner."

"We're here." Seryu walked a few more steps until she hit a wall. As quietly as possible, she pushed her metal fingers through the wall and started pulling to the right. The result was a blinding light that stung the eyes of the trio, who had gotten used to the dark.

"A fake wall," concluded Lubbock. "Looks like you were right after all."

"I had no reason to lie about this." Seryu poked her head out into the beautiful hallway to see if there were any patrols around. She looked to her right and saw nothing, Then she turned to her left.

"What the—" stammered a guard, looking right at Seryu's face. Before he could finish the sentence, she put him in a headlock. He let out several exasperated gasps before he finally lost consciousness.

"Good reflexes," complemented Lubbock. "Did you kill him?"

"No." Seryu placed the body in the passage and pushed the fake wall back into place.

"Well, we're in," commented Lubbock, looking around along with Mine. "Lead the way."

Seryu pictured a map of the whole place in her head before discreetly leading Mine and Lubbock through the hallways. _That's odd—it's strangely empty… No matter. It's time I find out the truth._

VVV

Run kept his hood up while he walked through the quiet streets of the Capital. It was unusual how the streets were so vacated, even at night. He guessed it must have something to do with a strange rumor he heard today.

After Run departed, he immediately began investigating. Hours of talking to citizens yielded lots of information. However, there were a couple of things that happened to catch Run's interest out of everything he heard. The first was people saying the Jaegers were, in fact, killed in a battle with Night Raid. The other was hearing about a mysterious and intimidating new group that's said to be a special task force like the Jaegers were.

 _I wish I would've told them to come with me,_ thought Run, thinking of the trio infiltrating the palace. _I'm almost certain there was some kind of conspiracy that involved us being killed. I just have to trust they know what they're doing. If we're lucky, they might even find out something new._

Despite Run's growing concerns, he still had one more thing he wanted to do. Judging by his surroundings, he was in the right place. He walked up to an impressive looking house and knocked on the door. As he silently hoped the person wasn't asleep already, a feminine voice came from the other side.

"Who is it?"

"My name is Run; I was in the Jaegers with your husband." The second Run finished the sentence, the door popped open to reveal a beautiful woman whose eyes had bags under them. _It must've been tough for Kije to sleep._

"You're alive! Then, does that mean…" Run gave Kije a crestfallen look, making her optimism disappear. "Forgive my rudeness. Please, come in. I'll put on some tea."

As much as Run didn't like to be the bearer of bad news, he made a conscious promise to himself that he would carry out this task in honor of Bols. He told her everything that happened while keeping out certain info she didn't need to know. The two adults were sipping their tea when Run finished his story.

"Oh dear…" Kije said. "You all have been through a lot."

"I'm sorry we couldn't do more."

"Ever since I knew Bols was a soldier, I was prepared for the chance of this happening."

"You're a strong woman." Run took a sip of his tea before continuing. "How's his daughter?"

"She's doing fine. I swear, she inherited her father's strength."

Run figured now would be the perfect time to ask. "Have you heard about any kind of strange group that's been active in the Capital? Like a unit similar to what the Jaegers were?"

Kije thought about it for a moment before answering. "Now that you mention it, one time I spotted a weird group of people in black cloaks executing a bunch of criminals."

"Could you explain a little more?"

"Let's see…" Kije said while looking at the ceiling. "There were six of them in total. I didn't look at the bodies afterward, but it was extremely gruesome from what I heard. If they're supposed to be a replacement for you guys, they're doing things differently. The Jaegers were respected and liked by the people, but now it's like everyone's afraid to do anything that might put them at risk."

Run crossed his arms while everything was coming together. _So we were replaced. However, going by what I've heard so far, these guys sound like a bunch of brutes._ Run quickly stood up when he came to a disturbing conclusion about Seryu, Mine, and Lubbock's infiltration attempt.

"What's wrong?"

 _This is bad. If my assumptions are right, then those three are—_

VVV

"This is bizarre," said Seryu, sprinting through the hallways.

"What's up?" asked Lubbock.

"You haven't noticed?" said Mine. "We've been going wherever we want in this place without seeing any guards."

"I thought it was because of Seryu leading us really well."

"This is not my doing. It's almost like everyone has vacated the palace…"

"Maybe they're all on break?"

"All of them being on break at the same time is ludicrous. There is a constant rotation which keeps the palace secure at all hours of the day."

"Do you think we should turn back? If what you're saying is true, then something could be up."

"I think so too," added Mine.

"There is no way they could know we were coming if that's what you're implying." Seryu stopped in front of a pair of fancily designed doors. "Besides, we have now reached our destination."

"Wait…" stated Lubbock, grabbing Seryu's arm. "Take it from an assassin—this isn't natural."

"Unhand me at once!" snarled Seryu, snatching her arm back and opening the doors. Once she opened them, they were greeted with Esdeath's magnificent quarters. However, it was something else that caught their attention, above all. It was the two cloaked figures sitting on the bed.

"They really came," said a petite figure that sounded female. "I guess Honest was right." The cloaked female gestured to the other cloaked figure, who was a lot bigger in size.

"W-who are you?" asked Seryu.

"We're the new security around here," answered the female. "Our orders are simple—not one of you is making it out of the Capital alive."


	7. Kill the Resignation

Chapter 7: Kill the Resignation

 _Aw man_ , thought Lubbock, taking a second to absorb the situation. Not only had the infiltration failed, it appeared somebody anticipated them coming to the palace. Also, there were the two hooded figures in front of them. _I can tell these guys are good at killing—really good._

"W-what do you mean you're ordered to kill us?" stammered Seryu, desperately trying to understand what was going on. "I am a soldier of the Empire!"

"You still don't get it, Ubiquitous?" asked the cloaked female. "It doesn't matter. Like I said—our orders are to kill you."

"Who ordered you to kill us!" yelled Mine, holding Pumpkin in position.

"Actually, I've had a change of heart," said the cloaked female, ignoring Mine's question while facing Seryu. "Your body has been altered by Dr. Stylish, right?"

Seryu flinched at hearing her now deceased comrade's name before asking, "What do you know about the doctor?"

"He's someone I always wanted to meet. Unfortunately, he died before I could. I've seen some of your records, and he made quite the modifications to your body. After we kill those assassins, I'm going to dissect you—piece by piece."

"…Why are you interested in my body?" Seryu felt a chill crawl up her spine while she took a few steps back.

"It's because—" The cloaked female suddenly lunged for Seryu so fast, Mine couldn't get a proper shot off in time.

Seryu put up her guard while the cloaked figure threw a punch. Seryu gasped before the intense force sent her flying out the room and colliding with the wall. She felt the wind get knocked out of her body before hitting the floor. _Such mighty strength from someone so small in stature!_

"—I'm the greatest alchemist!" exclaimed Dorothea, her hood coming off.

Seryu sat there in befuddlement when the culprit of the grievous hit was a young girl.

"Why wouldn't I want to test my own modified body against some of Dr. Stylish's best work?"

"Shit!" grunted Lubbock, releasing some thread from Cross Tail to assist Seryu. He stopped when his senses suddenly alerted him. The other figure was right above with a sword in hand. Fortunately, a well-timed shot from Mine disrupted the attack and allowed Lubbock to escape. "Thanks, Mine!"

"No problem! Let's get the hell out of here!" Mine closed her eyes and focused on the current situation. She fired a powerful blast directly at the hooded figure. Mine cursed when she saw her initial attack get dodged, but the resulting blast made a great smokescreen.

"Perfect!" said Lubbock, using strings to trap Dorothea.

"Ugh, they're trying to get away! Izou!"

Izou took a stance and swung his sword with such force, the surrounding smoke dissipated. After their visibility was restored, Mine, Lubbock, and Seryu had already fled.

"They've escaped," passively said Izou.

"If they're trying to get away, they have to go through the courtyard!" Dorothea cracked her knuckles. "I hope Honest doesn't mind renovating a few walls."

VVV

The trio was running as fast as they could to the secret passage. Just when they were approaching the hallway, a whole group of soldiers was waiting. Mine didn't waste any time blowing up the roof, which made a good blockade. Seryu grimaced since she had no choice now but to take the front exit.

"What the hell is all this!" yelled Mine, running to keep up with Lubbock while Seryu was leading.

"It's a trap," answered Lubbock. "They were ready for us."

"No!" furiously shouted Seryu, "That can't be…"

"Sorry, but it's clear the Empire wants you dead."

She tried to think of a refute, but couldn't. Even for someone like Seryu, the evidence up to this point has been overwhelming. Despite her wanting to deny with all her might, it was apparent she had been betrayed. Accepting it, however, made it that much harder. Just as the fleeting trio was crossing the moonlit courtyard, Seryu fell to her knees. The weight of everything was smothering her.

"Hey!" said Lubbock. "Are you too injured from that hit you took earlier?" He came to a realization when he saw Seryu trembling and hugging herself. _The shock of everything that's happened is finally hitting her. Damn it, this is the worst possible time!_ Lubbock was about to say something until Mine stepped up to Seryu and grabbed her harshly by the collar.

"Look, you need to suck it up, and get your ass in gear! In case you didn't notice, there's a whole army coming for us right now! Are you going to sit there and die—or are you going to fight back!"

As tough as her words seemed, Lubbock could tell Mine was trying to encourage Seryu. Whether it was because Mine was warming up to her, or she was that desperate, was too hard to tell. Despite Mine's passionate monolog, Seryu fell back to her knees as if she didn't hear a single thing that was just said.

Mine was about to explode with rage. "You're nothing but a coward!" Before Lubbock could do anything, Mine slapped Seryu hard enough for the sound to echo across the courtyard.

"Mine!" yelled Lubbock.

"She deserved it!" snarled Mine. After taking a deep breath, she spoke in a more controlled tone. "Just leave her there. Right now, we need to—" Mine gasped since Seryu tackled her to the ground in the blink of an eye.

"Who are you to speak down to me when you're nothing but an assassin!" yelled Seryu, pointing her tonfa guns directly at Mine's head.

"Stop it, Seryu!" exclaimed Lubbock. His request fell on deaf ears when he could tell Seryu had no intention of moving. He felt helpless as his worst fear about this mission was happening.

"What are you waiting for! If you're not going to do it, then get off!" Mine was putting on a tough act, but it was obvious she was terrified.

Seryu's expression didn't change when it looked like she was about to pull the trigger.

"Don't do it!" shouted Lubbock, close to whipping out some strings to bind Seryu.

Whatever was going to happen next was interrupted by a loud noise that sounded like a wall getting smashed, making the Teigu users turn their heads. Dorothea ended appearing along with Izou.

"That wasn't a good shortcut," added Izou.

"We're here, aren't we?" snarled Dorothea before turning her attention to the bickering group. She tilted her head while inspecting the weird scene in front of her. "Whatever you guys were…doing, you should just give up now. Every single exit in this place has been locked down."

 _You have to be joking,_ thought Lubbock. _We wasted too much time!_ Lubbock put aside his thoughts on escaping and focused on the current situation, which was getting past Dorothea and Izou.

Mine took this opportunity to push Seryu off of her. She elected to see if Seryu would retaliate, but she just sat there. After she secured Pumpkin, Mine didn't waste any time firing at the duo.

Dorothea snickered while she and Izou dodged. "Up close, the Teigu called Pumpkin can be dodged easily by those who can read it's trajectory," she said.

Izou then rushed Mine quickly with his sword in hand. She only had a second to defend with her gun before Izou's sword came down. The recoil knocked her back several meters.

"Crap," said Lubbock, about to help Mine until he saw Dorothea approaching his direction. He prepared himself, but it was unnecessary because she went right past him without even a glance. _She's going for, Seryu!_

"I'll keep her alive—barely!" said Dorothea, baring her fangs for a bite.

Seryu saw her coming but made no effort to move. She decided if she couldn't serve the Empire with honor like her predecessors, maybe this would be easier after all. Her lifeless eyes stared at the ground while bracing herself for what awaited. A part of her even hoped if she willingly went along with Dorothea's experiments, she could be part of the Empire again.

"Giving up? Fine by me!" Dorothea lunged at Seryu while getting ready to bite. She was only inches away when her momentum suddenly stopped. Once the alchemist moved, she realized what had caught her. "Strings?"

"Yep," answered Lubbock with a cocky smile. "I let out some thread before you arrived here."

"You son of a—" Before she could finish, Lubbock harshly pulled on the strings, which catapulted Dorothea in the other direction.

"Not bad, huh?" asked Lubbock.

Seryu couldn't help but feel impressed at how he prepared something like that so quickly without anybody noticing.

"You can't just give up when you feel helpless. You're Seryu Ubiquitous—show these bastards what justice is!"

Seryu looked directly into Lubbock's encouraging eyes because his words began to resonate with her. She didn't pay much attention when Lubbock said to find her own justice, but now she was beginning to realize that's exactly what she should do.

"Don't forget you have a pair of goggles to return. Although, I wouldn't mind seeing how they looked on you first, hehe."

She let out a slight laugh, which was weird because she wasn't smiling. For reasons she didn't know, she felt really happy hearing Lubbock say that. It sounded like a compliment her father would give her, but it was different. Seryu was feeling something she couldn't really put into words.

"Now get up, and let's get out of here together." Seryu was about to nod until a shout made her flinch.

"Lubbock, watch out!" yelled Mine at the top of her lungs.

The world seemed to stand still while Seryu sat on her knees, gazing at the scene before her. Lubbock's face went from a smile to absolute terror when Izou's sword protruded out of his chest.

"You were so focused on raising your comrade's morale, you dropped your guard," said Izou. "You have earned my respect, Lubbock of Night Raid." Izou pulled out the sword, making Lubbock start falling towards the ground. He took a look at Seryu, and then another face popped up in his vision before he hit the ground.

"Najenda—"

The world began moving again while Lubbock's lifeless body rested in front of Seryu. She was feeling so many emotions, she thought she'd have a heart attack. All she could do was stare at the dead body of Lubbock in silence.

"Lubbock!" shouted Mine, tears in her eyes. "You damn bastards!" She fired an extremely potent shot that made Izou retreat before a giant explosion erupted in the courtyard. It all looked hopeless while she stared at Seryu, who might as well have been a statue.

 _Is this the end?_ thought Mine, looking up at the pale moon. Actually, there seemed to be a bird-like figure too—a bird-like figure she recognized.

"It's him!" exclaimed Mine, causing Seryu to look up and see Run swooping in.

He landed quickly before looking at the scene in front of him and hypothesizing what happened. "The palace is in an uproar. I'll fly us out of here."

"Right," Mine agreed while still letting her tears fall. She allowed Run to grab her before he turned his attention towards Seryu.

"Come on, Seryu."

"…" She took one last look at Lubbock's body before going to Run.

The trio flew off, making the palace move farther and farther away. Mine could've enjoyed the flight if it wasn't for the current predicament. Once again, she's allowed one of her fellow comrades to get killed right in front of her. She felt nothing but intense hatred.

Seryu, however, would stare at anything that happened to cross her lifeless eyes.

"I take it you left Koro back at the outskirts?" asked Run. Seryu gave a slight nod while still looking away. "We shall retrieve him and head back to the meeting spot from there."

The trio finally exited the Capital while the infiltration was, without a doubt, a failure.

VVV

"They've truly escaped this time," said Izou, sheathing his blade. "Shall we chase them?"

"There's no point," answered Dorothea, still smarting from being catapulted. "They have nowhere to go, and we already killed one of them." Dorothea approached Lubbock's lifeless body and harshly removed Cross Tail from his hands. "One of the most versatile Teigu in existence. This is just what I need…"

"Hey!" said a high-pitched voice. Out of nowhere, a young girl in a pink uniform popped up while sounding disappointed. "Aww, I didn't get here on time."

"Where are the others, Cosmina?" asked Izou, ignoring the young girl's whining.

She adopted a bubbly tone when she answered. "Those guys are out raiding another hideout. At least, that's what they're telling everyone!" She proceeded to laugh as if it was a joke.

"They'll never change," stated Dorothea. "It won't be long until people start to realize those busts are really their excuse for helping themselves to the civilians. Not that anybody could do anything about it."

"Hold on a minute…" said Cosmina, looking at Lubbock's body. She approached and took a good look at him. "He's cute! Can I borrow him?"

"He's dead you know…" added Izou.

"Oh, that's fine!" Cosmina started drooling while her face glowed red. "It takes a while for a body to lose its warmth." Dorothea and Izou looked away, which made Cosmina pout. "Don't ignore me! Meanies!"

Meanwhile, Dorothea was smiling in excitement at the prospect of meeting Seryu again. _I'll make you my special test subject. Until then, try not to die._

VVV

Now that all the groups had completed their trips, it was time for them to reunite. They were all going to arrive at different times since their respective journey's varied in length. An interesting thing to note is the way they all approached the meeting spot. The first group to arrive was Leone and Chelsea.

"Finally!" shouted Leone, dropping all the heavy luggage on the ground and releasing Lionelle. Due to the huge amount of walking while hefting all those bags, her legs felt wobbly. On the other hand, Chelsea was prancing about while snacking on her lollipop.

"That was a nice walk; it did wonders for my cardio."

"I'm not teaming up with you anymore…"

After that, it wasn't long until the group of Tatsumi, Akame, Wave, and Kurome arrived later that day. Chelsea and Leone couldn't help but feel awkward while they walked in like they were best pals. Akame and Kurome were sharing a piece of meat—probably excavated from a Danger Beast they killed—while Wave and Tatsumi were joking around like brothers.

"I take it you guys had a pleasant trip?" asked Chelsea.

"It was horrible and pretty good at the same time," answered Wave.

"…What?"

"We'll tell you when everyone gets here," said Tatsumi.

"While we wait," began Leone, licking her lips, "Why don't you two share some of that with me?" Leone turned to look at the sisters and found they were gone. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she found out they had sneaked past her and found their way inside the bags.

"Look, Sis!" yelled Kurome. "Cookies!"

"I found the special beef jerky I was saving!" exclaimed Akame.

"Don't eat everything!" yelled a frustrated Leone.

The last group to arrive was Run, Seryu, and Mine. Unlike the two groups that came before them, they didn't say anything. Instead, Mine used the opportunity to let out all the frustration she was feeling by pinning Seryu to the ground and hitting her repeatedly. Seryu didn't move and took all the punishment Mine was giving her.

"Mine!" yelled Leone, restraining her in a bear hug while she was sobbing and her knuckles were beginning to bleed. "Calm down!"

"It's her fault Lubbock died!" An odd wind swept past everyone.

"Lubbock's…dead?" muttered Tatsumi.

Akame and Chelsea were stunned and Leone looked angry. "What the hell do you mean Lub's dead!" snarled Leone. "What happened!" Leone turned to Run, who averted his gaze.

"I'm afraid I don't know the details of the infiltration either. By the time I arrived, he had already passed…"

"Damn it!" yelled Tatsumi, hitting the wall. "How much are they going to take from us!"

"I didn't even tell him he was right about Najenda…" murmured Chelsea, crossing her arms.

Akame didn't say anything while her hair concealed her expression. Kurome put a hand on her shoulder and smiled considerately, handing her a cookie. Akame couldn't help but feel better because of her sister's attempt to cheer her up.

"What happened, Seryu?" gently asked Wave, kneeling down close to her.

"I already told you!" yelled Mine, getting aggravated again. "If she just listened to us, none of this would've happened! Just let me kill her already!" Mine tried to struggle out of Leone's grip to no avail.

"That won't solve anything!" countered Tatsumi, trying to console her.

"So what! Lubbock's dead because of her and—" Mine fell to her knees. "—she took Sheele from us. Just let me kill her already…" Everybody felt uncomfortable since the mood turned exceedingly heavy.

After a minute, Akame spoke. "Let's talk about what happened to each of us after we've had a chance to rest."

Everyone agreed while the day quickly turned to night. After the fire was started, they collected some food from the bags and sat down around the flames. Unlike the first night when they all sat apart from each other, they sat in a circle with the exception of Seryu, who opted to sit near the cave's entrance with the unresponsive Koro. Nobody said anything while Tatsumi tapped Wave on the shoulder.

"Now is a good time," said Tatsumi.

"Why don't you say it?"

"It should be you."

"Okay." Wave stood up, which focused everyone's attention on him. "Everyone, after I say what happened, I have a proposition for all of you."

"Proposition?" repeated Leone. "Like what?"

"I'm starting a team, and I'd like you all to join." Leone, Chelsea, Mine, and Run concentrated their attention on Wave. Even Seryu found herself wanting to listen to what he was saying. "It's a team with a purpose destroy corruption—no matter where it dwells. I call it…Nocturne."


	8. Kill the Division

**Finally, we've arrived at the final two chapters of the prelude. As most of you have probably guessed, this whole phase has been whether these characters could possibly coexist.**

 **By the looks of it, everyone seems to be coexisting…mostly.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Kill the Division

Wave spent nearly half an hour explaining the events that took place on his adventure. There were times where he visibly looked choked up while explaining his home, but he shook it off and continued. After he finally finished explaining, everyone looked like they were disgusted.

"Well…damn," commented Leone, not knowing what to say.

"To think they actually did it," began Run, looking angry, which was uncommon. "I'm impressed you've managed to keep your composure like you have. Any normal man would've gone insane."

"I did have help." Wave made a determined look. "Don't get me wrong. Believe me when I say I'm going to make everyone who was involved pay."

"Still," began Chelsea, "you want us to become a bunch of vigilantes? I don't know how smart that is…"

"There aren't many other options," added Tatsumi. "Besides, if all of us are working together, there won't be many things that could stop us, I bet." After Tatsumi got through with his monolog, the muteness continued once again until Run spoke.

"I think it's best if everyone else shares their experiences before we continue that subject."

"Right…" agreed Wave, feeling as if he didn't sell his idea well enough.

After a quick game of rock-paper-scissors, Leone was made to explain what happened. Chelsea boastfully grinned while she said, "Make sure to speak in complete, coherent sentences now."

"Are you still holding a grudge because of what I said…?" Leone explained how Najenda and Susanoo didn't know what happened that night. She also mentioned the summer house that was given to them.

"She really didn't know," said Akame, smiling. "Lubbock was right."

"I knew it all along," added Tatsumi. "I guess we can leave the investigation of the rebellion to them for now."

"However," began Run, "you're sure they didn't know anything? It would be unfortunate if we went to this location and got ambushed again."

"I don't have a reason to think she was lying," added Chelsea, pulling out a lollipop. "I even ease-dropped before we confronted them. There won't be any ambush this time."

"If you guys say so, I guess it's fine," commented Wave. "How about you, Kurome?" Instead of a reply, all he got was a blank face nibbling on some chocolate chip cookies. "Never mind…"

Since Seryu was still despondent, and Run was absent for the most part, Mine had to fill everyone in. She was likely still angry because she hadn't said anything in a while, but she explained everything in detail. After Mine finished, she didn't wait for anyone to ask a question before she sat back down and toyed with the bandages around her hand.

"Najenda's info was right," said Chelsea. "She told us there was a strange group in the Capital that can wield Teigu like us."

Tatsumi stared at the ground. "Those are the guys who killed Lubbock? They sound like a bunch of assholes."

"To think people like that are supposed to be guarding the Capital," began Wave, balling his fists. "Instead, they're just abusing their power and doing whatever they want. Why the hell would anybody want guys like that around?"

"I guess we have our work cut out for us," said Run.

"Hold on," began Wave, pausing for a second to make sure he heard Run correctly, "you said us."

"We _are_ going to be a team now. Besides…" Wave thought he felt Run give off a menacing aura for a second, "I really am interested in our replacements."

After Wave decided not to acknowledge what he thought he felt, he happily said, "Awesome!"

"Aww, I was about to volunteer," whined Leone. "I wanted to be the first one."

"You're on board, too?" asked Tatsumi.

"Duh!" Leone pulled Akame and Tatsumi into an embrace that gave them a rather inappropriate view of her assets. "Who else is going to keep all you kittens in line? It's not like I'm going to miss out on kicking some ass!"

"T-too close!" exclaimed Tatsumi, slipping from Leone's grip, feeling a lot hotter.

Meanwhile, Akame seemed to use this opportunity to fall asleep. Leone gently patted her head. "There, there."

"I hate to interrupt this touching moment," began Chelsea, "but I'm joining, too. I'm not a fighter like most of you, but I was always the best at gathering information and espionage. I'm also handy in assassinations." Chelsea looked proud of herself while Wave blinked.

"Heh, you didn't need to give us your resume; we're happy to have you along."

"I'm joining, dammit!" yelled Mine. "It's not like you can have a real team without a badass sniper!"

"It's good to see you back to normal, Mine," said Tatsumi, smiling.

Mine tilted her head out of embarrassment. "I'm not doing this for you guys. I said I want that discriminatory excuse of a place to change. All this means is I have to change that line of thinking to everywhere else as well."

"It's also nice to see your tsundere tendencies restored," smiled Leone.

Mine pouted while wondering what a "tsundere" even was.

"Hey," began Tatsumi, "couldn't you also say Mine has to adjust the _scope_ of her thinking?" Tatsumi smiled while waiting for the laughs that didn't seem to be coming. "This is what Najenda feels like…" Tatsumi hugged his knees. "I'll make sure to laugh at all your jokes from now on…"

"Why are you depressed?" asked a confused Wave. "Anyhow, that should be—" Wave stopped himself when he remembered his silent comrade. He was about to say something until he felt Kurome tug on his sleeve. She gave him a look that basically said, "Now is not good," to which Wave agreed. "What do you all say we get some rest and set out first thing tomorrow morning?"

Nobody seemed to have any complaints. Everyone made themselves comfortable as one could be in a cold, dark cave. Seryu settled for blankly staring into the quiet night.

VVV

The group was greeted with their first clear sky in a while. Even the weather felt a little bit warmer than it would usually be around this time of year. As stated before, they all set out at sunrise and have been walking ever since. Everyone was making small talk with one another with the exception of Seryu, who was trudging behind the group. Wave wasn't surprised when he found the petite necromancer still chomping on a treat.

"What should we do with her?"

Kurome shrugged before she said, "Just like you, her whole world was destroyed. She's not using that as her resolve to do something about it. Seryu's probably wondering what her purpose is now." Kurome looked down. "I guess I can understand that…"

 _Crap, I didn't want her to remember something bad._ He tightened his resolve and spoke out loud with confidence. "I'm going to talk to her."

"Oh," sounded Kurome with a sly smile appearing. "Let me guess—a man of the sea has to always support his friends?"

"You're damn right!" exclaimed Wave, winking. "Also, don't forget that I'm here for you, Kurome."

"Letting a weakling like you cheer me up." Kurome looked away. "Sis really is making me soft."

Wave laughed before walking to the back of the group where his distraught comrade was. Bags were visible under her eyes, making it apparent she'd been up all night. Closer inspection revealed some bruises from her scuffle with Dorothea and from Mine's attack. He carefully thought about how he wanted to approach this.

"Seryu, I want you to be apart of Nocturne."

In a light voice, she said, "…I don't deserve it."

"Don't talk like that. You're the most passionate person I know, so you shouldn't beat yourself up like this. What about your justice?"

"Justice…" Seryu tightly gripped the still inactive Koro. "I'm certainly not someone who should represent that word. I don't even know what it means."

 _This is worse than I thought. She sounds so…broken._ He remembered how passionate she was at expressing her views. At the time, he thought her obsession with justice was creepy. Now, he just wished Seryu could regain her spirit. "I was like you when I found out what happened to my home. If it wasn't for Kurome, Tatsumi, and Akame, I don't know what I might have done."

"That kind of concern would be wasted on me."

"Even if our reasons and values were different at one time, we're all in the same boat. The point of Nocturne is so we can put an end to all the unjust killing and crime going on. Doesn't that sound like justice?"

"I just…" Seryu looked like she was at a lost for words. "I don't know…"

Wave sighed because he couldn't think of anything else to say that might help. "If you ever need to talk, I'm always available." He returned to his previous position.

"How did it go?" asked Kurome.

"You see…" said Wave, trying to sound optimistic. "I failed miserably." Wave slouched his shoulders while Kurome lackadaisically patted him on the back. "It's times like this I wish I was good with words like Lady Esdeath…"

VVV

The sun was high in the sky while the Teigu wielders continued their journey to their new base of operations. Everyone let loose a breath of satisfaction when they finally arrived. What they saw made all their eyes widen.

"Holy crap…" murmured Leone, speaking for everyone present.

What they saw was an exuberant building with a beautiful view of the sea. The house was the size of a small castle, and it's silver exterior glowed in the sunlight. There looked to be hundreds of yards of open field with what appeared to be a forest to the east. The terrain itself was covered in various types of lush plant life and the land was surprisingly flat.

"This was Najenda's summer home?" said a dumbfounded Tatsumi. "I'd never want to leave here."

"She was a top-ranking official for the Empire," stated Run. "I'm sure Lady Esdeath has multiple facilities as glorious as this."

"This is even better than I thought," said Chelsea. "That place will definitely be big enough for all of us. The area itself is completely out of the way, and we're not too far from the Capital itself—we couldn't have asked for a better spot."

Wave framed his thumb and index finger in a way one would when they were trying to see if a picture was straight on their wall. "With the way the land is, we could build a training field out here. I bet that forest in the distance has a nice spring. The way nature seems so preserved here is amazing."

"It's like this place was made for us," said Tatsumi. "We have got to remember to thank Najenda for this."

"We should do a sweep of the area after we check the house," concluded Kurome. "The last thing we need is an unwelcome guest."

"Wow, you sounded all commanding like Akame would," teased Leone.

"It was more of a suggestion."

"Speaking of which," said Chelsea while getting awkwardly close to Kurome, "I've tested Akame's fortitude, so I honestly wonder how her little sister will match up."

Chelsea had a devilish smile before she started lifting Kurome's skirt. Wave's face went completely crimson while he covered his eyes like a kid seeing a scene they shouldn't.

Tatsumi looked over to Akame. "Aren't you going to do something about this?" Akame gave no answer while she intently stared at the trial of will. "Don't tell me you're anticipating the results…"

Meanwhile, Chelsea was getting closer and closer until Kurome finally reached her limit and smacked her hand away with a slight blush on her face.

"You lasted three more seconds than your sister—congratulations."

"Big deal," scoffed Akame, turning her back on everyone.

"Are you seriously jealous of something like this?" commented Tatsumi.

"You're such a deviant," added Mine. "One day, your assertiveness is going to bite you."

"It's all in good fun. We're going to be partners now, so what's wrong with breaking the ice?"

"Fair enough." Kurome had a creepy shadow cross over her face. "Do that again, though, and I'll chop off all your limbs and cut your head off." She playfully skipped off while Chelsea felt like protecting her neck area for some reason.

"I'm sure glad we're not enemies anymore…"

"…Is it okay to look now?" asked Wave.

VVV

The tasks for today were split. Run, Tatsumi, Wave, and Leone were chosen to circumnavigate the area in search of anything suspicious. Akame, Kurome, and Mine checked the contents of the house while also taking note of the layout of all the floors. Chelsea flew off saying how she wasn't going to waste time finding the team a mission to take up from one of her reliable sources. Seryu quietly sat in the dining hall because it was decided to let her participate if she was feeling up to it.

The results of everyone's expeditions were positive. While the house was dusty inside, everything remained in good shape. Mostly, the first floor consisted of the dining hall, conference room, and the kitchen. The second floor had ten bedrooms and a couple of huge bathrooms. The third floor was basically a huge storage space for supplies and the only way to get to the large balcony with a beautiful view of the water.

The only thing of real note regarding the surrounding area was a nice waterfall located in the forest. Akame was happy because it would be important for Kurome's upcoming rehabilitation. Just when everyone was finishing up, Chelsea returned back with a job like she said. It was a simple raid of a bandit lair located about an hour away. The pay was meager, but she figured it would be perfect for establishing Nocturne's existence.

The day was nicely capped off when they went to the beach and lit some fireworks Kurome and Akame found in storage. Tatsumi and Wave took turns lighting the fireworks while everyone else relaxed on the soft sand.

Leone had already started on her beloved sake while shouting, "Man, it's been too long since I've done this! Fill 'er up please!"

"Yeah, yeah," complied Wave, swapping sake duty with Tatsumi. _I sure hope she'll be okay for tomorrow._

"Now I have two boy toys!"

Mine rolled her eyes at Leone's drunken enthusiasm before asking, "Are you sure it's safe for us to be doing this?"

"The only thing we'd need to worry about here is a passing Danger Beast," informed Chelsea. "I doubt one would approach with this many Teigu wielders around." Chelsea smiled while playing with Mine's pigtails for a moment. "Worry is such a bad look on you, by the way."

"Says you…" Mine pouted before she removed Chelsea's hand.

"You should enjoy this, Mine," added Tatsumi. "We probably won't get to relax like this for a while, and things have been tough on all of us lately."

"Yeah," added Akame, looking out into the darkening sea. "…We can't forget what we've lost either."

"We've lost two people already," said Run. "It would be reckless to believe that number won't rise in the future."

Everyone was silent until Wave pumped out his fist. "Then, let's be reckless!" he yelled.

"Ha, I'm good at that!" yelled Leone, throwing up her arms like a ditzy cheerleader.

Kurome smiled before she said, "Looks like somebody's growing up; I'll have to start charging more for my babysitting."

"You've been charging—I mean, I don't need you to babysit me!" Wave put his head down because everyone was having a good laugh at his expense once again. "I'll repay you one day for all the torment you give me…"

"Try not to hurt yourself."

"Aah!" Wave rubbed his fingers through his hair since he couldn't find a way to defeat this wisecracking girl. After he calmed down, he finally noticed that not everyone was here. "Where is Seryu?"

Kurome pointed to the third-floor balcony. "I tried to get her to come, but she insisted she stay up there."

Wave thought about talking to her again but knew he couldn't do anything. He racked his brain for any kind of solution that would help. Finally, one solution appeared in the form of a crimson-eyed assassin. "Can you speak to her, Akame?"

Akame was about to bite into a huge piece of meat until she heard her name. She said, "Me?"

"I think you're the one that could help Seryu the most."

Akame and Wave were staring at each other as if they were having some kind of mental conversation. After a few seconds, Akame closed her eyes and handed her meal to Leone, who gratefully accepted. "I understand." Without another word, Akame walked towards headquarters.

"Do you really think Akame could do it?" asked Tatsumi.

"I figured she would know how to handle the situation. At least…I hope so."

While everyone was discussing the matter among themselves, Mine had quietly made her way towards headquarters as well.

VVV

Seryu was sitting on the third-floor balcony rail while she looked at the faint purple glow on the horizon. She hugged Koro close to her body and listened to the sounds of fireworks in the distance. She slightly tilted her head upwards upon hearing footsteps coming from behind her.

The person behind her got closer while Seryu spoke in a toneless voice, not turning her head around. "Have you finally come to kill me…?"


	9. Kill All Corruption

**Originally, I thought the prelude would conclude the last chapter, but it ended up being long enough to extend it to another.**

 **Finally, this is the true final chapter of the prelude phase!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Kill All Corruption

"Hya!" shouted Seryu, launching a kick at her father that was easily blocked.

"That's not enough!" said the tall, muscular man, dressed in an Imperial uniform. "You need more aggression!"

"Yes, Father!" Seryu took back her leg and started swinging her tonfa's with lots of force. Her father managed to grab both of her arms and deliver a harsh headbutt to her stomach. She gasped in pain before hitting the ground.

"Are you going to defend the Empire with that kind of resolve? You should focus on other things, Seryu." He was about to walk away until he saw his daughter struggling back to her feet.

"I want to defend this glorious Empire as you have done, Father! Even though I'm only thirteen, I know it's what I want to do! I will carry out our families justice!"

"You're going to carry out our justice, huh?" He got into a fighting stance. "Prove it."

Seryu shouted while she charged her father again. Before the initial clash could be had, the scene froze. It all evaporated like smoke, which bought the current Seryu back to reality. That memory was one of her favorites. It was the moment she tightened her resolve and decided to dedicate her life to ensure an Empire filled with absolute justice. It was her decision for this memory to be the final one she thought about before the person behind her did what they were going to do.

"I shall not resist…" she softly said. "Do what you will." Seryu closed her eyes, accepting her fate. Instead of being impaled or shot, she got a gentle pat on the head. She opened her eyes to see the warm, almost motherly smile of Akame.

"No one is going to kill you. Mind if I join?" Seryu didn't say a word while Akame leaned her back against the rail while turning her head to stare at the darkening horizon.

"Why aren't you down there with everyone?"

"You all managed to turn your despair into strength. I…am not strong enough to do that…"

Akame took a deep breath. "Before I joined Night Raid, I used to work for the Empire. I was a top soldier in a specially made task force."

Seryu's interest was peaked a little. Most people knew of the infamous Akame, but she always did wonder why she decided to switch sides. She asked, "Why did you leave?"

"I saw what the Empire really was, and I decided I didn't want any part of it—I wanted to destroy it."

"You're strong to have the resolve to—"

"It's not about being strong," said Akame, suddenly cutting off Seryu. "My decision to leave wasn't because I knew I was strong—but rather my beliefs. I wanted a country where mindless killings and corruption were nonexistent. Even if it meant becoming a villain in the public eye or abandoning Kurome, who was my whole world, I knew what I wanted to do."

"Why do you think I'm capable of such an act?"

"Why did you become a soldier?"

Seryu was a little thrown off when Akame countered the question with one of her own. "I wanted to carry out the justice set forth by my predecessors."

"Do you think that justice is something to work towards?"

"…" Seryu narrowed her eyes. "Was my father and Captain Ogre…evil?"

Akame, without sugar coating anything, said, "I'm not sure about your father, but Captain Ogre committed several counts of extortion and corruption."

"Oh…" That was all she could manage to say. If it were herself from days ago, she would've denied those claims outright without hesitation. Now, she didn't know what to think.

"Just because they made their decisions, doesn't mean anything has been decided for you."

"But…I've killed so many people in the name of the Empire. Everything I've done for the justice I thought was right. I—"

She stopped because tears began to form in her eyes. After realizing what she said, she came to a surreal realization. Internally, she had finally begun to accept the justice she thought was right had been wrong. She accepted that her father and master was indeed corrupt. Reality felt like it was coming down like a hail storm. Akame wasn't really sure how to comfort the crying Teigu wielder in front of her. So, she did something Leone would do whenever she would get upset.

Seryu stopped sobbing when she felt the embrace of Akame overtake her. To her, Akame was still the cold-blooded master of the demon sword. She wasn't expecting someone with a reputation like that to be so…warm.

"I know it's hard, but there's something you should realize; we all have blood on our hands. I've killed countless people, but I don't let the grief weigh me down. You must always keep marching forward, regardless of your past."

Seryu let Akame's words sink in for a moment. She murmured, "I should move forward…?"

"Correct."

"Even with everything I've done, I should still do what I think is right?"

"That is also correct."

"He said similar things…before being murdered." She remembered how Lubbock's final words were similar to what Akame was saying.

Akame smiled while she guessed Seryu was referring to her former fellow Night Raid member. "Lubbock may be a little odd at times, but he's one of the most realistic and willful people you'll ever meet. If he did say these things, he must've really seen promise in you."

Seryu found that hard to accept. Why he saw promise in someone like her was something she couldn't figure out.

"That reminds me," stated Akame, pulling out a familiar object. "You dropped this earlier." Akame was referring to the red goggles Seryu would never get a chance to return to their original owner.

"These are…"

"These were his favorite pair. Not only must he have seen promise—I think he took a real liking to you."

"T-that can't be true…" Seryu was snapped out of her stupor once Akame placed the goggles in her hand.

"I think it's best if you hold on to them." Akame gently patted her on the back before walking away.

"Wait!" shouted Seryu, resulting in Akame stopping dead in her tracks. "Do you…not hate me for what I did to your friend?"

"…Sheele was very important to me, and I would be lying if I told you I've forgotten about it. Like I said, all we can do right now is move forward—that's my answer."

Without another word, Akame left Seryu alone. She walked down the hallway until she saw someone leaning against the wall with their arms crossed. Akame addressed this person when she said, "I meant what I said about the past. Those words were also for you, Mine."

Akame continued to walk while Mine glanced at Seryu for a moment. "How stupid…" Mine gave one last look before following Akame.

Meanwhile, Seryu was still gazing at the red goggles in her hand. _Right and wrong. Good and evil. Justice is…_

Before she could continue her inner debate, she snapped back when she felt Koro finally start moving in her arms. He yawned before directing his beady eyes at his master.

"You're finally awake…" Seryu started sobbing again while closely hugging her partner. "You've missed an awful lot…"

Koro made a confused sound while Seryu continued to cry onto her pet.

VVV

After the little celebration they had, it was like a gift from heaven when everyone was able to sleep in an actual bed instead of a cold cave floor. Everyone seemed to wake up in good spirits the following day. Currently, the team was preparing itself for the upcoming raid in the dining hall.

"I gotta say," began Tatsumi, "doing this during the day feels weird. I guess being apart of Night Raid gives you the idea this stuff is only supposed to be done at…well, night."

"In Night Raid, our main method was assassination, which is easier under the night's cover," informed Leone. "Now that we're Nocturne, we should get used to doing these things during the day…which does sound odd, actually."

"Being able to work any hour of the day gives us a wider variety of jobs we could take and strategies to use," added Chelsea. "I've done this plenty of times before."

"Speaking of which," began Leone, "I figured because you spent so much time finding us this gig, you'd want to rest longer."

Wave nodded his head while he said, "Even without you, this is probably going to be overkill since all of us are going."

"There's no way I'm missing our debut. After we make ourselves known, we'll be the hot topic throughout the entire country."

Mine chimed in next. "Let's just get this done already; I haven't had any target practice in a while."

"I'm with you on this one, Mine," agreed Leone, throwing punches to the air. "I'm itching to fight again. Just make sure you guys leave about twenty for me to take on."

Wave smiled when Leone gave him a cheeky grin. "I like the enthusiasm…but this isn't a field trip, you know?"

"Kids these days," stated Kurome, chomping on a piece of cake.

Run chuckled at Kurome's comment. "I'm pretty sure you're the youngest out of all of us. Seeing you all in good spirits is rejuvenating in itself, though."

"You don't have to talk like you're an old man."

"Well, if there's nothing else…" said Tatsumi, looking to see if everyone was ready.

"Hold on!" Everyone turned to see Seryu enter the dining hall with Koro in tow. The bags that were under her eyes seemed to have faded away. In fact, she looked more afraid and unsure while she took center stage in front of everyone.

"Ah, Seryu," commented Run. "It seems Koro has finally come back to us."

Koro did a total sweep of the room. He then hastily jumped on the table and started messing with some leftovers from the previous meal.

Ignoring the dog, Wave approached Seryu and softly asked, "Do you have something you want to talk about?"

She looked down for a moment like she was trying to remember her lines for a play. "I want to fight too!" It was yelled so emphatically, it caught everyone by surprise. She'd been so withdrawn lately, they'd forgotten what her more passionate side sounded like. "I want to be apart of Nocturne with you all!"

Before anyone could reply, Akame walked closer to her. She almost looked intimidating in a way while asking, "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes!"

"Even if it means killing those in the Empire?"

"…Yes!"

"Akame's being dead serious," added Wave. "If you freeze up out there, nothing good will come of it."

"I know that. I promise I'll carry out our objective, regardless of the opposition."

Next, it looked like it was Mine's turn to approach the pleading former soldier. She wasn't giving off a menacing aura, but the apathy she was displaying felt strange. She looked straight into Seryu's eyes as if she was trying to read her mind. In the end, she uttered, "Prove it."

Seryu looked at Mine for a second before reaching into her sleeve and pulling out a small knife. Everyone was put on edge, knowing this situation could quickly turn bad. Their tension disappeared when they saw her undo the band keeping her hair from fully hanging down.

"H-hey…" stuttered Tatsumi.

As quick as lightning, Seryu cut her hair with the knife and let the forsaken strands fall to the floor. Her hair now reached only a little above the shoulders. Mine simply watched while being dumbfounded. She was prepared to speak against Seryu joining Nocturne, but the act she witnessed made her pause. Finally, she looked away without saying anything.

Wave, who was rubbing the back of his head, gestured to Akame, Tatsumi, Chelsea, and Leone. "What do you guys think about this? I think I speak for all of the former Jaegers when I say we believe Seryu."

Tatsumi crossed his arms. "I can't say I've forgiven the things she's done. Although, after I met all of you that time Esdeath took me, I saw a different side of her. Her passion and malice were all the result of her working towards something she honestly believed in. If she can do the same thing for our cause, I think that would be really helpful. So, I'm okay with it."

"I agree with, Tatsumi," added Akame. "It will take some time, but I believe she wants to change."

Leone scratched her chin before taking her turn. "I can't fault her all that much for being crazy. I mean, I get pretty excited too. If she really wants to change—I say what the hell."

"Although I've never worked with her, I know a good deal about Sheele," said Chelsea. "I honestly believe she would've chosen to give Seryu a chance if it was her standing here instead one of us. Since she's so adamant about it, I have no problem."

Seryu looked like she was on the verge of tears while statements of acceptance were spoken one after the other. She would jump for joy, but she knew there was still one individual that hasn't given their opinion.

Mine was silent as a mouse. She hoped the others would speak against Seryu so she wouldn't be put in this position. As she was still struggling to answer, Mine jumped when she felt a pair of metal hands envelop her own.

"Please believe me when I say this," began Seryu, staring straight at Mine. "Thanks to all of you, I've realized the justice I was working towards is false. I beg of you… Give me a chance to find my own justice! I promise if I ever go astray, I'll let you personally pass judgment on me without hesitation! So, please…"

Out of impulse and discomfort, Mine looked at the others for some kind of answer. All she managed to get from them were shrugs and sympathetic smiles. Koro even went as far as to jump on his master's head and pleadingly stared at Mine with those eyes of his.

"Ugh…do whatever you want!" Mine snatched her hands back and walked away. "I don't even care anymore!"

Despite the harsh answer, Seryu was still ecstatic while she yelled, "Thank you! Thank you for giving someone like me a chance!" Seryu spun around like a ballerina while hugging her pet. "You hear that, Koro? We've been accepted!"

"I guess that's that," said Run. "It's a relief the situation didn't take a bad turn."

"You're telling me…" sighed Wave.

Seryu stopped her individual celebration, looked at her new teammates, and said, "Worry not. I promise to keep my emotions under control."

"We're not asking you to stop being passionate," said Wave. "It's okay to let loose every now and again, but…"

"Don't direct it at us," stated Kurome.

"I understand." She adopted a cute blush on her face. "I'll defend you all!"

Wave and Tatsumi felt a bit uneasy observing her in this state.

 _You know, like this…_ thought Tatsumi.

 _She is kind of adorable…_ thought Wave.

"Is there something you two would like to share?" asked Kurome, glaring at the two boys—specifically Wave.

"You two looked like you were thinking something naughty," snickered Leone.

"Uh…" Tatsumi exchanged looks with Wave for a second. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"It's time to take out corruption!" Tatsumi and Wave proceeded to flee the scene.

"Boys," concluded Kurome, following.

"I just want to start already," snarled Leone. "Let's go!" She ran off in a hurry, anticipating the raid.

Run smiled while he departed before he said, "Never a dull moment with you all around."

"Seryu," began Chelsea, "make sure you come see me after the job is done. I'll straighten up your hair for you."

"Thank you."

Chelsea left, leaving Seryu alone with Akame. "Did I do well?" asked Seryu.

"Yes; however, the real test starts now."

"I'll make you proud!" Seryu's face contorted into a sadistic smile because her excitement was building. "Time for some justice!" She paused when she saw Akame tilt her head. "I mean…" Her face became a pleasant smile you'd see on an adolescent girl. "Let's go take out the bad guys!" Seryu ran off while lugging Koro behind her.

"I think it would be best if I kept an eye on her…just to be safe."

VVV

 _Looking back, I guess that's where everything really started…_

"How do you guys want to do this?" asked Wave while they were only minutes away from their destination.

 _The battle between the ones that were thrown away versus a world drowning in corruption…_

"Justice should approach from the front!" snarled Seryu. Then, she developed an innocent blush. "If that's okay with you all, of course."

"I'm getting whiplash just listening to you," stated Kurome, rubbing her neck.

 _To call this a tale where happiness outweighs despair…would be a lie…_

"I'm with Seryu on this," said Leone. "Hell, I say we should even ring the doorbell."

Chelsea raised an eyebrow. "Would they even _have_ a doorbell?"

 _It wouldn't be right to call us good or evil. A police force or assassins. The Jaegers or Night Raid…_

"These guys shouldn't require advanced tactics," said Run, glancing at a book he was reading. "A frontal assault might be the best choice after all."

 _We are the few who pass judgment on the wicked and cruel. A unit united against the tyranny of criminals. Agents that's declared war on the dark side of humanity. We are…_

"We've arrived," announced Tatsumi. "Who wants to do the honors? Wave?"

"Hmm…I don't think I should be the one. Kurome, do you want to?"

"I nominate Sis."

Akame took a deep breath while her comrades stood on both sides of her. She opened her eyes while focusing on the target in front of her. After shoving aside her feelings of mercy, she yelled, "Nocturne, bury!"

VVV

Far away on the outskirts of the Empire, a certain person was on their pristine balcony looking into the clear skies. Despite the nice view, this individual saw something different. Their hair harshly blew in the wind before they started coughing.

"How much longer do I have, I wonder? It's a shame. The clouds of war…are gathering again."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **1\. Nocturne has finally made their move, and a mysterious individual offers some foreboding words. The true story is just beginning!**


	10. Kill the Notoriety

Chapter 10: Kill the Notoriety

The moon looked blood red tonight as a compound filled with bandits were having a lively party. They just carried out a successful pillage and were now celebrating as a result. Inside the Vanguard Tower were two men keeping a lookout. They heartily drank their alcohol as a certain topic came up.

"Haha! This is the life!" cheered one of the bandits.

"You said it! I was worried something might go wrong during the mission because they're on the loose, but it turned out alright."

"You mean those Teigu users who appeared on the scene half a year ago?"

"Hell yeah—they've been taking out people in professions like ours left and right. I heard they were the ones who infiltrated and destroyed that base of Imperial soldiers. They've even made moves against the rebellion."

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear! I bet the big wigs at the top spread that around just to scare some folks. I mean…what could a group of stupid kids do to our gang of over a hundred members? Although, I've heard some rumors they have some nice looking females in their group. Maybe I could show them a little something!"

The man laughed while waiting for his partner to respond. When he looked at him, he was lying face down on the ground. "Ha, alcohol too much?" He froze and broke out into a cold sweat when he saw the hole permeating out of his head. He lost his footing, causing his pants to be soaked in blood.

"Well?" asked a female voice that originated behind him.

"Y-you…"

"Didn't you wanna show me something?"

"It's those Nocturne bastards!" Those were his last words because Leone delivered a fierce blow that easily snapped his neck.

"Men like this are nothing but talk, I swear."

The front gates of the compound exploded as the area was sent into a frenzy. A good number of soldiers rushed into the courtyard to see the source of the ruckus, but they instead came face to face with Seryu and Koro.

"Forgive me, but you are corrupt and therefore enemies of Nocturne," she said, brandishing Lubbock's old goggles. "Justice must be served, so I must get serious!" The peaceful look disappeared and was replaced with a sinister smirk before she charged the bandits. "Let's go, Koro!"

Koro transformed into his bulked-up form before he equipped his master with her giant drill. The duo tore through the panicking bandits like they were sandpaper. One of them scurried away and went to take shelter from the carnage.

"I-I heard these guys were freaks, but this is—"

"Aww, he called us freaks, Sis."

The bandit quickly turned his head to gaze at the raven-haired sisters before yelling, "Akame and the Necromancer!"

"Seriously, compared to my sister—I'm an angel," began Kurome smiling while a creepy shadow stretched across her face. "Does that nickname really suit somebody as lovely as me?"

Instead of a reply, the bandit tried to crawl away before he felt Murasame being plunged into his back. Akame then said, "The others have the outside covered, so let's take the ones inside, Kurome."

"Maybe I'll come across some dead bodies I want." Kurome saw her sister raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"…And you still wonder why they call you the Necromancer?"

"Bite me."

Wave was busy dealing blow after blow while Tatsumi did the same. The bandits could do nothing while the superior abilities of the armored Teigu users were being put on display.

"These guys are nothing but fodder," said Wave. "I told you all of us coming would be unnecessary."

"You think any of us would miss this party?" replied Tatsumi.

Meanwhile, there were men preparing cannons on the upper levels. They were still preparing until they saw a mysterious figure in the sky.

"The screams of the wicked under the blood-red moon," recited Run, closing his book. "How poetic."

He eliminated any bandits within his reach by piercing them with Mastema's projectiles. By this point, Nocturne had already completely imposed their will on the entire compound.

While the assault was still going on, the chief was inside his quarters deciding on what he should do.

"Chief!" yelled one of the guards, entering his quarters. "Nocturne is destroying everything! What should we do?"

"Hell if I know! I'm getting out of here!"

"What about everyone else?"

"They're already dead! I have a way out of here in case something like this happened, so—"

Before he could finish, the chief felt weak all of a sudden. It took him a few seconds to realize a needle was sticking out of his neck.

"W-what the…"

"A chief who would abandon his men…" Smoke covered the bandit's form until it dissipated, revealing Nocturne's own auburn-haired shapeshifter. "Typical."

"Y-you…bitch…" The chief finally lost consciousness while Chelsea pulled out one of her lollipops.

"That poison won't kill you; the others will, though."

It took an hour for Nocturne to defeat every bandit in the compound. The moon radiated an eerie glow while the Teigu users gathered in the courtyard to interrogate the now conscious chief.

"Whew," gasped Leone. "We made pretty good time considering there were over a hundred of the bastards."

"All of us being here was overdoing it a little, however," added Run. "It probably would've taken half of us to complete this job."

"We've just finished our search, everyone!" announced Seryu, running up to the group with Koro in her arms. "All of the bandits have been taken care of, and there are no prisoners. The only thing of interest is the safe on the bottom level. I was going to break it open, but I decided against it because I didn't want to risk harming the contents."

Akame nodded before she said, "Good job tonight, Seryu."

Seryu smiled like she always did when Akame would praise her. She was the only former Night Raid member that would regularly compliment her. The others were still a little distant, and Mine didn't speak to her at all.

"All that's left is to get the safe's combination," said Kurome, about to draw Yatsufusa. "I'll just turn him into a puppet, and make him open it."

"No," replied Akame.

"You haven't let me use it's power since we became a team. It'll be fine."

"Your rehabilitation has gone well, but until I feel that your body won't react badly to Yatsufusa—I don't want you using its ability."

The two sisters stared at each other until Kurome sighed and backed down. "You win this one."

"Wow," said Wave. "Kurome actually retreated? We haven't died and gone to a different dimension, have we?"

"Want me to check for you?" asked Kurome, holding onto her sword. Wave backed away before responding.

"That aside," said Tatsumi, rubbing the back of his head. "What do we do with this guy?"

"Leave that to me," volunteered Chelsea, approaching the chief. She bent down and whispered something in his ear for a few seconds. The chief's face changed to one of utter fear while he began sweating.

"The combination is 7-45-16, now please let me go!"

"What did you say to him…?" asked Tatsumi.

"Not important. We have our password now."

"You guys are gonna let me go now, right?"

"Let's see," began Wave, "homicide, pillaging, and human trafficking." He looked more serious while he narrowed his eyes. "What do you think, asshole?"

"No, please!"

Wave put his arm up before a shot nailed the chief in the center of his head. He died instantly while the sniper responsible adjusted her visor while being stationed over five hundred meters away. Mine quietly said, "Dumbass."

VVV

Six months had transpired since the band of betrayed Teigu users formed the team that went by the name, Nocturne. In the months they've been active, things like bandit compounds, mafia gangs, and other forms of illicit groups have been taken down. It didn't take long for them to become a popular topic in the Empire. Rumors of a bunch of Teigu-using vigilantes spread like wildfire among the people and higher-ups.

It went without saying that both the Imperial Army and the rebellion were furious at the team's activities. Whether it was a faction of the rebellion or an organization tied to the government of the Empire, Nocturne targeted them without discrimination. Due to their prudent planning—neither side has been able to eliminate them.

Najenda and Susanoo were still working for the rebellion while investigating the culprits of the ambush. The Capital's citizens were paralyzed with fear because the new police force, Wild Hunt, is always lurking about. Nobody has been able to find any trace of Esdeath over this period of time. In conclusion, while things were looking up for Nocturne, there were still tons of things that needed to be taken care of.

A few days after the raid of the bandits compound, Nocturne did what they usually do when there isn't a job: train in the area they made outside.

"Koro!" yelled Seryu, having her trusty pet equip her rifle.

"Scatter!" yelled Tatsumi while he and Wave both had their armors equipped. They made agile and quick moves to dodge Seryu's barrage of gunfire. When it was over, they all fell to the ground on their knees while sweat poured down their faces.

"That's enough for today," panted Wave, releasing Grand Chariot while Tatsumi did the same with Incursio.

"Man, Seryu," began Tatsumi, "you're like the perfect training partner because you have so many weapons."

"Training with you two have helped me to improve as well," she replied, trying to catch her breath.

"Isn't it about time you feed Elle?" asked Tatsumi.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" exclaimed Seryu, handing Wave Koro's leash and swiftly taking off.

Elle is a giant stingray Danger Beast the team happened to find while it was gravely injured. After they nursed Elle back to health, it allowed any members of Nocturne to ride it through the skies whenever they had a mission too far to go by foot. It's especially fond of Seryu, who played the biggest role in the creatures convalescence. It's for that reason, Seryu was the one to name it. Why she chose Elle was a mystery to everyone, though.

Meanwhile, Leone and Mine were both doing training of their own. When signaled, Leone would toss large objects in the sky, and Mine would snipe them from whatever position she was in.

"Here comes another!" yelled Leone, tossing another rock. Mine wasted no time hitting it dead in the center. "You're all over this, Mine. What do you say we close shop for the day?"

"I need to snipe from farther away; the targets need to be smaller."

"Heh, you're such a hardass now."

Ever since Lubbock's death, Mine had taken a more serious approach to improving her skills. She was still the same person she always was, but there was no taking it easy when it came to training. She never wanted anybody to die in front of her again like Sheele and Lubbock did.

While Mine continued, Run made a note not to go near the blast zone. He was practicing some aerodynamic maneuvers while reading a book. In regards to the person he was looking for, he had a solid lead; however, he felt that the confrontation would have to come later.

 _There is a high probability I won't succeed. As long as he stays where he is, I'll just have to bide my time._

Back on the ground, Chelsea was practicing with a gun that was specially made for her. Since the others were concerned about always needing to get close to her target, she requested a special gun. It was small in size and could efficiently fire her special needles with great accuracy. She was standing a few feet from a practice dummy while she tried to hit the vital spots on the neck.

 _I think I'm getting a good grasp of this thing now._

Chelsea had practically become Nocturne's coordinator. She always decided what jobs they would partake and who went. Since she had more experience with this profession than most, the others trusted her to handle those types of decisions. Even though she never said it outright, she was flattered to have everyone's approval.

 _I wonder when those two will get back?_

Chelsea briefly thought about the two sisters, who were in the forest, near a waterfall. The moist air danced around their skin, and they were dressed in a bra and a frilled skirt. They were in their sword stances while staring at each other. The stones in the shallow water were used as footing. Obviously, they weren't using their Teigu because it would be too dangerous to even practice with.

In her months of rehabilitation, Kurome had come along well. Thanks to everyone, mostly Akame and Wave, she had endured the painful withdrawals due to not taking the performance-enhancing drugs. Her health improved dramatically, causing the color to return to her face and her hair stopped falling out. She regularly trained with her sister so she could be strong enough to wield Yatsufusa without the drug.

When she wanted to use her sword's power, though, Akame immediately rejected the idea. Kurome knew she was just worried, but it started to make her angry how her sister was treating her like a helpless kid. It was ironic how people call her the Necromancer, yet she hasn't been using her Teigu's ability that often anymore.

Finally, after sizing up each other, Kurome made the first move. Even she had to admit when it came to pure swordplay, she wasn't as good as her sister at this point. However, she always held pride in the fact she was always slightly faster and agiler. She used quick strikes to catch her sister off guard, but it was defended perfectly.

"Focus more on your footwork, Kurome. If you keep attacking while remaining stationary like that, it becomes easier to guard."

"I know that!"

She shifted her momentum and twisted her body for a mid-air swipe that Akame ducked. She took a strong step forward and hit Kurome on her side with the dull part of the blade.

"Don't be so aggressive. Your priority should be to get past my defense, but all you did was leave yourself open."

"Don't get cocky, Sis; that was a freebie."

Kurome charged again with a flurry of strikes before going for a quick leg sweep. Almost like she could tell the future, Akame lifted her feet off the ground and hit Kurome with a kick to the side, knocking her into the water.

"All that speed means nothing if I know what you'll do. Don't telegraph so much."

Kurome looked annoyed while Akame sheathed her blade. "I can keep going."

"You made good progress today. No need to overdo it."

"So are you finally going to let me—"

"No. It's still too dangerous to use Yatsufusa's ability. If something goes wrong…all the hard work we've done could be undone."

"I'm not gonna go all relapse mode. Besides, I feel more comfortable holding my real weapon than this piece of crap." Kurome threw the plain sword away while getting out of the water. "Just admit it—you're afraid I'll give you a run for your money, aren't you?" Kurome wore a cocky smile until she looked into her sister stern eyes. "Would it kill you to lighten up?"

"Not when it comes to your health. Out of the all the Teigu, Yatsufusa is one of the most dangerous. It constantly feeds on the user's psyche, twisting their thoughts and actions. It might make you mad, but until you become my equal without the drug—I won't let you use its power."

"Well, this might make _you_ mad, but I don't want to be your equal." Kurome's smile turned into a deadly glare. "I'm going to surpass you and make you acknowledged me as the stronger sibling!" She half-expected Akame to snap back at her. Kurome was thrown off when she warmly smiled.

Akame laughed before walking past her. "You don't have to worry about that. I always believed out of the both of us—you were the more incredible sibling."

Kurome puffed out her cheeks in embarrassment as her sister continued walking. "Getting on my nerves like that and disarming me with that killer smile. Why do you always resort to dirty fighting when it comes to me?"

"It's probably because—" Akame turned her head slightly. "—I love you more than anyone else."

It was delivered so naturally, all Kurome could do was stay silent while her sister disappeared behind the bushes.

… _You win this round again, Sis._

It was late in the evening by the time everyone had finished their respective routines. They were all eating and chatting in the dining hall. Thanks to the funding and spoils they get from jobs, they were well-equipped now.

"We've been on a roll," began Tatsumi, biting into a sizable piece of beef. "Nocturne's become an army within itself."

"Damn right!" yelled Leone, indulging on her sake. "They will erect statues in our honor!"

"I second that!" added Seryu.

"Could you all chill out, and tell me what you think of this?" asked Mine, holding up a piece of paper with a symbol on it. It was a stylishly drawn letter "N" with a crescent moon cutting through it.

"That looks awesome!" yelled Leone. "What is it?"

"Didn't you know, Leone?" chimed in Chelsea with a shit-eating grin. "That's a tattoo Mine wants to get in a mature place…"

"Nice, Mine! I always knew you had a wild side, right, Tatsumi?"

"Um…what?" asked Tatsumi, who hadn't been paying attention.

"Mine, you must not forsake your innocence," cut in Seryu, looking torn all of a sudden. "However, if you want to do this—I shall join you!"

At this point, Mine had a vein about to burst out of her head while she glared daggers at Chelsea and Seryu. "It's nothing like that, damn it! I thought this could be our new symbol. I sat up all night drawing this thing."

"Why would we want our symbol to be your nasty tattoo?" asked Chelsea.

"Still ready anytime, Mine!" added Seryu.

Mine slammed her head down on the table while muttering under her breath. "Hate…you both so much…"

"Lively as always, right, you two?" asked a smiling Run, looking at the sisters stuffing themselves. "Maybe another time."

"Hey, listen for a second you guys!" yelled Wave, drawing everyone's attention. "There's something I want to say!"

"Don't tell me you want to start another team?" asked Leone. "Count me in!"

"No, it's nothing like that. Since we've had so much success as of late, I think it's time." Wave slammed his hands on the table, making the lax atmosphere turn more serious.

"Let's take the Capital!"

VVV

Far away, on the border of the Empire, was a sublime cottage. A certain man had just arrived at the cottage. He looking for one of the doctors appointed there.

"Prime Minister Honest," greeted one of the doctors. "You've arrived"

"Tell me how she's doing."

"Her condition hasn't improved. She still isn't accepting any medicine that will ease her pain. By all accounts, she should have died already…but she miraculously hasn't. Its almost like she's willing herself to stay alive."

"That woman was always stubborn…" he said while sighing. "Is she conscious?"

"Yes, sir."

Honest had a dark shadow over his face while he walked down the hallway. _Thanks to those damned pests surviving, I have a whole new problem._ _There's my son's team, but I wouldn't trust that foolish boy to handle Nocturne. Not to mention I still have Budo breathing down my neck…_

Honest stopped while facing a pristine, white door. He hesitated for a moment before opening it. When he did, he was met with a room that contained a high quality, Victorian styled bed. However, the person he was looking for was not in it. He looked around until he saw a woman on the balcony outside.

"Has the god of death finally come to confront me?" she asked.

"Afraid not."

"Honest. Heh, you must be at your wit's end right about now."

"So you know why I'm here…Esdeath."

Esdeath slowly turned around while the wind picked up. She had a look that could be described as a teasing and sympathetic smirk while she said, "It seems my former subordinates have been quite busy—wouldn't you say?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **1\. Normally, after the end of every arc, I'll include some random skits. They're just comical pieces of dialogue that don't have any real implication on the main story.**

 **Random Skit #1 Candy Master**

"I'm not happy about you stealing one of my gimmicks," said Kurome.

"What gimmick?" asked Chelsea.

"The only person that's allowed to make eating candy look cute is me."

"Oh really? Well, I'm pretty sure everyone thinks I look cute."

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is."

"What's this about?" asked Tatsumi, looking at Akame. "Akame?"

"I bet I could look cute," she said while looking completely serious.

"Why do you get jealous of these things?"

 **Random Skit #2 Surprise Surprise**

"Why am I doing this again?" asked Mine.

"Because Run and I are having a drinking contest and you have to judge!" answered Leone.

"That is true," confirmed Run.

"Whatever." Mine didn't see the point of this contest. Leone drank all the time so, of course, she was going to win instead of the pretty boy bookworm.

One hour later…

Mine's mouth fell open when Leone collided with the ground, and Run remained perfectly upright.

"It appears I have won."

"Crap…" muttered Leone, who was dizzy. "R-rematch…"

 _And this is why I'm never taking up drinking,_ thought Mine.

 **Random Skit #3 Fitting In**

"Why haven't you let your hair grow back to its original length, Seryu?" asked Wave.

"I cut my hair because I wanted to prove I could find my new justice, but the look grew on me.

"It does look nice." Wave thought about how some of the other girls on the team would look with short hair. Oddly enough, he felt that the look would really fit some of them.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just…nothing really."

"Enlighten me so I can join!" she yelled looking enthusiastic. "We are…two peas in a pot, are we not?"

"Stop trying so hard…"


	11. Kill the Qualifications

Chapter 11: Kill the Qualifications

Honest didn't know the word to describe the atmosphere while he stood a few feet away from Esdeath. For months now, his invincible general had been bedridden due to an unknown illness she contracted. Even though she was still alive, Honest was still greatly worried due to her refusal to accept any assistance from the doctors.

"Do you think I'm responsible for what happened?" asked Honest.

"With my Jaegers out of the way, you could let your son's unit do whatever they pleased in the Capital," she answered with her back facing him. "Perhaps, you wanted a group who would do what you said without question? Or maybe…you were afraid of what would happen if my team learned of your true nature?"

"…I'm not here to discuss this. Why are you refusing treatment?"

"I don't require your medicines to help me survive. I've lived this long on my own, and that's how I prefer to have it."

Honest sighed before he said, "This isn't about strength. Do you understand the situation you're in?"

"Of course I do…" Esdeath slightly turned her head, allowing Honest to see her devious smile. "Imagine if I overcome this severe debilitation through sheer willpower."

Honest closed his eyes and turned to walk out the room. He knew further argument wouldn't do any good. Whenever Esdeath had that look, there was no convincing her. There was one more thing that was bothering him, however.

"Do you hold a grudge because of what happened to your subordinates?" It was a question that had been on his mind for a while. He doubted Esdeath really cared, but it sent shivers down his spine at the thought of her turning against him.

"I'm on the side that will best fulfill my desire for battle. The Empire still gives me the best chance. However, you've done a bad job of handling Nocturne. You've let them gain momentum and confidence. It's only a matter of time before they come for you. My regret is that I might not be able to see how it turns out."

With those final words, Honest left Esdeath alone on her balcony. She gripped her chest as the pain continued.

 _To think something like this is trying to get the better of me…_ After the pain subsided, she thought about a certain brown-haired boy. _I wonder where you are right now…Tatsumi._

VVV

Back at Nocturne's headquarters, everyone in attendance was stunned to hear Wave's sudden demand to invade the Capital. As stunning as the proclamation was, it wasn't surprising Wave wanted to take the Capital because he made it his biggest goal since day one.

"You know we can't do that," replied Chelsea, who didn't bother to give the matter much thought. "If we get ahead of ourselves—"

"I know that!" he yelled while looking down. "Haven't you seen what we've been able to do in half a year? People are afraid of us."

"Don't confuse fear with attentiveness," added Akame. "In the end, we're still up against an army. Fear won't help us win against the Capital's forces."

"But this is the perfect chance to strike. We still don't know what happened to Lady Esdeath, and General Budo is somewhere in the South. What better chance is there to attack then when both of their generals are gone?"

"I want to have your back on this, but…" said Tatsumi, looking indifferent. He knew Wave was undoubtedly suffering from what happened to his village, and he had no qualms about helping him carry out his revenge. Still, attacking the Capital right now seemed like too risky a gamble.

"I understand your feelings, Wave," added Seryu. "I, too, was obsessed with infiltrating the Capital after learning about the possibility of their treachery. As a result of my rash actions, one of us died…"

"I guess what we're trying to say is—" continued Chelsea.

"Try to put too much on your shoulders, and you'll throw out your back," added Kurome. "Don't forget you still haven't outgrown my services yet—don't cause me trouble."

He looked happier because he's gotten used to the way Kurome expressed concern by joking around. "Alright, just forget I mentioned it."

The tension in the air seemed to lighten up after that. While he still wanted to take the Capital, he didn't want to do it at the expense of his teammates. For now, he decided to let it go.

"With that settled, I have a request of my own," said Tatsumi, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket. Upon closer examination, it looked to be some kind of advertisement for a tournament. "I've been holding on to this for a month now."

"Some kind of competition?" asked Wave, examining the poster. "It's being held in a town far to the West in the desert region."

"I was thinking I could take part in it because the Empire doesn't know I'm apart of Nocturne. As long as I don't use Incursio, I'll be fine."

"Why the sudden interest in this?" asked Leone.

"Take a look at the prize money," replied Tatsumi, holding up a poster in front of Leone.

She practically had dollar signs in her eyes when she saw the value. "Good luck, Tatsumi! Make sure you bring me a souvenir!"

"Hold on a minute!" interrupted Mine. "We're not seriously going to risk this are we?"

"I'm on board," added Wave. "I think I'll join the tournament, actually."

"If people see your face—" began Tatsumi.

"I'll just make a disguise. Plus, typically in competitions like this, shady types flock to it in droves." Wave developed a determined grin. "It'll be like killing two birds with one stone."

"Make that three birds," added Chelsea. "The town you're talking about actually has an infamous church. It's members sacrifice their children to appease their god or whatever. Even though they don't harm anyone outside of their members, it doesn't change the fact they're killing children. They've apparently been a lot more active lately with their protest in broad daylight."

"Delusional heretics," said Kurome, taking a bite out of her cookie. "Another day at work, I guess."

"It seems this will be a two-part operation," continued Run, sipping his tea. "Wave and Tatsumi will take part in the tournament, and one of us shall deal with the church."

"That'll be me," volunteered Akame. "I'll be able to deal with them quickly and quietly."

"Count me in," added Kurome. "I'll watch your back in case something goes wrong." She said this in a light tone, but her eyes signaled she wouldn't be denied.

"Very well. If that's all, then—"

"I want to participate as well!" yelled Seryu, getting out of her chair. Her rosy cheeks were puffed out as if she'd been holding that outburst in.

"That's fine, but…why?" asked Tatsumi.

"I think greater numbers will improve our chance of victory. Also, I would like to assist in the purging of any fiends taking part."

"Well, I guess that's that," said Chelsea. "Tatsumi, Wave, and Seryu will take part in the tournament. Akame and Kurome will wipe out those fanatics. Lastly, the rest of us will remain here on standby. Is everyone fine with that?" Nobody spoke up which meant everyone was in agreement.

"Since all of us are competing, that means we might fight each other," concluded Tatsumi. "May the best…Teigu user win."

"Well said," added Wave.

"No matter who the opposition may be," began Seryu with a sadistic smile, "I shall crush them with my justice!" She paused when everyone in the room stared at her. "I mean…I look forward to this competition of strength."

 _I hope I don't have to fight her…_ thought Tatsumi and Wave simultaneously.

"Just keep in mind that Incursio and Grand Chariot will have to stay with Akame and Kurome," reminded Chelsea. "Koro won't be able to come at all."

The dog responded to the news with a disappointed growl.

"You should be glad I'm not entering," said Kurome while still snacking. "There wouldn't be a competition."

"Oh, I'm _sure_ ," replied Wave, which looked like it rubbed her the wrong way.

"By the way, the one that gets the farthest gets to take me on a date." Several people spit out whatever beverage they happened to be drinking while Kurome carried on as if she said nothing out of the ordinary.

"Say what…?" asked Wave, thinking he misheard.

"The one who makes it the farthest gets a date."

"What if it's me that should be victorious?" asked Seryu with a confused expression.

Kurome merely shrugged as both Akame and Mine face-palmed. Mine said, "I thought Chelsea was bad. That sister of yours, Akame…"

"She's a special one," replied Akame, who couldn't help but let a smile appear.

"I guess we have a little more incentive, Wave?" asked Tatsumi, rubbing the back of his head. Instead of an answer, he looked to see Wave talking to himself.

"If I just use half my strength at the beginning, I should be able to outlast anything that comes in the final round…"

 _He's already planned this out!_

VVV

The plan was for Chelsea to fly the five to the city in the morning. Counting today, the tournament would last two days in total. It was decided Akame and Kurome would wait to assassinate the church members after the tournament in order to avoid a huge uproar. After a few hours of flying on Elle, the town was within sight. The hot air danced across their faces while Chelsea dropped them off and reminded them to be at the appropriate spot on time. Grains of sand spread through the sky when Elle took off, leaving the five to their task.

"Damn it's hot," stated Tatsumi. They were all wearing high-quality robes that were meant to keep their bodies insulated along with scarves to better protect their identities. "Your artificial limbs won't be affected by this heat, right, Seryu?"

"Fear not," she said while giggling. "It's a special metal that is resistant to extreme temperatures. I'll be fine."

"Let's hurry and get to the town," added Kurome, yawning. "I want to go back to bed as soon as possible."

"Chelsea picked out where we should stay, so Kurome and I will go on while you three register," informed Akame.

"Got it," replied Wave. "Meet us at the Coliseum later on."

Once they finally reached the town, they split up as planned. Despite it still being early, the streets were fairly packed with civilians. Not wanting to waste any time, the three ventured to the center of town where the stadium was located. It wasn't as massive as the one in the Capital, but it was still an impressive building. Once they entered, a huge lobby with officials behind a counter could be seen.

"Excuse me, mam," said Seryu, greeting a woman official dressed in business attire. "The three of us would like to participate in this tournament."

Almost like she was a robot, the woman quickly handed them three pieces of paper and said, "Sign your name here, and proceed through the hallway to the right."

"You don't want any identification?" asked Tatsumi. Just in case that problem arose, they had fake ID's made beforehand.

"No identification is required."

 _I can only imagine how many shady assholes are gonna be in this thing,_ thought Wave before gesturing to Seryu. "Sign us up while we go ahead."

"Roger." Seryu was about to complete her task until a problem appeared. _I cannot write our real names…_ She turned to ask them what aliases they'd like, but they were already gone. _What would be a good name for them…_

While Seryu was busy deciding what names to write down, Tatsumi and Wave were taking a look at the competition. It only took seconds for them to spot plenty of suspicious and sleazy characters. The others either looked average or were concealing their appearance.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Tatsumi. "Take a look at that!"

Tatsumi pointed to a wall that was entirely decorated with multiple types of weapons and armors. As a blacksmith, Tatsumi couldn't help but be excited at the scene of nicely made items. It didn't take him long to lock onto a silver-colored two-handed sword.

"I'm definitely taking this one," he said with a cheeky grin, hefting the blade onto his shoulders.

"They even have ornamental swords," informed Wave, taking a blue sword covered in various symbols.

"I didn't know you could use those."

"I used to practice with them all the time when I was younger. Not many people use them nowadays, so I'm shocked they'd have one here."

"I didn't think anyone here would use that type of weapon," said an unfamiliar voice.

Wave and Tatsumi turned to see the smiling face of a black-haired dark-skinned boy that looked to be around their age. He was wearing a black traditional martial art garb.

 _Where did he come from?_ thought Wave.

"Oh, I'm sorry I surprised you! I was just saying how I never see people use ornamental swords around these parts."

"You've competed here before?" asked Tatsumi.

"This year would be my fifth!" he exclaimed with a friendly smile. "Is it your first time here?"

They were both hesitant to give any information about themselves, but they didn't see any harm in answering the question. Naturally, they had a cover story ready.

"We've competed all over the Empire, but this is the first time we've ever visited this town," answered Wave. "How stiff is the competition, usually?"

"Most of them are mere travelers who participate in competitions like this for a quick buck." The boy's eyes narrowed. "I can tell you two are strong, so it shouldn't be a problem."

Tatsumi took a good look at the guy and came up with a conclusion. _He's stronger than he's letting on…_ He exchanged glances with Wave for a second that signaled it was best for this conversation to end.

"Thanks for the advice," said Wave. "We'll be on our way now."

"Do your best to win the consolation prize!"

"Huh?" paused Tatsumi, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean consolation?"

"In this tournament, the runner-up is rewarded with a consolation prize."

"Why would there be something like that?"

"Well…no one actually expects to win." His eyes became more serious, which was strange because he was still smiling. "Not with the Titans of the Desert participating."

"…Titans of the Desert?" repeated Wave. Both him and Tatsumi were sure they'd never heard of a group like that.

"This town is usually peaceful, but every now and then a Danger Beast happens to rampage. In order to combat the attacks, the town elected four guardians. It also happens that three of the Titans takes place in the tournament annually. Most hope two of them will take out each other, and then they'll just take the loss in the finals."

 _This place has a task force similar to what the Jaegers were,_ thought Wave. _Don't tell me these guys have Teigu…_

"This year is said to be special—all of the Titans are competing."

"Sounds like we have our work cut out for us," replied Tatsumi. "Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem," the boy said, waving as the duo left.

 _Titans of the Desert,_ thought Tatsumi. _Maybe this tournament won't be easy money after all…_

VVV

"I have signed the documents!" passionately announced Seryu while the official just blankly stared at her. _Wait until those two hear of the superb names I gave them! They'll be overjoyed!_

Her self-praise was interrupted when she felt a strange presence around her. It turned out to be a short, blue-haired girl in a bunny-hoodie. She was wearing knee-high boots and the hoodie looked to be several sizes too big.

 _Don't tell me she's a participant._ "Are you lost, young citizen?" Seryu asked while reaching for the girl's shoulder. She stopped instantly when a pair of stone gray eyes met hers. The girl kept walking without a single word, leaving Seryu frozen. "That just now…"

"Don't mind her," said an approaching woman, adorned in beautifully made battle armor. She wore a cocky expression, and her short blond hair partly covered her bright-yellow eyes. "She's not the talking type."

"My apologies," Seryu replied, bowing. "She looked so young that I…just assumed she was lost. I should've been more aware." The woman's expression hardened as she gazed at her. Not knowing what to do, Seryu averted her eyes in response.

"…Where are you from?" she asked.

 _Does she suspect me?_ Shoving her worries aside, she answered accordingly. "I hail from the North. I am a traveler who takes part in these types of events often."

"Is that so…?"

While not saying another word, she walked past her slowly. A feeling of danger was coming from behind Seryu so suddenly, she moved into a battle stance while being prepared for a confrontation. After turning around, she was met with the woman's cocky smile, as well as her spear, being only inches from piercing her neck.

"You're experienced," she said, withdrawing her spear. "I hope we face each other in the tournament. Bye." She walked away while Seryu began to have a bad foreboding feeling.

 _That little girl and woman are dangerous. I can't really say what the girl is, but that woman is definitely an exceptional warrior—she's a seasoned killer._

VVV

The two raven-haired sisters were doing some reconnaissance. The corrupt church was located far to the east of the city. Akame and Kurome were positioned on the rafters while the preacher was talking about some strange events.

"These guys are nuttier than that giant squirrel-like Danger Beast I fought one time," concluded Kurome. "How long do we have to stay here, Sis? That tournament will probably start soon."

"I thought by observing them, some new information might surface. However, we have learned nothing that Chelsea didn't already inform us of beforehand."

"Our glorious day of salvation is here!" yelled the preacher, making many of the members start clapping. "The day where God shall rise is upon us!"

"God shall rise…" repeated Kurome. "What could that mean? Think it could be just more hot air?"

"I'm not sure, but…" Akame had the feeling something interesting was about to come to light. "Perhaps, there's something more to this than some crazy prophecy…"

"For in two days, when this town is most active—we shall resurrect Enti!"

Every single church member cheered even louder as Akame put a finger to her chin. She had no idea who or _what_ Enti was. She looked at her sister for a possible answer and was surprised to see how serious she looked. Her eyes were wide and her breathing had gotten erratic.

"Kurome?" she asked. It was incredibly rare to see her shaken up like this.

"Hey, Sis…" Kurome had a shadow crossing over her face. She stood up while putting a hand on Yatsufusa's hilt and said, "Let's kill all of these bastards right now."


	12. Kill the Titans

Chapter 12: Kill the Titans

Chelsea was enjoying the shade of a huge tree while waiting for her informants to arrive. There were a few people Chelsea worked with during her time in the rebellion that was willing to help, despite the bizarre circumstances. She decided to make the normal meeting spot this tree because it was easy to get to and wasn't far from the main base.

After thirty minutes of waiting patiently, she finally saw two people riding horseback approaching. They were two of her most trusted sources of information while she was in the rebel army. Both of them were twins and was a little younger than her.

"Were you followed?" asked Chelsea, even though she already knew the answer.

"You know we never get followed," answered Solaris, sliding back his hood to reveal his short blood-red hair.

"We're not called the Ghost Siblings for nothing," added Luna, taking off her hood so her long red ponytail could breathe.

"It's a habit. What do you have for me?"

"The Revolutionary Army has been pretty quiet as of late," said Solaris. "There are rumors they may be planning an uprising near the East. The Empire seems to be keeping in touch with a popular religious figure, but their intentions are unknown. Also, the top crime lords are gathering together for one of their yearly meetings. We're still looking into the exact location."

"We haven't found a definitive answer on why your team was assaulted six months ago," added Luna. "There hasn't been any collusion between the Empire and the rebellion uncovered."

"Is that right?" Chelsea looked up at the sky before speaking again. "Good work you two." She handed them a coin purse full of gold.

"Always a pleasure, Boss," commented Solaris, happily taking the bag.

"I told you I'm not your boss."

"You're whom I and my brother are loyal to," added Luna. "We owe you our lives after you saved us from that prison."

"I was just doing my job."

Chelsea remembered when she was given the mission to infiltrate an enemy compound. She just happened to find the twins captive, so she helped them escape. Ever since then, they've demonstrated their natural talent for accurately and discreetly gathering information to the point they were nicknamed the Ghost Siblings.

"I was wondering…could you tell me about that town in the desert with the tournament taking place right now?"

"The one with the heretics we told you about?" asked Solaris, which earned a nod from Chelsea. "Even though they relatively keep to themselves, there are some rumors they were going to try something since they've been more active lately. Investigations reveal the members sacrifice their children to appease a deity they worship."

"Is there anything you can tell me about the town, specifically?"

"Let's see…" began Luna. "Mostly, it's just your normal run-of-the-mill town. It heavily depends on the revenue it's annual tournament brings, and its most popular export is desert melons. Oh, and there's also the group that defends the town from Danger Beast attacks. What were they called…?"

"Titans of the Desert, I believe. It's a group of four that's supposed to be talented in combat. Not much is known about them, and they're not that famous outside of the town."

"Hmm, okay then. That'll be all for today, you two."

"Roger," said Solaris, jumping back on his horse while his sister did the same. "Take it easy, Boss!"

"And try and cut back on the sweets," added Luna.

"No promises." The twins rode off as Chelsea crossed her arms.

 _I hope those five don't encounter any problem with these guardians. Plus, there's still the matter of the Empire and rebellion. Could it really have been a coincidence…?_

VVV

Moving back to the church where its members were in an uproar, Akame was shocked to see the serious tone her sister just adopted. Her sudden declaration to disregard everything and massacre everyone wasn't like her.

"Slow down, Kurome," said Akame, prepared to restrain her sister if necessary. "If we attack now, the plan will be ruined."

"Forget that," answered Kurome, not meeting Akame's gaze. "If these guys are serious—this entire town will get massacred instead."

"What do you mean?"

"You heard what they said. These fools are going to resurrect Enti."

"You know what this Enti being is?"

"Back when I still worked for the Empire, I used to look at books about Danger Beasts to see if there were any I'd want to capture with Yatsufusa. There was one book I remember reading that came from Esdeath's own study. It was about the Doomsday-Class Danger Beasts."

"Doomsday-Class…" muttered Akame, putting a finger to her chin, wondering if she'd ever heard of that class of Danger Beast. "I've never heard of such a class."

"It's a secret class of Danger Beast the Empire keeps hidden from the public. One thing Doomsday-Class Danger Beasts have in common is the First Emperor was never able to capture them."

Akame made a surprised gasp after hearing that proclamation. It was common knowledge the Empire under the reign of the First Emperor was in its golden age. The Empire was expanding into the massive territory it is today, and its legendary military was able to conquer the most powerful breeds of Danger Beast in order to craft the Teigu. At least, that's what Akame thought until she heard the information her sister just gave about this hidden class.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I can remember not wanting to put that book down until I finished it. Enti, the Sun God, was one Danger Beast I recall reading about."

"Is it really some kind of divine being?"

"Of course not. It's a massive, golden dragon that was known to dwell in desert areas. The heat that comes from Enti is so hot, the wing beats could scorch the land. If it ever truly rampaged in an area, an intense drought would follow afterward."

"A beast so powerful, it can alter the climate of the area…" Akame came to a realization. "You don't think this entire desert could've been created by—"

"Who's to say? They're called Doomsday-Class for a reason. If you ever met one of them…it's supposed to be game over."

Kurome's reaction began making more sense. The idea of such a monster rampaging in a town full of civilians was certainly a horrible picture. Despite the change in condition, Akame was still hesitant to eliminate the heretics now. "I understand why you're worried, but we can't just act based on suspicion."

"Suspicion? You just heard them say it."

"The Enti they could be referring to and the beast you're talking about might be two different things."

"Or, it could be these idiots found where it's sleeping, and they're planning to wake it up."

"We have to discuss this with the others," said Akame in a calm tone.

"Screw the tournament! I don't think we'll get any prize if everyone dies first!"

"You're not looking at the bigger picture."

"What damn picture? I told you what would happen, so stop talking to me like I'm a helpless kid and listen!"

"Be quiet…" commanded Akame with a glare so intense, it made her sister flinch for a moment. Kurome's little outburst wasn't loud enough for the rambunctious people below to hear, but it was starting to frustrate Akame, nonetheless. She didn't want to scold her because she knew Kurome meant well, but her improvisation of the plan was too abrupt. She knew from experience how horrible it would be if they killed these people, and it turned out they weren't related to their problem.

"Believe me, Kurome, I _am_ listening to you. It's when someone acts on a conjecture that mistakes appear. They said they aren't making a move until tomorrow, so it's best if we talk about this with everyone else beforehand. Calm yourself…" She expressed her words in a controlled tone, resulting in her sister, who still seemed angry, looking away.

"It's nice to see you so concerned about other people." Akame put a hand on her sister's shoulder while warmly smiling. "The tournament should be starting soon, so let's leave for now. I'm curious as to who will be courting my sister."

Kurome grinned a little despite herself. "One day, I'll find out how to counter that dirty fighting, Sis."

"I'll be sure to watch out."

VVV

"Hey!" announced Seryu, finally spotting Tatsumi and Wave.

"Did everything go well?" asked Wave.

"There was a bit of a problem that needed solving, but I managed to complete the transaction." Seryu's expression hardened a little. "There is something troubling I discovered shortly after."

"We found out something interesting too," said Tatsumi. "Apparently, there are these four people who guard this city called the Titans of the Desert, and they're participating in this thing."

"Truly…?" Seryu thought back to the woman in the fancy armor. "Could you give a description of them?"

"We don't have a clue," shrugged Wave. "Some guy just told us about it. Do you think you might have seen one of them?"

"I'm not sure, but I did have a confrontation with a blond woman adorned in fancy armor. Certainly, these Titans of the Desert must be decent people if they're vigilant enough to defend this city—that isn't the feeling she gave me.."

"She attacked you?" asked Wave.

"It seemed more like a test. Also, it felt like she had an idea of what my true identity is."

"Hmm…" hummed Tatsumi, crossing his arms. "We have to keep an eye out for her. It's important no one sees our face, including me just to be on the safe side."

"That was the plan, originally," began Seryu. "It's fortunate these insulated clothes keep our faces hidden. What should we do if our identities were to be revealed during a fight?"

"In the words of a certain wild, alcohol-loving comrade of ours—we'll just have to kick everyone's ass before that happens!" exclaimed Wave.

VVV

"Achoo!" sneezed Leone, having a walk outside. "Somebody's talking about me, huh? Leone, you're just too awesome."

VVV

"How is this going to work?" asked Tatsumi, doing a few practice swings with his sword. "Is this going to be a battle royal?"

"That's right," began Seryu. "you weren't there to hear Una explain."

"Who's Una?"

"It was the woman dressed in the business vest we met in the lobby. According to her instructions, all of the competitors are going to be divided into two groups labeled A-Block and B-Block. Everyone shall battle others in their block in a free-for-all style fight until only three remain. Then, the first to be eliminated from the trio will be given the bronze title while the runner-up receives the silver title and the last one standing gets the gold title. On the final day, those that were awarded the same titles from their blocks will face each other in a final duel."

"That's what that guy meant by consolation prize," guessed Wave. "This way, there will be a prize for the first, second, and third place winners."

"Could you imagine if we're able to get all three?" asked Tatsumi, getting excited.

"I don't see why not," said Seryu. "We are a trio, after all. Although…" Seryu pumped her mostly artificial limb in the air in a gung-ho way. "There shall be no holding back should we meet each other in battle!"

"Heh, of course not," said Wave. "I mean, it's not like I have some other motive or anything for winning this tournament."

"Really?" said Tatsumi, wearing a sly grin while elbowing Wave. "A date with a certain girl doesn't have you motivated?"

"…I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh my," murmured Seryu, looking troubled. "Could it be that Wave has also become this strange creature know as a…tsundere?"

Wave gasped like a bolt of lightning just hit him. He went to a corner and started sulking while Seryu looked extremely guilty. She rushed to his side, saying a bunch of kind words while Tatsumi wanted to make himself invisible. He face-palmed when he saw the strange looks everybody in the room was giving them.

"So much for making a great first impression…"

"Can I have your attention everyone?" announced Una. She had the same blank expression while she held a solid black box in her arms. "In this box are slips of paper with A-Block or B-Block on it. Those that receive an A-Block slip is supposed to walk down the hallway on the left which leads to the ring."

Una walked around the room, allowing every contestant to pick out a slip of paper. When she finally reached Tatsumi, Wave, and Seryu; Tatsumi picked out a slip and ended up getting A-Block. Wave picked second and also attained A-Block, and Seryu received a B-Block slip.

"Alright!" said Tatsumi, fist-bumping Wave. "Let's take em down!"

"Hell yeah!"

"I shall do my best!" cheered Seryu, turning her attention to Una. "I have to say, you have a lot of responsibility around here, Una. You were diligently working in the front lobby, and here you are now."

"My name is Diana. Una is my sister."

"Seriously?" asked Wave. "So you two are twins, then?"

"I have a total of nine other sisters." Their jaws dropped to the floor as Diana pulled out a picture of her nine other sisters. They all looked like exact clones, right down to the same blank expression and short, glossy-black hair they all had.

"How is that even…?" began Tatsumi.

"It's better if you don't think about it _too_ hard," answered Diana.

While all the competitors were preparing themselves, thousands of citizens outside the area were filling up every seat in the stadium while the sun was high in the sky. There was excitement and loud conversation in the air while Akame and Kurome found two seats they felt comfortable with.

"It's so noisy," complained Kurome, nibbling on some cookies she bought earlier.

"What were you expecting?" asked Akame.

"This isn't really my thing. Even if there was a big event in the Capital, I always chose not to go."

"Try and enjoy yourself." Kurome raised an eyebrow when she could hear Akame's stomach growl above the crowd. "Didn't you have that giant roast beef for breakfast?"

"We had to survey the church, so I opted to eat light. Why do you ask?"

 _Some people have no self-control…_ thought Kurome, now opening what was her fourth bag of cookies so far.

"We will now begin the forty-fifth annual tournament!" yelled a female announcer. "Will the competitors from the A-Block please enter!"

"A-Block?" asked Kurome.

"You didn't see?" asked Akame, handing Kurome a pamphlet she picked up.

After glancing at it for a few seconds, she understood. "I wonder if one of them is in A-Block?" she asked.

The two sisters kept their eyes peeled while scanning the entering contestants for any of their own. Finally, they both managed to spot Tatsumi and Wave in the middle of the pack. No matter how hard they looked, they saw no sign of Seryu, so they concluded she must be apart of the B-Block.

"The two of them will most likely keep a low profile during the fight," concluded Akame.

Almost like it was a joke, Tatsumi and Wave proceeded to play off the crowd and start showing off.

"You were saying…" responded Kurome. "What a couple of clowns."

"At least they're having fun…"

"So, are you Una or Diana?" asked Tatsumi, addressing the announcer.

"Una."

"You should all invest in name tags…"

"Now that all of the competitors for A-Block have entered the arena, the first round can commence!" shouted Una in a voice that completely contradicted her calm demeanor. "The rules are the same as last year! Any individual that has been knocked out of the ring or incapacitated, is eliminated until three remains! Those three will then compete for the gold title while the runner-up receives the silver and the last place gets bronze. Now, begin!"

It was like a switch was flipped as an intense aura enveloped the arena. There were several battle cries before everyone started clashing with each other. Wave and Tatsumi had already decided to split up and take out whoever crosses their path. A large man with a hammer swung at Wave to which he easily blocked with his ornamental sword. While the attacker was still staggered, he struck with a fierce dropkick that knocked the man out of the arena.

"How do you like that!" yelled Wave, the crowd cheering in response.

"The first person to eliminate someone in this year's tournament goes to—Pongo, the Fisherman!"

"You bet it—wait, what?" Wave was not unlike a statue while a weird silence enveloped the arena. He slowly turned to Una. "…What did you just call me?"

"You were signed up under the name Pongo. I have an uncanny ability to remember names."

"What the hell!" Several of the competitors and members of the audience began laughing. Wave became as red as a tomato while the embarrassment and shame were hitting him like a tsunami. _Damn it! Seryu must have chosen that name for me! Why did she choose that one!_

"C-chill out, man," stated Tatsumi, trying his best not to laugh. "It could be worse…"

Unbeknownst to them, Akame and Kurome had to bite their tongues to keep themselves from convulsing into a fit of laughter. "I am never letting him forget this…" muttered Kurome.

"I can sense her enjoying my torment…" said Wave, feeling a familiar chill up his spine. "Wait a second—what's his name?" Wave pointed at Tatsumi while looking at Una.

"I believe it was…Regulus, the Blacksmith."

"Heh! That's what I'm talking about!" grinned Tatsumi, internally praising Seryu's judgment.

"Why is it always me…?" muttered Wave, looking at the ground. He menacingly looked when he heard the laughter of the other competitors. A fury began to build up in Wave until he couldn't contain his emotions any longer. "What the hell are you guys laughing at!"

He could've given Seryu a run for her money, as he ruthlessly beat whoever was in range.

If he didn't bash them in the gut with his weapon, he kicked them square in the jaw. It looked like he was in trouble for a moment when a large man approached his flank with a wooden bat in hand. Sensing it, Wave blocked the strike, took it from the culprit, and bashed him on the side of the head with it. For good measure, he grabbed both ends of the bat and positioned it behind a man's neck before pulling his head into a strike to the knee so bad, it shattered the bat.

"Well…uh, good job," said Tatsumi, slowly clapping.

"Anybody else want to laugh?" asked Wave, standing over the unconscious bodies of over a dozen men he beat half to hell. His question was met with silence from the other competitors. "That's what I thought."

Observing the scene from the other side of the arena was the dark-skinned young man in the martial arts garb that Wave and Tatsumi met earlier. He sat cross-legged right next to an old man in white robes. He was holding a long wooden staff, and a normal person would have guessed he was at least sixty years old.

"He's not bad," said the young man while standing up. "I knew they were different from all the usual scum that's at this tournament when I first approached them."

"Honestly, why are we bothering with this?" asked the old man. "These are mere trivialities."

"Come on, old man. You finally agreed to participate for the first time; you could lighten up. This is supposed to be our last one, after all."

"…Fine. Direct both of them here; I'll take care of the rest."

Both Tatsumi and Wave's attention was caught by the clapping of the young man.

"It seems that Wei, one of the Titans of the Desert, is finally making his move!" announced Una.

"You were one of them all along?" asked Tatsumi. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought this dramatic reveal would be cooler," shrugged Wei, his black hair swung in the wind. "Do yourselves a favor and walk towards me."

"What for?" asked Wave.

"You'll be really sorry if you don't."

Wave and Tatsumi looked at each other before walking towards Wei slowly while keeping an eye out for any tricks. When they were close enough, Wei gestured to the old man. He reached into his robe and grabbed what looked to be some small black pellets. He tossed them over the heads of Wave and Tatsumi and they scattered over the ring.

"You might want to cover your ears," suggested Wei.

They didn't even have a chance to ask why before a bunch of explosions went off behind them. Every person who wasn't Wave, Tatsumi, Wei, and the old man, was instantly blown away.

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Tatsumi, looking at the destruction. "He took them all out!"

"It's the first time Mirak has entered the tournament, but he quickly reminds everyone why he's the most intelligent member of the Titans of the Desert with his destructive alchemy!"

"An alchemist…" muttered Wave, realizing how combustible this situation was. "These two are going to be big trouble. Looks like that fight between us is going to have to wait, Tatsumi."

"Right," he agreed.

"You promise to actually try, old man?" asked Wei.

"It's a bother, but there are some things I wouldn't mind field testing," answered Mirak. "Don't blame me if you're caught in the crossfire."

"Heh, are you forgetting who the champion of this entire tournament five years in a row is?" Wei approached Wave and took a unique stance. "Pay close attention—" He made a devious smile as he charged at him. "—or you might die, Pongo!"


	13. Kill the Titans II

Chapter 13: Kill the Titans II

"Hmm…" hummed Akame, not taking her eyes off Mirak. Kurome, who had just happened to look away from the match, noticed her sister's expression.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Does the one called Mirak seem familiar?"

"The old man?" As hard as she thought, Kurome couldn't make any memory of Mirak rise to the surface. He had an impressive beard and a strong face, so she was confident an encounter with the alchemist would be hard to forget. "I don't think so. Have you?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't think anything at first…but now I feel as if I've seen him somewhere."

"Did you ever come to this town?"

"I'm positive I've never been to this desert. Still, I can't explain this strange feeling I keep getting when I see him."

It would be an understatement to say Akame had seen a variety of different faces throughout her lifetime. There could've been a chance she was mistaking Mirak for someone else, but she was still wary. Whether it was with the Empire or Night Raid—her bad feelings usually meant something was about to happen. Despite the trouble she was having, one of her teammates was having a harder time.

"Damn!" swore Wave, taking a blow to the chest that made him drop to a knee.

"You can take a hit," complemented Wei, stretching his arms while smiling in a friendly manner. "Most give up by now."

 _This guy must've been in hundreds of fights. I was thinking this would be easy without Grand Chariot, but…_

"If you think you're weak because you're losing right now, don't. I can tell you're pretty tough. It's just—I'm tougher."

His smile didn't come off as cocky, but it was agitating Wave. He stood back up while grimacing from the blow he just took. "You've trained a lot to perfect your style, right?"

"Nope."

"Huh?"

"You see…I was born and raised in one of the worst slums in the Empire. There, the weak were preyed on, and the weaker had it even worse. The reason I was able to survive was that I was simply better than everyone else. Training is just an excuse so the more fragile people don't feel so helpless. Real strength is just something you're born with, like me."

"That's not true."

"Don't say anybody can be strong if they try hard enough. You don't seem like your stupid, Pongo, so you should know some people are geniuses while others are just…average."

Wave closed his eyes as Wei's sentiments sounded similar to something his former boss, Esdeath, would say. She was someone that thought the strong would survive. and no mercy should be given to the weak. Even so, Wave didn't believe that was the truth.

"What you're saying isn't entirely wrong, but…that doesn't mean you shouldn't try."

"Oh? Let's see how much _trying_ is going to help you against me." Wei got into a stance and waited for Wave to make the first move.

 _How should I do this? Charging straight in won't work on him. What if I…_ Wave remembered some words of advice he'd been given from the last place he expected.

VVV

Wave collapsed on the ground while profusely sweating on Nocturne's training field. He'd just gotten done training for the day, but he pushed himself harder than he intended. His goal was to become proficient enough in a situation where he didn't have Grand Chariot. The only spectator was Kurome because her session with Akame finished early today.

"Pushing yourself like that will do more harm than good," she said.

"I got carried away. Shouldn't you be with Akame?"

"I finished early, so I thought I'd give you some of my legendary advice."

 _Oh boy._ Wave braced himself for a witty remark at his expense.

"Try being unorthodox. Sometimes, you just need to go at your enemy in a way that might seem uncanny but will catch them off guard. You'd be surprised how many times it'll work against even the strongest opponents."

"I see." Wave didn't know whether her advice was more unexpected, or that she was unironically giving it to him.

"I'm proud to say I'm even better at mixing it up than my invincible sister."

"Thank you, Kurome. That was really—"

"Although," interrupted Kurome, entwining her fingers behind her back, "since I'm already so strong, I don't know how well it would work for someone like you." She smiled while walking away.

Strangely enough, Wave was actually amused. "Heh…I knew it was coming."

VVV

 _Unorthodox, huh?_ If he wanted to be unpredictable, he'd have to pull off moves that felt awkward to him. It was going to be difficult, it would look stupid, but he decided to just do it and see where it goes.

He ran straight at Wei before dropping to the ground and doing a cartwheel. He snatched some rubble off the ground and threw it at Wei, leaving him disoriented for a second. His muscle-memory was screaming at him while he quickly pivoted and went into a body roll. Confusion was visible in Wei's eyes when Wave popped off the ground and wiped his dirty palm over his nose. Wei instinctively put up his guard, only to be met with a sneeze right in the face. That gave him a big enough opening to strike the martial artist in the gut with a knee. Wei gasped in pain before he quickly backed away, losing his footing.

"After it being one-sided, Pongo lands a direct hit on the five-time defending champion after…a unique array of moves!" announced Una.

"He realized a direct assault wouldn't work, so he changed his method of attack on the spot," praised Akame. "He's improved in these six months, hasn't he, Kurome?" Akame looked at her sister and saw something interesting. She had a warm smile while gazing at the spectacle below. Even Akame herself hardly saw her sister make that kind of expression. "Kurome?"

"Oh…uh, I guess so," she replied quickly, putting her usual face back on. "It was alright."

Akame wanted to pry into what made her smile like that, but she left it alone and turned her attention back to the fight.

"How's that for trying?" confidently asked Wave. He was smiling before seeing a menacing look from the young martial artist's eyes for a split second. The grin that he usually had appeared again so quickly, Wave wondered if he just imagined what he saw.

"Impressive," complimented Wei, clapping. "I've never had somebody attack me that way. However," began Wei, still smiling, but he had a more serious tone to his voice, "that's not going to happen again."

While the duel between those two kept escalating, Tatsumi was taking a different approach to his opponent. He agreed to take on Mirak, but now he wasn't so sure. In his village, everyone was taught to have respect for their elders. It was a crucial reason why Tatsumi would always try avoiding fights against elderly people.

 _He has some tricks, but he doesn't look that strong physically. I'll just end this by tossing him out of the ring._ Tatsumi dropped his large sword and approached the alchemist.

"You dropped your weapon?"

"I don't like beating up on the elderly, so I'll make this fast, alright?" Mirak chuckled before Tatsumi rushed him. _I'll just grab him and—_

Tatsumi's thoughts were thrown off when Mirak easily side-stepped him. The old man's unexpected quickness made him pause for a second before trying again. This time he went for a full-on tackle, but Mirak quickly stepped back and jabbed him in the back with his staff.

"Crap!" exclaimed Tatsumi, wincing from that hit. Considering it wasn't that hard of a strike, it was unexpected when it hurt worse than he thought it would. "What was that…?"

"In my lifetime, I've familiarized myself with the human body. Pressure points are easy for me to strike as well as reading simple movements. Whoever your mentor was, he must have been lacking in skills." Mirak flicked his beard while a vein popped out of Tatsumi's head.

"What did you say…?"

"I've seen young ones like you countless times. Thinking they're all so mighty, but from a technical standpoint are pitiful."

"Why you…" muttered Tatsumi, glaring at Mirak while thinking of his deceased friend that gave him Incursio. In Tatsumi's mind, he was insulting Bulat. "Talking about Bro like that? I'll show you 'pitiful!'" Tatsumi ran at him once more.

"Coming at me full of openings after letting yourself succumb to petty rage? You're just a child."

Tatsumi threw a punch that was blocked by Mirak's staff. He gasped when feeling his knuckles dislocate from colliding with solid wood so hard. Then Mirak grabbed a handful of some unknown substance from his robes and blew it in Tatsumi's face from close range. While grabbing his bleeding right hand, he coughed after he inhaled some kind of powder.

"W-what is this…?" Tatsumi's vision got all blurry and his sense of direction was distorted. A sharp pain surged through his head, making him scream.

Wave's attention was drawn when he heard the screams. He yelled, "What's wrong!"

"Uh oh," said Wei, looking amused. "You should stay away from him."

"What did that old man do?" Wei played dumb and shrugged, so Wave decided to put the fight on hold and check on Tatsumi. He was tightly gripping his head, and his eyes were shut as if he was in the midst of a terrible nightmare.

"Sayo… Ieyasu…" he mumbled.

 _Those names…_ Wave remembered Tatsumi mentioning the names before. _Those are his childhood friends that were killed, aren't they?_

"Why did this happen?" He opened his eyes and stared at Wave for a moment. He looked incredibly shaken, and tears were in his eyes. "What did you do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The blood on your hands…" Tatsumi was talking in a low and sinister tone. "Are you the one that killed them…?"

"What blood…?" There was no blood on Wave's hands, and he wasn't the one who killed his friends, clearly. "Look, I don't know what he did to you, but—"

His sentence stopped when Tatsumi punched him hard in the mouth. It took him a few seconds to realize what happened before he pulled himself off the ground while clutching his jaw.

"What a stunning turn of events!" announced Una. "For some reason, Regulus has attacked Pongo!" 

"What the hell is wrong with you!" yelled Wave. He turned around to see Tatsumi about to bring his sword down on him. Wave's arms ached when he grabbed both ends of his ornamental sword and used it to block the heavy weapon.

"I'll kill you!" yelled Tatsumi with a murderous intent in his eyes. "I'll kill you for what you've done!"

"Damn it! Get a grip!" Wave used all his strength to push the sword aside before rising up and hitting Tatsumi in the ribs with the blunt side of his sword. He appeared to not feel it before he swung at him again. Wave's heart skipped a beat when the swing was only inches away from his neck. _He's really trying to kill me!_

"Sis, what's happening?" asked Kurome, on edge along with Akame.

"Mirak…" She couldn't tell since they were so high up, but she was certain the old man did something during their brief exchange. "He did something to him."

"You don't think it could be a Teigu?"

"I'm not sure, but whatever he did is making Tatsumi direct an intense killing intent at Wave."

"Should we break it up?"

Kurome and her could easily maneuver through the crowd and reach the bottom, but the problem was what came after. She wasn't sure how to subdue Tatsumi in his current state since she didn't know what was wrong with him. Even if she did, there were going to be thousands of eyes on them the whole time. If they slipped up a little—the results would be catastrophic.

"…We're going to hope Wave can do something, or Tatsumi will come to his senses."

"You won't like this, Sis, but if it looks like they're going to kill each other…I'm using Yatsufusa."

As much as she hated it, there weren't many alternatives at the moment. Kurome's health aside, someone seeing her use her Teigu will be a smoke signal leading towards them. _Snap out of it…_ thought Akame. worried about Tatsumi.

 _It's like he doesn't feel pain._ Wave dared not take his eyes off the rampaging Tatsumi. His right hand was in bad shape, yet he kept easily swinging the two-handed sword.

"…Kill you…" he kept muttering. "I'll…kill you."

 _Tatsumi, thanks to you, Kurome, and Akame—I didn't do something I'd regret later. You do your best to hide it, but you probably have demons too. What I'm about to do is gonna hurt, but know that I'm just trying to help._

Wave was near the edge of the ring when Tatsumi came at him again. He waited for the second Tatsumi swung to swerve to the side and bash him on his right wrist with his sword. Tatsumi looked to be visibly in pain before he dropped his sword.

"Now wake up!" yelled Wave, hitting him square in the jaw, which looked to have knocked him out. He was going to check on his now unconscious friend until he felt something on his left. Wei was right beside him, ready to strike. _No!_

"Gotcha," he whispered, delivering a knee of his own that connected with Wave's gut and launched him out of the ring. Wave grabbed his gut while the air left his body.

"And just like that, Pongo is eliminated!" announced Una. "Now the battle over the three titles will begin!"

"Fuck!" exclaimed Wave, feeling a mixture of pain and frustration.

"Ugh…" grunted Tatsumi, regaining consciousness. Immediately, he gripped his throbbing right hand. _What happened? Why is my hand and wrist like this?_

"Regulus has woken up!" announced Una. "Can he pull off the upset against the final two!"

 _Final two?_ Tatsumi looked around and noticed Wave was missing. After scanning the surroundings, he saw the Teigu wielder clutching his gut. _What happened? What did I—_

Images of the previous events passed through Tatsumi's mind. The disturbing memories made his head feel like it was on fire. After the pain subsided, he knew what just happened. He slowly turned towards Mirak with a deathly glare. "What the hell did you do…?"

"I see no reason to tell you," Mirak responded. "If you want to blame someone—blame yourself. Because you rushed in, you were put in a situation that almost resulted in a comrades death by your own hand."

"I'm taking the both of you down…" he muttered, walking towards the duo while clutching his throbbing hand.

"How far do you think a one-armed opponent will get against either of us?" asked Wei. "If you thought what the old man just did was bad, there's more where that came from." Despite the warning, Tatsumi's rage kept pushing him forward.

"Fine," agreed Mirak, reaching into his robe again. "I'm going to show you just how misguided you are, child."

Before the current events could intensify any further, the whole stadium started to shake. It was like something had begun rocking the whole town. The crowd was abuzz with fright and confusion while the shaking continued. It lasted a total of five seconds before it finally subsided.

"The shaking has seemed to pass by!" announced Una. "Everything seems in order, so the tournament will continue!"

Mirak and Wei inconspicuously exchanged looks before the old man turned his back to Tatsumi and walked out of the ring. "I'm leaving."

"Oh well," stated Wei, shrugging. "I guess there's no point in going any further. Five out of six isn't bad in the end." Wei also left the ring, leaving Tatsumi utterly confused at the actions of the two.

"What…?"

"I'm not sure why, but Wei and Mirak have chosen to exit the ring!" Una yelled into the mic while walking to the center of the ring. "Mirak shall receive the bronze title, the martial artist Wei will get the silver title, and—" She held the still confused Tatsumi's good hand up in victory. "—Regulus the Blacksmith pulls the upset and wins the gold title for A-Block!" The crowd was audibly shocked and confused at the strange turn of events.

"What was that all about?" asked Kurome. "After the earthquake, they just gave up."

"Let's worry about that later," advised Akame. "We should check on those two."

VVV

"An alchemist, you say…?" muttered Seryu, getting the rundown of the previous events. Just hearing about an alchemist made the memories of Dorothea rise to the surface.

"Seriously, Seryu," began Wave, "out of all of the names—why Pongo?"

"It took a lot of thought to come up with it! Was it to your liking?"

"… If we're put in a situation where you need to give me an alias, don't go with your gut."

"I don't fully understand…"

"It's for justice."

"In that case, I shall do my best to follow these orders!"

 _Sometimes, I forget she's older than me…_ Wave wondered how the former soldier could be so childishly dense.

"Yo," greeted Kurome with Akame in tow.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Seryu.

"We came to check on them," answered Akame, gesturing to Wave and Tatsumi. "What did that alchemist do to you?" Tatsumi was gazing down with an empty look in his eyes as if he hadn't heard the question. Akame put a hand on his shoulder with a worried expression and yelled, "Tatsumi!"

"Huh?" He looked around at the concerned faces of his fellow Nocturne members.

"Are you well?" asked Seryu.

"No…I'm fine. That old man blew some kind of powder in my face, and I inhaled it by mistake. After a couple seconds…everything went weird."

"Hopefully, there are no long-term effects…" stated Akame.

"I don't know about that, but _this_ is pretty annoying," answered Tatsumi, holding up his bloody right hand.

"Sorry about your wrist," apologized Wave. "I didn't know what else to do."

"It's cool."

"If we don't take care of that, it might get infected," advised Akame, always wary of open wounds. Tatsumi felt a little embarrassed while she checked his injured arm motherly-like. He knew she had this kind of side to her, but it was still kind of cute how the infamous wielder of the demon sword could become such a mother hen.

"Excellent," began Seryu. "I think it's best if you two escort them to the hotel while I finish up here."

"I don't feel good about leaving you alone," added Wave. "If the next Titans are like the first two, who knows what they'll do?"

"I'll stay," opted Akame. "You lead them back, Kurome."

Everyone agreed before Kurome, Wave, and Tatsumi left the stadium, leaving Akame and Seryu.

 _You honestly are…just a child._ Tatsumi replayed Mirak's words in his head. He narrowed his eyes while turning them back to the ground.

Even though the armored Teigu users were in a sour mood, Seryu was excited to start the fight for the B-Block titles. "I'll take down any obstacle in my way! I won't disappoint you, Akame."

"With all the progress you've made in these months, I think you're anything but a disappointment.," said Akame smiling, which made Seryu smile in return. "If it looks bad, get out immediately. This tournament isn't worth your life."

"Understood." Seryu clenched her artificial fists.

VVV

"Was that what I think it was?" asked the woman in armor.

"The old man seems to think so," replied Wei. "Tomorrow is going to be interesting. Good luck in the tournament, Altina."

"Luck is for losers." Wei walked away while Altina diverted her attention to the little girl in the hoodie. "Maybe you'll actually kill someone this time, Heart?"

"…"She wore a deadpan expression while her stone gray eyes stared straight ahead.

"Just make sure not to go after that girl we met in the lobby, you little runt. I want to try killing her myself."


	14. Kill the Titans III

Chapter 14: Kill the Titans III

The morning sun blazed down on Seryu and Akame while they walked back to the headquarters of Nocturne. It had been a month since the betrayed Teigu users had adopted that name. Chelsea had acquired a job that consisted of eliminating a small group of notorious killers—it was decided Akame and Seryu would be all that was needed. Everything went smoothly enough for the duo to quickly wrap things up and be on their way home in a day.

"It's certainly getting warmer," said Seryu, undoing some of the buttons on her favorite green coat, "right boy?" Koro lightly growled in her arms.

"We should be back by noon," informed Akame. "I'll be able to resume Kurome's rehabilitation today."

"The assistance you and Wave have been giving her is inspirational. Honestly, it makes me a bit envious."

"Why? If you needed it, we'd do our best to help you."

"It's just…I know the others grin and bear it, but I can tell there's still resentment. The same could be said for you, yes?"

"It's like I told you that night on the balcony: what happened can't be forgotten, but you must walk forward. I can't speak for them, but I feel they think the same. If there was a case where they didn't, I wouldn't allow unnecessary harm to come to you or anyone else."

Seryu quietly admired Akame's resolve, like she always did. It baffled her how someone that's been through the things she has could be so composed. Just a few months ago, they were after each other's heads, and now she was doing everything she could to help her.

"How do you do it Akame? You can go from being the feared master of Murasame to being a kind human being. I'm always afraid no matter how hard I try…I'll revert back to how I used to be."

"Is that what you think of me?" asked Akame, who stopped walking. "There's a reason I'm a perfect match for Murasame. I was prepared to cut down my own sister if I had to." Seryu felt a little shiver go through her body as Akame had a shadow cross her face. "I'm pretty screwed up too, you know?"

Seryu slowly blinked before she said, "But all of that was not your fault."

"Kurome's the one that deserves the excuse. When we were little, she was always the more gentle sibling that never liked to fight. Her morals didn't become twisted until the drugs started. It's evident in how much trouble she's having with Yatsufusa now that she's healthy. Me, however…I've always been like this. There was never a single day I questioned why Murasame and I fit so well together."

The realization that Akame might not have entirely been a victim of circumstance gave Seryu a slightly different perspective of her. In some ways, this kind of life might be what she's best at. The only other person she thought might be more naturally gifted would be Esdeath.

"How do you control it, then?" asked Seryu.

"Try making up a word or a phrase. You can either think it or say it out loud. When you enter battle, do what needs to be done, do it without hesitation, and don't look back." Akame resumed walking while the auburn-haired agent thought on her words.

 _A phrase…_

VVV

"It won't be easy topping the insanity of A-Block!" announced Una. "Still, the competitors of the B-Block will give it their best shot!"

Seryu scanned the arena, taking in the lively atmosphere. Many of the competitors were intimidating at a glance, but the former soldier knew better than to be afraid. She would have to compete with just her fists since an Imperial weapon like her tonfa guns would be too suspicious. The former Jaeger wouldn't be able to do half the things she could without her loyal partner Koro.

"Now that everyone has taken their place…let's begin!"

While closing her eyes, she focused all of her fury and rage. There wasn't any kind of strategy in this free-for-all battle she was going to use, besides taking down whoever was in front of her. Since she'd be the only Nocturne member in this round, she had the free pass to go all out on everyone. As Akame advised her, she drudged up all her resolve with a menacing smile crossing her face.

"Justice must be served, so I must get serious."

Some unfortunate soul on her flank attempted to attack, but was instead intercepted and slammed to the ground. She grabbed him by the leg and flung him out of the ring.

"The first elimination goes to Ramona, the Valiant!" announced Una, giving everyone Seryu's alias.

Three rather hefty men surrounded and swung down their swords. She easily caught their attacks in her metal hands and shattered the blades.

"Is this bitch even human!" exclaimed one of the attackers before being roughly uppercut by Seryu. The other two barely had time to get a squeal out before she struck both of them with a stylish one hundred-eighty kick maneuver. It was like watching a predator attack its prey as she carved through the opposition. Right after she finished off another guy, she felt something next to her.

"Not bad," murmured a feminine voice in her ear.

She backed up immediately and saw that the culprit was none other than the woman she encountered in the lobby. _Sneaky…_ thought Seryu, who didn't hear her approach.

"After going on a seemingly unstoppable rampage, Ramona has come into contact with the fearless knight of the Titans…Altina!"

 _Is this woman one of the guardians?_ Any normal person would've noticed her silky blond hair and regal face above anything else. Seryu, however, could see through that facade since their first meeting. There wasn't a doubt in her mind she was a fierce and dangerous warrior.

"That was a nice display," she said with a self-asserting smile. "You're not an ordinary traveler are you?"

"…The same could be said for you."

"I had another profession that taught me a thing or two. I relate to you and your friends from earlier."

 _Was she watching us…?_ Seryu was getting leery.

"I can tell you weren't a normal bunch when I saw you. There's one of you that especially caught my eye…"

"Why do you say these things?"

"This place is a boring pile of sand. Killing a passing Danger Beast is all I have to pass the time. So when I find people I think are worth the trouble, I can't help but want to engage them."

"…Is that so?" muttered a slightly agitated Seryu. "Does that include the heinous church?"

"Those freaky heretics?" she said, nonchalantly shrugging. "Who cares?"

"You would allow the sacrificing of innocent children! Aren't you the guardian of these people—a defender of the helpless?"

"My, you seem to know a lot." Altina narrowed her eyes while Seryu started to feel she may have said too much. "Could it be that this tournament isn't the only reason you're here…?"

 _Damn it…_ After accepting she killed many innocent people, it bothered her when types like Altina came along. Seryu felt she was irredeemable, but she vowed to never let another innocent person die if she could help it. She focused on Altina and forced the drive she had earlier to return.

"If it is a fight you desire, I shall be your opponent," declared Seryu.

"Sounds fun, but could you look over there for a moment?" asked Altina, pointing in the opposite direction.

Seryu looked, without letting her guard down, and noticed an interesting development. As if a shadow had come alive, a strange blur sped through the fighting competitors while slashing them. Seryu looked harder to see the blur was a small figure wearing a unique bunny-eared hoodie she had seen before.

 _It's that little girl…_

"Like a deadly wind," began Una, "the youngest Titan, Heart, puts her quickness and preciseness on display!"

 _She must be no older than thirteen. I was just starting as a rookie soldier at that age. She moves like…_

"A true assassin," stated Altina as if she read Seryu's thoughts. "Everyone's always surprised by her skill."

"Was it you that trained her?"

"Ever hear of the Silent Knives?"

"Silent Knives…" Seryu did remember hearing that name during her tenure with the Empire. If her memory was correct, the Silent Knives were an infamous band of assassins. "It was an old assassin group that spanned generations before dying out a few years ago."

"I found this brat among a bunch of dead bodies that turned out to be members."

"That girl was a prisoner?"

"She's the last surviving member of the group—trained from a young age in the art of combat. Heart would be the perfect weapon…if it wasn't for one thing. Notice anything weird about those fools she cut down?"

She scanned Heart's victims for a moment and saw nothing abnormal. They all had nasty cuts in places that were preferable for debilitation rather than killing. After realizing that, Seryu knew what Altina meant. "…None of them are dead."

"For whatever reason, she refuses to kill. Out of everyone she has cut down, no one's ever died from an encounter with her."

Seryu looked away from the merciful assassin's display before asking, "Why are you informing me of these things?"

"I'm a sucker for small talk. Nonetheless—" Altina twirled her spear around at a blinding speed before brandishing it in Seryu's direction. "—an animal like you shouldn't care about mercy."

"…Explain."

"If that show you put on earlier was any indicator…you've definitely dirtied those hands of yours. You sound like a polite woman on the outside, but you're a wolf waiting to be let out of her cage. Even when you were beating the crap out of those guys, you were holding back, weren't you?"

"Your accusations are baseless," countered Seryu, widening her eyes before attacking. "I always give my all for justice!"

"Justice—what a dumb motivation."

Altina used the spear like a pole to dodge Seryu's attack and land a kick to the side. She was immediately put on the defensive when Altina was like an acrobat, attacking in all kinds of ways.

 _Such a mastery of the spear!_

She was nearly caught on an overhead strike that staggered her long enough for Altina to land a shallow cut on her arm. Then she spun around and hit her on the shoulder with the blunt side of the spear. The two quick injuries sent her tumbling to the ground where she happened to find an abandoned mace. In desperation for a counterattack, she picked up the mace and swung at Altina's leg, only to have it blocked perfectly. The armored warrior used the spear to gain enough momentum to launch her forward and land a strong strike on Seryu, sending her back.

"Well," began Altina, not breaking a sweat, "that was underwhelming. I wanted you to attack like a wolverine, but you acted like a flailing kitten."

 _With such a unique method of attack, it makes it hard to go on the offensive._

"Why do you keep holding back? Someone like you should've put up a better fight than that. Show me that ruthless side."

"That is not me anymore. Such mindless bloodlust isn't right."

"Don't give me that redemption crap. What's the point of not doing something you're good at?"

"You are wrong…"

"You know what I think—you don't believe in justice. It's like I said…all you are is a wild animal."

One thing Seryu worked on since Nocturne's birth was gaining control of her emotions. If she became that tool who killed on command, it would waste everything that's transpired. She tried her best to maintain her new justice creed, and here was Altina, mocking her for trying.

 _Everyone… Allow me to prove her wrong!_ Seryu picked up the steel mace from earlier and swung directly at Altina's head.

"That's more like it!" exclaimed Altina smiling after dodging. "Not a lot of people have the balls to aim for the head like that!"

She resumed her advanced spear techniques to counter Seryu's furious assault. At this point, both of their defenses was to have a better offense. Despite her relentless attacks, Seryu couldn't land a decisive blow.

 _Why can't I land an attack!_

"Too slow!" Altina said, cutting her on the leg again.

 _I'm not able to go all out without Koro, but this woman is beyond versatile. She could easily be a captain in the Imperial Army._

"What's wrong? Do you want me to kiss your cut for you?"

Grinding her teeth, Seryu threw the mace in Altina's direction. By the time she blocked it, Seryu was already airborne. Now that she had an opening, Seryu was going to forcibly drive her into the ground.

Out of nowhere, Heart appeared in front of Altina. She had a dagger in her hand and was about to slash in Seryu's direction.

 _From this height, I'll be—_ Her thoughts were snapped when she felt a stinging pain in her stomach. She gasped before awkwardly colliding with the ground. When she examined where the agony was emanating from, she saw a cut bleeding across her gut.

"After clearing out the other competition, Heart lands a decisive blow against Ramona!" announced Una. "With them being the only ones left, is the final two already decided!"

"I told you not to interfere, damn brat!" snarled Altina, harshly striking the young girl and sending her to the ground.

 _How can this be?_ Seryu winced from the injury she somehow suffered. _I was not within range, yet I was still hit? The only explanation that I can think of is…_

"Kids…" said Altina, standing over Seryu's injured form. "I was enjoying our fight—pity."

"That young girl… Does she possess a Teigu?"

"Close, but no. That dagger is a Shingu."

The Shingu were the weapons crafted by the Emperor of four hundred years ago in an attempt to replicate the Teigu. However, they turned out to be marginally inferior, so the Emperor order them to be sealed away. A few of them have been resurrected for multiple reasons, but that didn't answer why Heart had one.

 _In order to obtain something like that, you must have…_ Seryu's eyes widened as she started to realize what Altina's previous profession could be.

"Did you figure it out?" she said, pointing the tip of her spear at Seryu's neck. "I really do wish we could've finished that fight."

Altina raised her spear and quickly brought it down. Seryu, who's mind went blank, closed her eyes and hoped anything would happen. She waited a few seconds for her end—it didn't come. When she opened her eyes, she saw another figure standing next to her. Despite them being heavily cloaked, she recognized whom it was.

 _Akame…_ Seryu was witnessing Akame grab Altina's arm and stop the spear from piercing her neck.

"This fight is over," she said in a cold voice. Seryu couldn't see Akame's expression, but Altina looked purely fascinated. "Withdraw your weapon."

"…" The blond-haired woman did not answer while the tension-filled stare down continued. When it appeared the two were about to clash, Altina smiled and pulled her spear away. "This was getting kind of dull anyway."

After being thrown off by Altina's sudden shift in attitude, Seryu was escorted from the ring with help from Akame. "I am sorry you had to get involved."

"Don't be sorry. We need to get your wounds treated."

"Akame, that little girl had a Shingu. It was the dagger."

"…A Shingu?" Akame had encountered those weapons when she was on the special team for the Empire. "How did she obtain it?"

"Altina. I don't know when, but I'm sure she worked for the Empire at one time. She must have gone rogue and given it to the girl."

"We might need to adjust our mission."

Not only was Akame now wary of Altina, but there also was the matter of Heart. They may not be as powerful as Teigu, but Shingu isn't easy to wield. With the new information about the church as well as the other two Titans, it was becoming clear this town wasn't just some quiet place in the desert.

"Normally, an interference results in a disqualification," announced Una. "However, since Ramona was already in the top three, she will be given the bronze title!"

Altina was still interested in her brief encounter with Akame. She looked at Heart in annoyance while getting off the ground. She stood still with a stoic expression before Altina pointed in the other direction and said, "Scram."

Without hesitation, Heart left the ring and the crowd erupted into applause. Altina put her hands on her hips as Una walked to the center of the ring.

"With that, Heart will receive the silver title and the gold title goes to…Altina, the fearless knight of the Titans!"

Despite the loud ovation, Altina had her mind on other things. _Looks like I found what I was looking for…_


	15. Kill the Altercation

Chapter 15: Kill the Altercation

One great environmental quality this desert had was, while the temperature was blazing during the day, it significantly cooled throughout the evening and into the night. The cool air was a welcome gift to the five agents conversing in their carefully picked hotel rooms. They were all discussing everything that happened today in Tatsumi and Wave's room.

"How's your hand, Tatsumi?" asked Akame, still expressing concern.

"It's better now," replied Tatsumi, running his good hand over the wrapping. It still throbbed a bit, and he'd have to avoid aggravating it for a while. "Hopefully, none of that powder stuff is in my body anymore."

"What the hell _was_ that?" questioned Wave, laying on his bed. The blows he received didn't hurt anymore, but he still preferred to lie still. "It's like you completely lost your mind."

"Since Mirak is an alchemist, he must've made some type of concoction," guessed Seryu, crossing her arms. "Perhaps, he utilized the toxins of a Danger Beast?"

"I don't know any species of Danger Beast that can affect your sanity like that," added Kurome.

Akame looked out the window to gaze at the artificially lit streets. "For guardians who protect against Danger Beast attacks, the Titans don't seem like they have an interest in helping anyone."

"Speaking of that," began Wave, finally sitting up, "those other two Titans didn't do anything weird to you, did they, Seryu?"

"The first one, a blond woman in armor named Altina, challenged me. Despite her nasty attitude, I couldn't help but admire her amazing skill with a spear. There was also a little girl by the name of Heart who did this to me." Seryu lifted her undershirt to reveal bandages wrapped around her stomach.

"Some little girl cut you?" asked a surprised Wave.

"While I was battling Altina, she appeared and cut me with her dagger. The most notable thing is the dagger itself as well as her origins. She's been trained by a nearly extinct assassins guild and her dagger is a Shingu. I can assume the ability is the blade can extend itself while being invisible."

"Um…what's a Shingu?" asked Tatsumi.

"I forgot I never explained it to you," stated Akame. "The emperor of four hundred years made Shingu emulate the power of Teigu. It ended up failing, so most of them were sealed away."

"I have a theory," said Seryu. "I think Altina worked for the Empire at one time and took the Shingu."

"We might need to investigate them after all," said Wave. "First, there's the alchemist—now, somebody who obtained a Shingu… Something's up with these guys."

"What about the church?" asked Seryu. "Did you two obtain any noteworthy information?"

"If a bunch of lunatics setting loose one of the most powerful Danger Beasts in the world isn't noteworthy, I guess not," sarcastically replied Kurome.

"…I'm sorry?"

"The heretics want to resurrect their god, which they call Enti," informed Akame. "Enti happens to be a Doomsday-Class Danger Beast—a secret class the First Emperor was never able to conquer."

"Get the picture?" asked Kurome.

"You're damn right we do!" exclaimed Tatsumi, standing up. "Let's take these guys out!"

"Hold on," added Akame. "The Enti Kurome knows might be different from what the heretics were talking about."

"Still, the possibility of such a creature existing…" stated Seryu, looking worried. "To think the overwhelming forces of the First Emperor couldn't defeat it."

"Hypothetically speaking," began Wave, "what would happen if this thing did attack?"

"We're dead," bluntly answered Kurome.

"If that's the case, let's hope the beast you're talking about is a different Enti," said Seryu. "A monster like that is better left alone."

"I didn't say that…" countered Kurome, which confused everyone. "All I said is we shouldn't let the heretics wake it up. After we take care of the church…" She let loose a devious smile. "I think I'll help myself to the big guy."

"Out of the question," instantly replied Akame. "You can hardly summon—"

"It barely takes any strength for me to capture something. All I need is one cut, and it's mine. Once I have a Doomsday-Class puppet, taking the Capital will be too easy."

Kurome had been planning this ever since she heard Enti's name. It wasn't any demonic thought conjured up by Yatsufusa, but it was definitely something that excited her. Capturing Enti would make Nocturne the deadliest force in the Empire.

" _That's_ what you wanted when you asked to massacre them," stated Akame, connecting the dots. "You were going to make them your puppets, and force them to show you where it's sleeping."

"You caught me, Sis. If you're worried this is because of Yatsufusa, don't. Why risk leaving it there for somebody else to find it? I'm making the Sun God my pet."

"If you're right about it not harming you, I'm on board," added Wave. "If this Enti thing is real, having it on our side will make our jobs way easier."

Akame closed her eyes. "Alright. We'll take care of the heretics during the tournament and decide what to do with the Titans after Chelsea returns."

"Guess that's that," said Tatsumi, rubbing his stomach after it had growled. "We were so wrapped up in the tournament, I forgot to eat."

"Same here," agreed Wave, hopping off the bed. "Now that people are rushing into town after the tournament, everyone's probably open for business. Let's head out and see what we can find."

"And while you two do that, we shall stroll around," stated Seryu, standing in between Akame and Kurome.

"We are?" asked Kurome.

"Why not? Maybe we'll find some helpless citizen in need of assistance on the way."

"You're always consistent," replied Akame, laughing.

VVV

It wasn't as luxurious or spacious as the Capital, but the lively atmosphere in the desert town was infectious. Regardless of whether it was a result of many travelers being in the city, the bustling streets under the desert sky was an enjoyable experience.

"It feels so pleasant now that it's dusk," commented Seryu, wishing she could take off her cloak. "The contrast in temperature is astonishing."

"It's normal for desert towns like this," informed Akame. "That's why most activity happens around this time."

"Good thing we're night owls, right, Sis?" rhetorically asked Kurome, nibbling on some gingerbread she picked up. "What were we doing again?"

"Enjoying the nice weather and keeping an eye out for anyone in peril!"

Seryu was walking with glee in her step while navigating through the noisy streets. Akame was happy to see she was in such a joyful mood since she often puts herself down. Patrolling like this was nostalgic for Seryu, who did things like this when she was in the Jaegers.

"You seem happy."

"Why shouldn't I be on such a glorious night?" The high spirits Seryu was in was a contrast to Kurome, who looked nonchalant, which was normal.

"Didn't you patrol the Capital, Kurome?"

"Only when Lady Esdeath would make me. I usually just sat back and let my puppets take care of the work."

"You let Danger Beasts roam the Capital?"

"I have pretty capable humans too. Actually, one of them is—"

"Look there!" exclaimed Seryu, cutting Kurome off.

The two siblings looked into the direction she was pointing to find a familiar sight. One of the heretics of the church was standing on some object, elevating him above the crowd that had gathered. He appeared to be making some sort of speech.

"We're going to go listen to him, aren't we...?" asked Kurome, getting her answer when Akame and Seryu joined the audience. She sighed before joining the other Nocturne members.

"The day of promise is upon us!" preached what sounded like a young man. "Cast aside all your preconceived notions and realize that salvation can only be obtained by giving yourself to Enti! Those who believe will be rewarded with eternal happiness and benevolence! Those who resist will be struck down without mercy! For tomorrow, when the sun has reached its peak, the birth of the new world will begin!"

"That's around the time the tournament begins," said Seryu. "Is that a coincidence?"

"I can't say," answered Akame.

"Isn't it weird?" asked Kurome. "If the Titans know what the church has been doing, why not do something about it?"

"When I asked Altina, she seemed not to care."

"That's what makes it stranger," added Akame. "The group that protects the city from Danger Beasts won't take care of a group of heretics? They'd be saving lives, so why?"

"It's almost like they have something to gain…or they're afraid for some reason," said Kurome. "Plus, this is happening during the time of year this place has the most activity."

"Perhaps, things that give them no challenge don't interest them?" guessed Seryu. "They seem more interested in the fighting rather than the protecting."

"Despite the reason, it doesn't change what has to be done tomorrow," concluded Akame. _It feels like I'm missing something._

VVV

"These are so fresh," said Wave while he and Tatsumi were partaking in some desert melons they bought. "We should've brought some more with us."

"I thought all you liked was seafood."

"Well, I did grow up in a fishing village, and I spent a few years in the Imperial Navy. My mom made the best—" Wave stopped as the unpleasant memories that would forever be associated with his village rose to the surface.

Tatsumi noticed and tried to change the subject. "In my village, we would always eat meat from the animals we hunted in the wilderness. Going hunting during the winter was the best. One time, me and Ieyasu…" It was Tatsumi's turn to feel discouraged when he thought of his deceased childhood friends. "We've…been dealt some pretty crappy hands, haven't we?"

"Heh, as bad as it sounds, I don't think we'd all be here now if we didn't. We've all had it pretty rough. The only exception I can think of is Run…maybe. He never does talk about himself."

Tatsumi balled his fist. "Even a crappy start can turn into an awesome end with enough skill. I bet a year from now…we'll already have toppled the Capital."

"A year, huh? Assuming that Lady Esdeath really is dead, our biggest problem would be Wild Hunt and General Budo, hopefully."

"You think there could be somebody else?"

"It was Chelsea who explained it to me once. She said there were rumors the prime minister might have some sort of weapon."

"A secret Teigu?"

"She didn't say." Wave rubbed his forehead. "Now that I think about it, me wanting to take the Capital a few days ago was really stupid. There's still so much about the Empire we don't know yet. I'm sure I've learned more in the last six months than I have my entire life."

"It was like that for me when I joined Night Raid. I used to think that the Capital was full of heroes and prosperous people. That all changed when I found my friends had been tortured by those rich assholes…"

"I guess things were simpler when we were kids."

The duo's attention was drawn to a loud noise they were hearing nearby. There was a bar with lots of people gathered around, and they were rowdy. After deciding to take a look, the two found the source of the commotion. A woman was beating two men while drinking a large mug of alcohol.

"Dumbass travelers," said one of the men. "Don't they know not to screw with Altina? That goes triple for when she's drinking."

"Altina?" mouthed Wave, exchanging looks with Tatsumi. Assuming there wasn't another person by that name, they guessed the woman in front of them was one Seryu described. "You think that's her?"

"She does seem strong enough to be one of them. What should we do?"

"We already decided to investigate these guys after the tournament, so let's leave before things get out of hand. The last thing we need is to be wrapped up in this."

"Come on, you bunch of pussies!" yelled Altina, taking a drink before shattering the glass against the floor. "Aren't any of you man enough to handle me?" Altina scanned the crowd until her eyes landed on two cloaked individuals. "If it isn't those guys from the tournament: Regulus and Pongo!"

The crowd laughed while Wave cursed his luck and said, "Damn…she saw us."

Before either of them could do anything, several people in the crowd pushed them to the center of the madness. After landing on the floor, they looked up to see Altina smiling above them.

"What the hell kind of man is named Pongo anyway?"

"It's a funny story actually," said Wave, trying to be courteous. "You see—" His sentence was shattered when Altina kicked him into a stool.

"What the—" Tatsumi barely had time to respond before Altina lifted him by the arm and slammed him through a table. The crowd cheered in delight.

Wave struggled to his feet and tried his best to get a sentence in. "Look lady…" Altina grabbed him and launched his form over the counter.

Tatsumi, seeing what was about to happen, put his hands up and said, "We're not trying to—"

A kick to the gut stopped his proclamation before being launched over the counter himself. Altina boasted in front of the rowdy crowd while her victims were struggling to keep their cool.

"Wave," began Tatsumi, "I know you're going to say something like 'a man of the sea shouldn't attack a woman'—but she's kicking our asses. I say we partake in equality."

"There comes a time in a man's life where he must put his better judgment before his pride," began Wave in a calm tone before bursting into a fit of rage, "however, I'm really pissed off right now, so screw it!"

The enraged duo jumped over the counter and rushed Altina. Despite her heavy consumption of alcohol, she was incredibly nimble as both men were side-stepped. Wave and Tatsumi attacked her from both sides for a pincer attack. She punched Wave in the face before spinning and kicking Tatsumi on the side.

"Enough!" exclaimed Tatsumi before running and throwing her off balance with a leg sweep.

Before she could gather herself, Wave took advantage of her imbalance and used his forearm to slam and pin her to the floor. "This is over," announced Wave.

"Hehe," laughed Altina. "The only person that's been able to pin me down like this is Wei. I wouldn't move a muscle if I were you, though." Altina gestured a few feet from Wave where a little girl was pointing a dagger at his neck.

"Where did she come from?" asked Tatsumi.

 _She must be the girl Seryu was talking about,_ thought Wave. _Doesn't that mean…_

He took note of the dagger pointed at him. It was clearly aimed in his direction, but the girl was standing a few feet away. One would assume they were safely out of range, but Wave and Tatsumi were fully aware her weapon was a Shingu.

"Don't get too worked up," advised Altina. "The brat over there never kills anyone. On the other hand, I can't promise you won't lose an eye if you're not careful."

"I would advise against that action," said a familiar voice, turning out to be Seryu. They all looked to see Seryu and Akame had arrived. "Tell Heart to back down."

"Or you'll fight us?"

"Nope," answered Kurome, appearing behind Heart with her sword pointed at her back. For the first time, the normally stoic girl looked astonished. It was as if no one had ever caught her by surprise like that before. "I'll make everyone in this bar play soccer with her head."

"Getting the jump on Heart…" stated Altina, looking amused. "Stand down, brat."

The young girl lowered her weapon as Kurome did the same. Wave released Altina before returning to the rest of his group.

Altina was staring directly at Akame and said, "Before you go, how about a quick match? Just you and me—one on one."

"Why?"

"Ramona might be a wolverine, but you're a whole different animal. I can tell…you're similar to me. What do you say? I won't even use my spear."

"I refuse; I have no reason to fight you."

"Still, let's say it was your final day… Wouldn't you want to spend it having fun?"

"…Is that a threat?"

"Of course not," Altina put on a friendly grin, which was out of place for someone like her. "The final day of the tournament is tomorrow, duh."

"…Like I said, I have no reason to fight you."

"Too bad. If we ever actually fought—I'm _sure_ it'd be a blast."

The five departed the bar as Altina went back to whatever she was doing before Tatsumi and Wave arrived.

"Bitch…" swore Tatsumi, still smarting. "What was that all about? She just attacked us for no reason."

"That was a nice move back there, Kurome," complemented Wave. "How did you get behind her?"

"With all those drunks around, it made for good cover. Make sure to take notes, Pongo."

"Why did she seem so interested in fighting you, Akame?" asked Seryu.

While she couldn't quite grasp if she'd seen Mirak before, Akame was positive she never met Altina. The look Altina gave her was that of a wild animal when they found something interesting. _What is this feeling…?_


	16. Kill the Revelations

Chapter 16: Kill the Revelations

Run was humming an old nursery rhyme while he poured the freshly made tea for his three fellow Nocturne agents. It was around midday when the four of them were relaxing in the dining hall. Leone was feasting on some pork she just made, and Mine was resting her head on her hand in a bored manner. Chelsea, on the other hand, was standing by the window with her eyes glued to the sky.

"It's ready," politely announced Run. Mine didn't say a word while she grabbed her cup and took a sip. "Are you concerned about the others?"

"Nah," cut in Leone, taking her cup. "She's just bitter because she wanted to go."

"I've been practicing something I would've like to try out at that tournament," answered Mine, annoyed by how spot on Leone was. "Our resident crazy dog owner beat me to it."

"Despite what you might feel, Seryu does hold you in high regard. I'm sure she would've been okay swapping places if you asked." Run wore a playful smile. "Perhaps, you saw how excited she was, and you didn't want to ruin that?"

"Yeah right!" she instantly replied. "I just changed my mind since I didn't feel like fighting a bunch of amateurs in a boiling desert. I'm going to show you all my skills somewhere more useful." Mine glared at the shapeshifter. "Speaking of crazy people, I'm surprised you don't have some witty remark." She raised an eyebrow when Chelsea didn't react to her accusation.

"It's odd, isn't it?" asked Run, snapping Chelsea out of her intense focus before handing her a cup.

"So, you noticed it too," she stated, taking the cup without looking away from the window. She was observing something she noticed since this morning—flocks of birds were flying restlessly in the sky. Just from looking, she could tell there were multiple species, and they were all moving in the same direction. "It's not odd for birds to be on the move, but they look like—"

"They're fleeing from something?"

"That's what I'm thinking. Animals have a sixth sense for danger, so it's not unusual for them to be the first escapees from a natural disaster."

"Natural disaster?" asked Mine. "It's a bright and sunny day without a cloud in sight."

"It looks like they're coming from quite a distance away," informed Run. "Some of the birds I've seen aren't native to this area."

"It does feel weird today," casually added Leone, which caught the attention of the other three.

"What?" asked Chelsea.

"When I use Lionelle, my senses become as sharp as a wild animal. When I was training earlier, I noticed how empty the forest was—and I've been getting this strange vibe."

"Strange how?"

"It's like…the calm before the storm, I guess you could say. It wasn't overwhelming or anything, so I didn't pay much attention."

Chelsea's suspicions began turning into genuine concern. Whatever it might be, it was clear something was about to happen. There was also one more crucial fact that elevated her concern even further.

"What do you think it could be?" asked Run.

"Hard to say, but if we're assuming they're escaping rather than traveling—the direction they're coming from is the desert those five went to…"

VVV

"While we're in the tournament, you two will take care of the heretics," stated Tatsumi while the five were going over today's agenda one last time.

"The final rounds of the tournament should only take an hour," said Akame. "Kurome and I will carry out the job and find whatever information we can about the Doomsday-Class Danger Beast, Enti."

"If it turns out I'm right," began Kurome, "I'll make them lead me to where it's sleeping, and we'll have a shiny new souvenir to bring back to everyone."

"Let us all be victorious in today's endeavors!" exclaimed a determined looking Seryu. Her look disappeared when she noticed Wave resting an arm on his knee. "What will you do, Wave? It would be great if you could accompany us to the tournament."

"…Nah, I think I'll just stay here."

"Seriously?" asked Tatsumi.

"You two will handle yourselves in the tournament, and Kurome and Akame won't need me to back them up."

"Don't sell yourself short," added Kurome with a devious smile. "I'm sure you could be a good cheerleader for me and Sis if you put your mind to it." Instead of the usual counter from Wave, he sat there with a submissive look as if he couldn't argue at all. Kurome stopped smirking after realizing he was not feeling well. "It was a joke, you know…"

"No, you're right; that's about all I could do right now. Just go on ahead, and we'll meet up when you're done."

Out of all the onlookers in the room, Tatsumi could understand Wave's frustration the most because he was feeling it himself. Memories of Mirak and Wei playing and insulting them was irritating. Even if it wasn't his fault, he was still partly responsible for Wave being eliminated from A-Block. Having Altina embarrass them yesterday didn't help much either.

"Are you sure?" asked Seryu.

"If I went and saw any of those bastards, I'd probably just get pissed off."

"Should anything new happen, one of us will come for you," stated Akame.

Despite Kurome looking like she wanted to say something, silence ensued while the group exited the room, leaving the man of the sea alone. While he didn't favor brooding like this, yesterday's previous events still heavily weighed on his mind.

 _Gotcha,_ thought Wave, remembering the last word said to him before being eliminated from the tournament. Regardless of all the shenanigans that happened, he undoubtedly lost. The powerlessness he felt receiving that knee and landing on the ground was infuriating. It reminded him of the time he was on his knees, powerless to help his destroyed home.

"Ugh," he grunted, glaring at the ceiling. "Damn it…"

VVV

Tatsumi should've been fine with what he was doing; however, it felt weird to be walking alongside Seryu. The only other time this happened is when he first met the passionate soldier about a year ago. If someone told him the woman with a monster dog would kill his friend, become his hated enemy, and then become his ally—he would've considered it a sick joke. Still, here he was with that very person.

 _I shouldn't let this bother me…_

He had already accepted Sheele's death and decided to believe Seryu truly did regret it. She hasn't done a single thing except help the team in any way she could. He wished it wasn't so, but this walk was making unpleasant recollections rise.

"Is something the matter, Tatsumi?" asked Seryu, which snapped him out of it.

He didn't realize he was glancing at her the whole time. From her perspective, it must've looked like he wanted to say something.

"Oh, it's just that…" Tatsumi didn't want to say what he was really thinking about, so he tried to think of a quick cover story. "I'm worried about you facing Mirak. After what he did to me, who knows what he might try on you? I wouldn't want him to…shrink you or something."

"Hehe," giggled Seryu. "Now that I know what he's like, I shall not fall for such methods." She developed an angry expression. "Fighting an alchemist will prepare for the day I am to meet _her_ again."

 _She's talking about that girl in Wild Hunt._

The disastrous infiltration six months ago was still fresh in everyone's mind. There was no doubt the two affected the most was Mine and Seryu. The former soldier wanted to change her entire moral code while Mine had become more serious when it came to her skills.

"Didn't she want to experiment on you?"

"She claimed to have admired the good doctor. Since he had already died, she wanted to dissect me instead."

"Heh, I guess I'm largely responsible." After he said that, he realized Seryu might take it the wrong way because she still showed respect towards Dr. Stylish. Regardless of how creepy he thought the overly enthusiastic man was, he wouldn't be okay with someone jokingly talking about Bulat or Sheele's death. "Sorry. I shouldn't have—"

"It's alright," she replied with a friendly smile. "While I do respect him for what he did for me and Koro, I am aware of his shady habits—not that I'm one to criticize."

Tatsumi was impressed by her resolve. Just yesterday, he became furious the moment Mirak talked about Bulat, and here Seryu was being completely calm and reasonable. He felt ashamed he couldn't exercise the same firmness she could.

"When it comes to stuff like this, you're way stronger than me."

Her face heated up before she vigorously shook her head and said, "Certainly not! I'm sure you're plenty stronger than me."

Incursio's owner smiled at her modesty before the two stopped in their tracks. In front of them was the Coliseum where their opponents awaited.

"Don't let your guard down for a second against the old man, Seryu."

"I'm sure I don't need to warn you, but you should also not take Altina lightly."

"Believe me," began Tatsumi, remembering last night, "I know…"

VVV

The sisters were walking towards their goal while the wind was starting to pick up. Akame glanced over at her younger counterpart, who was staring at the ground. Since reading her sister came naturally, Akame knew something was bothering her—guessing wasn't difficult.

"He'll be fine, Kurome," stated Akame, referring to Wave.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Sure you don't." Her sister stared off into the distance with a discomposed face, amusing Akame. Her amusement dissolved when she saw the shadows under her sister's eyes. "Did you have trouble sleeping again?"

"…It's no big deal, Sis."

Even though her sister replied casually, Akame was sure it was taking a toll. The rehabilitation the past six months had been mostly successful, except for two persistent problems. She hasn't regained dominance over Yatsufusa completely, so she's been unable to get to the level she was at on the drug. That problem would gradually disappear because her body would get healthier, but the second problem was much more complicated.

"I told you to tell me whenever it happens."

"What good will that do? Just because I'm not getting sleep, doesn't mean you shouldn't."

"Stop being foolish!" snapped Akame, surprising her sister. It was always a surprise when either sister didn't stay composed, which ironically happened mostly towards each other. "A few hours of sleep means nothing if I can help you."

"That just it, Sis…it doesn't help," she replied, gazing downward. "I meditate and train with you all the time, I've been clean for over half a year, and I even asked Seryu for advice."

"Seryu?"

"After she decided to change, she went through the same thing at night. According to her, after about two months of being sure what her new justice was—it stopped."

"I think your situations are different," answered Akame, eyeing Kurome's dangerous partner by her side. Her sister's main problem right now is she was plagued by nightmares. Sometimes, they'd be so vivid, she'd hear voices even after waking up. If there was one bad thing about quitting the drug, it's she now had a bad case of insomnia.

"You're talking about Yatsufusa, right?"

"If the problem doesn't go away, we might have to consider—"

"It'll never happen," replied Kurome. "I decided to fight with everyone, and I can only give my all if I have my Teigu. I don't want any of you to pity or protect me all the time, so I won't stop until I'm able to coexist with my Teigu like you can."

"Pure skill is one thing, but you'll never be as close a match with your Teigu as I am with Murasame."

Akame's blunt statement began to annoy Kurome. "Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?"

"Because you're better than me. I was being honest when I called you the more incredible sibling. It's because of that reason, you'll never be a great match for something as purely malevolent as Yatsufusa or Murasame."

"Tch," sounded Kurome, not knowing whether to be angry or embarrassed. She was aware Akame was being nice and honest, as she always was with her, but just quitting and living in her sister's shadow was something she didn't want. "I may be incredible…but you're pretty incredible too, Sis."

"Thank you, Kurome."

 _Darn._ Kurome tilted her head in resignation. _I just can't make my usual great comebacks against Sis. If this was Wave, it would be so much easier._

"We've arrived," announced Akame, looking at the church while the duo stopped walking. "If you're not feeling well Kurome, I can do this myself."

"No way," replied Kurome, cracking an almost evil smile. "If there was ever a cure for me—I'm sure an unstoppable god would do the trick."

VVV

After Tatsumi and Seryu entered the arena and met with Una, she explained how the finals would progress. Since there were only six competitors this time, all of them would be present at ringside for the duration of the event. Those that were in the A-Block would stand on one side while the B-Block winners would stand on the opposite side. The bronze title winners would fight for the bronze prize, then the silver, and finally the gold would conclude the tournament. The two Nocturne members didn't want to stand near any of the Titans, but they agreed and walked to their positions.

Just like the first day, the audience was loud and excited. It was a few hours past noon, so the sun was still high in the clear sky. After the duo wished each other luck one final time, they walked to their respective positions. Since none of the Titans were here yet, they patiently stood and waited.

After an hour of this, the crowd started getting agitated.

 _Why have they not arrived yet?_ thought Seryu, getting impatient herself. _Can it be they've gotten cold feet?_

"I'm sorry to announce this," said Diana, through the microphone, "but, as the rules say, if the contestants aren't here in the next ten minutes—they'll be disqualified!"

Understandably, the audience booed and jeered the unwelcome announcement. Tatsumi and Seryu probably should've been happy—it would be easy money for them—but they were both getting worked up instead. To them, it was like the Titans were saying they weren't worth the effort. Just as the waning minutes were about to fade, a figure approached the ring.

 _That's the old man,_ thought Tatsumi, spotting Mirak. _It looks like he's alone, though._

"It looks like the alchemist, Mirak, has arrived!" announced Diana. "Maybe this means the other Titans are—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Mirak ripped the mic out of her hands. Instead of an explanation, he ignored her existence and looked at the crowd.

"For over five years, the Titans of the Desert have been the guardians of this town," said Mirak to a confused audience. "That's the truth I've allowed to exist all these years… Today, that truth gets re-written."

 _What the hell is he talking about?_ wondered Tatsumi.

VVV

The streets were barren while Wave was strolling through town at a steady pace. He felt like he might as well take a walk to clear his head. Whenever he would feel annoyed, a nice walk would usually do the trick. Unfortunately, his attention wasn't on enjoying his walk…considering that someone had been diligently following him for minutes now.

 _If the streets weren't so inactive, I don't think I would've noticed them._

He was debating whether to confront his stalker or travel back to the hotel where Grand Chariot still was. Despite there not being many people around, he didn't want to start a fight out in the open. This person likely knew his identity, so he wasn't sure his follower would let him retrieve his Teigu.

… _I'll lead this person to an alley._

VVV

"During the prime of my life, I was one of the most respected figures in the Capital," announced Mirak, to the shock of Tatsumi and Seryu. "All was well…until I was replaced by that damn Stylish."

 _He worked for the Empire as well!_ thought Seryu. _Do all of the Titans have some connection to the Empire? He also mentioned the good doctor…_

"I searched many years for anything that would help me reclaim my status…and I found something even greater, right here in this desert. I then learned that returning to the top brass was meaningless because I had found a weapon the Empire could never defeat."

 _Wait…_ thought Tatsumi while an idea beginning to take shape. _He can't be talking about—_

"Remember this day, one and all—as the resurrection of the Sun God has been completed!"

Both Nocturne agent's eyes widened at the old man's proclamation. The crowd continued to be confused, but both of them knew the severity of what was just said. Without looking at each other, they both jumped in the ring and ran at Mirak until they were only a few feet from him.

"You knew about Enti?" asked Tatsumi.

"Ah, so you know what it is, Regulus and Ramona" Mirak replied, stroking his beard. "…Or maybe it would be preferable to refer to you as Nocturne?"

The confused audience became loud with astonishment at the uttering of the notorious group.

"Damn it," swore Tatsumi. "Did you know all this time?"

"There is nothing in this desert I don't know, boy."

"How did you discover the location of the creature?" asked Seryu.

"As I alluded to, I wandered the desert and discovered the entrance to an underground cavern. In that cavern, the beast was encased completely in something close to resembling ice. In all likelihood, it must've battled another Danger Beast, and the result was this desert you see before you."

"That's crazy!" stated Tatsumi. "You don't seriously think we're going to let you wake that thing up?"

"You think this is a children's tale where you stop my plan at the last second? I started the awakening process one month ago…"

Before the duo could reply, the ground started shaking like it did yesterday for a few seconds.

Mirak looked at the sky. "It seems the time has come, at last."

"That wasn't an earthquake," concluded Seryu. "That was—"

As Seryu was speaking that sentence, the loudest sound anyone had ever heard echoed throughout the area. It seemed as if the planet itself was roaring at everyone on the surface. The loud roar quickly ended, but the fear it instilled was much more potent. The three individuals standing in the middle of the ring knew what that deafening sound was.

"…" Tatsumi couldn't say anything. His body was trembling as if someone had physically injected him with terror. He looked over to see Seryu wasn't much better.

"Now," began Mirak, observing the two, "would you like to hear me out?"

VVV

The secret infiltration of the church was going exactly how it did the first time. The priest made his boisterous and passionate claims while the crowd erupted in joy. That all ended after that impossibly loud sound occurred just a moment ago. Now, all of the church members were insanely loud with glee while the sisters were paralyzed.

"Kurome, was that it?"

"It sure wasn't our stomachs, Sis. We need to do this _now_."

That seemed like what needed to happen, but Akame's weird feeling was still persistent.

"Sis…"

"Now, all of Enti's loyal followers!" yelled the priest. "Let us observe the dawn of the new world with our own eyes!"

"Sis!"

"Now!" yelled Akame. jumping from the rafters with her sister onto the floor. The members of the church were stunned to see the sudden appearance of the hooded siblings.

"If you all want this to be quick," began Kurome, "tell us where—"

The attempt at negotiation was destroyed when all of the members, except the priest, pulled out knives and charged at them with pure murder in their eyes. The sisters, seeing they weren't going to listen, drew their swords and gracefully carved through any heretic in their way. The sizable pack of heretics wasn't a match for the Nocturne agents. It only took about five minutes for all of them to be lying dead at their feet.

"What was that all about?" asked Kurome. "It's like someone flipped their switch to kill mode."

Akame looked at the priest cowering behind his stand and approached with Murasame in hand before asking, "Where is Enti?"

"Didn't you hear God's call, Nocturne?" the priest asked, nervously smiling. "It's over. The church has completed its job and now…a better world awaits—as promised by the master!" Akame wanted to ask whom this master was, but the priest popped a pill in his mouth before she could react.

"No!" exclaimed Akame, trying to pry it out of his mouth. Her efforts were in vain as the priest had already completed his suicide.

"A poison pill…" stated Kurome. "Those aren't easy to get since few people produce them. It would take someone like an—"

"Alchemist…" said Akame, her eyes widening while the missing piece she was looking for appeared.

It all came together: the heretics and their bizarre rituals, the Titans and their supposed apathy towards the church, and a mastermind behind the entire movement was absent.

"Someone would have to manipulate the church while also keeping it from being stopped. It wouldn't be hard for someone with a lot of influence to do that, especially in a small town. The only people around here who would have that kind of influence is—"

"Hold on…" began Kurome, realizing an important point her sister missed. It was something Akame should've noticed immediately, but her thought process didn't allow it with all the realizations she was having. "That guy said Nocturne…"

After Kurome finished that sentence, the entire church exploded. The structure of the church was shattered, and debris scattered in the air. Just a few meters away from the blast zone, the culprits were standing idly by.

"See, Akame?" boastfully commented Altina, dressed in her patent armor with Heart silently by her side. The wind blew her silky blonde hair before she pushed it to the side. "I told you it'd be a blast."


	17. Kill the Duel in the Desert

Chapter 17: Kill the Duel in the Desert

Wave walked at a steady pace so he wouldn't alert the follower he's caught onto their presence. Whether this person knew his true identity remained to be seen. The former naval soldier wasn't sure this mystery individual meant harm. Still, this is something he didn't want to postpone or ignore. He came across a dark alley with no people around. After he walked a few steps and waited for his stalker to appear, the figure of the person stood at the top of the alleyway.

"Talk," declared Wave, turning to face the individual. "Why are you—" He stopped his sentence when the figure lunged at him. Out of reflex, he side-stepped to avoid a rapid punch that collided with the wall instead. Wave widened his gaze when the strike made a sizable indent on the brick surface. _That would've knocked me out cold_!

"You made this easier, Pongo," stated a familiar voice. Wave gasped as the hooded figure revealed his face. The smiling expression of the black-haired martial artist greeted him. "I guess Wave would be accurate, though."

"You know who I was this whole time?"

"We weren't sure until after the first round of the tournament concluded."

"We?"

"The other Titans of the Desert, of course. That's what this has always been about."

Before he could inquire further, an outrageously loud noise made his body freeze. It was like being frozen as the noise shook him to his very core. When it was over, he looked to the sky while expecting to see a giant Danger Beast above him.

"Looks like it's almost here; Nocturne sure picked a bad time for a vacation."

"What the hell was that!" exclaimed Wave.

"That was the Empire's downfall. What you just heard, was the roar of Enti."

Wave was stunned to hear the name of the Danger Beast Kurome mentioned. The Nocturne agent didn't know how much he should've believed in a creature like Enti existing, but that roar just now told him everything. In his lifetime, he encountered hundreds of Danger Beasts, both on land and sea. Not a single one was able to inject fear into his body like just now. He feared for both Kurome and Akame, knowing they were planning to confront a monster like that.

The passing thought of his fellow Nocturne members made him realize something. "If you guys know who we are, then the others…"

"That's right. The plan was for two of us to ambush those sisters at the church, and the others would take the rest. Not only did you choose to stay alone, but you even picked such a convenient spot."

 _I don't have time to deal with this guy!_ Wave examined the martial artist and noticed something attached to his fists. _Brass knuckles. Fighting him straight on was hard enough, but if he lands a hit on_ _me with those…_ He silently cursed his decision to keep Grand Chariot at the hotel. If he had his trusted armor, he could end this in seconds.

"I bet you wish your Teigu was here. You really did make this too easy!" With a ravenous smile, Wei charged at him again. Wave made it his mission not to let those brass knuckles make contact. Unfortunately, the fears of having his bones broken kept him on defense.

 _I have to make an opening!_

After dodging another punch, he launched a kick at Wei's side. Somehow, the Titan anticipated it with a kick of his own, which canceled it out. Wave did his best to escape from another incoming punch, but he had to block most of the impact with his forearm. If he wasn't already retreating, he's sure that strike would've broken his arm. Instead, he managed to avoid major damage and made some separation.

"That was a close one," teased Wei. "If you were slower, that arm would be useless."

"Damn it," he swore while shaking his arm to erase the numbness. "I'm gonna have to do something I don't normally do…"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but we're just getting started!" exclaimed Wei, attacking again.

VVV

"…How disappointing," scoffed Altina, looking at the shattered remains of the church. Just as planned, the church had Mirak's explosive gel placed around the building. Even though the plan was to kill the two sisters with those explosives, Altina wanted Akame to somehow survive so they could fight.

However, after a minute of waiting, she sighed and flicked her hair in annoyance. "I guess her reputation really was overblown."

Just when she was about to walk away, a faint sound could be heard from the rubble. A huge creature erupted from the debris and landed on the ground. Since it turned out to be a giant frog, it'd be more accurate to say it _hopped_ out.

"That creature…" said Altina with her excitement returning. "The Kaiser Frog."

The giant frog opened its mouth, and two raven-haired siblings came out. Then the Kaiser Frog, who was brutally damaged, plummeted to the ground and remained motionless.

"I was saving that one for a special occasion," grunted Kurome through the pain while Akame wasn't much better. Despite the Necromancer's staggeringly quick choice to make her Kaiser Frog protect them in its mouth, the sisters still took damage from the blast wave. Their ears were ringing, and moving their bodies was uncomfortable. "I'm really tired of crap exploding…"

"I'll be damned," stated Altina. "You used your Teigu at the last second. Crafty."

"You _do_ know who we are," said Kurome, grimacing while getting off the ground. "Good. We can skip the introduction and jump to the part where I kill you."

"Sorry, shrimp, but the one I'm interested in is the Master of the Demon Sword."

Akame, pushing herself off the ground with her hair covering both eyes, was silent. Then she directed a deathly glare towards the armored blond. There were no words necessary to convey that the crimson-eyed woman wasn't pleased.

Altina, however, merely laughed and said, "The scary eyes? If it was up to me, I would've challenged you to your face."

"Kurome," began Akame, grasping her deadly partner, Murasame, "I'll take care of Altina—handle the girl."

"Jumping right into it?" replied Altina, gracefully grabbing her spear. "You're not going to ask about our nefarious plans to resurrect Enti? You don't want to know our motive for doing it in the first place?"

"Heh," giggled Kurome. She knew all too well what the difference was between her sister's kill mode and when she was pissed off—right now, she was pissed off. Right now, Kurome didn't dare disagree with her sister. "Words of advice: Sis is the last person you want to make angry. There's a reason she always has the highest bounty among Nocturne."

"Don't think we'll be as weak as those brainwashed fools in the church. They're not even a warm-up in comparison."

"Brainwashed?" asked Kurome.

"Something about that old man using venom from an exotic Danger Beast; I never really cared to ask."

 _Danger Beast venom that affects psyche?_ thought Kurome. _Is that what happened to Tatsumi?_

"Listen up, brat," began Altina, glaring at Heart, "if you interfere this time, I'll kill you."

The small, bunny-hoodie wearing girl didn't reply while keeping her eyes on the sisters.

"Sure you want to do that?" asked Kurome. "I can summon a whole army with Yatsufusa if I want. That girl won't be a match for me."

"I'm calling your bluff, Necromancer. Feel free to summon as many puppets as you want…if you can."

"Tch, I would…but you two aren't worth it."

"Sure. I hope you're alive after I'm done with Akame; I could use a good punching bag. Now, let's go Akame!"

"You're going to regret this, along with the other Titans…" stated Akame before exuding a powerful murderous intent. "Nocturne will eliminate you all!"

Akame, like a raging tiger, dashed towards Altina and took the initiative. Normally, in a clash between a sword and a spear, she'd be at a disadvantage since a spear would have more length. However, this battle couldn't be considered normal because Akame wielded the game-changing Murasame. The silver armor Altina wore would make the task slightly harder, but not so much that it would play a major factor.

Meanwhile, Kurome was having trouble with Heart and her Shingu. She knew from Seryu's report that the dagger's true length was hidden, but judging it was a bother. The task was even harder when taking into account the small girl's quickness and ability to attack from multiple angles.

 _If I knew the length, this would be over!_ She parried attack after attack while trying to grasp the Shingu's true dimensions. It was obvious Heart was used to using her weapon in different ways to keep her opponent in the dark about its length.

 _I might have to…_

Kurome wondered if she should use Yatsufusa again. Time was not on their side right now, so dawdling was the last thing they needed. It could end badly, but the Necromancer knew her sister would understand, considering the circumstances. She created some space from Heart and held her malevolent blade to the heavens.

 _There's no time to waste; I'll have to deal with it!_

VVV

Back at the stadium, the standoff between Tatsumi and Seryu against Mirak was still taking place. The crowd was in an uproar; the cause was fear. The ungodly roar from earlier sent chills through all that heard, excluding the old alchemist. The two Nocturne members were still paralyzed with terror while Mirak announced he had an offer before dropping the microphone.

"You would be wise to submit and join me," he said.

"Just why the hell do you think we'd do that?" countered Tatsumi, who was trying to put on a brave front, but still couldn't hide his concern.

"Enti is an enemy you'll never be able to overcome. Why not assist in the destruction of the Empire? What's the difference between the Titan's actions and what Nocturne has been doing? We all share a common interest, and that's seeing those at the top fall."

"That's…"

Tatsumi wanted to argue, but couldn't think of the right words. It was true both of the teams' endgames were similar to a degree. Mirak was clearly motivated by revenge, but how different was that from the retaliating they've done to both the Empire and rebellion? Also, if Enti was everything Kurome claimed it was, defeating it seemed like an impossible goal.

"I have questions," suddenly stated Seryu with a plain expression.

Tatsumi looked at her and couldn't guess what she had in mind.

"Of course," agreed Mirak.

"Seryu, what are you—"

"Forgive me, Tatsumi, but this is something I must do." She closed her eyes for a second before asking her questions. "Explain the purpose the church served, how you plan to control the beast, and why you chose this time to do it."

"Simple enough," he replied while stroking his long beard. "After I found Enti dormant underneath this area, I began experimenting with the unique ice. I tested multiple things on the ice for over a year until the solution finally appeared. That solution is why I needed the church."

"Human bodies," concluded Seryu.

"Yes. I took control of them and made them breed, constantly. This tournament offered many chances to collect bodies. Nobody bats an eye if a random traveler suddenly disappears."

"You've just been treating people like livestock for years!" exclaimed Tatsumi. "What happened to the Titans being guardians?"

"All a facade. Once we all had the trust of the citizens, our reputations would protect us from any blemish that might appear."

"You—" began Tatsumi before Seryu interrupted him.

"What about the bodies? How would that aid in melting the ice?"

"It's not the bodies themselves I needed, but the blood. It's truly fascinating how efficient the blood of human beings are as a catalyst for countless concoctions. Naturally, due to the ice's size, I needed plenty of bodies. There was also the issue of different blood types varying in effectiveness."

"You alluded to something earlier," said Seryu. "You said you _controlled_ the heretics?"

"That boy there could explain it," Mirak replied while pointing at Tatsumi.

"What are you talking about? How could I—" His eyes widened as the answer hit him. "You're talking about the weird powder you used on me when we fought…"

"Before my tenure with the Empire, I had briefly visited a certain continent. I discovered a Danger Beast containing a venom that could affect the mind. After utilizing the toxin with a formula of my own, I created a potion allowing me to rewrite a person's will as I see fit."

"All those heretics were acting like that because of you the entire time…" Tatsumi didn't know how much longer he could keep up with these reveals. Then a sudden contradiction appeared. "If the toxin lets you control people…why did I snap out of it?"

"Inhaling isn't as potent as an injection. To add to that, an individual's fortitude plays a factor."

"And why now?" asked Seryu. "Why awaken Enti now?"

"I started the defrosting process a month ago because that's when I completed the substance. Its purpose is to eat away at the special ice until containing Enti was impossible. My calculation led me to believe it would awaken yesterday—it seems I was off."

"An invincible Danger Beast is just going to listen to you?" asked Tatsumi, remembering Seryu's second question. "If it wakes up, it'll destroy everything!"

"I've already taken care of that. Can you guess what key ingredient I used?"

"The toxin," concluded Seryu.

"Correct again. Once the substance eats through and makes contact with the dragon, he'll become a blank slate. That's the power of the formula I spent decades perfecting."

"No way…" stated Tatsumi. It was then the real depths of their trouble sunk in. What was a trip proposed by him for easy money, turned into the nightmare of getting caught in this old alchemist's web of deceit. "This can't be real!"

"Do you understand now, Nocturne? By this time tomorrow, the Capital itself will be engulfed in flames. Cooperate, and we can destroy the men who would dare cast us aside!"

While Tatsumi was thinking of a way out of this, Seryu spoke up. "That does sound logical," stated Seryu.

A wave of astonishment overtook Tatsumi. Just earlier, he was admiring how emotionally strong she was, and now she'd seemingly given up. He didn't know what to make of this.

"You can't be serious!" yelled Tatsumi.

"With a being like Enti on our side, changing the entire country would be simple. Its true one of Nocturne's ultimatums is purging the corrupt. Us going against Enti would be suicide considering the First Emperor himself couldn't overcome it. Forming an alliance with the Titans might indeed be the easier path."

Tatsumi felt like he was being betrayed—she's suggesting joining Titans would be better. The situation so disastrous, it made Seryu disregard her justice.

"So you'll agree?" asked Mirak with a grin.

Seryu removed her hood since their identities were already known to everyone present, and touched Lubbock's goggles with her artificial hand.

"However…what Nocturne is and what the Titans are is different. You all have sacrificed innocents and manipulated those who trust you. None of us in Nocturne is innocent, but we accept that and act so the world where people can be free from oppression may exist one day. A world where kids don't have to grow up fighting for their lives—a world were the unjust atone for their crimes."

"The ones I collected for the church weren't innocent if that lightens your conscious."

Seryu, with her face full of rage, pointed at Mirak and yelled, "It matters not! Lying to innocents who entrusted you their lives, and killing those who haven't even had a chance to experience living is atrocious! Don't you _dare_ compare such filth like yourself with any of us! So, in regards to your proposition…you can go to hell!"

"Heh," chuckled Mirak, who seemed to find some amusement in being so passionately rejected.

Tatsumi couldn't help but smile himself. He felt like a complete idiot for doubting her. Even in the face of a literal doomsday, she was still holding strong to her beliefs. "Seryu, I want you to punch me in the face later."

"Whatever for?"

"Just because," he answered before glaring to Mirak. "She's right. Us and the Titans aren't the same. Someone like you…is no better than the damn prime minister!"

For the first time, the Nocturne members witnessed the old man look genuinely angry. He didn't know why, but the mention of Honest struck a cord. Since he worked for the Empire, it was safe to assume the two men probably had history.

"Compare me to that bastard, will you?" he grunted.

"You're both old guys who manipulate others for your own benefit," stated Tatsumi. "You tell me what the difference is."

"Fine," Mirak said while closing his eyes. "I figured since Night Raid was responsible for the death of Stylish, I'd show mercy. But, you've made your choice. You've chosen to join your comrades in death."

"What did you do to everyone!" yelled Tatsumi, realizing the others were in danger. He was so concerned with the problem in front of him, he forgot.

"The rest of my team should be dealing with them."

"Then, the plan is simple," added Seryu. "We'll stop you here before assisting the others."

"You'll stop me? Are you forgetting about what's under our very feet?"

"That potion will make it so Enti can be controlled, right?" said Tatsumi. "If we get to him first, we'll be the ones to control it."

"Even with that, you need to exude a certain authority—something you two brats don't have. For all your bravado, I can see you're still trembling."

"We'll see—" Before Seryu could finish, the ground began cracking and the planet felt like someone was rattling it.

"The area under where Enti sleeps is a lot more vibrant for reasons I was never able to solve," stated Mirak. "The quality is so obvious…it's clear why the town was built where it was."

"Oh no…" muttered Seryu, realizing the little time she had. She looked towards Diana, who was still present. "Tell everyone to evacuate now!"

The woman didn't waste a single second arguing as she picked up the microphone and yelled, "This is an emergency! Everyone evacuate now!"

Not a second afterward, the shaking had become even more violent. Everyone—except Seryu, Tatsumi, and Mirak—ran towards the exits. The screams of terror were overwhelming while the audience scrambled past each other to escape. Both Tatsumi and Seryu rushed Mirak quickly with taking him out of the picture in their minds.

"Begone, trash." He threw several black pellets at their direction.

Tatsumi, remembering full well what they were, stopped dead in his tracks. "Don't, Seryu! They'll explode!"

If Tatsumi was even a second late, she would've been right on top of the explosions that went off when the pellets hit the ground. The sheer force of the explosions sent both Nocturne agents flying back. Tatsumi thought the world was ending because he heard the roar again even louder than before.

 _We're too late…_ he thought, gazing at a giant golden object erupt from the ground.

He guessed it was the mouth of Enti he was seeing. Normally, the temperature would cool dramatically since it was getting late into the evening, but it felt hotter. Any thought of victory was shattered as both Teigu wielders' terror was amplified upon observing the Doomsday-Class Danger Beast finally arrive.

 _We're dead…_


	18. Kill the Duel in the Desert II

Chapter 18: Kill the Duel in the Desert II

Wave wanted to take a walk so he could clear his mind. Now, he was running as fast as his legs would carry him while dodging strikes from Wei. "Crap!" he exclaimed when Wei almost connected with his head.

"I didn't think running like this was your style!" yelled Wei, still giving chase.

 _Ugh_ , he thought, silently agreeing. Wave was the kind of guy who stood his ground in a fight, and it's why Grand Chariot fit him so well. However, he realized now wasn't the time to be stuck in his ways. With the roar from earlier and the constant shaking, he understood time was a factor. If he had to cut and run to the hotel, he would if it meant getting to the others.

"I know what you're trying to do! You really think I'll let you equip your armor?"

"We'll see!" Wave pushed over a stand full of apples, much to the dismay of the vendor.

"You're kidding, right?"

Wei acrobatically jumped over the slew of apples and gracefully landed. In that second, Wave threw his cloak at Wei, disorienting him. He then used the opportunity to put the martial artist in a stranglehold. The Nocturne agent clenched his teeth as Wei elbowed him, desperate to escape suffocation. Then the Titan sharply backed into a wall making Wave lose his grip.

"You son of a—" yelled Wei, about to strike with his reinforced fist.

Wave didn't know whether Wei was dizzy or he was just lucky, but he dodged the punch and elbowed the martial artist in the gut before landing a kick. Wave uses the opportunity to continue his run to the hotel while Wei was stunned.

 _I have to hurry!_

He didn't bother looking behind him because his true goal was to reach Grand Chariot. He dodged any citizen in his way while the wind was colliding against his face from him dashing through street after street. It was suspicious how Wei wasn't following him anymore, but he preferred to ask questions later.

Finally, after minutes of continuous running, he arrived at the promised land. Wave sprinted through the lobby while his lungs begged him for a moment of reprieve. Ignoring his fatigue, he darted up the stairs and through the hallway without pause.

 _It'll be around this corner!_ After he turned the corner, his destination was at the end of the long hallway.

Unfortunately, someone had already beaten him there.

"Too bad," said Wei with a victorious expression. "If you were a few seconds faster, you might've beaten me."

Wave clenched his fists since the plan appeared to be compromised. He closed his eyes for a second and focused. _I just need to get past him._

"It's too late; we won this fight long ago. Not a single force on this planet will stop Enti's awakening."

"Part of me would've liked this to be under different circumstances," said Wave. "You're an asshole, but I do respect your fighting ability. Even so…you're in my way!"

Wave ran with his goal in sight. Wei did the same and headed for the inevitable collision course. Just as they were within inches of each other—Wave spun perfectly with his pivot, which reversed their positions. Wei smiled since the spin left his target wide open. Wave, who couldn't stop the strike, swung his left elbow and connected with the Titan—who, in turn, struck him in the ribs. The Nocturne agent couldn't gather a breath before he crashed through the door.

"Haha!" laughed Wei, struggling to get to his feet while wiping the blood from his mouth. "That was a brave gamble, but it's over." He walked towards the entrance of the room, expecting to see Wave's halting form. "Are you ready to—"

The proceeding events happened within seconds. The windows shattered while a huge force made Wei cover his eyes. Then an armored hand grabbed Wei by the neck and pushed him through the hallway. He was sent through the wall before being launched outside in the air. He desperately tried to put up a guard, which was useless since a leg drop broke his arms and sent him slamming into the ground. The martial artist was powerless to move while the armored warrior landed in front of him.

"Ugh!" grunted Wave as Grand Chariot receded. He grasped his chest since it hurt to breathe.

"All of that…ended so quickly," stated Wei, somehow smiling through all the agony. "Having Teigu is unfair."

"Try saying that without the brass knuckles."

"I haven't been hurt this bad since I was caught stealing when I was a kid."

Wave narrowed his eyes slightly. "Why would you want anything to do with all this?"

"I didn't really have many other opportunities since I had to struggle to survive most of my life. Mirak told me his plan, and I couldn't resist. I wanted to see places like I was raised burned to the ground…along with everyone in it."

Wave looked away while knowing that wasting of time like this wasn't good. However, hearing the Titan's circumstances and desires was dispiriting.

"…You're a bit different from the other Nocturne members. I know you've likely taken lives, but you don't have the aura of a killer—just my opinion, though."

Wave was put on guard when Wei pulled a knife from his cloak. "You still want to fight?"

"Where I'm from, only those strong enough persevere. Losing meant dying. With this body, I'm useless to our cause now." With a chilling smile, he flipped the blade around and pierced his own heart.

"Hey!" exclaimed Wave, who saw the life leave his eyes. He looked down, not wanting to observe the scene any longer. The wielder of Grand Chariot turned his back on the dead body and departed. Now wasn't the time for sympathy while everyone was in danger.

 _Do I go to the stadium—_ thought Wave, looking in one direction before glancing at another. _—or the church?_ While he was struggling with which action to take, he saw a sight in the sky that made him pause. _Is that…_

VVV

The small form of Heart was still while she observed Kurome. She knew what Yatsufusa was capable of. The moment the Necromancer held her sword to the sky, she prepared herself for whatever corpse that would rise. Yet, Kurome had stopped moving and had an unreadable expression.

"…" She pulled down her sword and looked at Yatsufusa. A revelation came to her before she used the ability. Her sudden desperation and need to use her Teigu felt like the blade was commanding her.

 _It's like I'm confessing that I need it to win._ She pointed her sword at Heart before a smile crossed her face. _I command you. Your power is an asset I choose to partake in when I feel like it. I'm your master; not the other way around!_

Heart still watched carefully in case she was being tricked somehow.

"I already said you're not worth my Teigu's power; so, you better focus on me!"

Kurome took the initiative and attacked Heart, who was surprised by the sudden change from a conservative approach to a more aggressive one. The Necromancer kept up the assault while waiting for her opportunity. While Heart was being put on the defensive, her opportunity came. Kurome slid her blade across the length of the dagger lightning-quick.

"Ah!" muttered Heart, finally making a sound while her gray eyes filled with concern. She proceeded to hesitantly back away.

"Scared?" asked Kurome, who now knew the true length of the Shingu. "You should be."

Kurome attacked again with no caution. With the Shingu's hidden length no longer a factor, it came down to pure skill. The girl was quick, but she was at a disadvantage against the more experienced Kurome. Even the debilitation from the explosion wasn't enough to compensate now that her weapon's secret was out. Kurome harshly swung, which knocked Heart off balance, before kicking the dagger out of her grip—effectively disarming the Titan.

"Ugh," growled Heart after hitting the ground. She developed a look of fear because Kurome stood above her with Yatsufusa in hand.

"You might've been trained by assassins," began Kurome, preparing herself for the final blow, "but that's nothing compared to the girl who had to fight mental and physical torture with everything she had before she was old enough to know what it really meant!"

Heart widened her eyes as death seemed to be inevitable. However, to fully understand what was about to occur next, the result of Akame and Altina's fight would be pivotal.

"This is what I wanted!" yelled Altina, enjoying every second of their heated battle.

Akame was silent while her eyes told the only thing her opponent needs to know: she had every intention of killing her. It was difficult for Akame to be overly aggressive because Altina was incredibly versatile with her spear. After minutes of exchanging attacks, the crimson-eyed woman backed away in order to regroup.

"What's wrong? You're not giving up on me, are you?"

 _I was hoping to be done with this by now,_ thought Akame, ready to attack at any moment. _There are no wasted movements in her attacks._

"What's the delay!" yelled the blond Titan, who wanted to continue.

"Your skill is impressive," It was rare for Akame to praise her opponent like this during a fight, but her prowess was noteworthy. "Someone like you could've easily been a captain."

"I _was_ a captain."

"You working for the Empire was true."

"Before I met the old man, I was in the Imperial Army. I ended up leaving, though. Care to know why?"

"Not especially."

"Hehe, it's a dumb reason." The Titan closed her eyes for a second before confirming something. "This has been fun, but let's spice it up." Altina positioned both arms behind her back with the spear clasped between her ring and index fingers.

 _What is that stance?_ Akame had never before seen a stance like Altina had. It looked unorthodox and inefficient.

"Ready when you are…"

Akame, who didn't know what to expect, conservatively attacked and decided to react to whatever technique came her way. As she was close, a strike from the right came, which she soundly dodged. Then she avoided another one instantly coming from the left before stepping past a third strike from the right again.

 _I have her now._

Even so, something extremely unexpected happened when Altina spun her spear around her wrist and a fourth strike came from above.

"What!" exclaimed Akame while stomping her foot on the ground to cancel her momentum. She grimaced as Altina's spear cut her right shoulder before jumping away. Akame looked at her wound, and Altina licked her lips in interest.

"You're the first one to survive that, Akame."

… _What was that?_

After the third strike missed, she was positive the battle was decided. The miraculous fourth strike happened, and if her finely trained reflexes were slower—her head would be rolling. At first, she figured the explosion dulled her senses, but she abandoned the ignorant thought. The technique was simply that amazing. If she were to face it again, Akame wasn't certain she would survive.

"The notorious Akame is in awe of my technique? I'm flattered."

 _Just how long does one have to train to acquire such a move…?_ Akame shook her head and remembered her mission. She didn't have the option of admiring her opponent's skill. More importantly, she had to think of a way to overcome it. _I have no option but to dodge the first three strikes, then step past the fourth._ Akame tightened her resolve, knowing if she messed up slightly—it was over.

"You're not going to admit it, but you're loving this," said Altina, getting back in her stance. "Don't pretend anything else is important right now. Just forget everyone, and do what you were born to!"

Without responding, Akame lunged towards the armored woman once more. Like before, she dodged the first strike from the right and the second from the left. The third strike cut her just below the right eye. The wound was shallow, so she pressed forward. Time slowed down while the final strike was coming, and Akame was right within range.

Now, perhaps it was destiny that at the same time they were about to clash, Kurome was about to finish off Heart. Perhaps, it was also fated that Altina, by pure chance, caught a glance of the scene out the corner of her eye. Her body reacted before her mind could, and she threw the spear at Kurome while awkwardly turning. Akame, instead of going for the kill, turned to see what was about to transpire.

"Kurome!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

While she was a second away from finishing the girl, Kurome heard in time for her to see the spear coming like a bullet. It grazed her arm before she dropped to the ground, narrowly escaping being pierced. Afterward, the wind blew as time moved normally again.

"The hell?" murmured Kurome while she looked confused, similar to Heart. Both turned to the scene of Akame pointing Murasame at Altina, who was on her knees

"You saved the girl?" The blond woman in front of her didn't carry herself like the considerate type, but she did, in fact, throw the fight to save Heart.

"Confused?" asked Altina, smiling in a reserved manner for the first time. "I'm not sure why that happened either. Damn girl causing me trouble."

"You threw away your chance of winning."

"It doesn't matter anyway. After you stepped past the third strike instead of dodging, I doubt I could've gotten you in time. Surviving the technique I spent years working on and then proceeding to get past it on the second try—you're everything the rumors say."

"Of all the spear wielders I've fought, you're the strongest." Akame figured she'd offer that much respect before the end.

"I guess I wasn't enough to push you to the limit." Altina looked at the sky before meeting Akame's gaze. "You can ignore this if you want, but I have a request. As annoying as this brat is, she's too soft to kill anyone. Everything she's done is because I told her to. So…"

VVV

"This ain't personal, kid," replied a man, wearing the armor of the Imperial Army while standing in front of the frightened Heart.

He, along with two of his buddies, had cornered the girl in the tent. Despite specific orders not to touch the girl they captured after the massacre of the Silent Knives, the men decided to help themselves because the group was asleep. The girl was kept alive for her useful talents, but that didn't stop any of their desires.

"We've been on the road for months, and it's been a while since I've touched a woman. We sure as hell aren't touching the captain, so you'll do. If you scream, I'll kill you and say it was self-defense."

The soldier started undoing his belt as Heart was powerless. She was outnumbered and had no weapon to defend herself with. The girl closed her eyes, hoping it would all go quickly. The next sound she heard was a surprised gasp. When she opened her eyes, the shocked face of the man just talking had a spear coming out of his neck. Behind him was the glare of a blond woman with dead eyes.

"Captain Altina!" yelled one of the men while the lifeless body she pierced dropped to the ground. In a rage, he pulled out his sword and rushed her. Before he could even swing, his neck was sliced open by her spear. The last man was shaking in fear, witnessing the dead bodies of his two friends on the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you! General Esdeath said if we're the winners, everything is fair game!"

"I don't care," replied Altina with her empty gaze. "Those fucking pigs disobeyed me, so I killed them."

"You bitch! Just wait until everyone hears about this! They'll have your head!" He ran away while Altina didn't bother looking his way.

Altina looked at the ground while she grew tired. She was put in charge of one of Esdeath's factions after being promoted, and all it seemed like she was doing is disciplining a bunch of hooligans. All she wanted was to rise up the ranks and partake in great battles, but now her spirit was waning. Getting to Esdeath and Budo's level was impossible without a Teigu, and traveling with her squadron didn't interest her anymore.

"I'm done," she uttered before walking out of the tent. Under the moonlight, she walked away from the campsite with no destination in mind. Her only intention was to get away and do what she wanted. This was to be done alone, but she heard extremely faint footsteps following her.

"What do you want, brat?" asked Altina, spotting Heart. "If you're smart, you'll get as far away from the Empire as possible."

"I'll protect you," simply replied the girl.

Altina raised an eyebrow at the offer. "Protect me? You _are_ aware that I slaughtered the Silent Knives, right?"

The girl's gray eyes glowed in the moonlight, unfailingly.

"I almost forgot. You've been trained as a tool, so this is all you know…"

Considering she didn't like children in the first place, the blond captain was surprised she didn't turn the girl away. Instead, for the first time in days, she smirked a bit while pulling out a weapon she kept concealed.

"This will probably suit you better than me." She threw a dagger at the girl's feet.

After picking it up, Heart examined the peculiar weapon.

"I took that so I could better match those with Teigu, but the stupid thing didn't fit my style."

Heart nodded and walked beside Altina while gazing into the night, ready to travel anywhere.

"If you get into trouble, you're on your own," finished Altina before continuing on.

VVV

"Can you not kill the girl?" asked Altina.

Akame paused after hearing the strange request. She didn't answer while she prepared to take the Titan's life with one swing. Altina smiled as she accepted her death by the hands of Akame.

Before that could happen, Kurome zoomed past her sister and cut Altina with Yatsufusa. Altina's eyes lost their light as her form dissolved. The Necromancer had just captured the fearless knight of the Titans.

"Kurome?" questioned Akame.

"You were going to kill her, so I decided to make her useful."

"…The fight was over."

"So what? She can consider it payment for my Kaiser Frog."

Akame, knowing the predicament they were in, decided to drop it and find the others. Before she could, she glanced at Heart. Considering her purpose was protecting Altina, she didn't know what to do.

"Are you going to kill her?" asked Kurome.

"She was your opponent," replied Akame, sheathing Murasame. "You decide." Akame sprinted away, leaving her sister to the task.

Kurome looked around and spotted the Shingu she kicked away. After picking it up, she glanced over at Heart. If this was her old self from a year ago, she would've killed the girl without a second thought. Despite her, supposedly, never killing anyone, and the fact she didn't feel any murderous intent from the girl during their fight—it didn't change that she willingly assisted the Titans.

Nonetheless, she tossed the Shingu back at the girl and turned away.

"…What should I do?" asked the girl in a light voice.

"Hell if I know," answered Kurome. "If I ever hear anything bad—I'll personally finish you off." With those last words, Kurome ran after her sister.

VVV

"My goodness…" murmured Seryu while her and Tatsumi looked in awe at the Sun God's form.

Its luminescent golden scales sparkled in the evening sun. Taking into account all the Danger Beast's they've seen, Enti was unquestionably the most massive. Its most beautiful feature was the blazing eyes that looked like primordial suns. Even as the creature breathed, it felt like a heat wave was smacking them in the face. It was sitting on the ground while glancing around as if the beast was confirming the surroundings.

"Enti!" yelled Mirak in a loud commanding voice. Enti looked down at his tiny form.

"We have to stop him…" stated Tatsumi, whose legs wouldn't move. He felt so overwhelmed by what he was seeing, his body wasn't obeying. Every shred of instinct and common sense was yelling at him to escape from this place.

"I am the one who woke you from your slumber!" he announced to the creature. "Obey my command!"

Enti looked at the old man like it was thinking.

The Nocturne agents were filled with so much fear, they didn't know what to do. They thought even a little bit of rebellion would cause the beast to start attacking.

Meanwhile, the old man smiled because the goal he worked towards for years was finally going to bear fruit. The place that tossed him aside would kneel before him and beg for mercy.

Then the last thing anyone in that coliseum expected to happen transpired. The beast opened its mouth and started making a deafening sound. At first, everyone thought it was roaring again—that's not what it was. Upon listening, the beast seemed to be speaking some kind of language.

"Did it just…" began Tatsumi, completely stunned along with his fellow agent.

"Talk…?" finished Seryu.

 _I originally assumed Enti, along with any other Doomsday-Class Danger Beast, possessed superior intelligence compared to that of regular Danger Beasts,_ thought Mirak, whose clothing was a mess and eyes were agape _. In actuality, this creature is likely to have intelligence on par with human beings…if not greater._

The beast roared while it slammed its massive form into the ground, launching debris everywhere and sending Mirak's body into the air.

 _I made the same mistake the First Emperor likely made when he was alive, which was underestimating it. Over the years, I should've been more thorough with my formula. How…regrettable._

He would never think anything again as the beast clasped its jaws over his form.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Tatsumi, not believing what he just saw. "It ate him!"

"Was the mind control useless?" asked Seryu.

The dragon started colliding into the stands where any unfortunate individual who was there couldn't escape. It mightily roared while going berserk through the area.

"All of those people…" said Seryu, hearing the screams of death and agony she tried her best to make sure never happened.

"There's nothing we can do now! We have to find everyone, and get the hell out of this desert!"

"But…" Seryu was shaking, but whether it was courageous or ill-advised, she dedicated her life to people in need. "We must not let such a monster continue to kill innocents!"

Just as she passionately yell, Enti turned its gaze in their direction. He looked like a lion who was about to prey on some helpless livestock. Seryu suddenly went from being a passionate, fiery lion to a frightened goldfish.

"D-did he…hear me…?"

The beast roared in their direction, which sent a searing wind that stung their eyes.

"I think that was a yes…" concluded Tatsumi, wondering how much of a bastard he was in a past life.


	19. Kill the Doomsday

Chapter 19: Kill the Doomsday

Most living things have a physiological reaction that's commonly referred to as the fight-or-flight response—the mind prepares to either attack or flee in response to danger. After all, any living organism's basic instinct should be to assure their own survival. In the face of overwhelming peril, it's natural the mind would scream commands to escape so it could avoid harm. Therefore…it shouldn't be hard to guess what Tatsumi and Seryu's instincts were screaming while the Sun God was pursuing them.

"Don't slow down!" yelled Tatsumi while he and Seryu were running for their lives through the tunnel of the stadium. He could hear the entire structure be destroyed while the Doomsday-Class Danger Beast was closing in on them. He dared not turn around and see its current position. Looking back at the beast would only make him hesitate, which was a matter of life and death.

"There's the lobby!" exclaimed Seryu. The Nocturne agents wasted no time darting out of the doors before entering a hectic scene. The citizens who managed to escape were scrambling around in a panic. "Please run away as quickly as you can!"

"He'll catch us at this rate!" stated Tatsumi. The duo's pace was dramatically slowed down because they had to shift and maneuver through the panicking crowd.

Seconds later, the front of the Coliseum exploded as Enti made it out.

She knew it wasn't a good idea, but Seryu couldn't help but glance behind her and witness the appalling sight. The golden beast trampled and crushed any person in its way. They could only helplessly scream as the destroyer took their lives. Seryu's heart began to throb from looking at the grisly ordeal.

"Don't look back!" yelled Tatsumi, seeing his comrade's expression. He didn't have to look behind him to know what was occurring. It tore him up inside, but he knew it was over if they didn't keep moving. _Why does it keep chasing just us? Does it think we're working with Mirak or something!_

"Look!" yelled Seryu, which made Tatsumi take a glance. The beast opened its massive jaw as a red flame began to form.

Tatsumi pulled Seryu into the nearest alleyway he saw. Within moments, a hellish blaze blanketed the entire plaza full of people. The sound of those individuals burning to death was something both Teigu users doubt they'd ever forget.

After the blaze subsided, they couldn't hear any more screams. Tatsumi held Seryu back, wanting to shield her from the savagery, but her widened eyes told him how hard this was impacting her. The once cool evening air felt like a sauna while they both looked at the aftermath.

"No…" muttered Seryu. The flames were so potent that most of the bodies were incinerated into nothing but ash.

"There was nothing we could do," muttered Tatsumi, grabbing the mortified Seryu by the shoulders. He wanted to reassure her, but he couldn't stop his own shaking. "We need to run."

Seryu didn't respond because she saw another development about to happen. Miraculously, there appeared to a be a few people who survived the inferno. There was a boy crying under the corpse of what likely was his mother. "Mommy!" he cried out while shaking the unrecognizable body. Seryu then saw the beast began to prowl in his direction.

"Let's go!" Tatsumi gestured for her to follow with his body mostly turned in the opposite direction.

Seryu realized he must not have seen what she witnessed.

"We can escape this way!"

Seryu, with unblinking eyes, glanced at Tatsumi before looking back to the boy. He, along with anyone that stood in this monster's way, would unquestioningly meet their end. A sensation spread throughout her body, similar to when she rejected Mirak's offer. Whether it was good or bad—her life is dedicated to the people.

"Seryu…" said Tatsumi, seeing the look in her eye. "Don't do it. We already lost the moment we came to this town. Making sure the others are alright and escaping is what we have to do."

"I understand, but…" Seryu clenched her jaw so hard, she almost chipped a tooth. "Even so, if I can't stay true to my justice…my life is obsolete!"

"No, Seryu!" exclaimed Tatsumi, watching her run out into the open.

She pulled out her tonfa guns and shot at the creature. It had the effect of gaining the beast's attention.

"I am what you want, correct?" Not wasting a beat, she ran while Enti roared in rage and pursued her.

While passing the alley, she mouthed two words that said, "I'm sorry." The auburn-haired woman ran out of sight with Enti on her tail, leaving Tatsumi alone.

"Damn it…" he murmured, punching the wall with his good hand. "Damn it! Damn it!" He looked down, feeling angry at how powerless he was to help his friend, who just threw away her life doing what she believed was right. He remembered his deceased mentor. "…What should I do, Bro?"

VVV

 _I must lead it away from this town!_ thought Seryu, running through the streets with Enti still in pursuit. Her plan was to use herself as bait and lure the creature away. This way, any survivors would be able to escape without worry.

 _After I lead it away from the town, I'll—_ Seryu didn't know how to finish the thought. She was following her gut on what the right thing to do was. A chill ran through her body when she realized how this game of cat and mouse would likely end. She shook off the fear and focused on the current matter. _I have no right to be afraid now. I must carry out this task!_

She sharply turned the corner and continued running with the sound of buildings being destroyed acting as her background music. Seryu kept expecting the beast to take flight, but it hadn't yet.

 _Perhaps being asleep for so long has left him weakened. If it takes to the air, running will be a futile effort._ She looked behind her to see Enti had just passed the corner. The beast opened its mouth and aimed at Seryu. "I need to move!"

She jumped through a nearby window into a three-story house. The sharp glass ripped her cloak off before she ran up the stairs. The burning air and blinding red glow consumed the area in moments. She ran to the third floor and climbed out a window before jumping to the roof. From her elevation, she could see red flames dancing everywhere under the pink evening sky. The building she was standing on began to tilt.

"It's coming down!"

Just as the structure crumbled, she waited unit she was low enough to jump. A gasp of pain escaped when she awkwardly landed on some rubble before colliding with the ground. Upon struggling to her feet, Enti noticed her in the wreckage. She tried to run again until her throbbing left ankle made her trip. Enti was practically on top of her—all hope of escaping vanished.

"It seems like I've reached the end…" she murmured to no one while looking into the beast's searing red eyes. "Why do you hesitate! Finish me!"

Enti roared as it opened its jaw to consume her.

 _I'll use the Chakravartin Furnace of Five Hells…_ During the modifications to her body, an extremely powerful bomb was implanted in her head. She was going to throw herself at the creature, but it looked like she'd have the opportunity to detonate inside his body.

 _Thank you, everyone._ The faces of all her fellow Nocturne agents, alive and deceased, crossed her mind. _It wasn't for long, but thank you for allowing garbage like me on your side._ Tears began to fall against her will. She still believed in her decision, but death scared her. Before closing her eyes, she thought of her furry companion. _Sorry, buddy. I was happy to fight with you…_

"Move!" yelled a voice she recognized. In a flash, Tatsumi pushed her out of the way. He knew it was suicidal, but his pride wouldn't allow another friend to die in front of him. She tried to reach out to him, but Tatsumi smiled and accepted what was coming.

However, another interruption occurred.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Tatsumi, watching a giant explosion emanate from the creature's head. It roared in frustration, and the blast seemed to momentarily stagger it. He looked around to see who the culprit was. A smile crossed his face when a familiar sting ray Danger Beast soared through the sky. "Everyone!"

"Eat that, you damn lizard!" yelled Mine, who just fired the powerful shot.

"Think you can keep that thing preoccupied, Run?" asked Chelsea, issuing orders.

"I shall try my best," Run smoothly answered before taking off with Mastema.

"If it's a game of distraction," chimed in Leone with her Lionelle active, "nobody's craftier than me!" With a feral grin, Leone jumped to assist Run while Chelsea began to lower Elle's elevation.

"I'll get us lower so you can get down, Mine! After I find a safe place for Elle, I'll join everyone! Wave, you should just—" Chelsea stopped her speech when she saw Wave was already diving towards the ground in Grand Chariot.

"Tatsumi!" he emphatically yelled with Incursio in his grip.

"Is that—" Tatsumi's smile grew even wider as his trusted Teigu was tossed in his direction by Wave. "Hell yeah!" Without hesitation, he caught Incursio and equipped the armor. "Come on, Seryu!"

"That might prove difficult…" she responded, holding her ankle.

Before Tatsumi could offer assistance, another sound was heard from above. Upon observation, a small round object was headed for Seryu while barking in a familiar way.

"Koro!" exclaimed Seryu, positioning herself to catch her furry partner. The dog licked his master's face in exuberance. "It's wonderful to see you, boy. Now bulk up so we can regroup with the others!"

As commanded, Koro changed into his larger, more ferocious form before picking the injured Seryu up.

"Let's go to Mine and Wave!" suggested Tatsumi before the trio retreated.

"What the hell is this thing!" yelled Leone, running on all fours from the rampaging dragon. She used her amazing strength to hop from structure to structure, but the creature could tear anything down like cardboard.

Run was doing his part while he flew around and shot projectiles at any part that seemed vulnerable. Unfortunately, he was basically a fly buzzing around a bear. All of his attacks were having no effect, and getting close was too risky. _What an amazing creature. Is this even a Danger Beast…?_

"We're here!" announced Tatsumi as he, Seryu, and Koro approached Mine and Wave hiding behind a building.

"Looks like the distraction worked," stated Wave, who was still grimacing from the earlier hit he took from Wei. "We just have to wait for Chelsea."

"You rang?" rhetorically asked the auburn-haired shapeshifter, appearing with two others following her. "You'll never guess what duo I bumped into on the way."

"Looks like Sis and I are late to the party," joked Kurome with Akame beside her.

"You're alright." Tatsumi didn't know if he was ever this happy to see the sisters, but their condition caught his attention. "What happened to you two?"

"We're fine," stated Akame, not wanting to spend time explaining. "Altina and Heart have been taken care of."

"It was a breeze," boasted Kurome. Despite her claim, they were both clearly in pain. Their entire body ached, and there was still problems with their hearing.

"It's the same on my end," added Wave. "Wei tried to get the drop on me, but I took care of it."

"I guess that takes care of all the Titans since Mirak was eaten by Enti," concluded Tatsumi.

"Time out!" interrupted Mine, who looked completely lost. Arriving when a giant dragon attacking was strange enough, but hearing the dialog going on was making her head hurt. "Who are the Titans? What the hell is an Enti? Also, how did it go from a small competition for easy money to—" Mine pointed at Enti before continuing. "— _that_!"

"Let's see…" said Seryu, wondering how to summarize the previous two days. "There was this group with an alchemist, a little girl, an armored woman, and a martial artist. Oh, and there was this woman called Una, who had a bunch of identical—"

"Any day now, guys!" yelled Leone in the distance, still fleeing from Enti.

"Give me a _quick_ summary," requested Chelsea to which Kurome complied.

"A group of dead idiots woke up one of the most dangerous threats in the world—now we're screwed."

"Why does it feel like if we were normal people, this stuff wouldn't happen to us…?" groaned Chelsea, absorbing the unfortunate situation. "Just what is Enti anyway?"

"Enti is part of a secretly kept rank known as the Doomsday-Class," answered Seryu. "Even the First Emperor couldn't overcome it, and one of the perpetrators told us that its power formed this desert."

Both Mine and Chelsea looked at her as if she was out of her mind.

"The Empire was keeping something like this hidden…?" murmured Mine, starting to realize the gravity of the situation.

"A Danger Beast so powerful that it can alter the environment…" Chelsea didn't pay it much attention, but she did notice the dramatic temperature rise when they were close to Enti. She raised an eyebrow upon realizing something. "If it's so strong, why not just blow this whole town up?"

"I think I might know the answer," stated Seryu. "While it was chasing me, it seemed to be somewhat disoriented. I think the beast might not be able to use its full power, currently, with it being asleep for such a long time. My original plan was to take advantage and detonate the bomb in my head before he regained his strength."

"You were going to blow yourself up!" loudly questioned Tatsumi.

"You had a _bomb_ in your head this whole time!" added Mine. "What if it accidentally went off and killed all of us?"

"No such thing would happen. The good doctor assured me it would only explode on my command."

 _I thought my body was messed up…_ thought Kurome. _Just what did she endure…?_

"Seryu," began Akame with stern eyes, "after this, we're getting that bomb removed."

"But…without the good doctor—"

"We'll figure it out later," added Wave, in complete agreement with Akame. "Right now, we need a plan."

"How do we beat something the First Emperor's army couldn't?" questioned Mine. "Didn't they have all the Teigu on their side?"

Chelsea bit her lip while trying to think of a solution. _Running away isn't an option since we had to engage it to save Seryu and Tatsumi. If it takes to the air and comes after us on Elle…there's no way we'll win. A frontal assault is suicide, and even a potent shot from Pumpkin directly to its head did almost nothing._

"Did that book say anything about a weakness, Kurome?" asked Akame.

"It's the same weakness most dragons have."

"It's soft belly…" concluded Chelsea. Just like that, an idea began to form. "If we can get Enti to begin flying, we can use that moment to strike."

"Either Kurome or I should do it," stated Akame. "No matter how strong it is, it shouldn't survive Murasame's poison or Yatsufusa's curse."

"How do we go about getting it to fly?" asked Seryu. "I doubt Enti would let us get to its weakness."

"For both of those reasons, Incursio's trump card will be crucial," answered Chelsea.

"Trump card?" Tatsumi slapped his forehead for forgetting something so important. "You're talking about Incursio's invisibility."

"The plan is for you to conceal yourself along with either Akame or Kurome, and hold your position on one side of the battle. Then Wave will take the other and do the same on the opposite side. The rest of us will try to pressure, or at least annoy, Enti until he begins to ascend. In those moments, Wave will use Grand Chariot's power to launch himself towards Enti's exposed belly, followed by Tatsumi."

"A surprise pincer attack," concluded Akame. "Enti will be too preoccupied with Wave's group to notice Tatsumi's. Even if Tatsumi gets noticed, those few seconds should be enough for me or Kurome to land a cut."

"Will that really work, Chelsea?" questioned Mine, looking doubtful. "I'm sure the Empire had to have tried something like that before."

"We just have to hope what Seryu said about Enti being weakened is correct. Against a foe like this—it's the only shot."

"What of Wave and whomever he's carrying?" asked Seryu, looking concerned. "Wouldn't they be at the most risk?"

"That's right," Chelsea replied without hesitation while closing her eyes. "Wave's group will be, basically, bait on a fishing rod."

"No problem," quickly answered Wave. "If this gives us the best chance, I'll risk being the decoy."

"No one said being apart of Nocturne was safe," added Kurome, walking beside Wave. "We shouldn't complain about it now."

"You'll be the decoy with me, Kurome?"

"Is something wrong with that? Don't tell me you were going to use this chance to get closer to Sis?"

"I thought you wanted to capture Enti. I just figured you'd go with Tatsumi since his side would give you the best chance."

"I did think capturing him would be best, at first…but now I'm sure that I'll never be able to control Enti." She narrowed her eyes because admitting this wasn't pleasant, but Kurome decided to put her pride aside and do what was best for the team. "It's better if Sis is the one that deals the final blow; there's no resisting Murasame's poison."

Akame wanted to object because she preferred to play the decoy and not have her sister be one. Even so, Kurome's resolve was admirable, so she decided to respect her wishes. "Let's do that, then."

"It'll be like the time we teamed up against Stylish," assured Tatsumi. "This should be easy."

"Right."

"Don't tell me you're tired already, Kurome," asked Wave in a cocky tone.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" she responded with a smirk. "Don't forget who the coolest member of this team is, Pongo."

"You guys are crazy if you think you're going to show me up," added Mine.

"Who the hell is Pongo?" questioned Chelsea.

A huge explosion made them jump while the blast echoed throughout the air.

"If we need to pressure the beast, I can be of help!" added Seryu, positioning herself on top of Koro. "Let's go, boy!" Koro roared as they rushed to the fight.

"Be grateful, Mine," added Chelsea with a sly grin.

"What are you—" Mine stopped when she saw Chelsea use her Gaea Foundation to transform into a majestic, brown Griffin.

"That's new," stated Tatsumi.

Chelsea gestured for Mine to hop on her back, which she reluctantly agreed.

"Damn it, Chelsea," grunted Mine, steadying herself. "If you drop me, I'll pluck out all your feathers."

As if she was teasing her, Chelsea took off like a rocket. Mine would undoubtedly deny it, but everyone heard her scream like a little kid.

"Wave," began Akame, sticking out her hand with a determined look, "protect my sister."

With the wind blowing harshly, Wave gripped her hand firmly. "I promise."

"Did they just trigger a death flag?" asked Tatsumi.

"Yep," sighed Kurome. "Make sure you two put all your strength into leaping in the air. Enti's wing beats are supposed to be really powerful."

The two armored warriors agreed before heading to their positions.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Leone, running since her life depended on it. Enti opened its jaw before red flames erupted like a burning flurry. She barely escaped by jumping from the roof she was on, but her rush to avoid the attack made her miss the landing and tumble harshly down an alley, making her land strangely.

"Argh!" she exclaimed as a result of the pain emanating from her right arm. She suffered a few bruises, but they were scratches compared to her arm that was now bent in an awkward position. _I know it'll heal, but it still freaking hurts!_

"Koro, we must act now!" yelled Seryu, closing in on the golden beast. "Number Seven!" She endured the pain as Koro equipped her with her anti-tank rifle. "Taizan's Cannon of Justice!"

While still placed on Koro, Seryu relentlessly fired the powerful gun at the beast. It didn't seem to cause Enti any pain, but she succeeded in getting its attention. Enti was about to attack until another powerful blast hit its flank.

"You better pay attention!" yelled Mine while she soared through the sky on Chelsea. "I don't think I've ever been in a situation this bad…which is perfect!" The pink-haired sniper fired another incredibly powerful shot at the giant dragon. The beast roared in frustration before firing flames into the sky.

 _I don't think so,_ thought Chelsea, using her powerful wings to avoid the inferno. _He still isn't trying to fly…_

"I assume this is part of a plan?" asked Run, flying towards Mine and Chelsea.

"Yeah," answered Mine. "We need to—"

"—force him to begin flying so Wave and I can give Akame and Kurome a chance to land a strike," finished Tatsumi, who just finished explaining things to Leone.

"Looks like there's not much for me to do, then," commented Leone, biting her tongue and forcibly snapping her arm back to its normal position. "Not that I'm complaining."

"It still will not fly…" grunted Seryu, firing powerful shots with Koro maneuvering them out of danger.

 _There must be something,_ thought Mine, trying to figure out how this task should be accomplished. _This overgrown reptile has to have some other kind of vulnerability…_

Mine examined the creature and pondered the matter with all her expertise. Finally, her eyes widened when the answer came to her. She clenched her fists—knowing her plan would be a humongous gamble with almost no margin for error. She yelled, "Chelsea! I need you to fly closer, so we'll be in range when he breathes fire again!"

Chelsea looked at Mine with questioning eyes. However, the shapeshifter did as the sniper commanded and flew closer to Enti.

 _What are they up to?_ wondered Run. _At that elevation, they'll…_

"Come on and attack already!" challenged Mine, rapidly shooting the dragon. She could feel sweat pour down her face from being close to the creature and from using Pumpkin's powers so much. She ignored the fatigue and attacked with everything she had. If she couldn't pull this off, everything would fall apart. _Volume shooting like this tires me out quicker. Hurry up and use your fire, you damn dragon!_

After a minute of firing, Enti opened its mouth.

"What the hell are they doing!" yelled Tatsumi while he and Akame were waiting. "They're gonna get fried being that close!"

"They'll die at that range!" exclaimed Wave, who was about to forsake the plan and intervene. Kurome held him back before shaking her head. Wave gritted his teeth and anxiously waited for the result.

"No!" yelled Seryu, firing with everything she had. It was all pointless because Enti was already set on unleashing its hellish flames.

"Don't worry, Chelsea," assured Mine. She closed her eyes and drew every bit of strength she had left. Next, she opened her eyes and pointed the gun directly at the creature's mouth. "Because—"

 _So that's what she was after,_ thought Chelsea, finding amusement in such a brash method.

"—the badass sniper won't lose in a firefight!" yelled Mine, pulling the trigger as Enti unleashed its flames. The searing red flames paraded through the air, but it was pierced by the most potent shot Mine had ever fired. The shot cut through the flames before hitting its mark and exploding inside Enti's mouth. For the first time, they heard a roar of pain from the beast. "Told you I wouldn't lose!"

Suddenly, as Mine was boasting, Chelsea felt a weird pressure behind her. Enti's tail had whipped around and was on an inevitable collision course with the duo. Before Chelsea could dodge, both agents were roughly swatted by the tail like they were insects.

Run took off with the top speed Mastema could muster, which resulted in him barely catching Mine. She looked to be semi-conscious—she still held on to Pumpkin—but she undoubtedly sustained nasty injuries. _Chelsea…!_

Since Run had to scramble to get Mine—he wasn't able to grab Chelsea, who crashed through a roof and through a table before her form dispersed. "Shit!" she swore as her whole body ached, and she could feel her right arm had been dislocated.

Afterward, Enti roared in clear frustration before it spread it's incredibly wide, sparkling wings and flapped them. Everyone had to avert their eyes because it was like a tornado started raging through the town.

"Now!" yelled Kurome when she saw Enti begin ascending. Using all of Grand Chariot's strength, Wave pressed off the ground and jumped with so much force, the earth below him shattered. The duo was headed towards the beast like a homing missile. Enti clearly noticed the obvious attack on his weak spot and looked towards Wave and Kurome.

"Let's go," commanded Akame while Tatsumi released the invisibility and exploded off the ground like Wave had done. Enti had also sensed them coming and glanced in their direction.

 _He knows what we're up to,_ thought Tatsumi. _He really is smart; it doesn't matter._

 _What will you do, Enti?_ thought Kurome. _In this position, the most you could do is shoot flames at one of us. By that time, the other would've already gotten to you._

 _You're done,_ thought Akame, holding Murasame tightly.

Then Enti opened its jaw and made a loud noise. This time, however, he was talking in that weird language he did against Mirak. The Nocturne agents would never forget the hopelessness of what was about to happen next.

"What was—" Before Wave could finish, his momentum was stopped as a result of colliding with some invisible object. Both Kurome and Wave gasped in pain after being smacked with what felt like hot iron, which sent them plummeting to the earth. Wave grabbed Kurome and shielded her body before the landing.

Tatsumi and Akame suffered the same result as they were sent to the ground by some invisible force. Tatsumi had just managed to pull Akame to him and use Incursio as a shield before the rough landing.

"What just happened?" questioned Seryu. "Their attacks were stopped, and it felt like some powerful force erupted from somewhere…"

"The plan is a failure?" asked Run, joining her before Leone also appeared looking just as confused.

"What kind of attack was that?" asked Leone. "It was almost like that dragon—"

"Made a barrier," stated Kurome while she, Wave, Akame, and Tatsumi had all appeared.

Both Tatsumi and Wave didn't have their armors on anymore, and all four of them had nasty looking burns around their bodies.

"I don't know how it works, but Enti created some barrier made of heat," added Akame through ragged breaths. "When we were close, it felt like being hit with a hot, solid object."

"But," began Mine, still holding on to consciousness somehow, "doesn't that mean—"

"This is over," concluded Chelsea, limping towards them. "Now we'll never be able to even touch it—we've lost…"

"No way!" exclaimed Tatsumi, not wanting to accept defeat. "There has to be something—"

"There's nothing we can do," admitted Kurome with a sorrowful look. "I should've listened to you, Sis. Gambling with a monster like this was a stupid idea."

"Kurome…" Akame couldn't think of any words of reassurance. Fighting the Empire and rebellion at the same time was crazy enough, but something like Enti was an entirely different entity. The gap in power felt like that of eons rather than meters.

"Even if we had every Teigu in the world on our side…I still don't think we'd win," said Chelsea, out of ideas. "The Empire making Doomsday-Class Danger Beasts forbidden knowledge makes a lot more sense now. I can only imagine how the public would react to something like this being real."

"Damn it," grunted Mine, who could barely stand. "Why does this thing even exist…?"

The group heard Enti roar again before it opened its mouth to them. Instead of the usual searing flames—it began forming some kind of red energy.

"What's it doing now?" asked Wave.

The gathering energy became bigger and bigger while making a loud noise. The air sounded like it was cracking, and a heavy pressure felt like it was pushing everyone down. It became obvious that an attack more destructive than anything they had ever seen was about to be unleashed directly at them.

"Damn!" shouted Run, flying towards Enti and attacking anywhere he could. Before his projectiles could even contact the beast, they evaporated long before they could reach their target. "It really is some kind of barrier!"

"Heh," laughed Leone, feeling helpless, "so much for regeneration."

"We need to run!" yelled Wave, looking at the hopeless faces of his teammates.

"What's the point?" responded Chelsea, pulling out a lollipop and sticking it in her mouth. She knew it was a strange time, but this was all she could do to keep it together. "That attack will obliterate this entire town and then some. Even at full strength, escaping that is impossible…"

"Not even Pumpkin could stop that," commented Mine with tears in the corner of her eyes. "This sucks…"

"Well, Sis," began Kurome, who smiled at Akame, "I guess this is it."

Akame felt that seeing Kurome break down and cry would've been easier. She wanted to save everyone with all her heart, but she knew that not even Murasame's trump card could do it. She dug her nails into her palms while their inevitable end was starting to sink in.

"Kurome…" murmured Wave.

"Let's face our death with our heads held high, Wave—that would be the best way to die, I think."

The hopelessness that Wave hated the most was overwhelming at the moment. He knew he wasn't in any position to do this, but he wished any kind of miracle would save them.

"It can't end like this…" muttered Tatsumi, who helplessly looked at his destroyer. "We were going to change the world…"

A deafening, indescribable noise could be heard as the huge ray of energy was heading towards them. Everyone's sight was almost blinded when a bright light covered the area. It was as if the heavens had decided to destroy the entire planet. All of the Nocturne agents looked on as death was staring them in the face.

To be more accurate…all of them faced their deaths, except for one member.

Everyone looked on while Seryu bolted to the front of the group with Koro by her side. "Koro," she yelled, "with everything you have—equip number zero!"

Her partner complied and equipped his master with a shield made of the most versatile metal on record. Koro instantly shrank back to his smaller form before Seryu stood her ground against the attack with her shield in front of her.

"Amaterasu's Shield of Justice!"

Seryu could feel her body taking massive damage while she stood her ground against the attack. Still, she used every bit of her resolve and high tolerance of pain to guard against the blast that would destroy them all. The shield was starting to crack, and her consciousness would fade in a few seconds against her will.

Finally, an explosion happened that covered the entire area in an even brighter light. The sandy wind blowing was all that could be heard in the now destroyed desert town.


	20. Kill the Doomsday II

Chapter 20: Kill the Doomsday II

Countless grains of sand flew through the burning air while the sun began to retreat behind the horizon. There was no activity to be seen on the ground until a hand shot out of the sand.

"Augh!" stammered Wave, spitting sand out of his mouth. He used his strength to pull himself out of the ground. The hot, sandy air was making his eyes sting. Once his vision was better, he examined the surroundings. "This can't be real…"

The former Jaeger looked on in disbelief at the pure destruction caused by Enti. Nothing but sand and debris lay where the desert town once was. There was a small island that made up the area around him. He didn't know how intentional it was, but Seryu's shield seemed to have deflected the blast enough for him to survive.

"Hey!" exclaimed Leone, appearing out of the sand next. "We're not dead."

"Looks that way," commented Chelsea, appearing next. She then reached down into the sand and helped Mine get out.

"I hate this desert," grunted Mine.

Shortly after, Akame, Kurome, and Tatsumi all appeared. Amazingly, they had all survived the unreal attack from above. However, they were all exhausted while the intense heat, along with other injuries, was about to make them pass out.

"You all survived!" announced Run, swooping down in disbelief. From his perspective, it looked as if there was zero chance of surviving the previous attack. "How did you withstand that blast?"

"It was Seryu's shield that—" began Wave before realizing the auburn-haired girl had not appeared. "Where is she?"

Everyone looked around for any sign of her, but no one seemed to notice anything. A harsh truth no one wanted to acknowledge began to become more obvious.

"Did she…" began Akame, looking down in dismay.

"No…" murmured Kurome, falling to her knees.

"Don't tell me that destroyed her!" yelled Tatsumi, who was seething.

Everyone present looked stunned while the reality began to set in. Seryu, in the last effort, looked to have sacrificed herself to save everyone. It was almost like the will had been ripped out of the group. Even Mine couldn't seem to get around it.

"Damn it," the pink-haired sniper uttered. "Someone like you who's done the things you've done, and you pull a stunt like that? She really does…piss me off."

"Hold on," interrupted Chelsea, noticing something squirming in the sand. "Look there." After Leone checked what it was, she dug the object out of the sand to reveal Koro.

"It's the mutt!" Leone announced.

Before another word could be said, the dog hastily went to a certain spot and began digging at it.

"He wants us to dig," concluded Run before he and the others approached the spot and began moving the sand. In spite of the perilous situation, they all dug with everything they had.

It was Mine that first touched a solid object. "I have something!" she said. Mine tried to pull with the waning strength she had, but the object was too deeply embedded in the sand.

"Let me," volunteered Leone with Lionelle still active. Using her superior strength, she pulled until the familiar form of Seryu appeared.

"Is she alive?" asked a concerned Wave. Anyone with eyes could tell Seryu was in terrible shape. Her artificial left arm had been blown off to the elbow, a part of her left body looked like it was scorched, and she didn't seem like she was breathing.

Akame was silent while she checked Seryu's pulse. After a tense second, she breathed a sigh of relief when she felt a pulse. "She's alive, but she's barely hanging on."

"If we don't get her help soon, she's a goner," added Chelsea, who was hardly conscious herself.

"I hate to state the obvious," said Kurome through pained gasps, looking up at the sky, "but we still have a giant doomsday-sized problem in our way."

Enti, as if reaffirming itself, menacingly roared at the group. It was still flying overhead in the sky while keeping an eye on its prey. Even after surviving the unreal attack, gazing at the incredible creature reaffirmed their despair.

"How do we beat an enemy we can't touch, and has the power to destroy entire towns on a whim?" questioned Run, who didn't see an answer.

"Maybe that attack was the opportunity we needed," suggested Wave, trying to find any light at the end of this dark tunnel. "An attack like that must take a lot of energy. Enti may need to recharge himself for a while, so that might be the opening we need to—"

Almost like the gods themselves had forsaken them, Wave's statement was cut off by Enti forming the same kind of energy similar to earlier. If there was any shred of hope left—it was just torn to pieces. The Nocturne agents looked on in hopelessness at the enemy they could never hope to overcome.

" _Fuck_ ," bluntly said Chelsea, not bothering pulling out a lollipop to calm herself this time. Surviving imminent death only to be faced with another shortly after, was crueler than anything she'd ever experienced.

"Oh come on!" snarled Leone, who couldn't muster a smile. "It can keep firing that attack?"

"It's not fair…" murmured Kurome. When she first read about the Doomsday-Class Danger Beasts, one of her main goals was to try and capture one. Now that she was finally faced with one, she understood what they really were. Just being near one was more powerful than any words in a book could ever convey.

 _Have to kill it…_ thought Akame with her mind racing. Since her time with the Empire, it was ingrained in her to kill the enemy with no regard. _Have to eliminate it…_ She drew Murasame and held the edge of the blade at her arm. Even with her death being a sure thing by using her trump card, there were no other options. It was doubtful her trump card would let her be a match for Enti, but the killer in her was screaming to do something. Right before she could cut herself, a hand firmly grabbed her arm. "Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi didn't respond while he walked to the front of the group. He was standing perfectly still as he looked up at his destroyer. "Stand up, guys—we're not dying here."

"What the hell are you saying?" questioned Mine, confused like everyone else. "We can't beat this thing. Have you gone insane?"

"Maybe," he replied, turning his head slightly, so the group could see his grin. "Let's be real—I'm pretty sure we're all insane. Why not embrace it?"

"Yep, he's gone," concluded Chelsea.

"I'm serious. Even though she was scared to death, Seryu risked her life and shielded us. I don't know about you guys, but I'm not gonna curl up in a ball while my friend tried so hard to give us a chance! That…just doesn't sit right with me."

The rest of the team didn't know how to respond. Even in the face of an overwhelming enemy, Tatsumi was trying to rally them. He had the look of a man that has accepted his fate and decided to fight to the bitter end.

A certain feline-like blond began laughing. "I finally understand what Bulat meant now," she stated before gently laying Seryu down and walking by Tatsumi's side. "It's better to go down fighting anyway."

"Well, I suppose there's no shame in dying from a Doomsday-Class Danger Beast," sighed Chelsea, limping to the front. "It such a nice evening to get blown up."

"That's the spirit!" commented Leone. "You're next, Kurome! Wasn't it you who said it was better to die smiling?"

"Me and my big mouth," Kurome began before smiling and walking to the front. "You could probably escape if you want to, Run."

"I doubt I could get away unscathed at this point," stated Run, approaching the front. "Might as well stay for the fireworks."

"Crap," sneered Mine, glaring at the unconscious Seryu. "See what you started, idiot?" Mine stomped to the front while still holding on to Pumpkin. "As if I'd let her outdo me!"

Koro proceeded to run in front of his master in a protective stance, which was his way of joining in.

"Good job, Koro," said Tatsumi before he looked at Akame. "Come on, Akame. This doesn't mean anything if you're not here."

Akame glanced at all of her standing comrades. With how many times she had to deal with death, her first thought was to do anything to prevent it from happening. However, this current group was different from any other group she had ever been a part of. Here they were—ready to die side by side. She moved Murasame from her arm and advanced forward alongside everyone. "Right," she said.

Meanwhile, Enti was still charging his attack at a slower rate than the first time. The ball of energy was noticeably bigger this time around.

"The gloves are coming off," added Run. "This next attack will make the previous one seem tame in comparison."

"You've managed to get us standing up here like a bunch of suicidal fools, Tatsumi," mentioned Chelsea. "I don't suppose you have a plan?"

"You bet I do; send the attack right back with the power of our guts and determination!"

"We're going to die," concluded Mine.

"You better believe it," added Kurome.

"I like it," commented Leone. "Short, sweet, and to the point. It's not like we have any better options."

"Since when has that friendship and willpower crap worked for us?" asked Chelsea.

"It'll work today," answered Akame. "I like the plan also. If Enti is going all out, we'll just have to go that much further."

Tatsumi smiled at Akame's approval. "Honestly, you guys have made me feel a lot better about this. How about you Wave—" Tatsumi stopped when he realized how silent the former naval soldier had been. He was on the far left and was staring at the ground. "Wave!"

"Huh?" He looked around as if he didn't know what transpired.

"I would've thought you'd be the first one to agree with me."

"It's just…" Wave couldn't seem to find the courage Tatsumi had. In just the span of a day, his mission to cleanse the world and avenge the destruction of his home was put in major jeopardy. "Are you all okay with just dying here? What about—" His question was interrupted when Tatsumi roughly grabbed his collar.

"Don't start regretting things now! Of course, we don't want to die here! Fight with all you have so we can make your parents and our friends' murderers pay! The moment we became Nocturne, we declared war on any and everything that gets in our way!" Tatsumi let go, which made Wave hit the ground. "Am I right?"

"…Yeah," murmured Wave, pushing himself off the ground and walking in front of everyone. He looked up with a deathly glare directed at Enti. "It doesn't matter who or what you are…" Wave clenched his fists while Tatsumi walked beside him. "Nocturne will crush anything in our way!"

"A man of the sea doesn't even let the Sun God deter him, huh?" asked Kurome while smirking.

"Damn straight! Like hell, I'm backing down from some fake god!" He grabbed Grand Chariot and equipped it, immediately. "Let's go, Grand Chariot!"

 _Watch me, Bro…_ thought Tatsumi, grabbing Incursio. "We're not holding anything back, Incursio!"

Once Tatsumi equipped the demented armor, an unprecedented reaction took place in him. A strange sensation spread throughout his body, and it felt like something was biting him all over. He felt a strong pulse surge through his head that brought him to his knees. His vision and hearing became distorted in addition to the sensation of sinking. "What the hell is happening!"

"Tatsumi!" yelled Wave.

"Look!" announced Run, pointing at Enti.

They had no clue what it meant, but the group witnessed Enti stop gathering energy before the massive ball of destruction dissolved in the air with a crack. He swiftly flew down to where they were and landed in front of them. Everyone was on guard and unsure what was going to happen next.

"What's it doing?" questioned Leone. "Did it decide to eat us?"

"I don't think that's it," answered Kurome, noticing how intently Enti was staring at Tatsumi. "It looks like he's interested in Tatsumi…"

The beast opened its jaw and began speaking the strange language again. Since it was so close, everyone's eardrums felt like they were going to explode.

Everyone…minus Tatsumi.

"…What did you just say?" asked Tatsumi, looking into the behemoth's searing eyes.

"You understand my tongue," the beast answered in a powerful and deep voice. It was highly likely Enti was male based on his voice. "The blood of my species runs through you."

 _What's happening?_ thought Wave, who could hear strange sounds. _I can hear something talking…but I can't make it out…_

"Blood of your species?" asked Tatsumi.

"I could sense it when you summoned that accursed armor."

 _Incursio?_ He then remembered his Teigu was created from another dragon known as Tyrant. _Why didn't I understand Enti earlier, then?_ He glanced over at Wave, who seemed to be as confused and uncomfortable like the rest of Nocturne. _Why can't Wave understand him?_

"Tell me—how long have I been in slumber under this desert?"

Tatsumi had no desire to anger this behemoth, so he said, "…I don't know the exact time frame, but I think it must've been at least a few hundred years."

In response to this, Enti furiously roared to the heavens. The sound was so powerful that everyone was brought to their knees. The only one still standing was Tatsumi.

"Damn you, Lumenia!"

 _Who is he talking about? t_ hought Tatsumi. "Who's Lumenia?"

"The mistress of ice I battled against on this land. Before I could finish her, she impersonated me in that ice."

 _Mirak was right. Enti must've created this desert when he was fighting this other Danger Beast._ Tatsumi thought carefully about how to proceed. He knew if one wrong button was pressed, they were dead. "Enti—"

The dragon roared once more, which made them all flinch. "Do not refer to me by the name humans have branded! I am Calabra!"

"Calabra…the ones that tried to control you are dead, and the opponent you were fighting is gone. The only reason we attacked you was so the innocent people of this town could escape." Tatsumi sucked up his pride and bowed his forehead to the ground. "Please let us and those innocent people live."

The beast looked down at him a moment. "It's true I don't sense Lumenia's presence any longer. If what you're saying is correct about the ones who conspired to steal my power, I have no need to be here. I care not about you humans." The dragon spread his wings out wide, which made a huge swell of hot wind hit everyone. "Although, considering what I sense from you all—calling you humans may not be accurate for much longer."

"What does that mean?" asked Tatsumi before Calabra took off to the dark skies and soared into the distance with one final roar.

The Nocturne agents watched while wondering what exactly transpired.

"Did we…win?" asked Leone.

"What did you just do, Tatsumi?" asked Wave, whose armor receded. "How did you start speaking that language?"

"I was speaking a different language?" From Tatsumi's perspective, he was speaking normally and Calabra started speaking a language he understood. Incursio receded before he turned to face his friends. "I guess I lucked out." Tatsumi was expecting words of agreement, but all he received were looks of shock.

"T-Tatsumi," began Akame standing up, "your eye…"

"What are you—"

He stopped when Akame approached him and held Murasame near his face, so he could see the reflection in the spotless steel blade. He gasped when he saw his hauntingly red eye with a cross as the iris. Not only that, but his hair looked different, also.

"My cowlick is gone?" He rubbed the back of his hair, which made yet another change noticeable. He unwrapped his once broken hand and wrist—it was completely healed.

"Your hand is healed, and your burns are gone…" noticed Leone. "It's like my Lionelle's regeneration ability."

"Actually, I don't even feel hot anymore."

"What's happening to you?" asked Mine before Chelsea audibly voiced her opinion.

"No!" she yelled, getting all their attention. "None of this right now! We need to get our asses out of here, immediately!"

"She's right," agreed Kurome. "The Empire will come to investigate. We'll be in trouble if we have to fight anymore."

"What about the survivors?" asked Tatsumi.

"There's another town over a day's walk from here," replied Run. "I doubt any Danger Beast didn't flee far from the area once Enti made his presence known. It's not guaranteed they'll make it, but there's nothing more we can do for them."

After everyone agreed, Leone picked Seryu up before they all departed to Elle. The decimated rubble in the sandy air was the final thing they saw before soaring away from the desert town.

VVV

A long convoy of people was traveling under the evening sky. At the front, the two identical sisters, Una and Diana, were leading the group to the next town. Fortunately, there hadn't been any attack from a Danger Beast, and it was cool enough now that they had distanced themselves from the ravaged town.

"It's a good thing we managed to evacuate," said Diana.

"Maybe we should've applied to jobs in the Capital like Triana," added Una.

"Perhaps, we could study at a university like Quadina?" Both identical sisters looked at each other and sighed while their journey through the sand continued.

A certain girl stood far behind the convoy while looking at the dagger Shingu. Heart managed to escape before the dragon attacked, but now she was utterly directionless. Without Altina, she wasn't sure where to go next. All she had ever been was a tool to be used by another. Her eyes widened when she recalled a distant memory.

VVV

"So, this is the city we'll be protecting?" asked a young Wei with a grin as he and the other Titans were on a tall building's rooftop, overlooking the city at night.

"It'll just be for around five years," added Mirak. "I should've fully gotten through the ice by then."

"This place better have a good spot to get a drink," sneered Altina with Heart by her side. "Staying with the Empire would've been preferential to protecting this huge pile of sand."

"Whatever you do, remember the reason I recruited you three," said the old man, stroking his beard. "We're the guardians of the city. That's the falsehood we'll have to maintain for a quite a while."

"No problem!" replied Wei, pumping his fists. "I think I'm gonna start with that tournament!"

"Guardians, huh?" Altina glanced at the city before looking down at Heart. "Looks like this will be right up your alley, right, brat?"

The blue-haired girl silently nodded before looking back at the city she had to defend.

VVV

"What do I want to protect?" she said to herself before looking towards all the citizens that were fleeing. While grasping the weapon given to her by Altina, she walked in their direction.

Later that night, under the pale moon, Elle soared over the land while the exhausted Nocturne agents were on board. Chelsea, Mine, and Seryu were all unconscious while those awake felt the refreshingly cool wind blow through their hair.

"I did not have a fun time," commented Kurome, laying on her side.

"I might avoid the desert from now on," added Wave. "I'll take the sea any day."

"Even after everything we went through, we still didn't get what we came for," Tatsumi said while sighing. "We didn't get a single coin…"

"Not only that, but the Empire will probably make the whole ordeal our fault in the people's eyes," added Run, smiling.

"Thanks for reminding me."

"By the way," began Leone, "whatever happened to that date Kurome promised?"

"Oh yeah," she replied. "The tournament never finished, but since Tatsumi was the only one that won a gold title—he wins."

"But that's—" began Wave, sitting up before his injury reminded him to be still. "Too tired to argue…"

"I guess I have a date, huh, Akame?" Tatsumi replied, rubbing the back of his head.

When she didn't reply back, Tatsumi took a close look at her. The moonlight shined on her while her long, black hair blew in the wind. It hypnotized him for about a second before he saw what was actually happening. Akame had fallen asleep sitting straight up.

"She's had a long day too. Hey, Leone—"

"I'm on it," she replied, sitting next to Akame and resting the crimson-eyed female's head on her chest.

"Ah…" squealed Seryu, who stirred. Everyone conscious stared at her in joy because she was finally awake. "…Is everyone alive?" she asked in a weak voice. Her eyes were barely opened, and she was completely still.

"Yeah," replied Leone. "That ballsy move you pulled saved us. We're on our way to meet a doctor Chelsea knows to get you help before we head back to the hideout."

"That's fortunate." Seryu looked like she was about to pass out again before she opened her eyes once more. "Ah, right. Are you there, Tatsumi?"

"I'm right here."

Before he could ask what she wanted, Seryu hit him extremely softly with her only arm before falling unconscious again.

"What was that about?" asked Kurome.

"Nothing really." Tatsumi smiled before looking up at the moon over the passing clouds. "Just a promise between friends."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **1\. T** **hat's the end of this arc. As you noticed, it focused around expanding the lore. The Titans, characters I created, were a focal point too. They were meant to be four strong individuals that could oppose Nocturne, but also facilitate the rise of Enti in the shadows. Thus, the Titans of the Desert was born! Altina might've been my personal favorite to write** **out of the four.**

 **Now, the story will gravitate more towards the official characters starting in the next arc!**


	21. Kill the Vicissitude

Chapter 21: Kill the Vicissitude

The self-proclaimed greatest alchemist, Dorothea, had three goals she wanted to achieve. The first was to meet Dr. Stylish so she could combine his famous scientific achievements with her genius alchemy. Obviously, it was no longer possible since he had already been killed by Night Raid. The second was to use her talents to secure a position of comfort in the Capital, which had already been achieved. The third goal was something the alchemist was in the process of achieving.

 _Soon, I'll be able to complete my latest creation_ , Dorothea thought, sipping some coffee while she overlooked the Capital from the high floor of the palace she was relaxing at. She was sitting patiently waiting for a certain guest to appear. _After I show off my new toys, my position at the top will be assured_. Dorothea arrogantly grinned before the person she wanted to speak with walked in.

"You called for me?" announced Honest while his haughty form entered the room.

"Nice of you to join. Take a seat."

With a disgruntled sigh, the Prime Minister took a seat opposite of her while biting into a large piece of ham he had. "You've been putting on airs lately, Dorothea. Might I ask what was important enough for you to brazenly call for me during lunch?"

"Officially, it would be Dr. Dorothea now, actually," she replied, flicking her new custom white coat.

"Ah, yes. I heard you acquired the title faster than anyone in the history of the Empire. You passed every course with extreme ease."

"Knowledge isn't a problem for me. I've read and experienced countless things, and I rarely ever forget what I've seen. Truth be told—it was a mind-numbingly boring achievement." She smirked while taking another sip.

"Yes, yes. Now, why did you request me?"

"The news has been interesting lately," she replied, tossing the newspaper towards Honest. The prime minister already knew full well what the headline was since he conducted it himself. "Nocturne sure is moving up in the world. Perhaps, they've gotten bored with human targets and decided to have fun with Doomsday-Class Danger Beasts."

Honest clearly showed interest when Dorothea utterly that secretly kept term. "So you know, then?" he asked.

"I did some research. By the way, good job on spinning the story to give the illusion of Nocturne conspiring with the now deceased Titans of the Desert. This will only make their notoriety even bigger in the public eye."

"It comes from years of experience. Now tell me more about this research you've been doing. That kind of information should only be known by the generals, myself, and Emperor Makoto."

"All I did was help myself to some highly classified books and documents in the Imperial library," Dorothea replied as if there was nothing wrong with the action she described.

Meanwhile, the prime minister was glaring at the hubristic girl. "I could have your head for that, witch."

"We both know that's not happening. Let's face facts: Dr. Stylish is dead, and your golden goose Esdeath is gone. Sure there's still Budo, but that overly self-righteous man would never help your endeavors."

Honest's intense stare subsided while his continued silence indicated to Dorothea her proposal had gotten his interest.

"Unless you're putting all your faith in Shula, which I know you won't, I'm your best bet. I've single-handily strengthened the military power of the Empire by enhancing weapons, and I even modified the Supreme Teigu as you commanded. A creed of all alchemists is the law of equivalent exchange. Meaning…there are some demands I have."

"You're making a power play at my expense."

Dorothea had expected some malice from Honest upon hearing her overture. She was surprised to see a large grin overtake the prime minister's face as if he found amusement in this.

"What exactly are these demands?"

"This, for starters." Dorothea pulled out an old looking piece of paper and threw it on the table.

Honest looked at the paper with a strange solemnity.

"I…convinced the librarian to let me into the secret section of the library. Would you know the object inscribed on this paper?"

"Will of God: Aeternia," announced Honest, remembering the name of it perfectly. It was a black, palm-sized circular object with multiple crystals and symbols adorned on it along with a pair of black and white wings sprouting from a cross.

"I figured you'd know what this is. The book only had a few simple descriptions. Aeternia was a special Teigu created by Baratelous, the greatest alchemist of the age that first invented the formula to craft the Teigu. The description was vague, but Aeternia is supposed to give you the power of the world itself. Is this Teigu anywhere in the Capital?"

Honest was silent, wondering how to best explain this delicate subject. "You've taken an interest in what is the most heavily kept secret in the history of this empire. Knowledge of Aeternia is a privilege handed down from emperor to emperor. Even our discussion right now is grounds for the death penalty."

"Can't take back what's already been done." She took another sip before focusing on Honest. "Tell me everything."

"…Calling Aeternia a Teigu isn't correct. After the First Emperor ordered the Teigu to be created, he asked Baratelous to create an item specifically for him that would surpass any foe. I don't know the exact formula he used—but special orichalcum, the DNA of over ten thousand species of Danger Beasts, and the blood of the First Emperor himself was used. The end result was the birth of Aeternia, after decades of work."

"Did it accomplish what the First Emperor wanted?"

"He never found out. The First Emperor passed away shortly before its completion, and it's public knowledge that Baratelous disappeared from the Empire around the same time. The Second Emperor started the tradition of Aeternia being secretly presented to any warrior deemed worthy enough. Up until now, thirty-six have tested their affinity with Aeternia—every one of them died upon coming into contact with it. It was ruled too dangerous to be around human beings, even more so than Demon's Extract. As a show of respect to the First Emperor's legacy, it's kept secure deep under the catacombs of the Capital."

"Has Emperor Makoto ever tried with anyone?"

"Emperor Makoto's parents were never able to inform him because of their…accident."

"The only people who know about Aeternia is you and me." Dorothea crossed her arms as the pieces started fitting together. "… Also, General Esdeath, right?" Honest's look told her she was right. "That's what happened; she died after you exposed her to Aeternia."

"That's wrong," replied Honest, looking into space. "While I did expose Esdeath to Aeternia, it didn't kill her. Something unprecedented took place."

"Unprecedented? Does that mean it was a success?"

"Upon being exposed to Aeternia, it dissolved through her skin and entered her body. As a result, she was overtaken by a severely debilitating illness that has kept her bedridden for months now."

"Aeternia is feeding on her like some kind of parasite… If so, what will happen?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. I have the best doctors in the country tending to her, but that woman refuses any help. To her, this is nothing but a challenge."

"I was hoping to look at Aeternia myself. I guess that option is no longer possible, for the time being." While the alchemist was disappointed by the answer, she was more than satisfied. If Honest was willing to tell her this, nothing was off-limits. "That's all I wanted to know for now. I think I'll head out and feed for a bit."

"About that; could you not attack any more citizens in the higher class districts? I could care less about prisoners and the lower class, but you need to tread carefully with Budo returning soon."

"No problem."

With that, the prime minister rose from his seat and walked towards the door before stopping. "We might have an agreement, but if you step out of line—" This time, Honest's malicious glare made Dorothea falter for a second. It was a gaze of malevolence, honed throughout the years of him eliminating anyone that ever opposed him. "—I'll feed you to the dogs."

"I'll make sure to watch my step," she replied, keeping face. After he left the room, she grinned in triumph. "What a callous man. He's even worse than his bastard son. Still, now I have all the cards."

Dorothea's cheeks flushed with red when she thought about experimenting on a certain auburn-haired Nocturne agent. _I'll dissect you as methodically as possible, Ubiquitous. Maybe I'll make you as marvelous as your former comrade I'm working on…_

VVV

"How's the diagnosis, Nell?" asked Chelsea after the doctor walked out of Seryu's room and into the empty hallway of Nocturne's base. After fleeing from the desert, they dropped by Nell's location before returning to base. Nell was a middle-aged man that Chelsea had helped in the past, similar to the Ghost Siblings.

"What the hell were you all doing?" asked the tired doctor. He had just gotten done helping everyone from the entire night through the late evening. "Did you have a camp out on a volcano or something?"

"You're not too far off, actually." Chelsea herself didn't sustain any grievous injuries. Disregarding some minor cuts and bruises, her worst injury was the dislocated right arm that she had in a sling.

Nell began looking through all the notes he had. "The majority of them will be fine. Akame, Kurome, Wave, and Mine weren't in terrible shape; nothing time won't heal."

"What about Tatsumi and Seryu?"

"…Do you want the weird news or the bad news?"

"I'll take weird first."

"I haven't done many tests on Tatsumi, so what I'm about to say may not be conclusive. I have a strong reason to believe his body is undergoing a metamorphosis due to his Teigu. According to him, all his injuries have completely healed and every one of his senses has been noticeably sharpened. I don't know how long it'll take, but I'm sure his body will continue to change further."

"He'll turn into something like Tyrant if he keeps using Incursio?"

"My hypothesis is his body will continue to transform regardless. Using Incursio might speed it up, but it's undeniable he's losing part of his humanity already. Worse case scenario: he fully transforms and turns into a Danger Beast without any memories of his past."

Chelsea looked down as the hypothetical scenario was unsettling to think about. She was hesitant to ask about Seryu's condition. "The bad news?"

"I won't sugarcoat this. Her body was already in strange shape due to the experimentation she subjected herself to in the past. Now, her health is deteriorating fast. She's done horrible damage to her body that's shortened her life dramatically. It wouldn't be out of bounds to say she's on borrowed time."

"She's going to die…" Chelsea didn't want to acknowledge such a bitter truth, but it was something she foresaw. It seemed Seryu was going to die a slow, early death as a result of saving their lives.

"I can offer some medicines to ease her pain…but I'm afraid there's nothing that can be done."

"How long does she have?"

"I don't have an exact time frame. However, as it is, I'd be surprised if she was still alive three years from now."

"…I understand. Thanks for all your help, Nell. I know this is trouble."

"Don't mention it. Anything to help an old friend. Now, am I going to have to walk back home or…"

"Heh, of course not. I'll take you back on Elle. Wait for me in the dining hall."

"Roger," he replied, scratching his beard before leaving Chelsea alone.

"What a mess…" she said to herself before unwrapping a lollipop. The state of the team right now wasn't the most favorable. In just a few months of existing—one of them was set to turn into a monster; the other was given a death sentence. "Dammit!"

On the opposite side of the door was Seryu, who was sitting on her bed. She gazed out of the window to the evening sky with a sorrowful look. She knew full well what her condition was. However, just like the truth about the Empire, knowing made it that much harder to accept. Her faithful partner noticed her melancholy and tried to cheer her up by hopping on her lap. She smiled while wondering how long it would be before the two inevitably part ways.

VVV

A dark, reddish sky blanketed the desolate landscape overhead. A harsh wind was blowing, and a loud cracking thunder would occasionally go off. In all aspects, this area was a barren wasteland. All that could be seen on the hellish landscape—was an arena. The stands were completely devoid of any audience.

Only three distinct parties were present. The first was a strange figure in black robes, overlooking the scene taking place in front of them. The second party was a horde of humanoid creatures that seemed to endlessly spawn.

The final was a woman.

"Is that all!" yelled the woman, cracking the neck of one of the monsters. Even though she smiled in satisfaction, she knew another would just take its place since it happened every time.

"How marvelous!" she yelled while engaging even more of the demonic opposition.

She easily blew them all away with her superior strength. Then, just because she felt like it, the woman looked at the sky to see the black sun she saw every time upon coming here. She knew the current setting wasn't reality. She learned long ago this was a dream that occurred at times.

"Will you not face me!" she yelled at the black figure sitting on the throne. She didn't know why, but she had long accepted this was a battle of willpower between her and the black figure. The woman smiled when the figure didn't move an inch. It was if it had no intention of recognizing her strength. "I have not impressed you enough, then…?"

Without looking, the woman used her palm like an arrow to tear through the chest of another foe before ripping its heart out, further blanketing her body in a black blood. Regardless, she sadistically smiled while she charged forward once more.

"Let us continue this waltz of death!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **1\. We're at the beginning of a new thrilling arc, so it's time for some random skits!**

 **Random Skit #4: Left Out**

"This kind of sucks," complained Leone, putting her feet up on the lounge table. "Those five get to do fun things in the desert, and we're stuck here like some kind of B-squad?"

"It's almost like some cosmic force is preventing us from being too involved," added Run. "Perhaps, we'll play a significant role soon."

"I don't mind," said Chelsea. "The further we are from the conflict, the longer we'll live."

"Plus, it's not like those five are doing anything newsworthy in some hot desert," concluded Mine. "Right…?"

 **Random Skit #5 Sibling Predictions**

"Sis, you know what I just realized?" asked Kurome.

"What?"

"You know how I died and you lived in one version of our story, right?"

"Yes."

"You also remember how we both lived in another version, right?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Wouldn't that mean, to balance it out, you'd have to die in this version?"

"…"

 **Random Skit #6 Seryu's Fun Justice Time!**

"Salutations, my young citizens!" cheerfully stated Seryu to which applause erupted from some unknown place while Koro jumped up and down.

"Today, Koro and I are going to show you how to deal with a bully. First off, remember that bullies are just insecure and want to make friends. You should try and engage them in friendly conversation immediately. However, if that fails…impose your will and nail the justice into them! You have to make sure every bit of your righteousness permeates their entire being as you're mercilessly beating them—that's all you need to do, kids! See you next time, and remember to always follow your justice!"

"Why are we doing this?" asked Wave, holding up cue cards.

"There's no way this is getting approved for a season…" added Tatsumi, positioning cardboard cut out.

 **Random Skit #7 Greatest Poker Face**

"You want in, old man?" asked Wei as the Titans of the Desert were partaking in a game of poker.

"Such games don't interest me," replied Mirak.

"Suit yourself. Anyway, flush baby!" cheered Wei.

"Heh," smirked Altina. "Full house! Better luck next time."

"Royal flush," said Heart, which caused Wei and Altina to plop their heads down on the table.

"That's her fifth straight win…" added Wei.

"Her poker face is impeccable," concluded Mirak.

"Maybe we could go visit a casino," mentioned Altina, getting devious ideas.

Heart simply looked on while her stack of coins grew larger.


	22. Kill the Civil Depredation

Chapter 22: Kill the Civil Depredation

If a word could be used to describe the current atmosphere in the dining room where the Nocturne agents assembled at the long table, apprehensive would be fitting. They all sat in silence, and most of them were breathing hard. To give context to the tense state of affairs, one would need to travel back in time to earlier that day.

It started with—Wave would deny it—the formal naval officer and Tatsumi getting into an argument about Kurome, which consisted of one of them yelling, "traitor," and the other claimed he had no idea what he was talking about.

The two raven-haired sisters had stumbled into the same room while arguing about one of them secretly eating the other's stash of sweets. Just as the bickering sisters walked in—Chelsea, Mine, and Leone joined in the pandemonium. Leone and Mine were angry about how Chelsea may or may not have pulled a prank by tampering with their shampoo.

These small arguments evolved into a war of yelling and finger-pointing. Soon, they all formed two parties and waged an all-out battle while forgetting what the point of their quarrels was. Seryu and Koro did their best trying to play mediator, but the clash was inevitable.

The perilous battle lasted fourteen grueling minutes. Hair was pulled, punches were thrown, and some rather obscene language was ululated. All the while, Run sat back and decided to let everyone release their frustrations.

Now, the entire team was quietly sitting while cooling off from the earlier fight.

"…Alright," Chelsea began before standing up, "most of us are still recovering from our fight with Enti, or rather Calabra as Tatsumi said, and we've all been cooped up in the base for a few weeks now. Therefore, so we don't tear each other apart, I think we should patrol the area. It's a beautiful day; the fresh air will be good for us."

Nobody seemed to oppose the idea, so Chelsea smiled and continued. "Cool. I took the liberty of assigning a partner to everyone so—"

"I want to go with Tatsumi," stated Kurome, standing up before approaching him closely and hugging his arm. "A nice walk makes a good date."

Kurome had a casual look, so nobody took her seriously—except a certain man of the sea, who glared at Tatsumi. He merely rolled his eyes in response to Wave's obvious jealousy.

"That's fine," responded Chelsea. "Run will pair with Akame. Since we have an odd number, a three-man group is necessary. That will be Mine, Leone, and Wave. Lastly, Seryu will join me."

"Excellent," stated Seryu before glancing at everyone else. Her smile faltered when she caught sympathetic glances for a second. "…Is something the matter?"

"Of course not," answered Chelsea, putting an arm around the former soldier. "We'll all return at sunset. Let's roll everyone!"

VVV

"Is he still sulking?" asked Leone.

"Yep," answered Mine.

"I am not," replied a jacketless Wave while he kicked any rock he saw.

"Keep this up, and you'll give Mine a run for her money."

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked the pink-haired sniper, who didn't know if that was an insult.

"If you really like her that much—just say it."

Wave became flustered before answering, "It's not like that… She's my comrade is all."

"Uh huh," replied Leone with a cat-like grin. "It's obvious how bothered you were when she was all close to Tatsumi, even though she was just messing around. Also, there are only two people I ever see that deadpan girl truly smile around: Akame…and you."

"Akame is her sister, and she just likes harassing me."

"You sure about that?" Leone sounded more serious now. "If a woman was really disinterested—believe me, she wouldn't bother."

He'd been so focused on helping Kurome with her health, dealing with his home being destroyed, and Nocturne's business; he never actually stopped to think what Kurome was to him. Wave remembered the night they were ambushed, he told Akame he wanted to protect her sister. That still hadn't changed, but he started to wonder what those initial feelings were escalating into. Suddenly, thoughts of the nonchalant girl made his chest feel unusual.

"Not to mention, it's a complete mystery what Tatsumi feels," teased Leone. "A dragon does sound like an interesting experience…"

"I don't think so!" exclaimed Wave, running in the other direction.

"Where are you going?" asked Mine.

"To do a man's job!" he yelled before vanishing.

"See what you started?"

"Heh, my bad. Messing with him is turning out to be as fun as messing with Tatsumi." Leone arched a brow. "How about you? Don't _you_ have some confessing to do?"

"…Stop being stupid."

"Now's your prime opportunity. Chelsea seems indifferent now she has become a huge workaholic and Akame is…Akame. Plus, who knows how much longer he'll be him?"

"I want to grow stronger before I think about that stuff."

"Don't tell me you still blame yourself for Sheele's and Lub's death? What happened was bad, but there was nothing else you could've done. You're strong enough already." Mine had a dismissive look while a worrisome thought crossed Leone's mind. "It can't be that you still want to kill Seryu?"

"I already said I don't care about her." After hearing Seryu's name, Mine thought about the conversation Chelsea was probably having with her now. "Chelsea should be telling her what we talked about."

"Do you think she'll go for it?"

Mine clicked her tongue, already knowing the answer. "…What do you think?"

VVV

"Such a pleasant breeze," stated Seryu with Koro walking behind her. She was still getting used to her newly installed left arm. The metal wasn't as strong as the original, so she had to get used to melee attacking with her right.

"Sure is," agreed Chelsea with her long auburn hair blowing in the wind.

Chelsea was doing a good job of hiding it, but she was troubled. Without Seryu's knowledge, the team discussed the matter of her health and came to a consensus. It was decided Chelsea would be the one to break the news.

She took a deep breath and decided to just say it. "There's something we need to discuss, Seryu."

She questioningly looked at the shapeshifter before being handed a piece of paper. Upon examination, a diagram with instructions was on it. "What is this?"

"A chance for a new life!" answered Chelsea, smiling like she was a salesman. "It's the location of a beautiful, rural spot. It's highly unlikely the Empire would ever find you, and there aren't many Danger Beast that roams the area. I could arrange for Koro to join you too. Sounds great, right?" Chelsea hoped her statement would be met with a positive reception, but Seryu's sad expression destroyed any delusion of that outcome.

The former soldier understood all too well what this meant. "You would have me run away?" she murmured. "…Am I that much of a burden to you all now?"

"You know it's not like that—you're dying, Seryu. Everyone is grateful for what you did in the desert, so we all agreed to this. Everyone trusts that you won't reveal anything about Nocturne. Think of it as an early retirement."

"I refuse," answered Seryu. "I said it in the past: if I can't carry out my justice, I might as well be dead."

"Would you stop treating yourself like a damn tool!" yelled a frustrated Chelsea, walking right in front of Seryu's path. "What part of the word dying did you not understand! You're in constant pain and could drop dead at any given moment! Wouldn't you want to get married or something one day! Have a sense of self-preservation!"

Seryu averted her eyes while speaking in a calm voice. "Such a life was not meant for me. My life belongs to the people who need help from the unjust. It's all I know how to do…Chelsea." She handed her the paper back. "Tell the others I declined—I am sorry." Seryu walked away while Chelsea didn't move.

"If you're doing this for closure—forget it. None of us will ever achieve that…"

"… Is that what you worry about?" There was no response from Chelsea before Seryu continued. "I understand. Even so," Seryu touched the goggles on her head, "resignation is no solution for inevitability."

While the former Jaeger walked away, Chelsea crumpled up the paper in her hand before staring at the blue sky.

VVV

The quiet duo of Akame and Run were strolling at a steady pace. Ever since their departure, neither one had spoken a word to each other. Despite them being on the same team for months now, this marked the first occasion they were alone.

For almost an hour, Akame would stare at any minor thing that would catch her interest while Run followed suit with his normal, carefree smile. This moment in time wasn't uneasy, but one of them did have something to address to the other.

At last, Akame decided to approach the issue.

"I know you've been sneaking out at night," stated Akame. She didn't know what expression Run made because she was ahead of him by a few steps.

Akame's tone sounded perfunctory, but Run still laughed a bit before he said, "You caught me. How long have you known?"

"For a week. I haven't told anyone else."

"Oh, and why is that? Planning on killing me yourself?"

"You were probably sneaking out long before I caught you. If you really were conspiring with an enemy, we would've been ambushed long ago."

"So, what's your theory on where I've been going?"

"Since you have Mastema, covering long distances wouldn't be a problem. My guess is you're searching for someone."

"…Is that so?" The blond man's normally gentle look was starting to become apoplectic. Just like every other instance—intense, murderous anger overtook his composed emotions when he thought about that fateful day. After calming down his violent lust for the target, he decided to humor Akame. "Mind if I tell you a story?"

"…" Akame's silence let Run know he could tell his tale.

"At one time, there was a man who lived in a peaceful village called Joyo. It was a beautiful and prosperous village, renowned for its loving and peaceful atmosphere. That man had the honor of teaching youths with promising futures ahead of them. Everything was perfect for him, until…"

Akame noticed Run's tone was starting to contain a subtle vehemence.

"One day, that man returned to his classroom to find all of his students murdered. After examining the corpses, it was obvious they were harshly raped and tortured before death. To make matters worse, Joyo stayed quiet about the entire incident to protect their precious reputation. Consumed by the need for vengeance, the man took matters into his own hands and ventured to the Capital. I'm sure you can guess the rest. Not a happy tale, right?"

"You joining the Empire, and Nocturne was just a means to an end. All this time, you've been looking for the killer."

"That's not entirely true. While revenge was my end game, I honestly do think the Empire should change. Of course, I didn't plan for the treachery we were all subjected to—but my goal has not diminished."

Akame closed her eyes. "I take it you haven't found who you're looking for?"

"Incorrect," answered Run with a satisfied look. "I've known their identity for a while now."

Her interest was caught. "Who?" she asked.

"A Wild Hunt member; the clown."

Akame gasped because she knew the identity of the man Run was referring to. Nocturne had decent info about all of the Wild Hunt members for months as well as the atrocities they've committed under the guise of being the new special police.

"Understand my quandary now? I've been waiting months for the right opportunity, but no situation I've liked has presented itself."

"What you're doing is risky," she replied, turning her head to meet his cool gaze. "If you're careless and they catch you—"

"That's why it hasn't happened, yet. I've patiently waited for a chance allowing me to take his life and successfully escape without trouble. I also have a…specific way I'd like to kill him. If you're worried I'd act without the others in mind, then don't. Are you going to forbid me from traveling to the Capital from now on?"

"You should've informed everyone instead of doing it in secret. If somebody else saw you and jumped to the wrong conclusion, there could've been trouble."

"I hardly see how that matters. I would've continued to go, even if you all refused. In that case, the only option would've been to take my life. So, let me ask you again…" Run narrowed his vision. "Are you planning on killing me?"

Akame's body language didn't change in the slightest. "We're going to discuss this with everyone and decide what's best. Whatever we decide, you'll have to accept it." She spoke straightforwardly as if there was no debate to be had.

"It's rude to only talk about me, so let's talk about you, Akame—I'm interested in you." Run realized he might've phrased that badly when Akame looked at him with a mixture of surprise and confusion. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that," he said, waving his hands. "I mean, I find what you are interesting."

"Why?"

Run eyed Akame's deadly partner she had strapped to her side. "Murasame. I've seen the history of its previous owners and, even by our standards, many of them were far from benevolent. You're an aberration in that regard."

"Even when I was with Night Raid, I never considered what I was doing benevolent."

"That's not what I was getting at. I'm well aware of your accolades with Night Raid and the Empire. What I'm referring to is a…majestic malevolence." Run could see the question hanging above her head. "You don't exactly come off as benign despite what you've done, or the weapon you have no problem wielding. I think it's clear you have a natural talent for this profession. If there ever was a pure darkness—I'd say you're pretty close. In fact, the only other person I've met that gave me the same feeling was…Lady Esdeath."

"…Are you saying we're the same?"

"Obviously, you two have your differences. You kill for a better country; Lady Esdeath is a proud sadist who craves battle. However, you two have similar traits: the same stare and mentality of a warrior born to carve through any obstacle in the way of their goals. You might stare in the mirror one day…and be surprised by the reflection you see."

The raven-haired woman shot an ominous glare at Run that almost made him stop walking. It was obvious Akame didn't like being compared to the woman who happily crippled her former boss. Still—she didn't speak a work to counter him.

"There it is," stated Run before walking past her. "That's the look I'm referring to."

Akame didn't have any retort to what was just said. She stared at the ground while wondering why the comparison bothered her in such a strange way.

VVV

"In conclusion, meticulous investigations reveal the violent fugitive group, Nocturne, was collaborating with the Titans of the Desert to assault the town," said Tatsumi, reading a newspaper. "All known members of Nocturne are still at large somewhere in the Empire. Exercise caution if you ever sight one of them, as they are known to be unjustly aggressive towards civilians." Tatsumi, not wanting to read anymore, balled up the false news in his hand. "Bullshit!"

"What did you think they were going to write?" rhetorically asked Kurome. "I hope you didn't expect the prime minister to give us a hero's welcome."

"I know, but it still pisses me off. We stood up against something that could blow up the Capital, and we're going to get all the blame. It would've been nice to get at least some appreciation for almost dying."

"You know—this date sucks so far."

"Sorry, I'm just rambling on. A lot of people in my village said I would always do that."

"Speaking of your village, how come you never visit? Your identity is still safe, and everyone would be fine with it."

"It'd be weird," interrupted Tatsumi with a downcast expression. "I wouldn't even know where to start explaining everything that's happened since I've left. I asked Chelsea to transfer extra money I earn to the village, but that's as far as I'll take it. In case I ever get found out, I don't want any of our enemies to know I'm from there." He clenched his fists in anger. "I know what I told Wave back when we consoled him about his home being destroyed, but if I found out somebody did that to my village…I honestly don't think I could be as strong."

"He really has gotten stronger," Kurome had a faint smile Tatsumi noticed before she forced her normal face back on. "You know…a little."

Tatsumi smiled at the cute display of the passive girl. "I do miss those days, though. Ieyasu and I would play soldier and fight over who saved Sayo…" Incursio's owner hung his head for a moment before realizing something. "You and Akame must've had it hard. Things were fun back then for me, but you two were forced to fight since day one."

"You shouldn't feel bad," stated Kurome with an unreadable expression. "Things just happened the way they did."

"Still, even though things are tough, selling your own children into slavery is wrong. What would you and Akame say if you saw your parents again?"

"I can't speak for Sis, but I don't remember what they look like. If they are alive, and I met them—I'd punch them both one good time and ask how they could possibly sell my sister. Then I would walk away and never look back."

"Heh, you really love your sister, don't you?" Kurome looked embarrassed about it. "You two _are_ family."

"What do you think of Sis? You've been working with her since your Night Raid days."

Tatsumi thought about how he should word it. "Meeting Akame for the first time actually gave me the same impression as when I met you. She just seemed like a mindless killer with a weird personality. After some time, though, I saw how much she cared about her friends and would always try her best to do what she thought was right. Even when I was with Esdeath, Akame didn't even think about abandoning me. While she might come off as strange, she can be a really warm person who'll always have your back."

After he finished, he looked at the smug grin Kurome had. "What's with that look…?"

"That sounded a lot like a confession."

It was Tatsumi's turn to look embarrassed. "Hey! You asked what I thought, and I told you."

"Plus, what was that about having a weird personality?"

"Let's just say it didn't take me long to realize you two were sisters."

"I guess you and Wave must be related, then."

"Oh really?"

The two Nocturne agents shared a friendly back and forth while someone was following them in the bushes. The man quietly stalked while observing the happy scene like a toxin. "That bastard…" he muttered. This diligent effort to eavesdrop on the duo continued.

"You two really went through all that?" asked Tatsumi after listening to Kurome's accounts of the past.

"Sis and I were a bit different back then before we split up. There was some…other stuff that happened with a woman. I think Sis will get mad if I tell you events too personal, so I'll leave it at that."

The build-up made Tatsumi want to know more, but he decided not to pursue it.

"Aren't you afraid?" she asked with her arms behind her back. "Seryu's dying, and you're supposed to turn into a Danger Beast." Kurome stared at the palm of her hand. "Even though I've stopped taking the drugs…my life has definitely been shortened too. The damage done through the years is irreversible, no matter how healthy I get—things look bad."

"They do, but it's always been like this. I'm going to try my best for everyone, just like I know they will. If you can beat the addiction you've been fighting for most of your life, this will be a piece of cake for me." Tatsumi smiled with a reassuring expression.

"I must've forgotten whom I was dealing with," replied the Necromancer smiling back.

"Um…by the way." Tatsumi stepped closer to Kurome so he could whisper in her ear. "I didn't say anything because it wasn't a threat, but—"

"I know; I caught onto him a while ago."

"Shouldn't we…say something? I'm starting to feel bad."

"I have a better idea. We need to teach him it's not polite to eavesdrop on friends."

"What did you have in—" Kurome suddenly put her arms around him in a romantic way, which made his face hot. He could feel the anger oozing from their stalker. "What are you—"

"Oh, Tatsumi, I can't believe you felt that way too! Hold me closer…"

"That's it!" yelled Wave, finally appearing from his position.

"It _is_ you," stated Tatsumi, breaking Kurome's embrace.

"I've been secretly tailing you for a while now!"

"About that…"

Wave approached Tatsumi and forcefully pushed him. "You have some nerve, fucking double-crosser!"

"What the hell are you even talking about!" countered Tatsumi, pushing back. "You obviously need to look closer, you damn fool!"

"I know what I saw, Tatsumi!"

"She was just playing around because we knew you were following us this whole time!"

"That's—" Wave stopped when he realized the problem. "…You knew all along?"

"I heard you since the beginning. I would say it's because my senses are better now, but even Kurome caught on."

"O-oh…so this was all a joke?"

"That's what I've been trying to say, damn it!" Tatsumi sighed while calming his temper. "Did her taking me on a fake date upset you that much?"

"W-well, I—"

"You know what," began Tatsumi before walking behind Wave and nudging him towards Kurome, "you're talking to the wrong person."

The two were so close, they could hear each other's breaths. Both of them seemed uncomfortable, but neither one backed away. Tatsumi could feel the awkwardness of the situation from where he was standing. It was bizarre how they could stand up to a monster that could level mountains but was paralyzed to say a single word to each other.

Finally, Wave pulled out a little bag before handing a small object to Kurome. "These are homemade cookies I prepared with the recipe my mom would use. I know you really like them, so…"

"Thank you, Wave," replied Kurome, warmly smiling unlike either of the boys had seen. She quickly stuffed the entire cookie into her mouth. "If this really bothered you, then—" At that moment, Kurome's face froze. She put a hand over her mouth before running to the nearest bush and spitting the treat out. She looked like someone desperate for water. "Are you trying to kill me!"

"What are you talking about?" Wave was confused because his mom's cookies were to die for, and he was a decent cook, especially after Bols instructed him in the past. He took a bite himself and felt his taste buds cry before spitting it out. _Crap! I must've accidentally used the wrong ingredient_!

Despite all the signs telling him not to do the deed, Tatsumi decided to try one just because. He instantly regretted the decision. "Gross!" he exclaimed while his mouth had an unpleasant taste linger in it. "So this is what hell tastes like…"

"Um…" stated a new voice, making all the suffering Nocturne members turn to face it. They were shocked to see a tall man and a pale-haired woman with an eye patch.

"Boss!" yelled Tatsumi. "Susanoo!"

Najenda and Susanoo stared at the odd scene in front of them. The sight of one of her former subordinates, that looked different now because of the transformation, and two former enemies all looking as if they swallowed poison was…unusual. Najenda merely pulled out a cigar before lighting it.

"So, what have I missed…?"


	23. Kill the Compromise

Chapter 23: Kill the Compromise

"Don't add too much salt, Akame," advised Susanoo. The organic Teigu, Akame, and Wave were fixing a meal for everyone in the kitchen. In typical Susanoo fashion, he had cleaned the house, tidied up everyone's rooms, and was now diligently helping with the cooking. "Try it now, Wave."

Wave picked up the ladle and took a sip of the stew. His cheeks warmed up because an enticing flavor overtook his taste buds. "This is amazing! You gotta teach me this."

"You're cooking is as great as ever, Su," complimented Akame with her hair tied up in a ponytail. "We should get you to cook the ham while we're at it."

Meanwhile, the rest of the team was waiting in the dining room. Najenda was getting exasperated since a certain dog owner wouldn't stop apologizing. "Once again…I accept your apology, Seryu."

"I'm glad," she replied with her head bowed while Koro was beside her doing the same. "Still, I'm so sorry for what happened. In my blind rage—I killed Sheele, and my stubbornness is the reason Lubbock died. I'm sorry—"

"Stop apologizing!" exclaimed Najenda, slamming her fist on the table. The sudden outburst made everyone flinch because of how spontaneous it was. The pale-haired woman took a deep breath. "While I still grieve her death—Sheele was an assassin of Night Raid; you were a soldier of the Empire. Lubbock was…" She looked down for a moment. "If you truly regret your actions, keep acting as you have."

Seryu smiled at the former Night Raid boss's words. Hearing her supportive advice felt liberating. She stood tall and saluted. "Thank you, Najenda. Again, I'm sorry—" Before she finished, Seryu saw stars because Najenda pounded her on the head.

"Enough with the apologies!"

"Y-yes! Sorr—I mean, understood!"

"Heh," giggled Leone, who was drinking her sake. "That takes me back."

"Yeah," replied Tatsumi, rubbing the top of his head while traumatic memories of Najenda bashing him were returning. "It does feel nostalgic, in a way."

While Seryu rubbed the growing bump on her head, a hand passed over Lubbock's goggles. She took them off and somberly stared at the red object. She didn't want to part with them, but offering it to the one Lubbock cared for the most seemed practical. "I believe you should take these. They belonged to Lubbock."

Najenda looked at the item with melancholy. Just holding them made her reminisce about her resourceful subordinate. She closed her eyes before handing them back to Seryu. "They belong to you now."

"Are you certain? He only let me borrow them as a peacekeeping…and I didn't honor it on my end. You meant a lot to him, so I think you should have it."

"He willingly gave them to you." Najenda grabbed Seryu's artificial arm with her own before placing the goggles in her hand. "They're yours. Wear them with pride, like their original owner did."

The auburn-haired woman sniffled happily when she placed the goggles back on her head. "Yes, mam! I shall do my best!"

Najenda smiled at Seryu's tomboyish gusto before she lit another cigar. "You all have been quite busy. That little show you put on in the desert has been the talk of the Empire." She paused before resuming. "To think Doomsday-Class Danger Beasts exist…"

"Didn't you recognized that old man from somewhere?" asked Kurome towards her sister, who was now bringing food to the table.

"I thought about it, and I still can't remember. If Mirak really did work for the Empire, I might've seen him while I worked there."

"Let me see…" Najenda looked at the ceiling, trying to resurrect a lost memory. "I recall now. I met him long ago when I was rising up the ranks of command. He was a crude man, but his intelligence was outstanding."

"He seemed bitter because he was replaced by Dr. Stylish," informed Tatsumi. "Do you remember any kind of falling out between him and the prime minister?"

"Mirak rarely came out in public and normally didn't speak. If there was some kind of feud between him and Honest, I never saw it. What happened must've made the old man hold quite the grudge if he was willing to resurrect such a hazardous Danger Beast."

"It was insane," stated Mine—who, along with the rest of Nocturne, easily remembered the terror. "I fired the most potent shot I've ever done with Pumpkin in its mouth, and it just shook it off."

"There's no question," began Chelsea, "we should've all died in that desert. We were extremely lucky."

"Maybe there was some good in it," stated Najenda. "If you can survive a beast like that, familiar monsters like criminals and corrupt politicians will be child's play."

Shortly afterward, all the freshly made cooking was sitting on the table, ready to be consumed. All the Teigu users wasted no time digging in while talking and retelling stories about past ventures. It was odd for consensual killers, but there was a lively and peaceful atmosphere on a sunny afternoon.

"Alright," began Najenda, "this has been fun, but time is running short. It's time to discuss my main reason for visiting."

"Didn't you come to join Nocturne, Boss?" asked Leone. "We'd love to have you and Susanoo tag along. Like—we'd _really_ love if Susanoo tagged along."

The organic Teigu smiled at the welcoming comment. "That's kind, but we still have business with the Revolutionary Army. The reason we came is to offer you a job. We want your help."

"You want us to help the rebellion, you mean," assumed Chelsea.

"I understand your attitude towards the rebellion, and it certainly applies the other way around. I'm still trying to find the conspirators who instigated that ambush. Nonetheless, what I'm about to offer you will be beneficial in the long run. Despite you opposing the Revolutionary Army, the biggest enemy was and still is the prime minister."

"Is there someone you want us to kill?" asked Akame.

"Angelo, the leader of a notorious crime syndicate, will be hosting a party a month from now in Avaritia City."

"Avaritia City?" asked Wave. "Isn't that the advanced city in the East?"

"It's the most modern city in the country. While many wealthy people live there—it holds plenty of poor citizens, and criminal activity takes place on a daily basis. It's where Orik, the most renowned Imperial negotiator, will be visiting."

"The Empire has connections with the mob?" asked Tatsumi in surprise.

"I guess if they ever needed someone to disappear, they'd be the ones to call," stated Kurome. "There's also a lot of money to be made."

"Angelo is one of the biggest criminals in the country, but his dealings with the Empire have given him amnesty," informed Najenda. "Finding him is near impossible, so this is a rare opportunity. Without a doubt, his and Orik's death will deal a crippling blow to the Empire."

"Why can't the rebellion take care of it?" asked Chelsea. "If it's so important, I would think they'd send their best soldiers."

"It's all apart of a coordinated assault." Najenda pulled out a map and stretched it out on the table. "With General Budo returning to the Capital, it will be the prime opportunity to attack various spots. The rebellion has given priority to several places over Avaritia City. They've deemed the assault too risky and unnecessary to pursue."

"They don't want to expend the manpower needed," assumed Akame. "There's going to be guards armed with guns. The prime minister has probably sent protection for Orik as well."

"Not just any protection. Orik will be guarded by the Imperial Fist Temple Four Rakshasa Demons."

Both Kurome and Akame gasped after that name was uttered.

"Have you met them before?" asked Susanoo, seeing the looks on both sisters' faces.

"Sis and I have been…acquainted with that group in the past," answered Kurome with a far-off look.

"They're the special forces of the prime minister that can manipulate their bodies in ways normal humans can't," informed Akame. "The Rakshasa Demons are strong enough to contend with a Teigu wielder, despite not having one themselves."

"So," began Seryu with her arms crossed, "in addition to heavily armed guards, we will have to contend with these Rakshasa Demons."

"I never said this job would be simple. While the goal is for Angelo and Orik to be eliminated, getting to them will prove difficult."

Chelsea stuck a lollipop in her mouth before commenting. "That's putting it lightly. Even if I surprised them with Gaea Foundation, I don't know if I could kill both of them. Plus, security is going to be everywhere making escaping a problem."

"Forget about doing this covertly, then," advised Leone with a cat-like grin. "Let's just crash the party."

"I agree with her," added Mine. "I guarantee they won't have a weapon stronger than Pumpkin."

"I bet if we split of the Rakshasa Demons and take them one on one," began Tatsumi, "we'd be a match for them."

The members of Nocturne looked at each other while silently weighing the pros and cons. They all turned their gazes towards Chelsea, who raised her eyebrows upon noticing all the attention she had. "Why are you all looking at me?"

"Well, you _are_ like the strategist of the team," said Wave. "Whatever you think is best, we'll follow."

The confident looks from everyone reinforced Wave's proclamation. Chelsea tried her best to conceal it, but a smile escaped, nonetheless. Having everyone look to her was humbling.

 _Great,_ thought Mine, noticing Chelsea's bravado. _The last thing she needed was a bigger head._

"It is a bold mission; assisting the rebellion irks me."

"You can't look at it like that." Najenda intently looked at Chelsea. "Since you're the coordinator for Nocturne, let someone who's led a variety of different groups impart some advice. There are times you can't only seek positions that help you and nobody else. Sometimes, you'll need to temporarily coexist with an enemy against a greater enemy. If it helps, the rebellion has no idea I've approached you with this task. Consider what I'm asking a favor for me."

Chelsea, who closed her eyes, thought about it. There's no doubt Najenda was knowledgeable about the nuances of this kind of matter. It wasn't like she was making them march to the rebellion headquarters and submit to their order.

After a minute of mulling it over, the shapeshifter reached an answer. "It is true your home has been invaluable for us, and you've kept our location a secret just as promised. If it's for you, Najenda, I'll agree to this task."

There were looks of approval from everyone while Najenda smiled. "Excellent. Give her the intelligence, Susanoo." He proceeded to hand Chelsea a folder full of pages. "That contains information about your targets, the area, and other useful tidbits. I advise you to carefully look it over. Now, for the next order of business…"

Najenda clapped her hands, and Susanoo pulled out what looked to be measuring tape. He approached everyone before asking them to stand with their arms out. The Nocturne agents confusingly complied with the organic Teigu's request.

Mine decided to address the elephant in the room. "Um…why is Susanoo measuring us?" she asked.

"It's a surprise I have for you all," answered Najenda. "I already booked a hotel in advance in Avaritia City, so I'll leave my gift there. Consider it a thank you for agreeing to this."

It took over an hour for Susanoo to gather all the data he needed. The sky had turned a pinkish color before the two soldiers of the Revolutionary Army prepared to leave.

"Make sure you keep an eye on everyone, Akame," said Najenda.

"Of course."

"I'm not letting anyone get in the way," said Leone, grinning. "until the prime minister's head is rolling."

"Tatsumi," said Susanoo, "despite what's happening to you... fight the Tyrant's influence until the end."

"Don't worry about me. I know my condition, but I'm not going to stop fighting. If I end up dying because of it, I'm fine with that."

 _Impressive,_ thought Najenda. _The Tatsumi of old would've brazenly claimed he'd never succumb. Yet, here he is calmly making his stance with the consequences in mind. He's grown, Bulat._

"Make sure you remember what I taught you, Wave," reminded Susanoo, who was referring to his expert cooking advice.

"You bet."

Najenda walked towards Chelsea until she was standing over the auburn-haired girl and put both hands on the shapeshifter's shoulders. "Everyone here trusts you, Chelsea. I know you have a bad history with subordinates, but trust your comrades. You're the coordinator of this team."

"…Yeah," she replied, looking down.

"Keep taking care of Pumpkin, Mine. My old Teigu really is a perfect fit for you."

"As is if badass sniper would ever do anything less."

After one last round of farewells from Najenda and Susanoo, the duo departed Nocturne's base. With that out of the way, Akame decided not to waste time sharing her news about Run.

"Listen everyone. I—"

"Hold on, Akame," interrupted Chelsea. "I would like to announce that Seryu declined the offer."

The lack of surprise propagated among everyone because Seryu's refusal was predictable. While they all came to a consensus in giving her the option, they knew the former soldier wouldn't take the opportunity.

"You're probably going to drop dead within a year, idiot," commented Mine with an unreadable expression. "What does your justice say about that?"

"If that's my fate, so be it. Just like Tatsumi and Kurome, I'm not going to let this destroy my spirit. Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," responded Akame, smiling. "We're happy to have you here."

"I guess that's that," joked Kurome.

"All we have to do is be good enough so we're not in such a crazy situation again," said Tatsumi, giving Seryu a thumbs up. "What were you going to say, Akame?"

"Over the last few weeks, Run has—"

"Allow me," cut in Run, who had been incredibly silent ever since they came back to the base. Akame closed her eyes while Run retold everything he informed her about. He told them about the fate of his students and his current vendetta against Wild Hunt.

"The reason you agreed to join the Jaegers," said Seryu, "was so you could locate this fiend." She felt a surge of sadness and anger after learning of yet another cruel act Wild Hunt committed.

"I get you wanting revenge, Run," said Wave, who knew disturbingly well what it was like to experience the tragedy of murdered loved ones. "When we formed this team, we agreed to put all our egos aside and focus on a common goal. You should've said something to us."

"I knew you would all respond by saying it was too dangerous to pursue at the moment. That wasn't an acceptable answer."

"I don't care what you consider acceptable," countered an annoyed Chelsea. "The issue of you going to the Capital isn't a problem. We allow Wave to visit Bols's family and shop at the markets, occasionally. You've not only been getting dangerously close to a group we all decided not to pursue yet, but you've been doing it behind our backs—are you seeing the problem here?"

"…I understand." Run maintained his polite smile, which made it hard to tell what his true feelings were. "If you would all excuse me." Run walked out of the dining room without looking at anyone.

"We might have to keep an eye on him from now on," said Mine. "He didn't seem all that sorry."

"It really pisses me off," said Tatsumi, "knowing a bastard that murders kids is running around free and probably still doing it."

"It's horrible," said Chelsea. "Still, we can't just recklessly charge in head first. We might have Teigu, but so does Wild Hunt." The shapeshifter yawned while leaving the room herself. "I need to look over Najenda's intel, so I'm turning in early."

Mostly everyone followed Chelsea's lead and departed the dining room. As this was happening, Wave was internally debating whether to ask the Necromancer a question. He steeled his nerves and decided to ask. "Hey, Kurome?"

"Hmm?" She turned around with a stoic look. At this point, everyone else had already left.

"I…well, I was going to visit Bols's family in a few days since it's been a while. Do you want to tag along?" Wave rubbed the back of his head while a feeling of awkwardness plagued him. His intention was to extend the invitation to Kurome, but he realized it sounded like he was asking her on a date. "I mean…if you want—"

"That sounds fun," she answered with a small grin. "Just let me know when you're going, alright?"

"O-okay," he replied while Kurome exited the dining room. He looked to see if anybody was watching before pumping his fist in victory. He knew it wasn't a big deal, but it felt gratifying after the disaster earlier that day.

Then his expression darkened when Run's tale played in his head again. It was hard to believe a guy who was always so smooth and calm was containing that much vehemence. The former naval soldier clenched his teeth upon thinking of Wild Hunt. _Those bastards will get what's coming to them…_

VVV

Dorothea was skipping down the hallways with jubilation in her step. Her current experiment was going extremely well and would be completed by the week's end. Not to mention her clout within the Empire continued to grow. She was about to deliver some news to one of her comrades in Wild Hunt. When she arrived at their door, she knocked while announcing her identity.

"Come in!" shouted a male voice from the other side.

Complying with the invitation, Dorothea opened the door to witness a sight that made her arch a brow. Shula, the creator of Wild Hunt, was laying in bed with multiple women. All the females were making seductive noises while having visible bruises on their bodies that were likely caused by Shula himself.

"…I can come at another time."

"Right now is cool," he replied, putting his arms behind his head and smiling. "Does Pops need me?"

"No. It's about the mysterious figure that's been spotted in the Capital at night. Whoever it seems to be is spying on us. Based on the accounts I've gotten from my subordinates, it's likely to be someone in Nocturne. As such, I've taken the liberty of setting up sentries around points around the Capital I think they may appear. I'll alert you if I discover anything."

"Always thinking ahead, as usual, Dorothea. If that's all, I need to get back to business."

The alchemist hastily closed the door, not wanting to see the business Shula was referring to. _Like father, like son._

The self-proclaimed greatest alchemist ventured to her lab. It was originally Dr. Stylish's, but she altered it and made it her own. Inside the lab sat a huge pod full of liquid. She pressed her hands to the pod while a red blush overtook her cheeks.

"You'll be ready soon my big, strong man…"


	24. Kill the Injustice

Chapter 24: Kill the Injustice

"Wow!" exclaimed Logue with awe in her eyes. Bols's daughter was being treated to a thrilling story, courtesy of Kurome, while Wave and Kije were cooking. "What happened next?"

"I took that giant Danger Beast down, of course," answered Kurome. "It didn't stand a chance against me."

"So cool! Tell me another story, please!"

"Haha, Logue has taken such a liking to Kurome," stated Kije, cutting some vegetables.

"Well, she likes hearing stories and Kurome has no problem bragging," added Wave, assisting Kije in the preparation of the food. "Those two are probably best friends now."

"It looks that way. I haven't seen her this happy in a while."

"Right…"

Kije didn't say it; however, Wave knew the probable reason for the lack of joy from the young girl. It was clear the mother-daughter duo was still grieving over Bols's death. Kije would put on a tough face when asked, but Wave recognized readjusting to life without Bols was tough. Whenever he thought of his deceased friend, that feeling of helplessness he despised the most would persist.

"You shouldn't be too hard on yourself," stated Kije, noticing Wave's downcast demeanor. "None of you could've known about the Empire."

"I know…but I'm still angry. If I was just a little faster, I could've done something."

"The risks were made clear to me when I agreed to marry him. It's hard, but I choose to believe he's looking over us from somewhere. He'd also be grateful for you looking after me and Logue. So, be proud that you're keeping your promise."

Wave couldn't help but smile. Kije's nice and warm attitude reminded him of how his mother would comfort him. "Bols helped me with my cooking when we first met."

"Yes, he did love cooking. Whenever he would get time off from work, he'd cook us a huge dinner and made sure breakfast was waiting for us in the morning." The brown-haired woman made a sad smile. "I know his death was always a possibility…but I still miss him a lot."

"…So do we."

The remainder of the evening pleasantly proceeded. After the meal was cooked, all four individuals ate and exchanged friendly conversation. It mostly consisted of Logue asking Wave and Kurome questions about their adventures and exploits. They made sure to censor some of the more violent parts, but the duo was more than happy to share some of their ventures.

Finally, the Nocturne agents sipped the last bit of their tea and prepared to leave while the sky turned dark.

"Aww," pouted Logue, "do you have to leave?"

"That's enough, Logue," softly scolded Kije. "Wave and Kurome kept us company all day; you should thank them."

"It's cool," stated Wave. "This was fun for us too. Are you sure you don't need anything? We have tons of extra supplies we could give you."

"That's alright. Bols left us with lots of money. You're welcome to come by anytime."

"Will you come visit again?" asked Logue with sad eyes.

"You bet we will," Kurome answered, sticking her hand up before Logue slapped it with delight.

Wave and Kurome made sure to cover their faces before walking away. Since they were in the wealthier district of the Capital, the street was mostly barren at this time. It wasn't until they reached the marketplace that many pedestrians could be seen. Still, there wasn't much activity because most people were afraid to be caught outside after curfew. Plenty of citizens knew a visit from Wild Hunt was to last thing you'd want.

"Crap," muttered Kurome.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot the doll Logue gave me."

"We can go back for it if you want."

"No, you can go on ahead. I'll be back quickly."

Wave nodded before the Necromancer hastily walked back to Kije's house. She constantly kept her senses alert and a hand on the concealed Yatsufusa in case something happened. However, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Kurome was about to turn a corner that would lead to the house when she heard an urgent sound… It sounded like a woman's cries.

 _That voice…_ Kurome took cover and hoped what she was thinking was wrong.

Unfortunately, she was right.

"Don't hurt my little girl!" exclaimed Kije before being struck by Enshin.

"Shut it, bitch!"

"Aww," groaned Cosmina, "there are only girls here! I should've stayed with Dorothea…"

"I have the brat," announced Shula while having a tight grip on Logue's arm.

"Mommy!" Logue tried to run to her mother, but Shula wouldn't let go.

"Are we taking them back now?" asked Izou.

"Wait just a minute," said Champ. The vile clown eyed the little girl with disturbing fascination. "We don't have to hurry, do we?"

"No!" exclaimed Kije, knowing what the clown had in mind. "Do what you want with me, but don't hurt my daughter!"

"I agree with Champ," said Enshin, roughly grabbing Kije by the hair and sticking his tongue out. "They're going to be interrogated, anyway. What do you say, Shula? Let's try… _softening_ them up a bit."

"Heh, I guess it's cool. It's not like anybody told us we couldn't."

 _I—I need to leave…_ thought Kurome, biting her arm hard enough to draw blood. _It'd be different if it was one or two…but engaging five of them by myself is crazy. I haven't gotten complete control of Yatsufusa, and I'm still recovering from that trip to the desert._

"Please… We haven't done anything wrong," pleaded Kije while her hair was still being yanked.

"That's a lie," countered Shula. "We know you've been conspiring with Nocturne. You're going to pay the price for defying the Empire."

 _If I get caught, they'll torture me for information. I have to think of what's best for the team…_

"You're such a little angel," stated Champ, whose breathing grew more ragged because his anticipation built. "I promise I'll take good care of you."

"Remember, Champ," said Enshin, ravenously looking at Kije, "we need to bring them in alive. We'll have to be extra careful this time."

"Booo," complained Cosmina, "you guys always get to have all the fun."

 _I need to turn around. Being a hero isn't my job…_

"How can you treat people like this?" asked Kije. "You're supposed to protect the citizens."

"I can do whatever the hell I want because I'm the prime minister's son. I don't give a damn about protecting a bunch of snobs and peasants. The Capital is my entertainment, and I'll entertain myself however I please—that's what it means to be me."

"Let's hurry up and get started, then!" exclaimed Enshin before he ripped a piece of Kije's dress off.

The distraught mother tried to crawl to her daughter so she could shield her from whatever Wild Hunt was going to do, but Enshin had a tight hold. She broke down sobbing upon realizing no one was coming to help them. In her suffocating despair, she could only think of one way to help Logue. "…I'll do whatever you want, right here if you like. So please…let my daughter free. It's all my fault."

"Looks like somebody is finally accepting their punishment," commented Shula with a smile. "That's good—submissive women are more my type."

"Stop it!" yelled Logue, who started hitting Shula as hard as her tiny arms could muster. "Leave Mommy alone! If Daddy was here, he'd beat you up!"

"He's going to beat me up? Let me tell you something about your father…" Shula roughly kicked the small girl, which made her collide with the ground. The prime minister's son stood over the girl with a menacing grin.

"Logue!" yelled Kije, wanting to reach her daughter.

"Your father isn't shit compared to me! That masked freak was just an idiot who's lying in the dirt now!" Shula picked Logue up by the hair and forcibly made her stare at Kije. "Now, I'm going to make sure you and your dead daddy look at this."

"You can't—" Kije couldn't finish before Enshin pinned her to the ground under his boot.

"Some advice: don't resist. It'll only get worse if you do."

Kije, despite her sobbing, smiled at her crying daughter. "…It'll be alright, sweetie. Mommy will be fine."

"Hehe, this will be fun," said Enshin licking his lips. "I'll make sure to—"

Suddenly, Enshin's whole world went dark before he even realized it. In actuality, the cause was that his now separated head rolled on the ground. The onlooking members of Wild Hunt all quickly backed away while the murderer landed in front of Kije and Logue. The mother-daughter duo dropped their jaws when they saw the individual. What's more—they recognized them.

"W-why did you come back…?" asked Kije.

"No reason," Kurome replied, throwing off her cloak and glaring at the opposition. "I'm just being a fool."

"Where the hell did she come from!" yelled Shula, looking at his beheaded companion on the ground. "Tch, we were careless, and that bitch got the drop on us."

"Mommy!" yelled Logue, running into her mother's arms. Kije tightly hugged her before glancing at Kurome with sorrowful eyes.

"What will you do? You're trapped now too."

"Come closer for a second."

Kije was confused by the request, but she did what her savior asked. Kurome whispered some directions in her ear while not taking her eyes off Wild Hunt. For some reason, they had yet to make a move. The Necromancer guessed they were wary of anybody else concealing themselves in the shadows.

After Kurome finished explaining, Kije looked concerned. "But…what about you?"

"I'll be right behind; just run where I said to. It might be dangerous in the wilderness, but we're out of options because the Capital isn't safe for you. Worrying about you two during this fight will be a handicap...so go."

Kije looked at the determined expression of Kurome. She felt ashamed at her powerlessness, but it was clear that staying would do more harm than good. Their best chance was for her to run and leave Kurome to deal with these despicable people. With one last pained look, Kije picked up Logue and ran in the opposite direction.

"Mommy, what about—"

"Not now, honey. We have to trust her."

Kurome kept all her attention on the foes that stood in front of her. If they made one move towards Kije and Logue, she was prepared to intercept. However, they all made no motion to pursue the fleeing duo.

They were silent until Shula began laughing and walked a few steps forward. "You're alone, aren't you? I was worried more Nocturne bastards might be lurking, but I guess not."

"They're on their way," countered Kurome, who was bluffing. She internally cursed herself for not accepting Wave's offer to accompany her. The Nocturne agent didn't bother with illusions of someone coming to her rescue. "If you guys are smart, you'll escape while you have the chance."

"Maybe she's telling the truth, Shula," stated Izou. "Why else would she confront all of us like this?"

Shula intently stared at Kurome while crossing his arms. Kurome's poker face was topnotch, but he seemed to reach a conclusion, nonetheless.

"Nah, I think she's full of crap. She came back here for some reason and happened to catch us shaking down our suspects. Then, stupidly, she decided to swoop in and rescue them all by herself." Shula convulsed into laughter after he spoke his hypothesis. "This is too funny! A murdering vigilante that's wanted by the Empire and Revolutionary Army decided to try being a hero? You can't make this stuff up!"

"Let's hurry up and kill her, then," said Cosmina, pulling out her microphone-shaped Teigu, Earthquake Heavy Pressure. "It seems like we keep getting icky girls and no cute boys!"

"We need to hurry and retrieve that little angel who's getting away!" announced Champ, activating the Teigu, Chaos Thrower Big Leaguer. "It'll be a tragedy if that nasty woman corrupts her!"

"Easy now, you two," stated Shula. "Don't you guys realize what a prime opportunity this is? Who needs that mother and daughter when we have a living member of Nocturne right in front of us? Not only will she spill the beans on Nocturne, but her teammates will have the knee-jerk reaction of trying to save her. Pops will be thrilled when I show him this."

 _This will come down to a fight after all,_ thought Kurome while holding on to Yatsufusa. _If it looks like I'm going to lose…I'll have to take my own life before they capture me…_

"If necessary," said Izou, unsheathing his blade, "is it acceptable to cut off a limb?"

"Do what you need to. Before that…" Shula widely smiled while he prepared to use his teleportation Teigu, Shambhala. "Let's change the scenery—"

Right before he could activate Shambhala, Shula was surprised when it was blown out of his hand. Actually, several of his fingers seemed to be missing too. The man screamed in pain as blood gushed from his mutilated left hand. He looked on, tears in his eyes, to see the one responsible was a woman holding two guns and wearing western-style gear.

"Good shot, Doya," stated Kurome, complimenting her puppet.

"Argh!" screamed Shula in pain and frustration. "Get that bitch!"

 _I can't let him use Shambhala, Cosmina's Teigu will get in the way, and I don't know too much about Champ's Teigu. So..._ Kurome decided how she wanted to approach this. She prepared to summon another puppet. "Ape Man!"

Kurome let Doya go after Cosmina and Ape Man at Shula. The Necromancer figured Cosmina would be a quick kill because she was weak without her Teigu, and Shula had already been debilitated. Using more than two high-leveled puppets would weaken her too much, so she decided to engage Champ and Izou by herself.

"Bomb orb!" yelled Champ, throwing a sphere in Kurome's direction.

Kurome jumped to the side, narrowly dodging the explosion. "More explosions… Great."

Suddenly, Izou was above her with his sword in hand. Kurome popped up and parried in time with her blade. The two exchanged strikes while they both moved around to gain an advantage. Just when Kurome felt like she was reading him better, Izou jumped back. Befuddled, Kurome looked to the side and saw another orb coming her way. She barely had time to move before a powerful gust of wind erupted, roughly blowing her back.

"Damn it…" She was lying on the ground when Izou appeared again and swung down. Kurome nearly had her arm cut off before she picked up Yatsufusa and guarded in time. Izou's blade was so close to cutting her, she could feel the cold steel begin to slice her right cheek. The Necromancer knew she couldn't hold out if it came to a battle of pure strength against the swordsman. "Doya!"

Izou escaped before a barrage of bullets could hit him. That allowed Kurome to get up and gather herself, but she knew there would be a price for changing Doya's target.

"An opening!" exclaimed Cosmina with a bullet wound on her right shoulder. She held her Teigu to her mouth and sang. The most atrocious shrieking sound Kurome had ever heard plagued both her and Doya. The gunslinger was immobilized while Kurome could only cover her ears.

 _It feels like my skull is about to pop!_

In her agony, Kurome saw Champ's orb coming straight at her. Cosmina's powerful sound waves made her body refuse to listen to commands. She braced herself for whatever was about to come before Ape Man jumped between her and the oncoming orb—without her order. She watched as her favorite puppet dissolved to the ground, hit with a corrosive substance.

"You protected me, Ape Man?" Kurome knew there was no time to mourn her servant. Now, that one puppet was gone, she could freely deploy another. "Rokugou!"

The former general of the Empire went after Cosmina, making the debilitating sound cease for the moment. Not wasting a beat, Kurome sent Doya to keep Champ and Izou busy while she looked for Shula. She spotted him crawling on the ground with bruises on his body, which came from his scuffle with Ape Man. More importantly, the object he was crawling after was Shambhala.

"No!"

Kurome ran after Shula knowing if she gets teleported to the palace, her life was over. Cosmina managed to get off another attack, and it was coming straight for Kurome. This time, the Necromancer could visibly judge the range of the attack, so she jumped high into the air to avoid it. She instantly regretted it because Champ was about to pitch another orb. The Nocturne agent, miraculously, managed to twist her body and narrowly dodge the attack. There was more danger as Izou had jumped next to her and was ready to strike.

"No escape," he said.

"Wall!" shouted Kurome, quickly summoning her puppet.

The shades-wearing bodyguard intercepted Izou's strike, allowing Kurome to land safely and pursue Shula. Her movements were sloppy, and a feeling of vertigo was setting in. She wanted to avoid using three high-level puppets, but there wasn't much wiggle room for negotiation. Kurome shook off the discomfort and readied her sword to strike down Shula.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, dodging Kurome's strike. There was panic visible in his expression, but it dissolved when he looked at Kurome. A look of smugness enveloped on his face when he realized something. "Using your Teigu takes a huge toll on you, doesn't it?"

Kurome wasn't in a good position to refute because anyone who looked at her would see the exhaustion. Sweat poured down her face, her breathing was erratic, and she couldn't stop wincing from the persisting pain in her head.

"When I read your file, it said you could control almost a dozen corpses at once. I thought you were holding back, but this is really your limit. Did playing around with Nocturne make you soft?"

"I don't need to be at full strength to take your head!"

Kurome engaged Shula with nothing but his death on her mind. She swung over and over—yet nothing was connecting. Shula managed to land a punch to the ribs, a kick to the side, and a punch in the stomach. Kurome created space when upon realizing she was losing the exchange.

 _I can't believe how fatigued I've gotten! I could callback another puppet, but it'll be two on one again…_

"You don't have time to think!"

Shula threw another punch at her and missed. Still, he had a triumphant grin on his face despite not connecting. Kurome saw another one of Champ's orbs in her peripheral vision. With her current motion, she wouldn't be able to dodge this time. It looked as if she'd be hit, but Rokugou stepped in front of her before being engulfed in flames. The Necromancer had no time to process what happened before Shula struck her on the side with a kick, sending her to the ground in pain.

"Damn it, Champ!" scolded Shula. "We're supposed to be bringing her back alive, so hold back a little!"

While Kurome struggled off the ground, the unbearable noise of Cosmina's Teigu assaulted her again. Doya had been immobilized, and Wall was still fighting Izou.

"Storm orb!" yelled Champ, pitching another sphere in her direction.

 _No choice,_ thought Kurome, calling back Doya and Wall—which gave her enough strength to escape the paralysis and dodge the orb.

Immediately after that, Shula sent her reeling back with another kick. Next, Izou dashed to her and made a slash that was barely parried by her in time. Cosmina's song proceeded to befuddled her senses after Izou jumped back. Kurome was about to summon another puppet, but Champ's bomb orb went off near her and she was launched back onto the ground with a lot of force. The four standing members of Wild Hunt all approached her with a victorious demeanor.

"So much for the Necromancer," boasted Shula. "If this is the best Nocturne has, we've been worried about nothing."

"Don't know why you're acting all high and mighty…" mumbled Kurome.

It was an understatement to say Kurome was in no shape to continue. Her body was riddled with new injuries as well as the old ones from the desert trip being aggravated. Her eardrums felt like they were going to burst, and the world wouldn't sit still because dizziness was plaguing her. It took most of her willpower to keep one of her eyes open and not faint. She struggled to her feet with Yatsufusa in hand while standing her ground. "Your hits are so weak, they tickle."

"Oh yeah?" Shula casually approached Kurome and kicked her in the gut. She gasped in pain before falling to her knees. "How does it feel knowing you did all of this for no reason? Not only are you going to lead us to Nocturne, we'll hunt down that mother and daughter too. I'll make sure not to kill them all, though. Personally, I'd like to spend some time getting to know that attractive sister of yours, hehe."

Kurome glared at Shula with an intense malice. "Sis would bury you before that would ever happen."

Shula responded by shoving her to the ground with his boot. "If Akame is listening, come and kill me!" He screamed into the air and waited for the response that, of course, wasn't coming. "I guess that settles that."

"Shall I?" asked Izou with his blade in hand.

"Cut off a leg," ordered Shula, stepping back while Izou advanced. "Cut out her tongue and an eye while you're at it."

The advent of Kurome's incarceration and torture was all too clear now. The Necromancer knew if she didn't act before Shula's nuncupative order was executed, it would be too late to resist. She didn't delude herself into believing this was a fight that could still be won. Kurome did have one final act of defiance in mind. It frightened her—but there was no other available option at this point.

 _I have to take my own life…_

She tried to move Yatsufusa's sharp edge to her neck…but her arm would not comply. It wasn't too weak to move, but her arm would still not cooperate.

 _Come on… They'll torture and kill me, anyway…_

Kurome's arm still refused to move.

 _I threw away my life the moment I decided to save Kije and Logue. I have to take responsibility and do what's right for everyone…_

Even with the conviction, her arm still would not budge. Another reaction took place instead. Without her meaning to, tears began to form in her eyes. It was then she realized there was nothing wrong with her arm—she had no desire to die. She wanted to see everyone again and be with them.

 _Sis…_

Izou was hovering over her with his blade in hand. He pointed the tip of his blade at her right leg before lifting his weapon overhead. Kurome helplessly waited as the indecision cost her the chance to take her life. She simply lied there and waited for the incoming agony.

However, another development happened.

Almost like it appeared from the heavens themselves, sharp projectiles rained down on Wild Hunt from above. They all yelled in pain because they were pierced in multiple places across their bodies. Kurome, however, recognized the object piercing them.

 _That's Mastema's feathers!_

"What the hell!" exclaimed Shula, wincing from the sharp feathers in his skin. "I thought she was alone!"

 _Run must've disobeyed the rules and come for the clown._ Kurome snapped out of her stupor and realized the opportunity that presented itself. Izou was distracted while being within her range. She tightened her grip on Yatsufusa and slashed at his neck with all her strength. The swordsman noticed but was too late to stop it. His face was consumed with shock after her blade sliced open his throat. He fell to his knees as blood gushed like a fountain from his wound.

"That's for our dead comrade."

Kurome's words were the final thing he heard before falling to the ground with dead eyes.

"It's time for another song!" yelled Cosmina, getting ready to shout into her Teigu once more. Before she could, a flying figure snatched the microphone out of her grip.

"Sorry, young lady," softly stated Run, who landed next to Kurome. "I'll have to deny you an encore." Run chucked the Teigu behind him.

"Hey, that's stealing, thief! I won't forgive you, even if you're a cute boy!"

"Duly noted." Run looked at the injured Kurome with a sympathetic expression. "If you wanted to go after them, I would've joined if you asked."

"I didn't plan on doing this. They had Kije and Logue."

"I understand. It's not hard to imagine what this group of deplorable individuals intended to do." Run closed his eyes before Kurome saw the most menacing expression she had ever seen from him. "Champ of Wild Hunt… Do you know whom I am?"

The clown was huffing and puffing while dealing with the pain. "You're a part of that cowardly group Nocturne."

"Let me ask you a different question. Do you remember a group of children you stumbled across in the village of Joyo?"

"Joyo…" Champ looked into space before fondly smiling, recalling a pleasant memory. "I remember now! It had the most wonderful group of angels I've ever come across! I made sure to take my time before freeing them from the corruption and evil that comes with adulthood."

"How noble of you. Also, you're right about those children being wonderful. I remember all their names, likes, and fears. It was my duty to make sure they grew up to be remarkable people and contributors to society. After all—" Run burst towards Champ with a murderous intent. "—they were my students!"

While Run and Champ clashed, Shula looked at Kurome with fright. She was about to engage him, and he had been hobbled—including one of his legs—by Run's surprise attack. He knew if it came to close combat, it'd be trouble this time around.

Cosmina valiantly stepped in front of Shula. "Don't worry, Shula. I'll defeat her!"

"…Can you pull that off?"

"Just watch me!" Cosmina charged at Kurome with her fist ready. "Super Ultra Magical Cosmina Punch!" The brave girl hit Kurome in the face with a right hook. She smiled when her punch actually hit the mark. "Yay!"

Kurome stood still because Cosmina's incredibly soft punch barely registered with her. Cosmina, noticing the lack of damage, started sweating while looking directly into the Necromancer's cold eyes. "Nice punch." She proceeded to knock the little singer's lights out with a right hook of her own.

"Shit…" muttered Shula, who grew more and more discouraged as his hand-picked warriors fell like dominoes.

"…So," murmured Kurome, "what were you saying about my sister?"

The Necromancer charged at the prime minister's son and relentlessly attacked. She was hurt badly, but Shula's injuries made him a lot slower. Kurome focused on continuing the barrage, ignoring her exhausted body begging her to stop.

Meanwhile, Shula couldn't even think about going on offense. Kurome, who threw him off balance with a swing that almost connected, cocked her leg back and kicked the area between his legs with as much force as possible.

"Ugh!" exclaimed Shula in pure agony. His face contorted in pain before he dropped to the ground while crying and clutching his crotch.

"You won't be using that for bad deeds anymore," stated a smirking Kurome, who felt a lot like Chelsea right now.

"What a boring fight," said Run with a smile. He looked down at Champ with enjoyment because the clown's body was pierced in several sensitive points. He was wailing in pure agony, and Run salivated every second of it. "We're only just starting, you know?" Run pulled some plants out of his pockets and rubbed them on every open wound he saw.

"Argh!" yelled Champ, who could barely comprehend the level of pain. "What is this!"

"These are special plants I researched and collected during my time with Nocturne. They're supposed to trigger intense pain when applied to open wounds. You'll shortly die from shock since the pain will continue to increase in potency as time passes."

"I'm glad you're enjoying this, Run," said Kurome, "but we need to get out of here."

"Yes, that would be best. The others will be mad at me, but dawdling any longer would be unwise."

"Heh, I've never seen you look so genuinely happy before; your smile looks real."

"I've been awaiting this day for a long time. Perhaps, the children of Joyo can rest easier now."

Kurome smiled before looking down at the whimpering Shula.

"Y-you can't do this to me. I'm the prime minister's son…"

"I guess your daddy will buy you a nice coffin, then."

Just when Kurome was about to end his life with Yatsufusa, she sensed something. After she jumped back instinctively, a bullet hit the spot where she was at. Once she looked for the shooter, her heart sank. A great number of Imperial soldiers had closed in on the area from all sides. They trapped her and Run in a large circle. All of them were equipped with guns, swords, and other weaponry.

"Looks like we're out of time, Run."

"Indeed. Stay close to me so I can grab you and quickly take to the air."

"Soldiers!" yelled an older man. "Make way for the general!"

Both Run and Kurome felt a chill go up their bodies when they heard that.

 _Did he say…general?_ thought Kurome, not wanting to believe what she just listened to.

The soldiers spread out, making an opening in the circle. A large man in dark armor came into view. Any hope of escaping seemed to dissipate into smoke as one, if the not the most, powerful individual in the Empire appeared. The stern eyes of General Budo were fixed on their frightened expressions. He looked at the entire scene as if he was reenacting what had happened in his head, before focusing his attention on the duo from Nocturne.

"Is was foolish of you to come cause such a stir in the Capital, Nocturne," Budo said.

"Well, it seems like our situation has changed, Kurome."

"Yes…it does."

"Bastard!" yelled Champ, who struggled off the ground. He was a bloody mess but was still somehow clinging to life.

"He's still alive!" exclaimed Run.

"Die!"

"Halt your attack!" commanded Budo—but the attack was already on its way.

Champ used his remaining strength to simultaneously throw every one of his orbs at Run and Kurome. Run prepared Mastema and took a few steps forward. "Feather of God!" yelled Run, making Mastema glow.

The wings intercepted the attack and sent it back to the clown. Champ shouted one final time before his body was rendered to a complete mess. The soldiers present all grimaced at the hideous sight that was his remains.

"You did it, Run," said Kurome. "Was that your trump—"

Her sentence came to a halt when she looked at Run. As it turns out, he still took damage from that attack. His body had been scorched and there seemed to be acid eating away at parts of his body. It was amazing he hadn't died yet.

"It appears…I was inelegant…" Run collapsed before Kurome scrambled to his body.

"Run!"

"That last attack was too much for me to completely reflect. Heh, looks like the end for me."

"Don't say that!" Kurome had tears pouring down her face; however, Run was smiling like he was at peace.

"While killing that tactless clown was my objective, I did have fun with you all these last few months. I dare say—it was one of the most fulfilling times of my life, besides being a teacher. If you see the others again, tell them I apologize for not being able to set aside my vendetta. I also apologize that I couldn't leave you in a better situation…but I'm sure you'll get out of this, somehow. After all, you all are the most remarkable individuals I've ever met."

With one last smile, Run closed his eyes for the final time.

"Run…" Kurome closed her eyes and hung her head in sorrow. Her friend's death, along with the grim state of affairs she was in, blighted any shred of resistance.

"Kurome of Nocturne," announced Budo, "you are to be imprisoned for treason against the Empire."


	25. Kill the Fool

Chapter 25: Kill the Fool

A light drizzle began to pour from the dark skies of the Capital. The raindrops collided with the empty streets while the time rolled past midnight. Kurome, with her head cast down, didn't react to the liquid falling on her. The Necromancer knew she couldn't resist this dire situation that would result in her arrest. She opted to mourn over her dead friend's body before the Imperial Guard would imprison her.

"Hahaha!" laughed Shula, who was grinning ear to ear. He continued to grasp his aching groin while he arrogantly walked beside Budo. "Way to go, big guy! Pops is gonna be so happy when—" Shula's zeal vanished when Budo roughly hit him aside with a backhand. The prime minister's son gasped when he collided with the ground.

"Cease your stupidity!" bluntly proclaimed Budo. "Not only have you allowed several of your subordinates to be slain, you've disgraced the Empire by acting incompetently near His Majesty's palace. If Prime Minister Honest is involved, he'll be reprimanded as well. Now, take your comrade and leave. Wild Hunt no longer has any authority."

"B-but…" Shula didn't know how to respond while he felt intense anger and embarrassment. He looked around to see all the guards looking down at him with contempt like one would a rat invading their home. A vein popped out of his head while he wished there was something he could take the frustration out on. Obviously, trying to attack Budo what be suicide. However, he glanced over at the helpless Kurome before staggering to his feet and walking towards her.

"I told you not to interfere any longer," stated Budo.

"She's still a threat, right?" Shula developed a malicious smile before breaking into a run. "I'll just weaken her more, so she won't be a problem!"

Kurome didn't consider any kind of rebellion. Even if she wanted to fight back, there was no strength left to throw at the opposition. Her entire body ached, and it was a struggle for her to hold onto consciousness. She closed her eyes and awaited the oncoming punishment.

Before that, an unexpected sound was heard.

"Ugh!" grunted Shula after being knocked back by a powerful strike. He was knocked out so quickly, he never knew what hit him. Although, the onlookers saw the culprit.

Kurome's eyes widened when she saw the figure in armor standing next to her. "Wave…" she muttered.

"That's Grand Chariot," said Budo, crossing his arms, "meaning that you have chosen to intervene, Wave."

"General," replied Wave.

His eyes scanned the entire scene. He took notice of the armed Imperial Guards, the fallen Wild Hunt members, and his injured and dead comrades. A sadness filled him upon looking at the condition Run was in. He put two and two together and guessed what had taken place before his arrival. Knowing the seriousness of this predicament, Wave shoved away his emotions and focused. He looked down at Kurome to see her melancholic smile.

"I was worried and came back. I ran into Kije and Logue, and they told me what happened…"

"Heh, I'm sure it's obvious what happened." Kurome looked down at Run again. "He's gone, Wave. You really shouldn't have come back…"

"I'm going to get you away from this."

"Take a look around—we're not getting out of this one."

"…" Wave desperately wanted to refute her claim, but anyone could see how bad this was. He was forced to jump in the middle of the scene to save Kurome, and now he had many experienced guards' weapons trained on him. Also, if memory served right, their weapons were modified by Dorothea to be able to pierce even his armor. Wave was good at thinking on his feet, but there didn't seem to be an avenue of escape…let alone victory. _Damn… There must be something…_

"You returned to help your ally," stated Budo. "Admirable, but idiotic. It would've been in your best interest to flee back to your hideout and relocate with the rest of your team."

"If my comrade is in trouble, I'll give my all to help. That's what a man of the sea does."

"Right, you were with the Navy. You also knew that man…"

Wave averted his eyes while Kurome caught onto what he was doing _. He's staling. He knows how futile it is, but his pride refuses to let him give in. What a fool._ A small smile escaped. _I guess I don't have much room to talk, though._

"You all knew how bad Wild Hunt was, right!" yelled Wave towards all the soldiers present. "They were horrible people who abused their power and terrorized innocents! The corrupt people in power have conspired to turn the Empire to a place where the rich and wicked stand over the innocent and just! If you really want to help the citizens, turn your weapons towards the true enemies—starting with the prime minister!"

Wave looked around, hoping that his words may have gotten through even a few of them. Naturally, as he expected, they didn't. All of their eyes were focused and unwavering as if they were made of metal. Wave recognized that look; it was the look of an obedient soldier that had been vigorously taught the Empire was the greatest, most righteous force in the world. He knew because he was the same way, not even a year ago.

"You think my men would follow the words of a traitor?"

"You're a man of honor, General Budo. I know you've seen the corruption firsthand."

"…It would be wise if you didn't resist arrest. All we need is one of you alive. Although, if necessary, I'll order both of your deaths without hesitation."

 _I'm out of time. Is there really no way out…?_

"Tch, looks like we're out of options," stated Kurome, struggling to her feet. "Listen, Wave, you're going to hate it, but I have a way out of this. I'll use my remaining strength to summon all the puppets I can. You'll probably have around five seconds to run."

"Kuro—"

"The shock will probably kill me, so you don't have to worry about an interrogation. You all should still evacuate, just in case.

"I'm not going to—"

"Just let me do this. I made the choice to save Kije and Logue, knowing what it meant. Tell my sister I'm sorry, but this was something I had to do. She'll get over it, eventually. Take care of them all. You're strong, so I know it'll be alright."

Wave's optimism was sinking with every second while he looked at the resignation in Kurome's eyes. He wanted to protest and offer a better solution that would allow them both to escape unharmed. Nonetheless, he just couldn't think of any answer to remedy this.

 _If I let Kurome sacrifice herself for me, I couldn't live with it. What can I do…?_ In his distress, he looked down at his deceased comrade. _You were wise, Run. What would you say about this…?_

VVV

"Decided to get some fresh air?" stated Run—approaching Wave, who sat on the rail of the balcony. It had been only a few days after the battle in the desert, and everyone was still recuperating.

"Yeah," began Wave with bandages around his chest for the bruised ribs and burns, "I wanted to stretch. I can't really train how I want with these injuries, so I've been cooped inside since getting back. How about you?"

"Just checking on everyone. Those of us who are healthy enough to function decided to assist the injured. Is there anything you need?"

"I'm fine."

"Alright, I'll be in the study if you need something."

Run began to walk away before Wave recalled something. "Hold on a second. Run…are you good with women?"

"Oh?" Run smiled a bit. "Need some advice on how to woo Kurome?"

Wave looked embarrassed. "Hey, who said anything about Kurome…"

"Heh, you're too easy to read at times, my friend. What's the matter? Are you still angry about that bet you lost?"

"…When we fought that dragon, it made me realize there are some things we can't do, yet anyway. I promised I would protect Kurome, but it feels like a day will come that I won't be able to."

"Understandable; our work is dangerous. Kurome knows that, as do we all. She certainly isn't going to run away and not participate."

"I'm glad she gets to fight alongside her sister, but I still worry."

"I must say, you've taken a real shine to her."

"Heh, I guess she grew on me…or maybe I always felt this way and didn't know."

"I do remember you two frequently speaking when we were the Jaegers. So, do you wish to explore these feelings?"

"With everything going on, I don't know if that's for the best."

"As a co-worker, I would agree. As a fellow man and friend, you shouldn't suppress this kind of thing. Take it from a man who has lost many people close to him… You have to embrace them as much as you can while they're still here. Life is much too short and fragile. Although, I'm sure you understand that, given that you've lost much."

Wave smiled at Run's advice. "What is it that you lost? Was it a lover?"

"I've had lovers in the past, but that's not what I was referring to."

"Family?"

"Sure, I suppose you could say that." Run walked to the edge of the balcony before opening Mastema's wings. "I think I'll take a bit of a cruise among the clouds."

"Mastema sure is a neat Teigu. If I wasn't such a great match with Grand Chariot, I wouldn't mind trying it."

"It's truly magnificent. Wings are the ultimate symbol of freedom. It's pretty synonymous with all of us in Nocturne, don't you think?"

With a parting smile, Run rapidly took flight towards the partly cloudy skies. Wave looked on, pondering the previous conversation.

VVV

 _You had your own agenda, and you might've been wearing a mask the entire time...but you always had your resolve. So, as a man, I'm going to do what I need to, also. Lend me a hand, would you, bud?_

"Get ready to escape on my signal," said Kurome.

"That's not happening, Kurome."

"Didn't I say we have no other options? This is my mess, so let me fix it."

"That's where you're wrong. There is another way out of this."

"Huh?" Dumbfounded, Kurome looked at Wave to see him bend down over Run's body. He grabbed Mastema off the corpse and held it in his hands. The idea of what Wave had in mind was so unthinkable, it didn't click with Kurome at first. Then, like a clock that had begun ticking, it clicked with her. "You're insane…"

"Heh, definitely."

"Have you gone mad?" scoffed Budo. "It's basic knowledge that utilizing two Teigu at once has never been done. The mental and physical strain would be too great for a human. It would be suicide—a painful one at that. Cease this nonsense and yield."

"Wave, if you're doing this because you're a man of the sea or a promise you made to my sister, then stop. You've done more for me than most ever have. I've made the decision to give up my life so you can live…"

"You know about that promise? Well, you're wrong. I'm not doing this because I'm a man of the sea—but a man that wants to protect what's most important to him." Wave walked forward with Mastema in hand.

Kurome wasn't sure what to do while she looked on. "Don't do it…"

"Just watch." Wave gave her a thumbs up. "I'm strong, after all."

Gathering all of his willpower, Wave equipped Mastema with his Grand Chariot still active. He focused all his energy on using the flight Teigu, resulting in a powerful blast of wind erupting. Kurome—as well as the guards—had to shield her eyes from the mighty force.

"Argh!" Wave yelled as his body felt like it was trying to rip itself apart. It was like sharp knives were slicing through his muscles and tendons. The blood vessels in his head throbbed like they would explode any second now. The pain was so intense—he nearly lost his identity for a moment, and his vision began to waver.

 _I didn't think it would be this bad… It feels like I'll die!_

Every cell in his body felt they were undergoing their own personal torture session. He felt like his sanity would erode from the unimaginable agony. Just when he was about to lose himself fully…he remembered what he needed to do and what he wanted to protect. He recalled the cruelty that was done to his home and the hatred for the ones responsible.

Using every last bit of his resolve, he forced the pieces that made him sane to slam back together. With one last scream, he gained dominance over Mastema. If someone were to ask how he did it, he'd never be able to answer. There was still much pain, but it faded enough for him to regain his sense and charge at Budo in full force.

"How is this possible!" yelled the general, launching an attack of his own with the lightning-attributed Teigu, Adramelech. Lightning shot out at Wave, who was like a speeding bullet. It connected, but his progress wasn't halted in the slightest.

"Grand Strike!" Wave hit Budo with a blow so powerful, the general was sent flying into a nearby building. Not wasting his valuable time, he turned on his heel and flew for Kurome.

"Fire!" yelled one of the guards, who's finally regained his senses. Those that had firearms discharged, but it was in vain. Wave scooped up Kurome and took to the skies with unbelievable agility.

Within seconds, they were already out of sight. The guards all looked at each other, not believing what they saw transpire before their eyes. For the first time in recorded history, someone had successfully utilized two Teigu at once—it was something out of a folktale.

"Damn it!" yelled Budo while rubble exploded everywhere. The large general was fuming while he stood. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but be in awe of what he'd seen. _To think he actually did it. Is he even human…?_

"Sir, what are our orders?"

"Get the horses; his body won't last long. We'll give chase, immediately."

"Roger!" The guards all scrambled to do as commanded while Budo still couldn't wrap his head around what happened.

 _It seems his only intention was to save the girl. Could such a resolve be enough to do the impossible?_ Budo furrowed his brow. _Perhaps, those in Nocturne are all this abnormal…_

VVV

"Wave?" called out Kurome. She had tried to get his attention several times, but there was no answer. He simply kept flying in the same direction while remaining silent.

After minutes of continuous flight, Wave finally began to descend on an open area surrounded by a thick forest. At this point, the sound of thunder could be heard in the distance. Kurome hoped it was natural and not Budo being up to something.

"I've gone as far as I can, Kurome." Wave was on his knees and he spoke in a soft voice. "Kije and Logue should be up ahead if nothing happened to them. Make sure they get to our base."

"…Why are you talking like you're not coming?"

"Because…I'm not. I can barely move, anymore. I'd just slow you down like this."

Grand Chariot wore off, and Kurome gasped when she saw Wave. His eyes looked almost lifeless while they were hardly open; it was clear he was in much pain. After using two Teigu and taking an attack from Budo, it was a miracle he was alive.

"Take them," said Wave, holding out the two Teigu. "The Empire can't have these."

Wave handed Kurome Grand Chariot and Mastema, but the Necromancer slowly shook her head. "I'm not leaving…"

"You don't have much time. I put some distance between us, but they'll be here soon. They'll probably settle for arresting me, so—"

"I'm not leaving! I'll just summon a puppet to carry you!" The moment Kurome tried to use Yatsufusa, it felt like a dagger was being shoved into her skull. She was forced to stop because her concentration was lost. "Come on, you stupid Teigu! Why can I do it…?"

"Kurome—just run."

"No! Don't make me—" Fresh tears began to fall down her already wet face. "Run's already gone. If you die because of me…"

"This is my choice."

"Just forget about some dumb promise you made! What's the point if you're dead!"

"This is about what's important to me."

"…Huh?"

"After my home was annihilated, I kept thinking of only your face to keep from falling into hopelessness. Ever since we started Nocturne, you've been on my mind all the time. Actually, it started way before that when we first met. Heh, you were so weird and unexpressive, but I think that's really cute about you. The closer I got to you—the more I wanted you to stand beside me."

"Wave…"

"Let me do this…as a man who doesn't want to be in a world without you in it, Kurome."

"B-But..." She wiped her eyes because of her sobbing. She felt unbelievably ashamed that all she could do was cry like a little kid.

"I've never seen you make that face. Still…I think it's beautiful, in an honest way."

Kurome tried her best to regain her composure while she looked into the dark-gray sky as if she was hoping an answer would fall from space. Without saying a word, she grabbed Grand Chariot and Mastema and began walking. Her emotions wouldn't allow her to remain at the scene any longer. If she stayed a second more, it would've been impossible to do what Wave asked. She would have, unwisely, stayed and fought to her death.

"Kurome, one more thing," Kurome turned her head and met Wave's smiling expression. "…Tell the others not to come back for me."

Kurome still remained quiet. She was too afraid to even look him in the eyes. The Necromancer ran as quick as she could with what strength remained in her legs. She nearly bit off her tongue while every part of her being was screaming to turn back and stand her ground despite Wave's wishes.

"I still didn't say it," murmured Wave, looking down. "Hehe, not that it matters. Be safe, Kurome…"

VVV

Kije's long, wet hair was annoyingly sticking to her face. She was still firmly holding her daughter's hand while they ran from their abductors. The chilly rain was rough, but they would both welcome the harsh weather over what the alternative would've been with Wild Hunt.

"Mommy," began Logue, glancing behind her, "someone's behind us."

"What?" Kije gazed behind her, hoping with all her heart that an enemy wasn't on their tail. As Logue said, there was an individual coming towards them. It was faint, but someone's shape could be seen. Soon, the figure of Kurome appeared before the duo. Looks of joy emanated from both mother and daughter upon seeing their savior.

"You did it!" yelled Logue, running at Kurome to hug her. The girl's jubilant smile faded when she looked up at her face. She had injuries and her barren eyes seemed like they were looking at nothing. "Um…"

"…Kurome," began Kije, "I trust Wave is not far behind?"

"…" Instead of an answer, the melancholic girl walked past the duo and continued on her way.

 _In her hands are…_ Kije recognized the items Kurome was holding. She realized something really bad must've occurred.

"Where's Wave, Mommy?"

"…I think something bad might've happened. We have to follow Kurome." They both wanted some answers but opted to quietly follow Kurome to their sanctuary.

VVV

"Ugh!" grunted one of the guards, who was roughly punched in the face.

"…" The former Jaeger shakily stood up while facing the opposition. Several soldiers had reached him, and he decided to use what he had left to engage. He knew winning was impossible, but if he could buy the others even a few minutes, it was worth it.

"How is he even still standing!" yelled one of the guards before charging at Wave. Since they were supposed to be arresting him alive, it was decided that weapons wouldn't be used. The guard swung and missed before Wave elbowed him in the bridge of his nose.

"This is over," bluntly announced Budo, who had arrived. The two stood across from each other while the rain persisted. Budo looked at the unconscious bodies of his subordinates on the ground. "You're will is impressive. Still, you'd be nothing to me—even in your normal state. Submit."

"…" Wave ran at Budo with his fists ready.

"So, that's your choice." Budo moved faster than Wave could even track before he was firmly hit in the gut by the general. The former naval officer barely had a chance to get a sound out before he collapsed onto the wet earth, losing consciousnesses.

"What a freak," said a guard. "How in the world could he still resist after that?"

"…Where is the girl?"

"There's no sign of her. The Teigu seems to not be here either. Shall we continue the pursuit?"

"No, she's probably a few kilometers away—the rain and forest will make tracking her difficult." Budo looked at the unconscious body of Wave. "We only needed one. Take him to the medical ward, immediately. We're returning to the Capital."

"Yes, sir!" A few members of the Imperial Guard gently gathered up Wave's body.

Meanwhile, Budo looked off into the dark distance. Even with everything he experienced through his tenure as a general, Wave's feat was extraordinary. The mastery of two Teigu was something worthy to be passed down in legends and lore. He made a mental note to make sure it was a story that would be told.

VVV

"They should've been back already…" said Akame, who—along with Mine and Tatsumi—were waiting outside for Wave and Kurome's return. Akame had been expressing misgivings about an hour ago, so she decided to stay up. Mine and Tatsumi offered her some company along with umbrellas for the rainfall. "I knew I should've joined them."

"It's Wave and Kurome we're talking about," stated Tatsumi. "Those two can take care of themselves. Hehe, maybe they went on a secret date."

"Achoo!" sneezed Mine. "Ugh, I should've just went to bed. Why did we even let them go? Isn't Budo and the Imperial Guard back in the Capital now?"

"That should be fine for us, actually," said Tatsumi. "According to Chelsea, the prime minister and Budo don't exactly see eye to eye. I doubt Wild Hunt or Honest could do what they want with him around." Tatsumi looked down for a moment when a crazy thought formed. "You think if we explained what happened, General Budo would side with us?"

"That'll never happen," quickly replied Akame. "He doesn't agree with Honest, but he'll never side with us. That man has an unwavering loyalty towards the royal family. He'd just a soon punish us for treason than side with a bunch of vigilantes…even if we could prove the prime minister was conducting illegal and underhanded activities."

"I know it'd be dumb to try. In the end, we'll probably end up having to fight him sooner or later. He might be the biggest obstacle in our way."

"Don't forget about your admirer, the psycho ice queen," added Mine. "Her status is still unknown, but I think—"

"Someone's coming," suddenly uttered Tatsumi. Akame and Mine didn't notice anything, but Tatsumi's heightened awareness allowed him to sense it. "That's weird."

"What?" asked Mine.

"I think there are three people…"

Just as Tatsumi said, three individuals appeared before Nocturne's headquarters. They all prepared for a fight, just in case something turned out to be amiss. However, the identities of the visitors made all their eyes widen. Kurome appeared along with Kije and Logue following.

"Kurome!" yelled Akame, running to her injured sister. "What happened!"

"They took him…" she muttered. "Please, we have to get him, Akame…" The Necromancer fainted after those last words.

"…Where's Wave?" asked Tatsumi, looking around.

"All of you have to know something…" answered a sorrowful looking Kije.

VVV

"That's everything, milady," announced a brunette woman with a large pair of ears.

"Thank you, Mimi," said Dorothea, looking away from the concoction she was working on in her laboratory.

She crafted Mimi with enhanced hearing and reconnaissance abilities through human experimentation. She used Stylish's old notebooks to make Mimi for her own personal use and decided to keep the name of the original experiment Stylish had because it was fitting. The alchemist had taken up reproducing many of the dead scientist's previous experiments to see if she could accomplish them. Even without his Teigu, Perfector, she was proving to be more than adequate.

"You're dismissed."

The faithful, large-eared spy departed Dorothea's lab.

 _It seems my plan,_ thought the alchemist with a large grin, _worked out even better than expected!_


	26. Kill the Creed

Chapter 26: Kill the Creed

The storm persisted while the time shifted into the late hours. After Kurome, Kije, and Logue reached Nocturne's base, everyone woke up and gathered in the conference room. Kurome—regaining consciousness moments ago—retold everything that happened after going back to Kije's house. She explained all the big moments: her clash with Wild Hunt, Run's death, and Wave's capture.

After a few minutes, Kurome finished her retelling. The Necromancer sat next to her sister and waited for someone else to talk. Mostly everyone was gazing down with anger and sadness, in shock of what had happened.

Instead of a question, Chelsea slammed her palm on the table and yelled, "Damn it! That's why I said not to be careless!"

"Please… Don't be furious with Kurome," said Seryu, wiping fresh tears from her eyes while clutching Koro. Upon hearing about one comrade's death and the others incarceration, she couldn't contain her emotions. "They did what they thought was just."

Leone looked at the ground with narrow eyes before asking, "Do you think she should've just left them?"

"That's exactly what she should've done." Even though Kije was in the room with them, Chelsea didn't hesitate with that response.

"Chelsea," said Tatsumi, "you shouldn't say that when she's—"

"No," interrupted Kije. The mother closed her eyes while cradling her daughters sleeping form. "If it wasn't for us, Kurome wouldn't have gotten involved. I should've cut my losses and left the Capital after Bols passed away. I take responsibility for Run's death and Wave's capture…"

"Don't be stupid," said Mine, catching Kije's attention. "As if we'd blame you for being attacked by those bastards. Run made his choice; he cared more about revenge than listening to us."

"What reason did they give for arresting you?" asked Akame.

"They said we had been conspiring with you all," answered Kije.

"…I think I know what this is," stated Chelsea, pulling out a lollipop. "Someone was scoping out your house to see if you had any correspondence with us. You and Logue were going to be the bait that drew us out." Chelsea's expression darkened. "Someone is playing us…"

"Hold on…" murmured Seryu, having an inkling. "Kurome, you said there were only five Wild Hunt members present, yes? Who was absent?"

"The alchemist girl," answered Kurome, not making eye contact.

Seryu furrowed her brow. "Dorothea—she's behind this."

"For all we know," began Leone, "this could've been an order from the prime minister. Also, if she's behind this, why didn't she participate?"

"I don't have the answers; however, I can't help but think she's responsible."

"She's the one who modified the Imperial forces' weapons," added Tatsumi. "She was also the one to attack you, Mine, and Lubbock during the infiltration. We've never met her, but she has inconvenienced us a lot in the past."

Leone scratched her chin. "If it was her—"

The blond was cut off because Kurome abruptly shoved her sword through the floor. She slowly stood up, bobbing from side to side from the dizziness she still felt while not looking up. She had little interest in the possibility of Dorothea's involvement. She only cared about one issue.

"Kurome," said Akame, "you need to—"

"Who cares about any of that?" she asked. "Aren't we going to save Wave now…?"

Nobody answered Kurome's question, making an uneasy silence ensue. Everyone present knew the proper response, but no one wanted to say it. An ugly truth was in front of them, and they didn't want to acknowledge it.

Mine sighed before she said, "…You know we can't do that. The Empire has him now."

"Going after him would be a waste of time," added Leone. "If he's not dead—he's already in the Capital."

"…So?" Kurome quietly responded. "We'll just bust in, and take him."

 _I've never seen her like this…_ thought Akame. _She's not her rational self at all. Wave, what did you…?_

"That's a fool's errand, and you know it," answered Chelsea. "There are numerous obstacles: we'd have to fight against thousands of soldiers and the Imperial guard, General Budo himself would be waiting, and us rushing in on a suicide mission is what they're hoping we do."

"…Fine, I'll go myself." Kurome was prepared to walk out the exit, but Akame firmly grabbed her by the arm. Kurome looked into her sister's—not stern or commanding—sympathetic eyes.

"I understand the pain you're in," Akame said. "I'm asking you to calm down and understand why we can't let you run off. You'd be forfeiting your life."

"It's not like we said we're abandoning him," said Tatsumi, in a soft tone. "We need to come up with something. If you just rush in, you'll be throwing away the life Wave wanted to save."

Regardless of Akame and Tatsumi's words, Kurome still tried to pull away from her sister's grip. "He's probably getting tortured; he needs my help…"

Chelsea took a bite of her candy. "Wave knew that—he knew exactly what he was doing. If he did survive using two Teigu, he's going to be in bad condition. They'll make sure he's stable first before trying anything. I'd guess we have a few days before he's publicly executed…assuming he doesn't confess."

Tatsumi quickly said, "Wave wouldn't—"

"I know," added Chelsea, cutting him off. "I'm just stating a possibility." The shapeshifter rubbed her forehead. "Remember, when we were in Night Raid, I told you Bulat and Sheele's flaw of being too merciful and kind? This is what I meant."

"Discussing who did what is pointless," stated Akame, still holding her sister. "We need to rest for tomorrow."

"Rest?" repeated Kurome. "Are you seriously telling me to—"

"Yes, I am. You're injured, and you're still in shock from what happened. Acting rashly like this isn't like you, Kurome."

"…I'm going to my room." Kurome yanked her arm free before leaving the room. Her eyes were glued to the floor the entire way.

"One of us needs to watch after her," advised Seryu. "It would be troublesome if she took matters into her own hands like Run did. I will volunteer."

"It's fine," said Akame, departing the room. "I'll stay with her."

After Akame left, everyone jumped when they heard a loud bang. It was Tatsumi, who had pounded his fist on the wall, creating a big indent. He had no intention of using that much force, but his newfound strength still took getting used to. Incursio's owner was having trouble containing his fury as he said, "I'll tear whoever is responsible apart."

Leone laughed. "You could just turn into a dragon and torch the place."

"You joke," he began, rubbing his head, "but that could literally happen."

"I really am sorry about all of this," murmured Kije. "This is such a bother for you all…"

"Ugh, her angelic nature is so out of place here," said Mine.

Kije blinked before she asked, "What do you mean? You all stop bad people—you're heroes."

"Sorry, but that's not reality," said Leone, smirking. "Don't forget—we're all killers. We're not in the business of showing mercy to our targets once we know they're scum. Actually, Wave was always the one who seemed to be holding himself back—he's just too nice."

Everyone looked down for a second while Kije asked, "What will happen to Logue and me? We've lost everything…"

"Worry not," assured Seryu, smiling gently. "We have many spare rooms here."

"I don't know if they should stay here," said Chelsea. "If the past twenty-four hours prove anything, it's that the less affiliation you have with us—the better. In addition, this isn't a good environment for a little girl to grow up in."

"What about that place we were going to send Seryu?" asked Mine.

Chelsea took the lollipop out of her mouth. "That could work. I could even arrange a private tutor for Logue. It won't be as lavish as your home in the Capital, but you'll be safe there."

"Thank you so much…" Kije put a hand over her mouth as tears fell. She had been holding it in, but the stress from the previous events had caught up with her. Almost having a reprehensible offense happen to her daughter, losing her home, the sad news about Run and Wave—it was all too much.

Seryu, after putting Koro down, walked over to the grieving mother and hugged her close. She learned from Esdeath and Akame that it was a good method for consoling someone. She tried to maintain a gentle expression, but her thoughts wouldn't stop drifting to the alchemist.

Meanwhile, Kurome had sprinted into her room before diving under her bed. _Sorry, Sis… I need more power._ The Necromancer grabbed a loose part of the floor and lifted the fabric. She gasped when the item she looked for was missing. _What happened to—_

"Looking for this?" asked Akame.

Kurome sighed before coming from under her bed and looking at Akame, seeing a small bag in her grip. She looked down while Akame maintained a phlegmatic expression. After a few seconds of no speaking, Kurome asked, "How did you know…?"

"It was a hunch. Where did you get them?"

"That Imperial checkpoint we destroyed a few months back—I came across some and took it."

"I see."

"Sis, I swear I haven't been—"

"I know; I took this months ago. If you were using them, you would've noticed they had disappeared. Still, I have to ask…" Akame took a few steps closer to her sister, who was on her knees. "Why?"

Kurome clenched her palms, still not looking at Akame. "…It's hard, Sis. The drugs were bad, but they made me so much stronger. If I was my old self, I would've crushed Wild Hunt like roaches—Run and Wave would still be here. I know it takes time, but I want to be stronger now; I want to be your equal. If there was a situation where you died because of my weakness…I don't think I'd want to carry on…"

Akame got on her knees so she would be at her sister's level. "This isn't the way. Those drugs don't give you power; they force out a part of the potential you already have. You'll be stronger than you were before. Stop thinking you're inferior to me—you're the better sibling."

"…You know," began Kurome, eyes beginning to water, "he said something weird to me. He said I was the most important thing in the world to him. Heh, isn't that strange?"

"Not at all," she replied, smiling. "You're the most beautiful, wonderful person ever to exist. It's only logical he loves you with all his heart. Even when we split apart—I could never stop."

Kurome, now fully sobbing, buried her face in her sister's chest. Akame hugged her tightly and let her get it all out. It amused her how Kurome says not to treat her like a kid, yet she'd show kid-like dependence on her.

"C-can I bunk with y-you tonight, Sis?" asked Kurome, stuttering through her sobbing.

"You _never_ have to ask me that."

Akame held onto her sister while crying and rainfall was audible.

VVV

"Ugh!" grunted Wave, lying on the hard stone floor of his jail cell.

"Haha, you like that!" boasted Shula, who was enjoying the interrogation he was conducting. "Got anything you want to say now?"

Wave took a breath before he said, "This is pointless."

Shula bit his bottom lip in frustration because he had made no progress the entire day. After Wave was brought in and received medical attention, he was thrown into a cell. Since then, the handcuffed Wave had endured multiple beatings from Shula since noon. It was late in the afternoon as the interrogation continued.

"There's no point in acting tough. That useless bitch isn't coming back for you."

Wave pushed himself off the ground. "Are you angry?"

"About what?"

"You've been hitting me for hours, and you still haven't given me a bruise as bad as the one I gave you." He was referring to the nasty black eye Shula had because of Wave's kick the previous night. The man of the sea's intrepid display furthered Shula's fury, which amused him.

"You son of a…" Shula cracked a sinister smile as he pulled out some pliers. "I'm done toying around. Time for the gloves to come off—and that's not the only thing, haha!"

Wave didn't show any fear or resistance when Shula stalked towards him. It was his choice to endure this, so he wasn't going to cry about it. Before Shula could reach him, however, somebody appeared at the cell's entrance.

"That's enough," commanded the resolute voice of General Budo.

Shula's expression went from joy to frustration as he said, "I have permission from my dad to—"

"If you've interrogated him for this long without acquiring any information, you've wasted your time. Begone. I wish to speak with him."

Shula bit his tongue before walking out of the cell. He gave Wave one last look of vehemence as if he was saying he'd be back soon. The prime minister's son made a rude hand gesture while when he was behind Budo before leaving the general alone with the prisoner.

Wave plopped down on the floor and leaned his body against the wall. He was shirtless since Shula thought blows to the bare body would cause more pain. Regardless, Wave wasn't in any agony.

Budo looked at Wave's body and took notice of the scars. Being in the high position he was, he knew the truth about Nocturne's clash with the Doomsday-Class Danger Beast. The general asked, "What was it like battling Enti?"

Wave spit out some blood. "Like fighting an active volcano. I've never felt so completely overwhelmed. His real name is Calabra, by the way."

 _Calabra…?_ thought Budo. "Why did you not resist that boy?" he asked, referring to Shula. "Even if you are handcuffed, I know you could've struck back."

"I thought I'd humor him. After going through the pain of using two Teigu…nothing hurts that much in comparison." Wave stared at this palm while the thought of the pain he endured made him tremble. The memory of his body feeling like it was being torn molecule by molecule was a sensation he'd never misremember.

"Word of your feat has spread throughout the public. The Subjugator—that's what you've been branded."

 _Heh, better than Pongo,_ thought Wave, grinning slightly. "I guess I have you to thank for spreading the word?"

"I considered it a story worth telling, even if you are a traitor."

"…Traitor, huh?" Wave averted his eyes

Budo crossed his arms while thinking of a certain man; a man that was one of the best ever to serve in the Imperial Navy. "I don't understand how you could look up to that man and end up like this. Perhaps, you didn't respect him?"

"Bullshit," aggressively countered Wave. "I'm not the corrupt one—the Empire is."

"You claim to have the moral high ground, yet your team prances around the country as lawless vigilantes while doing whatever you wish."

"I'm not the one who started this. The Empire tried to kill me and destroyed my village. Was I supposed to be an obedient little soldier and die?"

"You're supposed to put your country above all. Without loyalty, we'd be nothing more than wild dogs."

Wave looked him in the eye. "I used to look up to you when I was younger. You rose up the ranks with unprecedented grit and by earning the respect of the men who follow you. General Budo…can you truly say the Empire isn't filled with corruption? Unlike Lady Esdeath, you've openly opposed the prime minister before."

Wave hoped the general would, at the very least, show some sign of understanding—no such thing happened. Budo didn't so much as bat an eyelash as Wave's question. The man's convictions were unbelievably stalwart.

"Why do you think the Empire has lasted for over a millennium?"

"What are you getting at?"

"There have been many groups who've resisted the Empire in history. Just like you, they thought their actions were right and the Empire was evil. Let me ask you: what did you plan on doing after conquering the Empire?"

"I'm going to another country and eliminating corruption there."

"Ah, you wish to cleanse the world itself—a grandiose goal. However, while you were away in another country, the Empire became corrupt again. What will you do?"

"I'd go back and to take care of it."

"Before you can do that, the citizens of the other country start to experience unimaginable cruelties that is much worse than the Empire. What then?"

Wave bit his bottom lip before responding. "I'd stay and leave when I'm done."

"When you're done and you go back to the Empire, the citizens have turned against you for not putting their needs before the other country. They now deem you corrupt and reject your team."

"I'd…" Wave's mind felt like it went blank for a second. His eyes widened because a disturbing answer began to come to him against his will.

"Kill them all, correct? Surely, anyone against you couldn't be anything but a vile human being."

Wave clenched his jaw before yelling, "Then, I'd go back to the Empire and return to the other country afterward!"

"Before that, the citizens of that country turn against you for abandoning them. You know what comes next, I trust?"

"…" He looked for a reasonable answer, but none was coming to him. It was like a wall had appeared in his path that he couldn't vault over.

"Are you beginning to see where this leads? A doctrine with no loyalty or boundaries; it will be rewarded with nothing but a sea of corpses. You're so far gone, this futile path is only one that can give you any sense of purpose—I pity you."

"What should I have done!" yelled Wave, staring at the floor. "Should I have just died with my family! Does that sound like a better option!"

"You should've kept the good of the Empire in mind. In trying to save the country using your own methods, you've forsaken it."

Wave lowered his shoulders, not wanting to hear any more of the general's input. He knew convincing Budo would be near impossible, but he never expected his own resolve to be attacked. It felt like the more he tried to think of a rebuttal, the harder it became.

"I came here to find out what could drive a man to do what you did," said Budo, turning his back on Wave. "I suppose that's been answered."

"…What about you? Your method isn't working either."

"The country is strong, and the citizens are being fed. A few scum in the upper echelon cannot change that."

"What happens when it _does_ begin to change, and they reject your ideal country? Face it…your answer isn't any more complete than mine. The only difference is, you've had a leash put on you."

Wave didn't know if that struck a cord, with him only seeing his back, but he saw the faintest twitch of the general's fingers.

"You say that," said Budo, taking his leave, "but I'm not the one behind the cell."

The Great General Budo walked away, leaving the Subjugator alone with his thoughts.

VVV

The Nocturne agents woke up to a cloudy morning. Just as they planned, all members woke up and gathered in the conference room. Everyone—not including Kije and Logue because they were left to rest upstairs—had an air of seriousness. It was time to discuss what to do about Wave.

"Before we start," began Chelsea, "if anyone is opposed to a rescue operation, raise your hand." The shapeshifter wasn't surprised when a single hand didn't shoot up. "You guys really are too soft."

"You say that," began Leone, smirking, "but your hand didn't go up."

Chelsea played with a strand of her hair. "A bunch of professional killers with a conscience...what a contradiction."

"We're all abnormal," said Tatsumi. "You're not telling us anything new."

"Suppose not." Chelsea closed her eyes for a moment. "For this to have a chance, the following things need to happen: Wave must be well enough to move on his own, the execution must be in a public area, and Tatsumi must be willing to make a sacrifice."

"Sacrifice…?" repeated Seryu, not liking the sound of that. "You're not saying he has to die, are you?"

"You need me to use Incursio," concluded Tatsumi. The look Chelsea gave him was all the indication he needed. "I don't care if it speeds up the transformation—I'm doing it."

"As for the execution being public," began Akame with a finger to her chin, "I don't think we need to worry about that. If they are using Wave as bait, they'll be expecting us. They'll probably conduct it in the stadium."

"Won't that be a problem, though?" asked Mine. "There will be soldiers scattered everywhere. Even Budo will probably attend. A sneak attack is impossible."

"It's possible," refuted Kurome, her eyes puffy from last night. "If they hold a public execution in the stadium…there is a way we could attack in a way they wouldn't' see coming. Right, Chelsea?"

"You realized it, I see." Chelsea had an almost maniacal grin. "We'll need all these things to happen, and even if they do…the chances of something going wrong is absurdly high. Even so, there is an option available to us."

VVV

The Great General Budo was taking a stroll through the hallways of the palace. While he walked, guards would salute him out of respect—natural for the man whose very presence commanded it.

Soon, the general crossed paths with Shula, accompanied by the prime minister himself.

"Great General Budo," greeted Honest, respectfully. The prime minister knew this man was not one to show arrogance in front of. The years of their unfriendly relationship taught him that. "I hear you've forbidden my son from interrogating the Nocturne member."

Budo glanced at Shula to see a confident grin as if he expected him to falter under his father's word. The general truly despised types like Shula; he was cocky, entitled, and willing to let others fight his battles. He had conditioned all his men to never show these signs of weakness. The general had to fight the urge to strike him where he stood.

"Your boy allowed comrades to die and has been unsuccessful in his interrogation of the Subjugator. As far as I'm concerned, he has no authority to interfere. You're his father; teach your foolish boy to take responsibility."

Shula was visibly frustrated at Budo's blunt admonishment of him. Honest, on the other hand, stayed composed and said, "Don't you feel that's a bit extreme? It was by no means perfect, but my son's actions did lead to the incarceration of the group who's been giving us trouble for months."

"Yes, you were having trouble—not I. In the months I was away, you've handled things carelessly. I fully intend to take more control of operations in the Empire after Nocturne has been dealt with." Budo walked past Honest, not seeing a reason to stay any longer. "Until then, I shall keep a close watch on all your actions, Prime Minister."

When Shula was absolutely sure the general was out of earshot, he looked at his father and said, "You're not gonna let that bastard talk down to us, are you? I say we set him up and—"

Shula was cut off mid-sentence because Honest struck him in the gut. He looked up—his eyes like an upset child—while his father gazed at him in disgust.

The prime minister had been incredibly frustrated by his luck, as of late. Wild Hunt had been torn apart, Budo was making moves to usurp him, and his invincible knight was bedridden because of an item he exposed her to. He knew if Esdeath died, he'd really be in jeopardy. It would come down to a political struggle between him and Budo—a struggle he wasn't certain he could win. Sure he had many advocates and bribed officials, but the military would lean towards the general.

"Get out of my sight," declared Honest with spite in his voice. "Don't bother me any longer, you bastard failure."

"B-but…" Shula looked pitiful while his father departed without turning his way once.

VVV

Wave sat in his cell, guessing it must've been around nighttime. He had no way of knowing because the cell had no window. The cold, small space was beginning to affect him. He had to close his eyes and think of his days on the sea to calm himself. The former naval officer also couldn't get his mind off Budo's words.

 _Is there really no answer…?_ he thought.

While he was in this thoughts, he heard a noise. From the sound, he knew someone was coming to his cell. He figured it was Shula coming to make good on his threats. Instead, it was someone Wave hadn't met in person.

"You're still sane," said the smiling face of Dorothea. She put a chair down before sitting with her legs crossed. "That'll make this go smoothly. Do you know who I am?"

"Dorothea," muttered Wave, gazing in disgust at the young looking girl. The white coat she had was an odd contrast to the fairy-tail-like attire she wore underneath.

"It would be Dr. Dorothea now, but I don't care about formalities." The alchemist smiled while playing with her bow. "I'll cut to the chase: the reason you're in here is because of me. I had my servants scope out that house for weeks since I figured you'd contact that mother and daughter."

"Why did you wait so long?" asked Wave.

"I had to be sure they meant something to you. After it was clear you had a continuous correspondence, I knew I could use them to draw Nocturne out. Imagine my surprise when I found out you were captured instead. I really must thank Kurome after she comes to save you."

"They're not coming," answered Wave. "We already went over the protocol when one of us gets captured. They're in a whole new location now." He internally hoped she bought that.

"Even so, you'll face your execution in three days. It won't be a traditional one, though. Rejoice—you'll have the opportunity to live."

"Huh?" Wave raised an eyebrow, wondering if this was a lie to give him false hope. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I was the one who discovered your secret meeting, so I've been granted the honor of deciding your execution. I decided to have you face…one of my newest creations. If you manage to kill it, you're free to go."

Wave still wondered if this was real. He had never heard of any execution like this. It sounded more like a prize fight than a punishment. "What am I supposed to be fighting…?"

"Hehe, you'll see. I've requested you not to be tortured and have you properly fed. In order to get the data I want, I need you in the best condition possible, Subjugator." Dorothea rose while brushing off her coat. "That's all I wanted to say."

"Wait," began Wave, wanting to know more, "what are you getting out of this? It doesn't sound like you care about Wild Hunt or the Empire. What's your aim…?"

Dorothea closed her eyes. "My aim…?" The alchemist smirked with a look of eerie fascination. "I want to discover this world's secrets and complete my life goal! If I have to sacrifice anyone and anything to obtain it—I don't care!"

"…You're out of your mind."

"Don't you know? To be a genius like me, you have to be willing to give into inanity, just a bit." Dorothea turned her back on Wave. "Oh, and a member of Nocturne lecturing me about sanity is laughable." The alchemist departed, leaving Wave alone in his cell.

 _She set us up for her own agenda, and it all went how she wanted,_ thought Wave. _We thought General Budo was the biggest obstacle left… Could we have been wrong…?_


	27. Kill the Execution

Chapter 27: Kill the Execution

The Capital was abuzz today because the execution of the infamous Nocturne member, Wave, was about to be held. It was noon, and the weather was cool—normal for the months before fall arrived. Everyone scrambled to the stadium, not wanting to miss the Subjugator's public death. Rumors had spread among the city about how this would be a special execution, making citizens even more excited.

Although citizens of the Capital wouldn't publicly say it for fear of punishment, the deaths of the Wild Hunt members was news greatly welcomed. The newspapers painted the deceased men as heroes protecting their country, but Enshin, Champ's and Izou's deaths were quietly celebrated. The papers also distorted events, claiming that Nocturne was threatening citizens and Wild Hunt came to their aid.

As the streets were busy with townsfolk, a young man and woman were sitting at a table. They were relaxing at an outdoor restaurant. Pais, a spy for the revolutionary army, flicked her brunette hair while looking at her partner and lover, Ritone—a tall, muscular man.

Pais played with the zipper on her white hoodie before she said, "Everyone's really excited."

"It's to be expected," answered Ritone, crossing his large arms. "It's been all everyone has talked about for the past few days."

"Seems a little dense, if you ask me…"

He looked at Pais while he had a question: "Do you sympathize with Wave? Whether he was with Nocturne or the Jaegers, he was never an ally of ours."

Pais shook her head. "I don't condone what he or any of Nocturne has done. The rebellion has done nothing to warrant their assaults. We're the best and only hope for this country against this tyrannical Empire. Still…"

"I understand your feelings." Ritone turned his closed eyes to the cloudy sky. "All of Night Raid seemed unshakable in their efforts to destroy the Empire. Not to mention, even after their betrayal, Najenda has yet to speak ill of them."

Pais looked at her cup. She thought the rebellion was just—but she's had conversations with Night Raid members before, specifically Chelsea. If you asked Pais then, she would've vouched for all their loyalties to the Revolutionary Army. So, naturally, the spy couldn't believe they had abandoned the rebellion and formed an alliance with Esdeath's former team. Only one thought crossed her mind when she heard: _Why would they do that?_

"It'll start soon," said Ritone. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah," she said, rising, "I have one of those feelings I get before something big happens…"

VVV

Meanwhile, at the stadium, Dorothea looked around at the seats filling up with the audience. She smiled, excited to unveil her latest innovation. For a moment, she recalled her meeting with the Emperor about getting permission to do this.

VVV

"You want to what?" asked Emperor Makoto with Honest and Budo by his side.

Dorothea had requested an audience with the emperor, asking if she could use Wave's execution to showcase her creation. She claimed that because it was her efforts that led to the discovery of secret meetings between Nocturne and Bols family, it should be her that conducts the execution. Predictably, her request was met with skepticism.

"I want to use this opportunity to use my newest creation," answered Dorothea. "I feel it's warranted because of my discovery the Subjugator's meetings."

"You think because you played a hand in his capture," said Budo, sporting his usual rigid gaze, "you can decide the execution? The only one allowed to conduct a public execution of this caliber is the chief executioner or a general. You have no authority to make these requests."

Dorothea narrowed her eyes, smile persisting. Truly, Budo annoyed her—overly righteous and authoritarian. That wasn't her style. Someone with a boundless curiosity like she had detested being ordered around. To her, there should be no limits or borders to devising new things.

"I understand, Great General Budo," responded Dorothea. "Even so, I believe this serves the best interests of the Empire. You see, I've been working on something that could revolutionize our military… Supersoldiers."

"Supersoldiers?" said Makoto. The young ruler, as he always did, glanced at his trusted prime minister. Honest didn't have any particular reaction.

"Explain," commanded Budo.

"Gladly. Thanks to my intellect and the research Dr. Stylish recorded before his death, I made a groundbreaking formula. If this proves successful, regular soldiers will be able to acquire strength on par with even the most vicious Danger Beasts."

"Really?" The emperor leaned forward on his throne, interested in the proposal.

Budo furrowed his brow before he said, "Absolutely not. I will not allow you to modify any soldier with your crackpot experiments. I greatly disapproved how Dr. Stylish was able to alter prisoners as he pleased. The Empire can persevere as it has for a thousand years now—by the humans of our country."

"I'm not insulting the strength of humans; however, I'm sure of my ability to make them stronger without stripping them of their humanity." Dorothea shifted her gaze to Honest. "What do you think, Prime Minister Honest…?"

Calling the relationship between the alchemist and the prime minister friendly was a stretch. But the two were very similar. They believed in accomplishing their goal, no matter the cost. Whether it was through manipulation, extortion, betrayal—it didn't matter. Also, going against the general they both disliked was something they could take joy in.

They, truly, were like-minded individuals.

It's for that reason, Dorothea wasn't surprised when Honest said, "I think it's an interesting opportunity."

Budo glared at Honest from the side of his eye while Makoto looked excited. "Do you think so, Honest?" the emperor said.

"I'm confident in my assessment of Dorothea being more competent than Dr. Stylish. If this is successful, we could grow much stronger was an empire. If not, then we forget about this and move on. We're not risking anything by accepting."

"And if the Subjugator is victorious and walks away?" said Budo. "How do you think that will reflect on us?"

"If he is victorious, we'll allow him to walk as the deal says. The moment he's out of the Capital, a squadron of armed guards will greet him. Without his Teigu, it'll be no hassle."

"Hmm…" Emperor Makoto crossed his arms, deep in thought. He could see where his general was coming from; still, the prime ministers said it wouldn't hurt, so Makoto said, "We'll do it your way, Dorothea."

"Thank you," she replied, bowing. She saw a smirk on Honest's face and a scowl on Budo's. All that mattered to her was that she had permission from the highest authority in the land to do as she pleased. "You won't be disappointed."

VVV

The alchemist smiled, finding amusement with how well things had been going for her. Even after the defeat of Wild Hunt, her influence hadn't decreased. If anything, it had grown. _It won't be long until I can make my move_ , she thought.

The sky was dark-gray; rain was likely to come. The entire perimeter of the station, inside and out, was filled with armed guards—ready to attack any resistance. They had their eyes trained on Wave, who was tied to a stake. The Subjugator looked downward while remaining silent.

Dorothea, skipping jubilantly, approached him. "I would've liked you in better shape. I suppose there's no helping that."

Wave had received expert medical treatment, but there were complications. The toll of using two Teigu put tremendous strain on his body. He'd get sudden internal pains, migraines, and his senses had been numbed slightly.

After doctors examined him, they found damage to many of his organs. While they ruled it wasn't life-threatening, they predicted problems for him down the road. They marveled at how he hadn't been handicapped. It was a testament to his amazing conditioning.

"At the very least," said Dorothea, "try putting on a good show. Question: how long do you bet it'll take your comrades to try rescuing you?"

Wave didn't respond, not staring in her direction.

She giggled with a cheeky grin. "Maybe _this_ will get your attention." Dorothea leaned closer to him. "I played a role in destroying your village."

Wave, eyes widening, lifted his head and stared at the alchemist. He felt his fury rise like a wildfire. Wanting nothing more than to attack Dorothea, he struggled to free his arms. It was futile because of his tight bindings, but it didn't stop him from trying. The faces of his family was a syringe injecting rage into his body.

Amused, Dorothea said, "Seems your interested now. Truthfully, I only sucked the blood of a few people already on death's door. Shula and the others did most of the damage. They killed more than all the soldiers combined. Believe me—you don't want me to tell you some of the things they did."

"Damn you!" yelled Wave, still trying to break free.

"That's the passion I wanted; it's what I expected from the Subjugator. Try maintaining that during the fight, if you'd be so kind."

 _Shit!_ thought Wave, observing Dorothea walk away. _I can't die until they give me answers!_

In the luxurious overlook of the arena were Budo and Shula. The two men hadn't conversed, neither one caring to indulge the other. They both came for the same purpose, which was observing the execution. It was silent until Dorothea appeared.

 _They're getting along as well as I expected,_ thought Dorothea. "Thank you for joining, General Budo. I know you're opposed to this, but you'll see how promising my plan is when the execution is over."

"I'm not here to entertain your idea; I came as a precaution. My presence is needed in case Nocturne interferes."

Shula put a hand in his pocket. "What good what that do? Every corner of this place has armed guards around it. They'd be committing suicide."

"That kind of thinking is why the Necromancer was able to hold her own against your team." Budo had looked straight into Shula's eyes when he said that. "You must stop underestimating them."

Shula scoffed, turning his head. "Fuck them. Personally, I hope they show up." A grin cracked across his face. "After they're arrested, I'll really have some fun, hehe."

 _I think Honest did too good a job molding him in his image,_ thought Dorothea. "As much as I enjoy watching your personalities meld, I think we should get this underway."

A light drizzle began coming down while Dorothea grabbed the microphone. The trio would be staying in the outlook because the alchemist had said being on the field would be a "grave mistake."

Clearing her throat, Dorothea went to the rail of the outlook and held the microphone to her lips. "Guards," she said, "open the doors, and free the prisoner!"

The crowd didn't want to blink; their anticipation was sky high. Not only were they interested in what Dorothea had hidden, there were also rumors running around that Nocturne would interfere. Either way, everyone knew something hectic was about to happen.

As commanded, a guard undid Wave's bindings while a few others stood by in case he attacked. Wave was still seething from earlier, but all his attention was drawn towards the rising giant steel door. If he had any hope of living, he'd have to overcome what lied in that dark tunnel.

Wave was still, not taking his gaze off the dark tunnel. Then he saw a figure emerge from the darkness. _What the…?_ he thought, seeing what had emerged.

A man, eight feet tall, slowly walked towards him. He was extremely muscular, and his skin was stone-gray—it was like a statue had come to life. Once the huge warrior was a few meters from him, Wave looked up into the haunting gray eyes of the behemoth.

Just like that, his hopes of victory vanished.

 _I can't beat this thing with my bare hands…_ Truthfully, he wasn't sure if having Grand Chariot would be a sure win. This inhuman creature looked as if lifting a mountain wasn't a feat beyond him.

"Wave—or, rather, Subjugator," announced Dorothea, her face showing excitement. "If you want freedom, then you have to stop Brutus's beating heart."

 _Damn it! t_ hought Wave. _I never had a chance to begin with!_

Shula was grinning ear to ear, ecstatic to see the slaughter that was sure to come. "How the hell did you make that?"

"Something like this is easy for a genius like me. Are you impressed, General Budo?"

"… We shall see."

The alchemist snickered before she yelled, "Brutus, take his life!"

The beast roared before lifting his arms in the air. Then he swung them down at Wave like a massive sledgehammer.

Wave jumped back, knowing that one hit equals destruction. He watched as the strike made a huge crater that sent cracks throughout the entire arena. _Forget injury… I'll be killed if I'm hit…_

Wave could do nothing but run and avoid any hit coming his way. He had no clue what kind of offense he could throw at this monster. While he couldn't catch his breath, Brutus had the power to literally break him like a twig. This wasn't a fight; it was a glorified slaughter.

 _What can I do? There has to be some weak spot!_

Wave scanned Brutus's body. From what he could see, the neck area looked like a good place to attack. Right when he tried to punch Wave, the former naval soldier slipped behind him and tried to lock in a stranglehold. Unfortunately, the beast's neck was so bulky, he couldn't fully get his arms around.

Seconds later, Brutus reached behind him, grabbing Wave. With one arm, he chucked his form over fifty meters across the field. The Subjugator gasped when his body roughly hit the ground. He could feel the drizzle mix with his sweat as he tried to struggle off the ground.

"Come on," yelled Dorothea, clapping. "Encore!"

Brutus, roaring again, jumped in the air and landed in front of Wave. The Nocturne agent lost his footing because the ground crumbled beneath his feet. Brutus grabbed Wave's right leg—hard enough for Wave to feel like it was being crushed—before tossing him a long distance in the other direction.

"Ugh…" grunted Wave. If it wasn't apparent before this fight started, it was now—this was a fight he couldn't win. The only path of survival he could think of was running for it, but armed guards were everywhere. Plus, in his state, he doubted outrunning Brutus was something he could do. "Is this it…?"

Dorothea sighed, a disappointing expression on her face. "I had hoped he'd put up more of a fight. I suppose this is over."

"Say, Dorothea," said Shula, "we should use this opportunity to show the entire Empire what happens to traitors. Make his death slow."

"Heh, I don't see a problem with that." Dorothea, once again, glancing at Budo to see no change in his expression. "Brutus, crush him—slowly!"

Complying with his creator, Brutus approached Wave. He picked him up and squeezed with a bear hug.

"Argh!" yelled Wave, immediately feeling the pain. It wasn't as bad as the pain of equipping two Teigu, but the feeling of his body being slowly crushed was a potent agony. It felt as if his insides were going to burst out of his body. He kicked and struggled as the pressure grew stronger.

The crowd watched with some feeling interested, others feeling joyous, and a portion that was uncomfortable. As the Empire has religiously said, Nocturne was a malevolent bunch of lawless savages. Even so, there were those that felt this slow death was unnecessary. Two people who shared this sentiment was the spies for the Revolutionary Army, Pais and Ritone.

"This is just barbaric…" murmured Pais.

"So," said Ritone, crossing his muscular arms, "this is the secret soldier we heard rumors about. If the Empire is producing these…"

"Enough of this." Pais stood up. "We've seen what we came for, so let's—"

"Hmm? Ritone looked at his partner because she was intently staring at something in the sky. "What's wrong?"

Meanwhile, just like Pais had, Shula spotted something in the sky as well. "Is that a…Danger Beast?"

"It seems," said Budo, "we have visitors."

One would expect Dorothea to be alarmed at this, but it was quite the opposite—she was amused. _So you had one of those, Nocturne?_

High above the stadium was Nocturne's sting ray Danger Beast, Elle. She was ferrying them on her back, a key part of the plan Chelsea had made. They knew the Empire didn't know a tamed, aerial Danger Beast was in their arsenal. Meaning, none of them would see this assault from the sky coming.

 _So far, so good,_ thought Chelsea.

In the days leading up to the execution, Chelsea had disguised herself with Gaea Foundation and did some investigating around the Capital. Her primary order of business was to search for details on how the execution would progress. After hours of searching, she discovered it would be a public execution. Not only that, but the Empire was going to conduct the execution like they've never done before.

"You're up you two!" commanded Chelsea, directed at Mine and Seryu.

"I'm not as good as you, Mine," said Seryu, aiming her anti-tank rifle at their target. "Regardless, I shall do my best."

"You're damn right you're not as good." Mine closed her eyes and focused on the severity of the situation. "Fire now!"

Mine and Seryu fired at the outlook where Dorothea, Budo, and Shula were. The trio barely had time to think before a large explosion destroyed the outlook. Brutus was so startled, he loosened his grip on Wave, who managed to slip out of the beast's grasp.

"I'm taking us lower!" yelled Chelsea, making Elle descend.

Not wasting a beat, Akame, Kurome, Mine, Leone, and Seryu jumped down and went on the offensive. Mine and Seryu shot at any soldiers in the distance while Kurome, Akame, and Leone cut down any opposition that approached.

In the wreckage of the outlook crawled out Shula, who managed to escape fatal injury; however, both his legs were in bad shape. After fully getting from under the rubble, he could see the pandemonium Nocturne was causing. Wanting no part of it, he reached for Shambhala _._

Just as his fingers were centimeters from his Teigu, his eyes widened when he felt an intense pressure wrap around his neck. He couldn't get a breath out as a chain was crushing his windpipe. He glanced over his shoulder to see the face of Wave glaring at him.

Wave said, "You're not going anywhere, you bastard,"

"P-please…have mercy…"

"Mercy? The same kind of mercy you showed when you slaughtered my home?"

Shula's eyes were rolling into the back of his head, and he got light-headed. "Y-you're wrong; we killed people, b-but most of them were put on ships to be taken to prison."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I-it's true… They're alive."

Wave couldn't believe what he was hearing. Assuming this wasn't a desperate plea to save his life, his parents and others could be alive somewhere. Immediately, his mind went to another question: "Where are they!"

"I d-don't know. Ask Pops…"

Wave, after a few more seconds, released Shula. The prime minister's son fell on the ground, unconscious. Wave stood still, looking at the sky. It felt like his whole world had been changed again. _They could be out there somewhere…_

At another site of the chaotic scene was Brutus, going berserk with rage. He had set his sight on Akame; despite his great strength, the former assassin could avoid his strikes with ease.

 _He has power,_ thought Akame, _but that's all he has._

After avoiding another strike, Akame locked eyes with Kurome, who was on the beast's flank. Needing nothing more than a glance, the sisters communicated their plan. Both of them used their impressive agility and sliced Brutus's neck from both sides before he could react. Both raven-haired sisters stared at the creature's giant head rolling on the ground.

 _That monster has been killed,_ thought Chelsea, making Elle maneuver through the air so she wouldn't be a sitting target. _The others are handling the soldiers, and Wave has now been freed. Now, we have to deal with—_

A huge blast erupted from the rubble of the destroyed outlook. Out came General Budo—unscathed and enraged. His fierce gaze went to Nocturne.

— _him,_ thought Chelsea. _It's up to you now…_

Budo held out his palm, preparing to strike down the opposition. However, the general could sense something near him. A second later, the form of Incursio appeared next to him, and a spear was about to pierce his chest. The general was only a hair from being run through as he leaned back.

"No you don't!" yelled Tatsumi, swinging his body and using his power to kick Budo in the chest. Thanks to his new inhuman strength, he sent the general flying into the stands.

"Now, everyone!" yelled Chelsea, making Elle descend. "Let's go!"

Mine and Seryu provided cover fire as everybody ran to Elle. They were still under heavy fire, but they made it back. Wave, breathing heavily, said, "You all are crazy."

"Not as crazy as you, Subjugator," said Leone, grinning.

"I'll say," said Kurome. Her and Wave smiled towards each other before yet another loud explosion was heard.

As if he was an actual lightning bolt, Budo shot into the sky before he started floating among the clouds. The sound of thunder and lightning consumed the whole area with loud cracking sounds. He focused his mighty power and aimed at Nocturne—his trump card was about to be unleashed.

"Anybody getting déjà vu?" asked Leone, furring her brow.

Chelsea grinned before she said, "Another gargantuan attack that will annihilate us from above… Why doesn't this happen to other people…?"

"Crap!" said Mine, hoping off Elle and pointing Pumpkin at Budo.

"No, Mine!" yelled Seryu. "Allow me to utilize my shield so you can all escape!"

"Shut it. You're not stealing the show this time. I'll say it as many times as I need to…" Mine closed her eyes before using the peril of this situation to draw tremendous power. "The badass sniper will not lose in a firefight!" Mine fired her gun.

"Die!" yelled Budo, firing his attack as well.

Those in the audience who hadn't run away watched as the two mammoth attacks clashed. As powerful as Budo's trump card was, the danger it put Nocturne in only made Mine's attack more potent. She was holding her own, but she could feel her strength waning.

 _Just a little more!_ thought Mine. "I told you all to go!"

"Like hell we're leaving you!" said Tatsumi.

"Don't be an idiot! You're in my way, so…just go!" Mine tried to put on bravado, but she could feel fatigue sap her. She knew it wouldn't be long until the end came.

"Chelsea," said Seryu, "make Elle take to the air! Also, I'd like everyone to stay on the ground!"

Everyone looked at her in confusion; however, after seeing her determined eyes, everyone complied without question, If this happened a few months ago, they might've been suspicious, but after her acts of courage in the desert—she had their complete trust.

"Good luck," said Akame before Chelsea and Seryu elevated.

"How can she resist me for this long!" yelled Budo. "Even Najenda couldn't utilize Pumpkin to this extent!"

 _Need more power!_ thought Mine. _I stood up to a freaking dragon; this is nothing!_

Up in the air, Chelsea and Seryu were well above ground, equal level to Budo. "Is this high enough?" asked Chelsea.

"Yes. Koro, equip me with numbers two, seven, and eight!"

Her furry companion saluted in compliance before bulking up and arming his master with powerful artillery. She was equipped with missile turrets, a long ranged anti-tank rifle, and another missile. "Whoa…" was all Chelsea could mutter.

"Justice Volley Fire!" yelled Seryu, firing all her weapons. All of the destructive artillery was on it's way to their target—General Budo.

The general was still in his intense battle when he noticed the firepower coming his way. He could barely gasp before explosions erupted around him, forcing him to cancel his attack.

Mine breathed heavily while she finally stopped her attack. Her body felt like it had been walking for days without sustenance. Just when she lost her footing and collapsed, she felt a pair of metal arms catch her; it was Incursio. "Are you alright?" asked Tatsumi.

"I'm pissed I needed an assist," said Mine, "but I'm happy I'm alive, at least. Now, can we please get the hell out of here?"

Elle quickly flew to the ground to pick up everyone. "Need a ride?" asked Seryu, smiling while looking exhausted.

They wasted no time hopping on before Elle flew high in the sky, leaving the chaotic scene behind. Just as quickly as they had come, they left—their mission to stop the execution and rescue Wave being a success.

"Well," said Tatsumi, letting Incursio wear off, "that worked."

Chelsea shoved a lollipop in her mouth before she said, "I literally can't believe we got away with that. Part of me is expecting some giant cannon to blast us out of the sky."

"So, Wave," said Leone, "what happened to—" Leone stopped when she saw Wave had lost consciousness and was being held in Kurome's arms.

VVV

After things died down, medics were called to attend to all those who were injured during the battle. Amazingly, no citizens were injured, but many soldiers were wounded. Mulling around, with some bruising from the attack, was Dorothea. Even though she should be disappointed by her creation being killed in addition to the execution going awry, she was more nonchalant than anything.

 _Heh, it was a failure after all,_ thought Dorothea. _Brutus was just a prototype, so I could care less. Nocturne never fails to make me work._

"Dorothea," said Budo, who approached her. He was wounded from the attack he took, and his mood wasn't much better. Twice now, he had let Nocturne get the better of him.

"Ah, you're alive, General Budo. As expected—"

Budo clenching his large hand over the alchemist's neck and lifted her off the ground. "Did you know they would come?" he asked, giving a glare that said he'd break her neck if the response wasn't to his liking.

Despite being at his mercy, Dorothea kept her cool. "Why would I jeopardize something I held responsibility for? I'll bear most of the blame for the failure of this than anyone. Ask yourself: what would I gain from working with Nocturne?"

"…Perhaps you didn't care about your monster or the Subjugator being executed."

"I worked many long nights on Brutus, and Nocturne is responsible for my comrades' death. What you say is insulting."

Budo, despite her words, still looked skeptical. Her words sounded sincere, yet when he looked into the alchemist's eyes, he saw apathy. It was a look that suggested she could care less about the Empire. Even so, he had no proof. He preferred not to cause more complications by taking her life on a suspicion. He released her and walked off, saying nothing.

 _I thought I could work around him,_ thought Dorothea. Rubbing her neck and staring menacingly at Budo's back. _Looks like he'll have to be dealt with._

VVV

"What a show that was," said Ritone, walking with Pais on a path outside of the Capital. It was getting late, and the duo wanted to report on their firsthand accounts of the execution.

"Yes, it was."

Pais had a smile on her face, intriguing her lover. "You look happy."

"Well, I can't deny seeing the Empire get made a fool of doesn't entertain me." Pais looked at the sky, which was clearing up. _Maybe…we should examine Nocturne's actions ourselves from now on…_


	28. Kill the Enmity

**This is random; I want to take a moment to thank anyone who's read so far. This is a rough estimate, but I'm nearing the halfway point of this story. Doing this story and the other one I'm working on is tough(if any of you like Danganronpa, or suspense and mystery, you could…oh, I don't know—check that out? Just a thought,** **hehe.)**

 **Anyway, again, thanks to all who's read this far and any future readers!**

* * *

Chapter 28: Kill the Enmity

After returning to their base, Nocturne sat in the conference room—except for Mine who was resting because of fatigue—and listened to Wave's retelling of what happened during his imprisonment. The information he thought mattered was Dorothea's schemes, his worsening health, and his family possibly being alive. Throughout it all, Kurome sat close to him as if he'd up and vanish if she didn't. He drank a glass of water after finishing his story.

Seryu, pounding her fist into her palm with an angry expression, said, "I knew that venomous girl was behind this. If only I would've been stronger back then and killed her…"

"From your story," said Akame, crossing her arms, "it appears she has an agenda against all of us now, not just Seryu."

Chelsea shoved the candy inside of her mouth to the side before speaking. "I can see some reasons why: Tatsumi's condition, Wave using two Teigu, us surviving a Doomsday-Class Danger Beast; we're a _really_ abnormal bunch. She'll want to turn us into a beast like we saw at the execution."

"She wants to dissect and turn us into freaks?" said Leone. "Hell no; maybe we should make her our target after the mission in Avaritia. She's smart, but I could take her in a one-on-one fight. Not to mention Tatsumi could kick Budo's ass like he did before."

"I doubt that," stated Tatsumi, his mismatched eyes cast downward. Everyone was surprised. It wasn't long ago when Tatsumi had the demeanor of someone confident he could take anyone; however, he didn't look insecure. If anything, it looked as if he'd come to a rational decision.

"What do you mean?" asked Wave. "You've gotten so powerful now, I think you're close to being his equal. That's not even taking into account having us as back-up."

"Nah, I caught him off guard. Next time, he'll go all out from the get-go. Also—" Tatsumi stared at his palm; part of his skin had begun to develop a texture resembling scales. "—I don't know how many more times I can use Incursio and keep a cool head. My guess would be I can use my Teigu five more times."

It was like a chilling wind blew through the room. They had all tried to come to terms with it, but having their friend and comrade turn into a monster was surreal—even for them. Kurome said, "Wave's health, Seryu's health, Tatsumi's sanity; never thought I'd be healthier than all three of you, heh…"

"Speaking of which," said Seryu, looking at Wave, "what will you do now? With you learning about your family possibly being alive and your health…I would not think less of you if you decided to devote your time searching for them."

Wave scanned the room, meeting everyone's gazes. They looked at him, not with anticipation, but with patience. It gave him the feeling they'd accept any answer he'd give.

It was true he had a burning desire to find his parents. After all, avenging them was the trigger that prompted him to propose the idea of Nocturne. He couldn't deny there was a huge part of him wanting to abandon their endeavor and search.

Regardless, he said, "No, I'm staying with you all. I'd like to look for them one day, but there are still things we have to do. Besides, Shula told me the prime minister would know their location."

"Hehe," laughed Leone, smiling deviously. "All roads always lead to me beating the hell out of that husky bastard—a fact I'm happy about."

"That's cool," said Wave, smiling. "Just as long as you let a man of the sea get the first crack."

Seryu pumped her fists. "I would also like the opportunity to get a 'crack' at him, as you put it."

"I'm glad you're all making plans for the future," said Chelsea, "but this will be hard. Dorothea has shown she's smart enough not to leave herself vulnerable to us, and Budo is…Budo. We'll need to be as prudent as we've ever been."

Wave scratched his chin, feeling regret. "Honestly, part of me wishes I didn't have to fight the general. Budo isn't corrupt; he's an overly loyal fool. I was just like him not long ago. Though, we don't have a hope in hell of changing his mind."

"Yes," said Seryu, "I, too, would've liked him as an ally instead of an enemy. Even so, if we must, we _will_ defeat him."

Chelsea tossed her candy stick aside. "We can worry about that later. There's an important mission ahead of us. Until the mission, we won't be taking any more assignments. The only time I want us going beyond the perimeter of this area is when we fly Kije and Logue to their safe house. Understood?"

Everybody nodded and rose. Not having any other matters to discuss today, the Nocturne agents went to rest, train, or kill their time with whatever they had in mind.

Before he went to his room, Wave patted Akame on the shoulder and said, "Mind if you come to my room in an hour? I need to talk to you about something."

Akame stared back at him for a moment. "Alright."

After agreeing, the former Night Raid member left, Wave—like he had been doing constantly over the past few days—thought about what Budo said to him in the cell. Ever since then, he had been trying to find an answer. So far, none had come. _I don't want to worry Kurome about it, and I feel Akame would give me the best answer. At least, I hope she can…_

VVV

In the magnificent piece of architecture that was the palace, Dorothea quietly stood as she observed Honest pacing back and forth in his quarters. After the debacle that was Wave's execution spread through the Empire, public morale had decreased. To make matters worse, there have even been increased reports of slanderous talk about the Imperial forces.

"I stuck my neck out for you, witch," said Honest, who had stopped pacing. "I don't give out my blessings lightly. I expect you to repay this failure, with interest."

With a smile, Dorothea said, "I will. First, however, I have some bad news regarding your son. The Subjugator seemed to have ruptured his windpipe, causing breathing complications. The doctors managed to help, but because his brain was deprived of oxygen for so long—he'll be severely impaired for the rest of his life, most likely."

"How unfortunate…" Honest had tears flow down his face before, within seconds, he changed his expression to a wide smirk. "Oh well; I suppose I'll have to give it another go with my next child. Hopefully, the next kid I bear will be more successful in his growth. I'll have to be much more dutiful this time."

 _What a sick bastard._ Dorothea didn't care what happened to Shula at this point because she wasn't one for empathy, but the prime minister acting like this was routine with his children even made _her_ raise an eyebrow for a quick second.

"I'll send that failure to work in the mines in the East; he'll be out of my hands."

"There are many prisoners there—many of which Shula unlawfully arrested. If he goes, especially in his current state, he'll be beaten to death."

"Is that right?" Honest smiled in a sinister manner. "Like I said, he's out of my hands."

The alchemist shrugged before she said, "Anyway, I have a plan you'll be happy to hear."

"Have you found Nocturne's base?"

"Not yet; this is about Budo." Dorothea grinned. "I have a good way to get rid of him."

Honest looked at her questioningly. Dorothea's claims likely sounded too ridiculous for him to outright believe. "How will you go about that?"

"It's based on a hunch I have, you'll probably have to sacrifice some allies, and I'm not certain it will result in Budo's death…but I have a plan if you care to hear it."

The prime minister put his arms behind his back, looking as if he was in deep thought. Dorothea expected him to be wary of her proposal, but she also knew the prospect of eliminating Budo was something he couldn't ignore.

"Budo is still valuable to the defense of the Empire," said Honest. "With Esdeath the way she is, it's best to keep him around for the time being."

"What if I told you I have a better defense? Brutus was just a prototype; my real innovation will be much more efficient."

"And why should I believe you? Your credibility has been put into question after that disgusting display."

"Honestly, I couldn't have cared less about that execution. This time, I'm invested. I would enjoy seeing that self-righteous bastard die, as I know you do. There _will_ be positive results this time."

The prime minister still looked hesitant, but he said, "… Tell me what you have in mind."

VVV

"You don't have to stay with me if you're busy, Kurome," said Wave while he and the Necromancer were relaxing in his room. Wave was resting in bed, and Kurome opted to sit bedside and keep him company. As much as he loved her presence, he thought she should rest. "You're still recovering too."

"I'm good; my body is feeling better already." Kurome had her hands on her lap as she smiled. "I've been reading this really funny comic lately. Wanna see?"

"Sure—" A knocking at the door was heard before he could finish.

"Can I come in?" asked a voice belonging to Akame.

Wave sat up, recalling his request. "Yeah!"

Akame walked in and grinned at her sister before facing Wave. "You wanted to talk?"

"That's right. Kurome, could you let us speak privately for a few minutes?"

"Got it. I'll go downstairs and get us some cake. You want any, Sis?"

"I'm fine."

"More for us." Kurome exited leaving Akame and Wave alone.

Akame, sitting, said, "I've never seen her this carefree. She really likes being around you."

He could see she was happy, but he also saw what looked like jealousy. Being the super-protective sister she was, it might've been hard to see her latching on to someone else. "It's only because you were able to save her. To tell you the truth, no matter how close we are—I'm sure you'll always be the most important thing in her heart."

"Thanks, but it should be you. If I could've given her over to anyone, you'd be at the top."

Wave scratched his chin, feeling happy from her praise. "Hehe, maybe you'll find someone next."

"… I don't know if I'm cut out for that." Wave was puzzled when he saw a far-off look on her face. Before he could inquire about it, she asked, "What did you want to discuss? Is this about Kurome?"

"No, it's about what Budo said to me while I was imprisoned. I wanted to ask you about it." Wave retold his whole conversation with Budo as Akame silently listened. He told her all about the hypothetical situations he couldn't figure out how to solve, as well as him still being bothered by it.

After he finished, Akame crossed her arms and said, "It is a challenging predicament, but I figured you realized that before proposing the idea for Nocturne."

"I knew what a massive task it was, but…I don't know; after hearing Budo put it the way he did…" Wave narrowed his eyes. "Do you think we should pursue places outside the Empire?"

"Hmm, it would be difficult. None of us know the land, culture, or what kind of government we'd be dealing with."

"It'd be too much for us. It hasn't been a year, and look what's happened: three of us are in bad health, we still have a long way to go before we even think about taking the Capital, Run is dead… What the hell are we gonna look like after another eight months?"

"We should focus on the Empire. Thinking about everything afterward and making assumptions is a mistake."

"But what happens if the people reject us?" Wave look straight into Akame's eyes. "Then what? Will we have to fight them too…?"

Akame's eyes were resolute; it was clear this was a topic she's pondered. "It's sad, but we can't make everyone agree with us. There are those who prefer the Empire as is, and the rebel army is against us as well."

For a second—Akame made a fierce expression, making Wave widen his eyes.

"If we are attacked, we must fight back," said Akame.

"Uh…yeah." Wave rubbed the back of his head, making Akame's expression soften.

"You know I don't mean we should kill everyone for just agreeing with us; however, we must fight back against those after our lives because they'll show no mercy."

"No, I completely agree with you. Thanks, Akame; I feel better about it now. That's all I needed."

Akame looked at him before rising. "I'm glad I could help. Don't stress over your answer; take your time and decide what really matters."

After Akame left, Wave looked at his sheets. _I didn't mean to, but for a second…_ When Akame made that powerful gaze, it reminded him of another person. Her eyes looked like Esdeath's. _Akame's not like Esdeath, but…I couldn't help but see a resemblance._

Wave shook his head, discarding the thought. He ruled it out as him being tired and decided to rest until Kurome returned.

VVV

Mine looked out the window, the evening sun shining through it. The sniper had been lying in bed all day. She hated it, but her body was drained after the bombastic clash with Budo. After examining Pumpkin, she discovered a few cracks that certainly wasn't present before. It drove the point home of how close she was to hitting her limit.

Her mood didn't improve when she realized Seryu, of all people, saved her life. If that clash had continued any longer, despite Mine's stubbornness—she had to admit the result likely would've been her loss. At the very least, she should've suffered a severely debilitating injury.

With yesterday and her act in the desert—the sniper groaned when thinking about it—it was clear Mine owed a debt to Seryu. She didn't feel the burning resentment for her like she did months ago. Regardless, the thought of Seryu being her savior made her pout.

While Mine was thinking, she heard a knock. "Are you awake?" asked a voice belonging to Seryu.

 _The hell does she want?_ Mine was going to fake being asleep, but this was the first time Seryu visited—meaning it could be urgent. Pushing her long hair to the side, Mine said, "I'm awake."

Seryu entered and sat by Mine's bedside. Mine, not seeing Koro, guessed the dog was sleeping somewhere.

"Are you feeling well?" asked Seryu, smiling.

Mine didn't look her in the eye. "I'm fine. Did you want something?"

"No, I just wanted to see how you were faring."

"Like I said, I'm fine. I'm still tired, though, so could you leave?"

Seryu looked downward, still smiling. "…As you wish. I shall assist you with anything if you need it."

 _You idiot. You're in worse shape than me._ Mine grimaced before sitting up. "Hold up; there's something I need to say."

"Yes?"

"Well, you _did_ save us in the desert, and I would've been in trouble with Budo if you didn't intervene, so…you know…" Mine, getting frustrated with herself, smacked her cheeks. "Damn it! Just accept my gratitude already!"

Seryu grinned in delight. "You are very welcome! Anything for a trusted comrade!"

Mine rubbed her forehead, wishing she would've followed her initial instinct to fake being asleep. "Did you seriously come up here just to check on me? You're the one who's dying."

"I'm aware of my condition, but I'm not in so much pain that I can't assist others. Besides, you're the one who saved everyone yesterday, not me."

"Whatever." Mine looked out of the window again. "... Are you not afraid of death?"

"That's not true." The dog owner put a hand over her chest. "I'm terrified; I truly wish I could've lived a longer life… Still, I ended up saving everyone—which I'm grateful for."

"Ugh, it was easier to deal with you when we were enemies…"

"Perhaps, but I'm glad we became friends."

"… Friends?"

"I certainly consider you mine. Though, I understand why you wouldn't…"

An awkward silence ensued between the two. It seemed every time they talked, which wasn't often, the fight between them—the one that resulted in Sheele's death—crossed their minds. Even after everything that happened these past months, Mine still hadn't forgotten the time she held a burning vendetta against the former soldier. _Damn it,_ thought Mine.

"Whether you forgive me or not, I'll always be there to help you—I promise."

"Are you really telling me the girl who tried to crush me _and_ got her dog to eat my friend…is offering to be my guardian? What kind of dumb joke is this...?"

Seryu laughed while the duo, for a few moments, shared a lighthearted moment.

VVV

The following weeks proceeded smoothly. As planned, Nocturne didn't take any missions while they awaited the crucial task in Avaritia. The only reasons they would venture outside was for training, Kurome's therapy, or when they needed supplies from a shop.

After a week, it was time to transfer Kije and Logue to their new accommodations. The mother-daughter duo had a pleasant time with Nocturne during the days leading up to their departure, but they knew it was best to leave. Before that, they paid a quick visit to Kurome and Wave to say goodbye.

"Do we have to leave?" asked Logue, hugging Kurome with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry," said Wave, "but it's best you're away from us. The last thing we want is for you to be in danger again."

Kije nodded. "They're right, dear; we must not trouble them any longer. We'll be happy at our new home."

"B-but…what if we never see them again…?"

"Sure you will," said Kurome, wiping a tear from Logue's face. "After we take down that idiot prime minister and beat the Empire, we'll visit each other all the time. Then we can eat tons of sweets together."

Wave patted the little girl on the head. "Believe in us; we'll take our home back."

"… Okay!" Logue, reluctantly, let go of Kurome and walked back to her mother.

Kije, with her daughter standing in front of her, bowed. "Truly, from the bottom of our hearts, and Bols' too—thank you for saving our lives, Kurome."

Kurome smiled. "Anytime."

"Who knows? Maybe you'll have a child of your own when we meet again."

Both Kurome and Wave turned beet-red, glancing at each other before looking in opposite directions. Both Kije and Logue got a nice laugh out of it.

After saying goodbye, they departed. Chelsea flew the two North, along with Tatsumi and Akame—who decided to come in case of undesirables attacking them. However, their trip through the air went without any problems. Logue held out her arms and was in awe of the view from the skies; Kije looked uncomfortable, but maintained her smile, nonetheless.

It was evening when the five arrived in a forest with some mountains in the distance. Just as Chelsea said, there was a man keeping his face hidden—waiting for them.

"I'll be right back," said Chelsea. "This guy is really professional, so I need to handle a few things first." The shapeshifter left, leaving Tatsumi, Akame, Kije, and Logue.

"I'm a little nervous," said Kije. "I trust Chelsea, but this is all so overwhelming…"

Akame put a hand on her shoulder. "Changing settings is hard, but it's for the best. Maybe, if we can take the Capital, you could move back into your house."

"I'm sure all our property and assets have been seized at this point, but it would be nice if we could return, someday. It was Bols who had his heart set on that house." Kije looked sorrowful before facing Tatsumi. "And what of you? I was told about your…condition."

"Don't worry about me; I've already decided to keep fighting. Until then, I'll do my best to keep Tyrant in check."

"I know I'm not the most suitable, but if you like to hear—I have some advice." Tatsumi looked interested before Kije continued. "When you're having a hard time, try thinking of something—or better yet—someone you care greatly about. Picture them in your head whenever it gets bad; you'll be surprised how much that helps."

Tatsumi looked at the ground for a moment, as if he was pondering something, before nodding at Kije. "Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks."

"Everything is fine," said Chelsea, running back to them. "Go with him, and he'll take care of the rest."

"Well then—" Kije bowed in front of them, wanting to show her appreciation one more time. "—until we meet again." The mother and daughter left to what would be their new home.

VVV

After the successful transfer of Kije and Logue, Nocturne resumed waiting for the upcoming task. In seemingly no time, the day had come for the task to begin. They woke up early, put on their gear, and left for Avaritia on Elle.

After leaving Elle in a safe place, the agents discreetly walked to Avaritia. It was noon when Nocturne finally arrived in the city. It had many tall building, lots of activity, and a very industrial smell to it—like the city itself was a living thing.

Chelsea had gone over Najenda's notes many times, so she relayed her carefully made plans to everyone before they had left. They would wait until night time to execute their plan to crash the party.

As much as exploring the various sights around the city seemed like a fun thought, they all decided to wait in their appointed hotel until it was time to act. Their trip to the desert left them paranoid of falling into someone's schemes—unlikely, but still a real fear. So, they all went to the hotel immediately after arriving. It wasn't the most luxurious place they could've rested, but it didn't matter because—if things went according to plan—they'd be gone by morning.

Also, they found Najenda's gift waiting for them on the bed.

"Seriously?" said Chelsea, rubbing her forehead. "I should've guessed this is what she had in mind…"

Mine furrowed her brow. "She doesn't expect us to fight in these, does she?"

"You think this could be Boss's attempt to convert us to her fashion sense?" asked Leone.

"I think they look pretty cool," said Wave. "We _are_ going to a party. How about you, Tatsumi?"

"I mean, she did go to the trouble of getting them perfectly tailored to fit us. It feels rude to just leave them here and say we wore them."

"I agree!" said Seryu. "It seems much better than if it was a dress."

Kurome tilted her head. "You're such a tomboy. Still, I don't care what we wear. Do you mind, Sis?"

"As long as they don't hinder us in combat, I don't see why not."

After they all came to the consensus that wearing Najenda's gifts was okay—a bunch of black suits and ties. Each agent had their own suit that fit perfectly. There was even one for Run. Susanoo furiously taking their measurements made a lot more sense to them now. After trying them on, the group moved around in them until it was comfortable. It was unknown where Najenda ordered these, but they were high quality.

Hours later, the sun was replaced by the moon as night had finally come. All the Nocturne agents stood side by side in their matching attire. The moonlight glowed down and the activity of Avaritia's nightlife was audible. None of that mattered to the agents, though. Tonight, they were to play the role of party crashers.

Finally, walking in front of everyone, Akame said, "Let's eliminate them."


	29. Kill the Urban Clash

Chapter 29: Kill the Urban Clash

There was a lively atmosphere in a luxurious facility because Angelo's subordinates were enjoying the celebration. As the crime leader did once every couple of years, he was hosting a lively party where his men and other patrons were invited. The secretive and exclusive bash was a prime opportunity to make deals, discuss business, or negotiate—just was he and Orik, the most decorated Imperial negotiator, had previously done.

The two men were relaxing, a lit cigar in both of their mouths. Angelo was an older man whose aged and rugged frame was carved after years of being in his dangerous line of work. He flicked back his slick, black hair and rubbed some ashes off his suit. "It's nice to sit back and enjoy the riches of life, right, Orik?"

"Yes, I agree." The young man adjusted his glasses. Orik's neatly kept brown hair supported his already debonair features. It was no wonder he was so popular among plenty of women with his looks and expert talking ability—as was natural for a negotiator of his stature. He loosened his tie before he said, "I had been anticipating some annoying variables arising, but it seems it didn't come to pass."

"I told Honest the Rakshasa Demons weren't necessary. Even if our meeting was interrupted, my men could handle it."

Orik took a sip of the red wine in his glass. "It was crucial that this deal was made. You shouldn't take victory for granted, especially considering the opposition."

"Heh, I'm not afraid of some damn rebels."

"You shouldn't underestimate the Revolutionary Army; however, I wasn't referring to them."

"Then, you mean Nocturne. I'm _less_ worried about them. A handful of vigilantes could never touch me."

"A cornered animal is the most dangerous, and they've been boxed in on all sides. The enormous bounty on their heads aren't just for show; the Empire considers them a bigger threat than the rebellion leaders."

"Eh, it's overblown. All they target are small outposts, or petty thieves and bandits. Against organized crime, they'd be put in the gutter." Angelo chuckled as he remembered something he read. "Though, imagining the higher-ups' reaction when Nocturne crashed the execution made me laugh my ass off."

"Funny as you might think it is, it won't stay that way if they come for you."

"I'd love for them to come; easy money for me. Hell, I'd welcome them to the front—"

Angelo stopped when loud bangs could be heard coming from outside. Being the gangsters they were, everyone knew those sounds emanated from a firearm. The way they were fired suggested someone wanted their attention.

"Well," said Orik, "it seems we have company."

Angelo rose as he signaled to everyone to head outside. "Yeah, it does…"

VVV

Akame's hair fluttered in the breeze while the Nocturne agents discreetly traveled through alleys and on rooftops. Thankfully, Najenda's info gave them the perfect route to avoid detection. Now, after avoiding any detours, the party of criminals was right in front of them. With the exception of Chelsea and Mine who were elsewhere, Nocturne was on the roof—overlooking the facility.

"I gotta say," said Leone, stretching her arms, "this suit has grown on me. I'm starting to see why Boss dresses like this all the time."

Tatsumi looked at the moon as he held Incursio's key over his shoulder. "Wearing them makes me feel like we're a legit organization. Now I _really_ don't want to use Incursio, heh."

"Don't get cocky," said Kurome. "Take it from me and Sis: the Rakshasa Demons will be tough. I know you're inhumanly strong, but don't get complacent."

"Don't worry; I'm the one who volunteered to fight them, so I know what I agreed to. I only have few transformations left, but if I have to—I'll do it." Tatsumi looked at Akame, who had given him a worried glance. "I'll be careful, Akame. I'm still in control."

"I know, but it's as Kurome said: this will be a challenge, assuming everything goes right."

"If the Tyrant puts up too much of a fight, I'll be okay because—" Tatsumi looked at the dark sky, the stars hidden behind the city's brightness. "—I'll just do what Kije said." Tatsumi gave her a thumbs up. "I got this."

Akame nodded before Wave said, "Just don't overdo it. We have intel on the Rakshasa Demons, but they have some on us as well. This will come down to who catches who off guard first." Wave, already in Grand Chariot, turned to Seryu. "Chelsea and Mine should be in position now, so anytime you're ready—we can start."

"Roger. Bulk up and equip me with my rifle, Koro!"

As commanded, Koro morphed into his giant form and equipped his master with her powerful anti-tank rifle. After giving everyone one last glance to make sure they were ready, she pointed her rifle in the air and fired several times. The loud shot echoed through the area.

Just as anticipated, a whole convoy of men in suits came to investigate. After spotting the Nocturne members on the roof, they pulled out their guns and aimed at them. Instead of firing, however, Angelo walked out—calm and collected, as if he'd done this sort of thing a thousand times. He looked up at the group and smiled.

"Nocturne," said Angelo, holding up his wine glass like one would when making a toast, "I'm afraid you aren't invited."

Leone crossed her arms, grinning. "Aww, and here I thought I'd get drunk and have a good time. Oh well; killing all of you will be a nice consolation, though."

Looking around, Akame noticed an important fact about the scene in front of her. _The Rakshasa Demons are absent… Could they be hiding?_ Akame glanced at her sister, seeing concern. Regardless, the former assassin kept her eyes in front of her, senses on full alert.

"Killing all of us sounds awfully hard with only six of you, not counting the mutt. I thought eight of you were still alive—did they abandon you?"

"Nothing of the sort," said Seryu. "This many will be sufficient in defeating you vile criminals."

Angelo laughed. "Scary, but this really is quite a sight. The most infamous faces in the Empire are lined up in front of me: the master of the demon sword, the Necromancer, and who can forget the Subjugator? By the way, that execution was a good show; I laughed about it for days."

"Glad you enjoyed," said Wave. "It should prove how lethal we are. We were able to defy the Empire in their own capital. Even Budo couldn't stop us, and every Imperial soldier fell. There were more of them than what's currently in front of us. What makes you think you'll manage better than they did?"

"Simple," said Orik, walking outside with his arms behind his back, "we're better prepared than they were."

Tatsumi furrowed his brow before he said, "Oh yeah? From where I'm standing, you look like easy pickings. If a bunch of clowns with guns is all you've got, I could do this by myself."

"If you knew about this meeting, then you must also know about the bodyguards assigned to defend me. You've undoubtedly taken precaution due to this fact. However, you're confused because they're not present, right?" Orik looked up at them with a confident gaze, as if he already knew what he was saying was correct.

"You're making a lot of assumptions," said Kurome. "Why don't you—"

"Behind us!" yelled Akame, sensing danger behind her.

All the agents jumped from the roof as something lunged at them from the rear. If not for Koro shielding them, they would've been struck. After landing, Nocturne looked up to see their perpetrators.

"It's been a long time," said Suzuka, licking her lips while her three comrades stood by her side. "How have you been, Akame and Kurome?"

"Koro!" yelled Seryu, running to her fallen partner. He had landed harshly on the ground, sporting a nasty wound across his torso. The regeneration was already kicking in, but Seryu still winced upon seeing it. Then she glared at the Rakshasa Demons. "You will regret that!"

"Aww, lighten up," said Mez, her long twin-tails flowing in the wind. "We weren't aiming for him."

"So," said Tatsumi, "I know this is probably a dumb question, but those _are_ the Rakshasa Demons, right?"

Kurome kept a firm grip on Yatsufusa's hilt. "Yep, those are the prime minister's personal hitmen; or, it's better to say there his trusted lapdogs."

"Rude," said Suzuka. "Are you forgetting how these 'lapdogs' saved you and your sister? If it wasn't for us, you would've likely been killed by the Oarburghs."

Sten stroked his long, dark beard before he said, "And how do you repay us: defecting and then creating a vigilante group. Have you no honor, Akame?"

"Oarburghs?" said Tatsumi, looking at the sisters.

Akame glared at Suzuka. "That was the past. We've learned what the Empire truly is, and we want no part of it. You helped me and Kurome once, but now you're an enemy—an enemy in our way. Just like any other enemy…I will bury you all!" Akame reached for Murasame and gasped when she noticed it was gone. _What happened to—_

"Looking for this?" asked Mez, holding the red Teigu in her hand with a cheeky grin. "I took it when you jumped off the roof! Sneaky, right?"

Teasing Akame, Ibara laughed as he stuck out his long tongue. "You've gotten sloppy Akaaaaame! Maybe we weren't needed for this job after all!"

Mez outstretched her arms many meters to toss Murasame far over Akame's head; it was caught by Orik. The negotiator examining the Teigu before facing Nocturne again. "This is one task you should've rejected. However—" A smirk crossed his face. "—this doesn't have to end in bloodshed. I'm not one for physical conflict, personally. Let's make a deal."

Not even a second later, Seryu yelled, "Unacceptable! There was another who, like yourself, tried to strike a deal. He claimed his plans could benefit us, and that he had our best interest at heart. Needless to say, I denied working with such a miscreant—just as we will do with you." None of the Nocturne agents objected, aware she was referring to Mirak.

"We went through all the trouble of coming here and getting dressed like this," said Leone, baring her fangs. "We're not leaving without a good fight."

Orik adjusted his glasses, unfazed by the rejections he received. "Predictable responses. It's doubtless a group like yours—fighting both the Empire and rebellion—have great faith in each other. I should warn you, as a man who's studied history, I've seen types like yourselves. How many of your comrades are you willing to let die for your case? What will you do…if there's only one left?"

"Enough," said Wave. "We know about you; you use your words as a weapon and attack any shred of doubt. I wouldn't deny we'd find _something_ to agree on if we talked, but we didn't come here to negotiate."

"But why leave such an opportunity on the table? Is a temporary ceasefire so outlandish? You can assist us in destroying the rebellion. If you did, not only would you rid yourself of one enemy—you could even be granted amnesty." Orik held out his hand. "This way, you all can live instead of needlessly throwing away your lives for an improbable cause."

Akame, eyes hidden behind her bangs, took a few steps forward. All the armed men got tense, but Angelo signaled for them to hold their fire.

"We don't want amnesty," she said. "Listen, Orik: we want a country for the people, not for those who get in the good graces of the prime minister. It's for that reason—" For a second, she saw Orik lose composure as she glared at him. "—we'll never accept your deal!"

Orik, a frustrated look visible, put a hand over his face. Akame's firm denial seemed to perturb his rigid composure. While still gripping Murasame, he said, "Fine; if you want to die a martyr that badly, who am I to stop you?"

"That's that," said Angelo, tossing his finished cigar aside before stepping on it. "It appears that negotiations are over. Just maybe, they'll reconsider things after seeing one of their own get their brains blown out."

"What a coincidence—" said a man next to Angelo, placing his gun to the crime boss's temple.

"What the—" Before Angelo could finish, the man pulled the trigger. Angelo's shocked expression froze as hit the ground, no longer with the living.

While all of Angelo's men were stunned in confusion, the killer's form became shrouded in smoke until it dissipated—revealing Chelsea. "—I had the same thing in mind."

Angelo's men were about to fire at the shapeshifter until an explosion erupted, taking several them out with it. Another explosion occurred, killing several more.

"It's the sniper!" yelled Orik. "Everyone take cover!" The negotiator proceeded to run back inside the building.

Adding to the chaos, Seryu had begun shooting her own firearm and Koro had recovered—allowing him to go berserk once more and tear Angelo's men apart.

"Damn, they got us!" said Suzuka. "Kill them!"

Right as the Rakshasa Demons were about to join the fray, they stopped their progress when four individuals stood parallel to them. Tatsumi, Wave, Kurome, and Leone acted as a blockade against the prime minister's warriors.

"Sorry," said Leone, cracking her knuckles, "there's a toll you have to pay."

Kurome drew Yatsufusa before pointing it at the opposition. "The price is your life."

"Looks like we've got no choice," said Mez, her face showing excitement despite the debacle this had all become. "They look strong, so this should be fun!"

Sten crossed his muscular arms. "Honest will be displeased upon learning of our failure to guard Angelo. Still…" The large man stared hungrily at Nocturne, "I cannot deny my urge to engage them in battle. I shall free your souls!"

Keeping his malicious gaze glued to Kurome, Ibara bit his thumb. "As long as I get to challenge the cute Necromancer, I'm all for it!"

"Heh, better be careful," said Wave. "She's the last person here you want to face."

"Then, it looks like it will be an all-out-battle to the death," said Suzuka. She could be seen madly blushing as if she was envious of the upcoming clash. "I hope you're not all talk, Nocturne."

Tatsumi looked over his shoulder and locked eyes with Akame, also looking over her shoulder. "We're all good here. Go get him, Akame."

The crimson-eyed woman nodded before running into the chaotic parade of death and gunfire. Several things were happening at once: Seryu was firing her weapons, Mine continued to snipe from a great distance, Koro was ravaging several people and eating them, Chelsea was shooting any enemy in sight, and Angelo's men were doing all they could to fight back this harsh assault. Akame zigzagged through the crowd—dodging and striking anyone in her way—until she reached Chelsea.

The shapeshifter was using a dead body for cover. "Can you handle them?" asked Akame.

"Yeah; what are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to get my sword back, and take Orik's life." Akame darted into the facility, killing her target the only thing in her mind.

VVV

Before the mission began, Nocturne decided the Rakshasa Demons should be split up. Fighting them at once would prove near impossible because their coordination was perfect. One-on-one battles would suit Nocturne's interest the most.

This was why Tatsumi, after leading him away, faced Sten in an empty alley. "This is good," said Tatsumi.

"Splitting us up was pointless," said Sten, standing across from Tatsumi. "Don't forget you're alone now as well."

"Honestly, that's more fortunate for your comrades. If I really went all out, I'm not sure I'd be able to stop without tearing you all limb from limb." Tatsumi drew his plain sword, glaring at Sten with his mismatched eyes. "You ready to die?"

Sten got into a battle stance. "I would say the same to you. No, actually, it would be more accurate to say…I'm going to free your soul!"

"How kind!" Tatsumi rushed him and swung his sword, aiming to end the fight with a quick kill.

Sten evaded all his strikes before catching the blade between his hands. "You'll have to do much better." Like a twig, Sten shattered the metal with his bare hands.

Tatsumi backed away. _His base strength might rival Incursio's base power. The Rakshasa Demon's body manipulation is no joke._ Even though his opponent had power to be feared, Tatsumi wasn't ready to concede he needed Incursio just yet. He decided to charge at Sten again, using his bare knuckles.

Sten blocked his quick punches. The hits that managed to connect did no damage to the bulky man. Despite Tatsumi's increased strength, Sten's body felt like it was made of iron. _How the hell can a body get this tough without a Teigu!_

"Still refusing to use Incursio?" Sten caught Tatsumi's fist in his hand. Slowly, he squeezed—making Tatsumi writhe with agony as his knuckles felt like they were popping out of place. "Do not insult me!" Sten used his free arm to strike Tatsumi in the gut, knocking the dragon man several meters.

Tatsumi, clenching his gut, pushed off the ground.

"I know not why you refuse to unleash the power of your Teigu, but you have no chance of victory without it. Keep up your insolence, and I'll be able to free your soul during the next exchange."

"Alright…" Tatsumi wiped the blood from his mouth before grabbing Incursio's key. He now understood his base strength wouldn't be nearly enough. "I'll stop screwing around; Incursio!" Within seconds, Tatsumi's body was consumed by the demon armor.

However, he grabbed his head when it felt like a blade was being shoved through it.

 _No…! Not yet…_ Tatsumi could feel his sense of self slipping away—being replaced by a primal and destructive urge. He was wavering back and forth from sanity to pure carnage as if his body was slowly being consumed by the Tyrant. _Stay back you damn dragon!_

"I don't know what's happened to you," said Sten, running at Tatsumi to take advantage, "but you've left yourself wide open!"

 _Come on…!_ It was then, Tatsumi thought about Kije's words. He tried to imagine the face of anyone or anything that would help him defeat the overwhelming impulses.

An image popped into his head. It wasn't intentional, and it was shocking to him—but a face appeared vividly. At that moment, he could feel control sway back to him.

Recalling he was in the middle of a fight, Tatsumi blocked Sten's attack. Looking him in the eye, Tatsumi said, "Missed your chance; now let me free _your_ soul."

"You damn monster!" Sten struggled, his inhuman muscles bulging furiously. He couldn't so much as make Tatsumi budge an inch. It was if he became an immovable object. "How can I be overpowered!"

Tatsumi pushed Sten back; then he jumped in the air, summoned Incursio's spear, and brought it down on the muscular man. Before the Rakshasa Demon could react, Tatsumi cleaved his form in two.

In just a few seconds, the battle had been decided—such was the massive power the current Incursio gave him.

There were a few new features to his armor: both his feet had talons, his left hand had sharp claws, his armor seemed to fit his body more tightly like it was an extra layer of skin, and a single wing had grown from his back.

Disregarding his changes, he looked into the sky; only one thought was on his mind. _Why did that face appear, I wonder…?_

VVV

For Kurome and Ibara's fight, they had settled on a lone rooftop. The radiant moon shined down, reflecting in Kurome's dark irises.

"Haha!" laughed Ibara. "I'm _really_ excited about our fight, Kuuuuurome! I'd prefer your sister, but you'll do in the meantime."

Ibara seductively stuck his tongue out at Kurome, making her raise an eyebrow. "Well, I'm not all that inexperienced dealing with creeps like you—a fact I'm not proud of. I gotta start picking my battles better."

"You should be more respectful, like the beautiful Akaaaaame!"

"Ugh, Sis has a fanboy. Also, stressing our names like that isn't endearing—it's annoying."

Ibara licked his lips. "Then, let's get down to the fighting."

"Sounds good to me." Kurome got into her fighting stance. "Since you're such an admirer of Sis and me, I'll give you the first move."

"Haha, so sassy!" Ibara stretched his arms as if they were made of rubber, and tried to pierce Kurome with his sharp nails.

 _Their fighting style is just as weird as ever._ Kurome saw a lane of attack and ran at Ibara after ducking his swipe. She slashed, his midsection wide open—but the Rakshasa Demon twisted his body at an impossible angel an evaded. "Crap!"

"Surprise!" Ibara hit her on the side before lunging at her neck, going for the kill.

Kurome parried with Yatsufusa and stylishly flipped back.

"Hehe, you've underestimated our bodies. The Rakshasa Demons undergo some of the most intense training regimes in the world, and we've drunk from the broth of the Kraken ever since our youth. We're perfect humans who can control our bodies however we please! Even the demon sisters can't touch us with their demonic swords!"

Ibara continued his assault on Kurome, striking with a killing intent. He continued to laugh teasingly while sticking out his tongue. Seemingly, he was the one dominating the battle with his superior physical ability.

Nonetheless, the Necromancer was composed. She even smiled, as if a joke had been told.

"What's funny, Kuuuuurome! Is laughter the only way you can cope with death?"

Kurome blocked another strike while her grin widened. "Nah, I just find it funny how easily I won this fight."

Ibara looked confused. "What the hell are you going on about? You haven't landed a single—" The Rakshasa Demon's eyes widened, blood spattering from his mouth. He didn't immediately realize there was a spear protruding out his chest. He looked behind him to see the attacker. "W-who…"

"I'd like you to meet Altina," said Kurome, gesturing to the fearless blond warrior in armor. "I picked up this one in the desert."

Ibara, with an expression showing rage and panic, knew his wound was fatal. "W-when did y-you—"

"Before the fight began. She hid in the shadows, waiting for her perfect opportunity."

"You bitch… This was supposed to be a one-on-one fight!"

"No, it was a fight between a Rakshasa Demon and a Teigu wielder. If you failed to take account of Yatsufusa's power, well, that's _your_ carelessness. Not very impressive for someone trained to combat Teigu; your master is turning in his grave."

The defeated Rakshasa Demon looked like he was going to spit more hateful rhetoric, but Kurome stabbed him in the chest with her demonic sword. "You're creepy," she said, "but I've been neglecting my collection lately."

The light left Ibara's eyes as he dissipated in a flash of purple light. After successfully capturing Ibara with Yatsufusa's curse, Kurome looked into the busy city night.

"Life in the big city… Eh, too much noise for my taste."

VVV

As they were jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Leone kept trying to land a fatal blow on Mez. Leone, thanks to her Lionelle, had far superior strength and recovery—but Mez was extremely nimble, quick, and unorthodox.

"Come on, kitty!" yelled Mez, taunting the Nocturne agent.

"Damn it! Let me kill you already!" The feline woman was getting annoyed. She knew one good strike would snap Mez in half, but hitting her was like swatting a fly—she always seemed to be faster.

"Take that!" Mez stretched her arm several meters, cutting Leone on the arm with her razor sharp nails.

 _Man, what a brat!_ Leone saw her cut heal before she jumped high in the air and tried to pounce on Mez. Oddly, she managed to catch the dark-skinned girl in her grasp. "Got ya! Heh, that wasn't so hard after all."

"Think again!" Like a fish, Mez slipped out of Leone's tight embrace before stunning her with a knee to the chin.

Leone staggered back, feeling dizzy before her sense returned to normal. Smarting, she rubbed her jaw and swore under her breath. Then she felt a sticky substance on her palms. "What the hell did you get on me?"

"We can manipulate our bodies in many ways," said Mez, her skin glistening under the full moon. "Even utilizing my sweat glands is no problem!"

Leone narrowed her eyes, wondering how to beat the zesty girl. _She's too fast to hit, and getting a grip on her is hard because she'll keep slipping out._ There was one strategy she thought could be useful, but it wasn't something the feline was fond of at all. _Ugh, no choice; this is gonna hurt…_

Leone ran at Mez on all fours before unloading a barrage of slashes, punches, and kicks. The acrobatic girl dodged each one with ease. "Such a stubborn kitty!" yelled Mez.

 _Here goes nothing._

Leone slashed at Mez's throat, missing the mark. In turn, the Rakshasa Demon used her nails to slice Leone's neck. The Teigu user collapsed on the ground, motionless.

"Hmm, are you dead?" Mez skipped over to her collapsed body. She grabbed Leone's wrist and checked for a pulse. There was none she could feel. "Yay, I win! I thought the kitty would be stronger than that. Everyone will be so happy!"

Right when Mez turned around, Leone sprung up and put her in an ironclad headlock. Slipping out was impossible because Leone had her perfectly locked in with the mighty strength Lionelle afforded her.

"But…you had no pulse…"

"It's a trick I picked up from an old friend. When I'm using Lionelle, I can slow my heartbeat to a near halt. Not that advice matters at this point, but you should always double tap someone—even if you don't feel a pulse. You never know when someone could be playing dead, hehe."

In one quick motion, Leone twisted Mez's neck—killing her instantly. Leone took a deep breath, staring at the girl's lifeless body. "Guess I owe you one, Lub. I've got no doubt you would've tried that move if you were in my position. Still, not really my thing."

VVV

Trying to escape Nocturne, Orik ran down the hallway. He still had Akame's demon sword in his clutches. His ragged breath persisted as he stopped in front of some doors. Inside was a dim warehouse filled with Angelo's men; there was twenty present.

"Get ready!" yelled Orik, taking refuge behind some crates, "Nocturne will burst through those doors any second!

Upon uttering the infamous group's name, everyone aimed their weapons at the door—awaiting whoever walked through. There was a tense moment of silence while everyone waited for any kind of development.

A few seconds passed…and then a few more.

Finally, the doors flew open. The gang members fired round after round at the invader. It had no effect because the crimson-eyed invader, Akame, was using a body as a shield.

Then she kicked one man in the head. Stealing his gun, she fired and landed several shots on the opposition. She moved with such agility, no one could pin the assassin down. The massive amount of supplies in the warehouse only gave Akame more cover to use. This, which was supposed to be a massacre, had turned into a hunt.

"She's not human!" yelled one of the men.

"She'll pick us off one by one!"

"Fools!" yelled Orik. "Even Akame can't handle all you at once without Murasame. Calm your nerves and corner her!"

Despite the seasoned negotiators warning, panic had already spread among them. They were afraid. They were careless. Akame had done this enough times to know how to take advantage of an unorganized group. Like a blur, she dispatched enemy after enemy without staying in one place for more than a few seconds.

Approaching her, a man swung a knife at her nape. Akame evaded before grabbing his wrist, kicking his legs from under him, and proceeded to snap his arm. This was her thirteenth takedown so far. His screams of agony alerted the others to her position.

She ran at a gang member before locking her legs around his neck and snapping it, a cracking sound audible. That was fourteen. Picking up the dead man's gun, Akame fired at two more oncoming men—dispatching them with ease. Sixteen had been taken care of now.

Akame had a new challenge in front of her: four men were coming at once, her gun was empty, and the attackers all had knives in hand—intending to kill her brutally. Akame, instantly knowing how she wanted to proceed with her bare-handed attack, let her instincts take over.

Jumping into the air, she planted her foot in one guy's face. She took his knife in planted it in another man's neck. Then she winced as her hair was yanked from behind by an adversary, causing her to lose footing.

"Argh!" she grunted when a knife was planted in her arm. Gritting her teeth, she planted a knee in one man's jaw before pushing off the ground and landing on her feet. Ignoring the pain, she yanked the knife out of her arm and placed it in the head of the original owner. After pulling it out of his head, she threw the knife into the throat of the man she hit in the jaw.

Now, there was only one other individual besides her that wasn't dead or incapacitated.

"Simply amazing," said Orik, meeting the almost feral eyes of Akame. The blood covering her only made the agent look more dangerous. "Unarmed, you incapacitated over a dozen armed men in their own environment… Just what I expected from you."

Remaining silent, Akame shifted her gaze to Murasame.

"You wish to have your malevolent blade back?" Orik grinned before putting his hand on the hilt. "Imagine the cruel irony of being slain by the blade you used to take many lives!"

Before Orik could draw Murasame, he stopped—eyes widening like saucers. Dropping the blade, the negotiator clutched his head while a look of extreme agony and terror was across his face. He looked like hot lead was being dumped on his brain.

Akame, expecting the result, picked up her blade. "It seems you're not worthy to wield it, Orik."

"Such evil and malevolence; it's like an abyss of deathly miasma… How can you endure a hell like this!"

"I don't feel anything when I use Murasame."

Orik, still clutching his head, was trying to regain composure. Forcing a grin while sweat poured down his face, he looked up at Akame. "If you'll indulge me, I have a deal for you. If you allow me to live—"

Akame sliced Orik's head off before the negotiator could finish. Seeing the job was done, Akame didn't have a reason to dawdle. Not looking at any of the bodies, she left the warehouse.

VVV

On the outskirts of the city, a lone man stared at the artificially lit view. Normally, he'd never visit such a place. However, after a tip-off he received—he'd come to investigate some supposedly shady activity. As soon as he arrived, he could practically sense the discord in the air.

"Well," said Budo, his intense gaze on the city, "it seems Avaritia has become a battlefield."


	30. Kill the Strongest Man

Chapter 30: Kill the Strongest Man

Wave remembered what his first impression of Esdeath was after meeting her. He thought she was crazy. Never had he heard of a person who took such joy in the pain of others and could inflict it with the efficiency of a surgeon. The Subjugator hoped he'd never have to face someone as strange as the ice-cold sadist.

Predictably, he groaned upon meeting Suzuka on the empty street they were standing.

"Come on!" yelled Suzuka, exchanging quick blows with Wave. "That armor looks like it could pack a real punch; really make me feel it!"

"What the hell is your problem!"

Throughout the battle, Suzuka had showcased her amazing strength and agility keeping up with Grand Chariot. The few times Wave managed to land a blow, Suzuka would develop a smile of pleasure—shouting for him to strike her with more force next time. It would put Wave in a stupor and throw him off.

"Slow!" Suzuka stretched her nails several meters, piercing Wave's armor as if they were sharp swords.

Feeling he was losing the exchange, Wave retreated. He looked at the slash mark on his armor, amazed at how Suzuka's nails could cut through it. _If that was to connect with my neck…_

Suzuka crossed her arms. "This is disappointing. Here I was thinking the man known as the Subjugator could give me a unique experience." The Rakshasa Demon had a gleam in her eye. "Before we continue, tell me: what did it feel like using two Teigu at once?"

Wave felt a chill, just as he always did when Suzuka had that hungry expression. He began to wonder if she, Esdeath, or Altina was more intimidating. "… It felt like every cell in my body was being ripped apart."

She hugged her shoulders. "Aww, you're so lucky!"

 _I've lived to have interactions with both a sadist and a masochist… What a life._

"Regardless," said Suzuka, regaining her composure, "it seems it did you more harm than good." The Rakshasa Demon narrowed her eyes. "You've been greatly debilitated, haven't you?"

"Not at all; if anything, I'm much stronger. I hardly feel pain anymore."

"You say that, but the reports we've gotten on your abilities all suggested you were stronger than this. Strength, agility, awareness… You seem to be lacking in these departments. I don't know whether you're weaker or holding back, but I should warn you of something." Suzuka licked her fingers, showing a grin full of malice. "It's likely I'm the strongest Rakshasa Demon."

"That supposed to scare me?" Wave got ready to engage. "I've stood up to more terrifying enemies than you and lived."

"Yes, I've heard." Suzuka looked ready to continue fighting as well. "Say, could you entertain me with a story of Esdeath's torture methods before we start? I'm a huge admirer of her work."

"I wouldn't mind, but I don't see why it matters. You and you're comrades will be dead before the sun rises!"

Pressing off the ground and launching himself into the air, Wave locked his fists together—intent on using it like a hammer on Suzuka. The swift demon dodged before trying to pierce Wave with her nails. Ducking, Wave lunged after her with a kick. Suzuka inhumanly twisted her body in midair, evading it completely.

 _How is that possible!_ The moment Wave landed, he rushed Suzuka again—swinging his fists over and over. Suzuka blocked and evaded each one, all with a grin on her face.

"Sloppy." She grabbed his arms and sent her knee into his jaw before tossing him a few feet.

Gasping, Wave hit the ground—in disbelief he was getting overpowered in his armor by someone using their bare hands. _To think humans like this exist who can go toe-to-toe with Teigu armor…_

"Understand now? We have the most versatile bodies in existence. In a way, it's as if our bodies have become Teigu."

Wave pushed himself up. "You just caught me off guard. This time, I won't hold back."

"When it comes to duels with Teigu users, there is one golden rule I follow: I don't have to match you, just _outlast_ you. It doesn't matter if you're Esdeath, Budo, or Akame; no one can use their Teigu forever. That goes quadruple for armor like Incursio and Grand Chariot."

 _Damn it; this woman is a bad match-up for me._ Wave was aware this had turned from a battle of strength to one of attrition. Suzuka was playing it safe; she kept on the defensive, and only attacked when there was a clear opening. As long as he kept engaging, Suzuka had enough discipline to slowly wear him out.

"I find the two demon armors captivating." Suzuka rubbed her arms. "You're, quite literally, wearing the skin of a Danger Beast. To allow your body to be used as a vessel for such an insidious life force… It's no wonder why only a handful of people can withstand it."

While Suzuka went on about her apparent fascination, Wave tried to think of a way to overcome her. As he did that, he grabbed his chest when he felt his heart beat erratically. He tried to pass it off, hoping Suzuka didn't notice; it appears she did.

"Hehe, so there _is_ something wrong with you. Looks like you should've gone into retirement."

 _I can't do this much longer. I might die, but I have to attack and hope for an opening._

Wave rushed the Rakshasa Demon again, ignoring the pain while attacking with all his might. Similar to earlier, Suzuka was handling herself well. He thought about attacking in an unorthodox way—just as he did with Wei—but decided against it. No matter how he mixed it up, Suzuka could mix it up even more.

"You're tenacious," said Suzuka, "but all I have to do is let you burn out. So by all means, keep attacking!"

Wave ducked, evading another swipe of her nails. At this point, he was right in front of her. He rose with his fists balled, wanting an uppercut. Suzuka widened her eyes before putting up a guard.

 _Got her!_ Finally seeing the opening he was waiting for, Wave made Suzuka elevate into the air. His strength managed to launch her over forty meters

"Damn!" yelled Suzuka, likely knowing the bad position she put herself in.

Using all the power in his legs, Wave exploded off the ground. When he was high enough above Suzuka, knowing she couldn't avoid from her position, he came down like a meteor and yelled, "Grand Fall!"

Even being the masochist she was, Wave was sure he heard a yelp of pain as his high-speed kick connected. Like a bullet, her form was shot through a building before the foundation collapsed on top of her. The armored warrior landed, feeling certain of his victory.

 _No way she survived that._ Wave massaged his shoulders, tired from the difficult battle against Suzuka. If that fight had continued much longer, he wasn't certain triumph would've been achievable. Nonetheless, he managed to pull out a win, and now his attention went to the others' success. _I need to go back to the meeting spot._

"Most impressive," said a voice coming from behind Wave.

The armored warrior's blood froze. He recognized that voice the moment it reached his ears. He knew it's owner, but didn't want it to be true. Slowly, Wave turned around and said, "How…how did you know we'd be here…General Budo?"

Staring back at him with his powerful gaze, Budo's cape flowed with the wind. The two stood several meters across from each other. "I had received intel saying Avaritia would be your next target. It seems it was not wrong."

 _Shit…_ Wave's palms were sweaty, his pulse had risen, and his composure was lost. _Shit,_ _s_ _hit, shit! Did…did someone in the rebel army collude with him?_

"From you're silence, Subjugator, I assume my being here throws Nocturne's plans into disarray. I know not why the Rakshasa Demons are here; I have no doubt its foul play by that insufferable prime minister." Budo narrowed his eyes. "However, I trust you know I'm on a different level than that woman you just fought—and I will show no mercy this time."

Wave's mind was still rolling. No matter how it happened, it didn't change this disastrous situation: the strongest man in the Empire stood before him. Unlike him rescuing Kurome or the execution, he had his full killing intent directed at him. There would be no catching him off guard this time.

If everyone in Nocturne was at full strength and together, this would be a colossal task. They had battled all night. Mostly everyone would be tired; Budo was in peak condition. Not only that, Wave was alone at the moment. No amount of pride could fool him into believing this was a fight he could win alone—even if he was fully healthy.

Even so, he clenched his fists and said, "About what you asked me in the cell: I have an answer if you care to hear it."

"Oh, and what would it be?"

"It's true that if I leave to purge corruption elsewhere, I run the risk of it forming again. It's also true that citizens might reject Nocturne and side with the Empire, or the rebellion for that matter. We're just a small group of vigilantes who get smeared by both sides daily." Wave looked down. "Still…"

"Yes? Let me hear your resolve, Subjugator."

Taking a deep breath, Wave pounded his chest. "Then I'll just convince everyone to join us! Just as I created a side for us, I'll create a nation! A nation…where we're free from a tyrannical Empire! Together, I and the people will help those abroad—encouraging and assisting them with the issues in their land. Men, women, children… I'll unite them all under a free country!"

Letting his proclamation hang in the air, Wave looked towards the sky. It was brightening, signaling that dawn was close. Honestly, he hadn't planned that outburst. It was spontaneous, still had problems, and he wasn't sure how he'd go about it—but it was his answer. He stared at Budo, wanting to see his reaction.

It was a reaction he didn't expect.

The normally stalwart general laughed—heartily. He looked like a man drinking and joking among his buddies. Never before had Wave seen or heard of him showing such emotion. He didn't know if Budo was laughing about something else, or if his answer was just that comical to him.

Finally, after his laughter subsided, Budo said, "So that's your answer. You seek to rid this land of imperialism, thereby destroying a legacy lasting a millennium. Is that what you want to do, Wave?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Well, I suppose it's better to be a fool with purpose, than a fool wandering aimlessly." Budo closed his eyes. "That man you respect…I knew him well. How do you think he'd feel about your actions these past months?"

"… I promised him I'd serve the Empire and become the best soldier I could be. Although, a man like him—full of honor and good morals—would be against the Empire's actions. I believe he'd support my decision if he knew the whole truth. You can say what you want, general; even now, I feel I'm honoring him by doing what I'm doing."

"I see." Budo took off his cape, letting it flow to the ground. "Your convictions are firm. I find it more satisfying to battle a man who believes what he's doing. Regardless, your convictions will mean nothing…if you don't live to fulfill them."

Knowing what was coming, Wave decided to make one final attempt at negotiation. "General Budo, I'm imploring you: leave the Empire. I know you've seen what it's _really_ like. Someone like you who rose through the ranks with nothing but respect and perseverance… How could you side with someone like Prime Minister Honest?"

"I have not _sided_ with him. Those who would use the Empire for their own gain will be dealt with when the time comes."

"Oh, then what the hell have you been doing for the past decade? The prime minister has been rotten since before the current emperor was alive. Even then, you did nothing! Face it: maybe I've become a slave to my improbable goals and revenge…but you've become a slave to your loyalty."

"… As always, you show your naive delusions. You honestly think killing one man will make everything else fall into place. Don't forget: you've only seen a little of this world while I've traveled to most of it." Budo narrowed his gaze. "It all…goes so much deeper than you could comprehend…"

Raising an eyebrow, Wave wondered what Budo was alluding to. At first, he thought the general was referring to the Empire, but it sounded as if he knew about something entirely different. "… What are you talking about? Is there somebody else pulling the strings?"

Looking away, Budo said, "No…it's nothing like that."

Wave was still confused. "Then, let's fix it. If you just join Nocturne—"

"Unacceptable; we've chatted for long enough. No matter what may lie beyond the curtains, it doesn't change this at all." Budo got into his battle stance. "We have unfinished business."

Bowing his head, the former naval soldier swore under his breath. Budo's response, of course, was predictable. He was angrier with himself for getting optimistic. It was clear: Budo was an obstacle who needed to be dealt with.

"Have it your way. While I do respect you…I'm taking you down!"

"Do you think victory is possible? I doubt you'd last more than a few minutes at best. Even so, I will not underestimate you like last time. As you and your team have earned, you have my undivided attention."

"Heh, I'm honored." While he tried to sound confident, he was internally panicking. _Tch, as if; I don't have a hope in hell of winning on my own. I got lucky with Suzuka, and Budo has to be ten times as strong—and that still feels like I'm underplaying it. I have to stay on the defensive…and get to the others before he kills me…_

"You seem to be formulating a plan. That's good; you'll need to give it your all if you hope to survive. Don't lose composure, keep a steady head, and don't blink…"

"If you're trying to psych me out—"

Wave failed to realized Budo had appeared next to him in a flash. By the time his mind caught up, he saw a kick coming. Blocking, he gasped as the pure force sent him flying into a building. The air left his body when he hit the ground.

"Come now," said Budo, "that was only the beginning."

Wave felt like some sense was knocked into him. Before he thought this would, at least, be a fight—a lopsided fight, but still a fight. Now he knew that was wrong. This was survival.

 _Crap…_ thought Wave.

VVV

"Whew," said Chelsea, relieved all the riffraff had been taken care of. At last, the assault led by her, Mine, Seryu, and Koro had finished off the last of Angelo's men. Their dead bodies blanketed the courtyard, making it look like a morgue. Pulling out a lollipop, Chelsea said, "That's a job well done."

Seryu pet Koro, who was helping himself to the dead bodies. "I would agree. Everything went without a hitch on our part. Hopefully, the other has taken care of their duties."

"They better have," said an approaching voice; it was Mine. "All that sniping was tiring."

Chelsea rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it's not like being on the _ground_ with bullets flying everywhere was tough. Sniping from the safety of your position was _so_ much harder."

"Hey, watch it with the sarcasm. It's not smart to annoy someone that could take your life from hundreds of meters away."

Chelsea smiled in a sadistic way. "And it's not smart for you to piss off someone who can turn into an ant, crawl in your head, and turn into a griffin."

Both Seryu and Mine gave Chelsea a look that said, "Did you just say that?"

"Umm…" uttered Seryu. "Even for one who has committed very morbid acts, that was a bit…uh…"

"Hey," said Chelsea, putting the lollipop in her mouth, "you started this game."

Leaning towards Seryu, Mine murmured, "I think she's worse than what you used to be."

"Agreed."

"Yo!" yelled Leone, appearing with Kurome next to her. "Looks like you three cleaned house."

Mine flicked her hair. "You expected less? The Rakshasa Demons must've been no problem for you two."

"That bratty girl was annoying, but I took care of it; the dummy fell for the old 'playing dead' trick."

"Ibara was a pain," said Kurome, "but one-on-one fights are easy for my magnificent Teigu." Kurome glanced around. "I don't see Wave, Sis, or the dragon guy anywhere."

"Dragon guy reporting in," announced Tatsumi, swooping down. As he expected, everyone's eyes widened upon gazing at him. Since he was still in Incursio, the radical changes to his body were still visible. "Heh, surprised to see my new look?"

Seryu put a hand over her mouth. "That is certainly…one way to phrase it."

"Damn," said Leone, her eyes peeled on Tatsumi. "It's almost like Incursio isn't armor anymore. It's as if it's becoming a Teigu like Lionelle."

"It's not _like_ it's becoming like that," murmured Chelsea, "it _is_ becoming like that. Incursio has undergone some drastic changes since the last transformation. Was it more difficult to control this time, Tatsumi?"

"Hell yeah it was. I thought I'd go insane with bloodlust, but…I managed to pull myself together. Though, I definitely underestimated how quickly the Tyrant's influence was growing. I don't know how many more times I could do it again and be sure I won't go berserk…"

"Then, the solution is simple," said Akame, walking up to them with her sword by her side, "don't use Incursio. At this point, it seems you have more to lose by challenging the armor again."

"You know I can't do that. At the very least, I'll need to use Incursio a couple more times."

"I'm sure everyone here trusts you," said Seryu, "but the thought of you becoming a Danger Beast…"

"Guys, _I'll be fine_." Tatsumi sported a cheeky grin. "I've got something that'll prevent the Tyrant from taking control for at least four more times…probably."

Chelsea felt skeptical. "And what is this 'something' exactly?"

"Sorry, not telling." Tatsumi winked. "It's top secret."

While mostly everyone looked as if they wanted to inquire further—which seemed to entertain Tatsumi—Kurome said, "Wave still isn't here…"

That statement stopped the interest in Tatsumi's cryptic words. Normally, they'd be confident in assuming Wave could hold his own; however, given his current condition—concern was natural.

Kurome bit her lip. "I knew I should've sent a puppet with him…"

"Let's not jump to the worst conclusion," said Chelsea. "We all just finished up things a few minutes ago." Chelsea averted her eyes. _His body given out is also a possibility; best if I keep that grave assertion to myself, though._

Chelsea had been working on deciding when a blunt statement should be said. While the shapeshifter didn't mind being the bearer of bad news, having seasoned killers label her honesty as "harsh" was a red flag. She especially didn't want to say the sour possibility about Wave with Kurome here; the whole team knew about their feelings towards each other.

Still, she could see the others were pondering the possibility as well.

Akame took a step forward, staring at her sister. "We'll split up and look. I trust he can hold out, but Suzuka can be…troublesome for many."

"If you think its best," said Seryu, I can go retrieve Elle and search from—"

The auburn-haired agent flinched upon hearing a loud explosion—just as everyone else had. Looking towards the noise, Nocturne saw a sight in the sky. It lasted a moment, but it was enough to make their blood turn cold.

A bolt of lighting emanated from the dark sky.

"T-that attack…" stuttered Tatsumi, his eyes agape.

 _This isn't happening_ …thought Chelsea, lollipop falling from her mouth. An unspoken dread spread among them. They knew that wasn't natural lightning and what that meant. Instantly, panic set in for all of them.

"Um…" murmured Leone, grimacing. "Can one of you please tell me you saw nothing, and I hallucinated just now…"

"Wave!" yelled Kurome, dashing towards the area the attack came from.

Not dawdling, everyone broke into a full sprint. If their assumptions were correct, Wave was in _grave_ danger. Plus, that was if he had gotten past Suzuka. Too many questions were hanging in the air; all of them meant big trouble.

 _I didn't plan for something like this…_ thought Chelsea. _Damn it…this is as bad as the desert incident!_

The dark sky was getting brighter as the group arrived at an open city square. On cue, a figure flew past them before smashing against the ground. It was Wave, beaten and motionless. Just a few meters away stood General Budo—confirming their fear.

"Wave!" Kurome ran to him; she bent down and held him up. He was wounded, but still very much alive.

"Nocturne," said Budo, crossing his arms, "you've made it."

"Why the hell are you here!" asked Mine, aiming Pumpkin at the general. "Didn't you learn your lesson about screwing with us at the execution when you got blown away!"

"Truthfully speaking, I didn't know for sure if you all would be in Avaritia tonight. It seems…somebody saw through you."

 _Najenda…you said the information was secure._ Chelsea searched her brain for any potential rat. Nobody but Najenda or one of the former general's subordinates came to mind. _Was Najenda an enemy all along…? No, I really doubt that. But…somebody knew or at least had a good idea._

At that moment, without meaning to, Dorothea's face appeared in her mind.

 _Could she have set this up? Don't tell me she figured out we'd be here… How?_

Tatsumi took a few steps towards Budo. The general scanned his body, obviously interested in his appearance. "I don't know who told you to come here, but it was a mistake. I know you remember the last time we clashed; I've gotten stronger since then."

"Yes, your presence exudes a whole new level of strength—it feels almost primal. In all my years in the military, I've never seen a Teigu bond to its host like yours has."

"So you understand your predicament," said Akame. "By himself, Tatsumi can give you a challenge; we're all here, and you're alone this time. No matter how strong you are, General Budo, all I need is one cut for Murasame to end your life."

Budo locked eyes with Akame. "I recall our meeting after your mission against the Oarburghs. At a glance, I could see your enormous potential. I haven't seen such promise since…" Budo let his voice trail off. "You would've done extraordinary things, yet you choose to betray your allies and fall for the enemy's deceit. It seems your 'father' failed in educating you."

 _Father?_ Unsure if it really happened, Chelsea saw a faint twitch of Akame's fingers. She didn't have a clue what Budo meant by "father," but it seemed to have struck a cord. It was very rare to see an enemy perturb Akame.

"I _was_ educated. I learned everything the Empire taught was a lie; we were all pawns for the Empire to do their dirty work." Akame held Murasame in front of her. "I'll bury you with the very sword that belonged to him."

"Hmm, every bit the fool as the Subjugator."

"You're wasting breath," said Kurome. "Sis was willing to kill her adorable sister if it meant doing what was right. Trying to get her to change is like trying to get the prime minister to not be a prick—it's impossible."

"And what of you, Necromancer? Do you not see your actions as an affront to your past comrades?"

Kurome looked down, undoubtedly thinking about what Budo said. Even so, she said, "It doesn't change anything. The reason we fought and died was to preserve a hoax. We went through hell, thinking the people were benefiting from our sacrifices and pain. This Empire, this way of life— _that_ is the real disgrace to my comrades."

Budo's eyes drifted to Seryu. "Your father and master would be overtaken with disappointment, Seryu Ubiquitous. You've disgraced both their memories, spitting on your family name. Does someone like you, who holds honor in such high regard, feel proud?"

With her rifle aimed at Budo, Seryu said, "Sorry, but I made peace with my decision long ago. I have no doubt they'd disavow me…but I've obtaine _d my_ justice. It is a justice that rejects the current Empire!"

"Don't waste your time on me," said Leone, smirking. "I lived in the slums, felt what it was like to be hungry, and seen plenty of my friends die like stray hounds… I ain't resting until I tear Honest's head of his nonexistent neck."

"So do us a favor," said Mine," and stop trying to sell us your crap. This discriminatory Empire is going down. If you want to be a dumbass and go down with it, that's you're choice."

"Hehe," laughed Wave, picking himself up. Visibly, he was still in pain, but he got to his feet. Kurome was about to assist; Wave raised his hand, signaling he was fine on his own power.

"What amuses you?" asked Budo.

"You felt so sure we were nothing but a band of deplorable kids. It's the exact opposite; we know what we want. Make no mistake—even if it's you we face, we're not submitting! Dead or alive…that's our choice!"

The shapeshifter smiled, getting a kick out of the team's gusto. Even when staring down the Empire's current strongest after a long night of battle, they were ready to fight. All except Chelsea herself stood across from Budo.

"It appears all your beliefs are absolute," said Budo. "Then, there is nothing left to discuss," Budo flexed his muscles. "Come, Nocturne; throw the full force of your convictions at me."

Biting her thumb, Chelsea observed the scene. She wasn't proud of it, but she knew sitting on the sidelines and watching was her role now. There would be no opportunity for her to take advantage; this would be a full-on battle. As she accepted long ago, that wasn't her forte.

 _Even if it's eight versus one…this will be the fight of our lives. If there's any vulnerability I see, I need to let them know._

"Here I come," announced Budo. In a flash, he appeared next to Seryu. A quick kick sent her flying.

Taking advantage, Akame used her own speed and flanked Budo. The general ducked her cut in time, grabbed her leg, and threw her at Mine—ruining the sniper's shot.

Tatsumi and Wave both blitzed Budo, swinging their fists wildly. Even with the dual armor assault, the general was handling himself. He gave a knee to Wave's gut and used Adramelech's electricity to land a high-charged punch on Tatsumi.

"Argh!" yelled Tatsumi, his body convulsing as he hit the ground.

Koro tried to capture Budo in a bear hug, but the general jumped—evading the dog. He ran at Koro, rocketing towards him with an electric punch. The dog yelped as he floored by the force he was struck with.

"Ibara, Wall!" yelled Kurome, summoning her puppets. Both of them ran at Budo with Kurome following behind. The Necromancer's plan was clearly to surround the general.

Budo hit Ibara hard enough for the Rakshasa Demon's head to go flying off, grabbed Wall before tossing him aside, and did it all in time to dodge Kurome's cut. Kurome blocked an incoming strike with Yatsufusa, but the power sent her and the sword in opposite directions.

 _Are you…serious…?_ thought Chelsea. The shapeshifter couldn't believe she witnessed her mighty comrades get blown back, thoroughly. Just earlier, they seemed invincible. Now they were being humbled, looking similar to flailing children. _They couldn't touch him… This is the power of the Empire's strongest…_

"I have unfortunate news, Nocturne," said Budo, cracking his knuckles. "From this point on…the warm-up is over."


	31. Kill the Strongest Man II

Chapter 31: Kill the Strongest Man II

"Is that all, Akame!" yelled Budo, dodging her strikes.

 _After all these years…he's still so agile!_ thought Akame. The former assassin decided to go all out, aiming for any exposed part she could cut with Murasame. One cut equaled victory. As strong as the older general was, she could end this if one opening presented itself. She had seen no opportunity as of yet.

All of Nocturne was attacking relentlessly, trying to break through Budo's defense. It was clear he had more experience than all of them combined. No matter how they attacked and in what quantity, he swatted them away easily. Honestly, Akame felt the only reason one of them hadn't died yet is that their numbers forced Budo to stay on the defensive.

As Akame kept swinging, she saw her sister appear at Budo's flank. All the two sisters needed was a glance to confirm what their attack was going to be. Just as they did against Brutus, both sisters were going to perform a lightning quick pincer attack. Both of them kicked off the ground, launching their bodies like missiles.

"A pincer attack?" uttered Budo, easily catching both sisters' blades with his armored hand. "You have to be craftier than that." The general threw Kurome to the ground before aiming his electric charged gauntlet at Akame.

The former assassin kicked off his chest, letting her evade the attack. She couldn't catch her breath as Budo appeared above her, bringing his fists down like a battering ram. Akame barely blocked with the flat side of her blade. She clenched her teeth as the mighty general was overpowering her.

"You're such a disappointment, Akame. If you wouldn't have gone astray, you could've done so many great things for the Empire. With your natural talent, even the rank of general wouldn't have been unattainable for you. What wasted potential."

"Say what you want, but I'll never regret my decision. The only one of us who's wasted potential is you."

"From where I'm standing, I'd have to disagree."

With a loud roar, Koro appeared in his berserk form and took a swing at Budo; the general jumped back, evading the blow. The berserk hound kept trying to get ahold of him, but Budo was quick enough to dodge Koro's iron grip.

Holding his gauntlet to the sky, Budo yelled, "Lightning Crash!"

Before Koro could do anything, a bolt of lightning came down. He screamed in agony as the electricity passed through him. The giant hound collapsed, his body charred from the grievous attack. Akame could smell his burning flesh from where she was.

Budo said, "An organic Teigu like you should know it's—" He halted his sentence, turning around because he probably sensed what was behind him.

Seryu was in position while her body was fitted with many weapons. It was the same setup as when she attacked Budo from the air at Wave's execution. "Justice Volley Fire!" Simultaneously, she fired all her weapons at Budo.

Clearly seeing the attacks coming, the general did not move from his position. Instead, a barrage of explosions and gunfire erupted where he was standing. After it was over, the aftermath was hidden because of all the smoke.

"I-I believe I did it!" yelled Seryu, smiling.

Akame didn't share her optimism. _Why did he not attempt to move? He saw the attack coming…_ She watched as the smoke dissipated; what lied behind it made Akame furrow her brow. The answer to why he didn't dodge was answered immediately.

"That was the same attack you used during the execution," said Budo, his hands outstretched as a barrier of crackling energy surrounded his body. "I will not fall for the same tricks twice."

Seryu bit her thumb, looking flabbergasted. "I see… So even deploying an electromagnetic shield is not beyond Adramelech's capability."

"It's as I said"—Budo glared at Seryu—"I will not fall for the same tricks twice. Lightning Crash!"

 _Seryu!_ Akame watched as lightning struck down where Seryu was. However, the former soldier was pulled out of harm's way by Leone who managed to move swiftly enough and get her out of the blast radius.

"Good thing I was already running," said Leone, who was wincing. Closer inspection revealed her left arm had taken nasty damage from the attack. "If I was slower, we'd be dead, hehe."

Seryu looked mortified. "I…I'm so sorry—"

"Save the apologies. See?" Leone flexed her arm as it regenerated. "Good as new!" Smirking, the feline pounced down and engaged Budo in close-combat. Seryu joined as well, the two trying to overwhelm Budo with their double assault.

 _I still see no opening._ Akame sat on her heels, waiting for a golden opportunity to land a cut with Murasame. But the general's awareness was on another level. Even while he fended off Leone and Seryu—both who were very proficient with their hands—he was still aware of his surroundings. It felt as if he was daring Akame to strike.

He kicked Seryu before ducking one of Leone's blows and punching her in the gut. He side-stepped as Mine's shot nearly connected with his head. The pink sniper barely evaded the lightning attack that came for her.

Budo bowed his head because Wave had launched a kick from behind aiming at his temple; the general returned the favor by harshly striking him in the back.

Throughout this hectic exchange, Akame still saw no opening.

Tatsumi, like a wild animal, came down with his spear. Budo dodged the initial strike, but Tatsumi continued attacking—his attacks growing more and more fierce. Akame didn't know how much of it was Tatsumi and how much was the Tyrant; however, for the first time since the fight began—Budo seemed to be having some trouble catching up. Spinning on his back foot, Tatsumi sliced his spear across Budo's torso; a shallow cut was visible on his armor.

"Heh," laughed Tatsumi. "Almost got you there. Looks like somebodies starting to wear down, eh?"

Budo, taking a deep breath, yelled, "Advent of Thunder Emperor!"

Like the end of the world had arrived, lightning bolts started coming down like a hail storm. Akame could barely see if the others were struck as she dashed and evaded the oncoming strikes. They were so quick, she had to try her best to prognosticate and hope she got lucky. _To think this attack isn't even his trump card!_

Desperate to get out of the attack's radius, Akame rushed to get off the street and dove into a nearby alley. She didn't have any kind of visibility on Budo from where she was, but going out into the open was too dangerous at the moment. Even worse, she had no idea how the others were faring against this hellish attack.

"Hey," said a voice, making Akame turn around and point Murasame at the person instinctively. She was met with the nervous looking face of Chelsea. "Relax, I come in peace."

"He's proving to be more trouble than I thought."

"Were you expecting anything less from a general?"

"I guess I fooled myself into believing he slowed down over the years." Akame stretched her arm, still feeling numb after blocking Budo's powerful strike. "Have you thought of anything? I can't get a clear opening."

"I was hoping we'd tire him out, and then you or Kurome could cut him. At this rate, half of us will be dead before we could hope for that." Chelsea crossed her arms. "I do have something in mind…but I'd hardly call it a plan."

"We can't be picky right now. What is it?"

Akame was sure their conversation wouldn't be overheard, but Chelsea leaned towards her and began speaking her idea. It was probably a habit for her. She listened to the shapeshifter's words carefully, playing out the scenario she was explaining in her mind. Once Chelsea finished, Akame looked at the ground.

Putting her arms up, Chelsea said, "Told you it wasn't much of a plan. But it's the only way I can think of that'll get Budo to be in a vulnerable position."

"… I don't know if Mine can hold out again. She's been using her Teigu all night; Budo could also have planned for us to use that method."

"I know." Chelsea narrowed her eyes. "Against a man like this…it's all I've got."

Tightening the grip on her hilt, Akame weighed the options in her mind. Just like Chelsea, she couldn't think of any alternative either, except for relentlessly attacking and hope for some luck. Though, she knew now the chances of that were extremely slim. Accepting there was no better way, Akame said, "I'll tell Mine and Tatsumi."

"Good luck."

Akame dashed back to the battle; Budo's ferocious attack was still active, but it wasn't nearly as bad as when it started. She scanned the area for Mine. Tatsumi and Kurome were still engaging Budo, Leone looked to be standing back, waiting for an opportunity—and Seryu was confiding in Koro, who was beginning to regenerate.

 _Where is she?_ After looking around, she spotted the sniper a long way back, kneeling on the ground. Running to her, Akame could see she was holding her ribs. "Mine, I need to tell you a plan Chelsea made that involves you."

"Oh goody." She winced upon standing up. "What did she come up with?"

"We're going to tell the others to pressure Budo enough for him to use his trump card. When he does, you'll need to intercept and hold him off like you did at Wave's execution."

"Not that I'm afraid or anything…but I don't know how long I can do it this time. I've overexerted Pumpkin a lot tonight as is. Besides, if her plan is to have Seryu shoot her Justice Volley at him again, I doubt—"

"No, we'll fire something else at him. Even if he catches on and tries to shield himself, it won't matter."

Mine looked into Akame's eyes, meeting her steely gaze with one of her own. Akame knew what she was asking of Mine. And she wouldn't be surprised if the sniper thought this was a death sentence. At full power, she barely lived against Budo's trump card the last time. To ask her, or anyone, to do that again after a long night of battle—it might be too big a request.

Nonetheless, Mine said, "Ten seconds; that's all I can give you before Pumpkin gives out on me."

Akame smiled at her courage. "I promise I won't let you down."

Blushing a little, Mine said, "Don't get so dramatic. I couldn't call myself a badass sniper if I run away from a showdown. Plus, if I can stand toe to toe with Budo twice, I'll be a _legendary_ badass sniper."

"I need to go tell Tatsumi. If anyone here can pressure Budo enough to use his trump card, it's him."

"I'm fine with doing this…but do you think we can get him to use it?"

"… We have to. Just stay back until you see him about to use his trump card. This won't be possible without you."

"I'm ready and waiting."

Now that she was done conveying the plan to Mine, Akame ran to Tatsumi. Fortunately—not for him—he was roughly knocked back by Budo. This gave the red-eyed agent her chance to approach him. "Tatsumi—"

The glare Tatsumi directed at her made Akame step back. His primal eyes locked on her like a predator to its prey. A moment later, his gaze became soft. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Akame lowered her blade. "Chelsea has a plan; we need to force Budo to use his trump card."

"We barely lived the last time."

"He'll be vulnerable in that position. Then we'll launch a surprise attack he won't be expecting. It'll only work if we can get him to use it, though."

Tatsumi looked down at his palm. "I can let loose…but I might get a little unhinged."

"If you want, I can tell—"

"No, I can do it." Tatsumi looked at Akame, smiling. "I'll just use my trick."

She nodded. "Whenever you're ready."

Tatsumi closed his eyes, clenching his fists. Then, like a tornado, Akame felt a powerful force surge from Tatsumi. The hairs on her arm stood up. It's as if she had a sixth sense that could sense a dangerous entity was close. Incursio's owner let out a primal roar as he lunged after Budo, his spear in hand.

Budo barely turned in time to intercept Tatsumi's strike. Like a maniac, Tatsumi attack relentlessly. Budo was holding his own, but it was clear this new, aggressive assault was catching him off guard. Right now, Akame was worried Tatsumi was not in control; however, she had to be ready for her chance if it were to appear.

"Seryu!" yelled Akame. The auburn-haired soldier heard and ran to her immediately. She was breathing hard and looked uncomfortable.

"Yes?"

"Has Koro fully regenerated yet?"

"He should be ready very shortly. Why?"

"When I say, I'll need him to assist me with his berserk form strength?"

Seryu paused for a mere second before saluting. "Roger! I will get him ready!" The righteous woman jumped down, tending to her partner.

Akame turned her attention back to Tatsumi and Budo. Her comrade was still giving the general a good match, attacking both swiftly and efficiently. Budo was so concerned on defense, he couldn't get another powerful Lightning Crash technique off. _Just a little more, Tatsumi; he'll be forced to use it soon now that his Advent of Thunder Emperor attack has subsided._

"Sis," said Kurome, appearing next to her sister. She had some wounds herself, and one of her eyes was closed. "It looks like Tatsumi has lost it."

"It's apart of a plan Chelsea made. We need to make Budo use his trump card."

Kurome raised an eyebrow. "The move that nearly obliterated us?"

"While the technique is his most powerful, he'll also be at his most vulnerable."

"Argh!" yelled Budo, being hit square in the jaw by Tatsumi's fist. Then the armored warrior began unloading on him, launching punch after punch. The general had a guard up, but Tatsumi was doing major damage.

"Take this!" he yelled, hitting him with an uppercut. Budo tumbled back and hit the ground.

 _He got him!_ Akame silently hoped Budo would do what they needed.

"What's wrong?" asked Tatsumi. "I still have plenty left; it looks like you're on your last legs."

Wiping the blood from his mouth, Budo rose. "You've given more of yourself over to Incursio, but at what price?"

Despite the incredible display he was putting on, there was no question Tatsumi's mind and body must be in agony. Fighting and wearing Incursio when it was in its normal form was difficult on the body; it was hard to imagine what he must be feeling now.

"That doesn't matter," said Tatsumi. "You're out of moves, and all of us still have plenty of tricks left to use. Face it, old man, it's over. I bet we could even take your trump card head on."

"… Is that so?" The general was silent, looking as if he was deliberating. Without question, Tatsumi seemed to be getting under his skin. "Fine; I would've liked to use cleaner methods, but if you would like to be scattered into the wind—I'll oblige!"

Budo began levitating, rising higher into the sky. The crackle of lightning was more audible than ever. Electricity visibly surrounded him as he held out both his palms towards the Nocturne agents below.

Akame, seeing it was time, yelled, "Seryu, is Koro ready!"

"Yes!" Akame saw the giant hound rise to his feet; his scorched body had finally regenerated. "Ready!"

"Die, Nocturne!" yelled Budo, firing his hellish attack.

Mine ran to intercept the blast, pointing Pumpkin towards the sky. She closed her eyes, focused on the severity of the situation, and fired with everything she had. "Here we go again damn it!"

 _Ten seconds,_ thought Akame. "Tell Koro to throw me at Budo with all his power!"

Seryu looked flabbergasted. "B-but…what are you—"

 _Eight seconds._ "Do it now!"

She still looked hesitant, but turned to Koro and said, "You heard her, boy; launch Akame at Budo with all your might!"

Following his master's order, Koro approached Akame and picked her up in his massive palms. He cocked his arm back and threw the red-eyed agent with all his power. Her body cut through the air like a rocket. The wind was so strong, her eyes stung. Nonetheless, she held her sword in front of her.

 _Three seconds!_

As she was nearing Budo, his eyes met hers. The look of shock he had was the most emotion Akame had ever seen the general show. He likely anticipated Seryu using her Justice Volley again. But instead, Akame acted as a bullet and was coming for him; his shield wouldn't stop her. He was about to stop his attack and intercept her, but it was too late.

"You're done!" she yelled, as she plunged her sword into his chest.

"D-damn you!" The duo began shooting towards the ground because Akame's momentum was so strong. The general grabbed her hair, trying to yank her off.

"Now fall to the earth!" Akame forcibly pulled Murasame out before kicking off of him. Even though she had separated from the general, it didn't stop the peril she was in. She was free falling from a great distance and didn't see any way to break her fall.

However, just as she was a few meters from the ground, Leone swooped out of nowhere and caught her. The duo hit the earth roughly before rolling on the ground. Dizzy, Akame rose to her feet. Once her world stop spinning, she went to help up her savior. "Thank you, Leone."

"No problem. Though, next time, give me a heads up before you decide to try being a missile."

"Will do." Smiling, Akame grabbed her hand, helping her up. Both of them had some scrapes from colliding against the earth so harshly, but it wasn't anything they couldn't deal with. "Let's gather everyone and convene where Budo fell to."

VVV

The clouds began to part from the sky, revealing the dawn sky. After a whole night of nonstop fighting, seeing the morning sun was a welcome sight for Akame's eyes. Once they gathered themselves, both her and Leone conveyed with the rest of the group. Immediately, an interesting sight caught their eyes upon making it back.

"Tatsumi?" said Akame, rushing to his hunched over form. The whole team had surrounded him, and Mine was holding him up. He seemed to be in great pain but was still conscious and in Incursio. "What happened?"

Mine looked sullen. "Right before you got to Budo, my strength gave out… He stepped in and shielded me from the attack. I couldn't even last ten seconds without needing help…"

"It's no big deal," said Tatsumi through ragged breaths. "My body has been recovering super quick lately. Just forget about it."

"Let me help you up."

"I'm fine, Mine."

"Are you—"

"I'm fine!" That outburst was so sudden, everyone backed away. Tatsumi's primal eyes scanned the group, and he was given off a feeling of vehemence.

"Tatsumi," said Wave, putting up his hands to appear as non-threatening as possible, "take off Incursio. Your body has had enough for one night."

Tatsumi was silent before he relaxed his body and said, "Yeah…you're right."

Seconds later, Tatsumi's armor receded. Just as that happened, he grabbed his head and began to scream inhumanly. It wasn't clear whether it was mental or physical, but he was in pain.

"Tatsumi!" yelled Akame, about to approach him.

"Stay away…" Tatsumi peered up, giving a gaze that made everyone freeze in fear. The right side of his face had become scaly like a dragon. His jaws were also sharp and jagged.

"It's gotten this far…" murmured Chelsea.

"Chill out, Tatsumi," said Leone, gazing at him intensely. "Save that anger for our enemies. What would Bulat say if he saw you slipping like this, huh?"

"Bro…?" After Tatsumi uttered those words, he seemed to calm down. He bent down before taking a deep breath and standing tall. Amazingly, his face—minus his mismatched eyes—returned to normal. Although, his left hand was now a talon. "Damn, that was a bit too close."

"'A bit too close' doesn't do it justice," said Kurome. "I thought you said you had a trick."

"I do." Tatsumi scratched his chin. "I just think of someone's face and it _usually_ works."

"Bulat?" guessed Leone.

"Nope; not telling."

"Well," said Seryu, "I'm very—" The former soldier stopped and began coughing for a few seconds. When she was done coughing into her arm, some blood could be seen. Her furry companion—now in his normal form—rubbed against her leg while whimpering. "Oh dear…"

"... We've been overexerting ourselves," said Chelsea. "We kept our promise to Najenda, so let's get out of here."

Stepping forward, Wave said, "Hold on; let's check on the general first. Even if we never use it, it'll be useful to confiscate Adramelech."

Akame nodded. "I agree. Let us hurry."

To make their search quick, Chelsea transformed into a hawk and looked from the skies. After spotting the crash site, she directed the group to Budo's position. It turns out he landed in a run-down house in the poorer part of town. Akame silently thanked it was abandoned and not occupied. Once they arrived, the general was lying face up and motionless—likely to have already succumbed to the harsh fall or Murasame's poison.

"Damn," said Chelsea, gazing down at Adramelech. Both of the gauntlets were cracked so badly, they'd likely fall apart if picked up. "I guess we don't have to worry about the Empire using it anymore. Even their top blacksmiths couldn't repair something like that."

Leone bent down towards Budo's body. "You know, we just defeated the strongest man in the Empire. With him dead, they'll be really vulnerable now. It's kinda weird seeing a guy who gave the rebellion so much trouble through the years like this."

Opening his eyes, Budo said, "I'm still alive."

Everyone was so startled, they stumbled back. Leone herself fell on her backside before crawling behind Tatsumi. "What the hell!" she yelled.

"After the fall and Murasame's poison in your veins," said Kurome, "you still refuse to die. A stubborn bastard to the end. Too bad your Teigu's busted; I would've like to add you to my collection."

"Even if I were dead and robbed of my free will by your accursed Teigu, I still would not raise my hand against the Empire. Unlike you all, I take honor and loyalty very seriously."

Wave crossed his arms. "We're not gonna argue with you again; you know where we stand. Instead, why don't you tell me what you meant when you hinted at there being something else as bad as the prime minister."

Budo was silent while he looked straight up, not meeting any of their eyes.

"From the way you sounded," said Wave, "it didn't seem like you were fond of it. You're about to die anyway; point us in a direction so we can take care of it. In your last moments, help us make this country better, General Budo."

"… It's not something you can stop. It's a process that started from before you were born."

Mine tilted her head. "Uh…what? How long are we talking?"

"Almost a thousand years."

Surprised, the agents all exchanged looks with each other. "A thousand years?" said Akame. "So, since the Empire was under the rule of the First Emperor. What is this 'process'?"

"A plan to ensure that the Empire thrives for a …eternity."

"Eternity..." said Chelsea. "Are we talking about some kind of secret Teigu?"

"… If my suspicions are correct, then the prime minister might've already tried to utilize it…with General Esdeath."

The group's emotions switched from being stunned to shock. It had been so many months since they had heard anything about Esdeath, and now Budo was telling them she was apart of some secret with Honest. If Budo was to be believed, then it meant Esdeath might very well be alive somewhere.

"Lady Esdeath…" said Seryu. "Whatever could you mean; what really is the cause of her disappearance?"

"That is—" Before he could finish, the general's eyes widened before they slowly closed. There was no mistaking it; he had finally died. A silence ensued while the wind blew.

"Aww, so close to finding out the truth!" yelled a voice coming from above. The Nocturne agents instantly searched for the origin while grabbing their Teigu. Just above them, where a giant hole in the roof was, stood Dorothea. She was wearing a cloak, peering down from the roof with a mocking expression. Once they all spotted her, Dorothea began clapping. "Bravo, Nocturne! I knew you could do it!"

"You!" yelled Seryu, pulling out her tonfa guns, aiming them at the alchemist.

Dorothea put her hands up. "I'm not here for a fight. No, I only came to Avaritia to play the audience to your entertaining performance. Killing Angelo, Orik, and Budo all in the same night… You all are literal freaks of nature."

Chelsea put a hand on her hip. "I knew it; I didn't have any proof, but I knew you must've had something to do with Budo knowing we were here. How the hell did you find out?"

"Oh, I just studied the trend of where the rebel army was attacking, as well as areas Nocturne seems to favor. My conclusion led me to believe you'd be here on this night to kill Angelo and Orik. Since I'm such a genius, I knew I'd be right—and I was."

"You don't sound too bummed we killed your comrade," said Wave.

"That old bastard was _not_ my comrade. While I was prepared for any kind of result, I can't say I'm disappointed to see him dead. Consider this a mission I assigned you. You passed!"

"Enough!" shouted Mine. "The ambush, attacking Kije and Logue, Wave's execution, this whole thing; you're always screwing with us! What is it that you gain by doing all this!"

Dorothea was silent, her eyes scanning the whole team as if they were objects. "Originally, I wanted to experiment on Seryu. I still want to do that…but why stop there? All of you are fascinating, especially you, Tatsumi. And I am working on a new project—a project you all would be very useful for. Your green-haired comrade has come along marvelously."

Everyone widened their eyes, not believing what they heard. Seryu, the first to speak up, said, "… What do you mean?"

"Don't get your hopes up; he's very much dead. He's—well, you'll see what I mean soon enough."

"Cool." Leone was directing a nasty glare at the alchemist. "Why don't you come down here an explain it to us?"

"I'm afraid not, you mangy cat. Even while you're all exhausted from scuffling all night, you'd still tear me apart if we were to fight. Don't worry: our time to fight is coming soon. I want us to have a more…accommodating battlefield." Dorothea turned her back on them. "Until then, tah-tah!" The alchemist vanished from sight.

"Should we follow?" asked Seryu.

Chelsea clicked her tongue. "No, we've done enough tonight. As it is, the Empire has been turned on its head. Our meddling friend can wait another day."

Akame, looking at the floor, not being able to get her thoughts off what Budo said. _A secret spanning a thousand years…and Esdeath is involved…?_

VVV

Like a phoenix from the ashes, a figure rose from the debris and rubble. Despite it collapsing on top of Suzuka, she had managed to survive. She was a very hard person to kill. The Rakshasa Demon had survived through much worse than crushing in the past. So, stumbling to her feet, she stretched her arms and looked at the morning sun.

"Ugh, looks like I was out all night. I got sloppy, and let Wave land that grievous attack on me." She scratched the back of her head, looking around. "I wonder what I missed…"

VVV

Shortly after arriving in the Capital, Dorothea went to her lab. It might've been more professional to alert the prime minister of Budo's death, but she wanted to check up on her experiment. She left it in the care of her trusted servants; however, the micromanage tendencies in her wanted to make sure things were still sound.

 _It won't be long now._ The alchemist smirked, excited about the future prospect of what she was working on. With Budo out of the way, she could make her move soon. _Both Nocturne and the Empire will be in the palm of my hands. Also, it seemed Budo might've known something about_ _Aeternia._

Just as Dorothea was about to enter her lab, she found a familiar face awaiting her.

"Dorothea!" yelled Cosmina, a smile on her face.

The alchemist returned the smile. "How are you, Cosmina?"

"I'm doing super okay now!" Her expression saddened, which was rare. "We're the only members of Wild Hunt left now, huh?"

"Yep, I suppose it is."

"Well…we'll be okay together!" Her smile returned. "With my cute voice and your genius, we can be as strong as ever; even Nocturne will be no match for us!"

"You're such a good comrade, Cosmina. For someone like you—who's been through the horrible things you had to go through at a young age—to be this kind is outstanding. Well, ignoring your creepy fetishes, of course."

Dorothea opened her arms, signaling she wanted a hug. Cosmina excitedly ran into her arms and hugged her comrade. The little idol sounded happy while she embraced the alchemist.

Dorothea bit her neck before sucking the blood out of her body.

"W-what…?" murmured Cosmina.

After the alchemist had finished, she let Cosmina's husk-like form fall to the ground. "Sorry, Cosmina, but you're useless to me how you are. Since you still have your Teigu though, I'll be able to make you more beautiful than you ever wanted." Smiling, Dorothea licked her fingers. "I'll be honest, you tasted quite good, hehe."


	32. Kill the Power Play

Chapter 32: Kill the Power Play

Feeling the wind blow on their faces, Solaris and Luna—the Ghost Siblings—were riding on horses after another meeting with Chelsea. The shapeshifter's informants had been dutiful in keeping their meetings a secret, even if they did work for the rebel army. Thanks to their topnotch skills, their employers hadn't caught them helping her.

With the sun bearing down on his red hair, Solaris said, "These meetings are getting harder and harder. After the death of General Budo, everyone is on pins and needles."

"Makes sense," responded Luna, her blood-red hair flowing in the breeze. "The Empire is as vulnerable as they've been in a long time. The moment General Esdeath is confirmed dead, they'll probably launch an all-out attack the very next day."

Solaris looked off into the distance; a conflicting question had been on his mind. "Say, if it really does come down to a battle between the rebellion and Nocturne…what are we gonna do?"

"… I don't want to abandon Chelsea. Honestly, I'm hoping whoever in the rebellion who ambushed Nocturne gets found out and dealt with. Maybe Nocturne will think about making a united front."

"Chelsea seemed adamant about never working with them again. Could be a bridge she doesn't want to rebuild."

"Boss knows how to hold a grudge, but she's always been the type to choose logic over ego. If it's advantageous, she'll swallow her pride and do it." Luna made a cheeky grin. "You won't have to betray your beloved."

Sighing, Solaris tried to hide the blush on his face. "Give it a rest, Luna. I got over that crush years ago. Besides, she would go for someone like Tatsumi or something..."

"Quit doubting yourself, you big dummy. You've got my face, so anyone would be fortunate to have you." Luna winked. "I can't look after you forever, Bro."

He smiled, his twin sister's support and encouragement never failing to raise his spirits. "Heh, _I'm_ the oldest, remember? If I'm gone, who'll look after you?"

"Please, I'm the one who—"

Luna's horse neighed loudly as it toppled over, sending her flying to the ground. Before Solaris had time to process it, the same happened to him and his horse. Both twin siblings were lying in the dirt while their horses had stopped moving.

"What the hell…" murmured Solaris, struggling to his feet. He immediately went to assist his sister. She was holding her arm but seemed to be alright. "You okay?"

"… Yeah. Did we get attacked by a Danger Beast?"

"Not quite," said a new voice that put the twins on guard. Their eyes widened once they saw whom it was. The young face and blond hair had become instantly recognizable in the Empire.

"Dorothea…" murmured Luna, biting her lip.

 _Why is she here!_ Solaris though. Both the siblings went through extremely careful planning to make sure they weren't followed or caught. Yet, here was perhaps the worst person confronting them.

"My creations really do have impeccable aim," said Dorothea, pointing at some figures in the distance.

Both Solaris and Luna gasped upon seeing them. They looked grotesque and inhuman. It reminded them of the horror stories they'd hear about Dr. Stylish's experiments on prisoners.

They were afraid, stunned, and trapped—but the Ghost Siblings didn't need to glance at each other to know how to proceed. While this was the first time since being imprisoned they'd gotten caught, they went over the protocol on what to do if something went amiss.

Smiling, Solaris asked, "To what do we owe the honor of being visited by the Empire's alchemist herself? We're not much, but we do make deliveries daily, so—"

"Spare me," interrupted Dorothea. "I already know who you two are."

"I think you're mistaken," said Luna. "We're just simple travelers who do freelance work. We have identification in our belongings that can prove this."

Dorothea cracked a grin. "What good actors you are. I see now how you were able to assist Nocturne under the nose of the rebellion."

 _Damn it…_ Solaris exchanged a troubled look with his sister before glaring at Dorothea. "What do you want?"

"You're going to help me get Nocturne's attention. One of you is going to deliver a message to them directly from me."

"One of us?" repeated Luna.

"Exactly." Dorothea crossed her arms. "I'll need one of you for…insurance, hehe."

VVV

As of today, a month had passed since the death of the Great General Budo. News of his death, or rather his murder, spread through the Empire instantaneously. Even today, it was all anyone could talk about in the country. What made the topic even juicier is that the infamous group Nocturne were the ones to take his life.

The Empire immediately felt the effects of losing their military's strongest soldier. There had been increased uprising and protest around their biggest cities, and public approval had fallen. And that wasn't even taking into account the death of Orik, the rebellion's successful operations that occurred the same night, and the weakened organized crime.

By far, the Empire still had the most firepower, but they had taken significant damage both publicly and internally. It wasn't a stretch to say that it was the worst blow done to the establishment in over a century. And all the blame had fallen on Nocturne.

After it was decided Nocturne was responsible for Budo's death, their bounties skyrocketed to unprecedented numbers. As of now, if a person captured or killed even one of them, they'd have enough money to last several generations. Combined, one would have enough money to feed and house a small country for years.

Their bounties had made their mission _much_ harder. Being overt was almost impossible when everybody was keeping their eyes peeled. There were many reports of individuals who look similar to their members being assaulted, arrested, or even killed. It was so bad, Chelsea had to cut off some of her sources for fear of being assassinated by hitmen.

Truly, they had a legendary notoriety.

This led to the current afternoon the agents were partaking in. They had just gotten back from a hectic mission and were in the dining room. They were all panting from exhaustion, thankful none of them had been arrested or killed.

"Man," said Leone, fanning herself, "that was _too_ close. I thought all nine of my lives were up…"

Seryu was clutching Koro in her arms. "It would not be an understatement to say we were fortunate to escape. I suppose that is not foreign territory to us."

"This is different," said Wave, rubbing his aching head. "Ever since our new bounties were announced, even low reward jobs have gotten dangerous. We can barely stick our noses somewhere without getting swarmed, except for Chelsea."

Tatsumi used his normal hand to scratch his chin. "Even though nobody has found out my real name yet, my appearance kinda makes it hard to blend in anymore. It's either deal with it or become hermits until the Empire falls. Why the hell hasn't the rebels attacked them?"

"Doubt," Akame answered. "They still think Esdeath might be alive and waiting. They're holding off an assault on the Capital in fear of a trap."

Mine groaned. "Ugh, don't those idiots see the golden opportunity in front of them. What was the point of all that if they're just gonna let the Empire catch its breath and recover?"

Kurome yawned while she leaned on Wave's shoulder. "Don't forget our bratty alchemist friend. She set all that up, challenges us, and we've heard nothing since. She's about to try something. Don't you think, Sis?"

"Who knows? Dorothea doesn't care about the Empire or her comrades; she's unpredictable. When she does make her move, she'll try and make it something we can't refuse…"

"Drat…" said Seryu, looking frustrated. "I should've taken her life back then; now she is a constant thorn at our side."

"I can handle Dorothea," murmured Leone, narrowing her eyes. "What's got me worried is what she said about Lubbock. Who knows what she did to his body…? She could've turned him into something like that monster at Wave's execution."

Tatsumi clenched his fist. "We may have to fight him… What do—"

Before Tatsumi finished, everyone widened their eyes when Chelsea—a frustrated look in her eyes—appeared along with someone else. That someone else was Solaris, who looked to have been in a nasty scuffle. He had many bruises, cuts, and looked exhausted.

"That bitch made her move," said Chelsea with vitriol in her tone.

"What the heck happened?" asked Mine.

"Dorothea ambushed Solaris and Luna, and took Luna hostage.."

"Darn," said Kurome, "we jinxed ourselves."

Solaris slammed his fist on the floor while gritting his teeth—likely because of the pain he was in. "I…I couldn't do anything… My sister is with that psychopath now…"

Akame put a finger to her chin. "If she took a hostage, that means Luna is alive. And if she's alive, Dorothea must want to use her as a bargaining chip.

"She _is_ using her as a bargaining chip," said Chelsea. "She's made a demand: us and us alone are to be at the Dragonspire Mountains in a week."

"Dragonspire…" murmured Tatsumi. "That's those huge mountains to the east. What in the world could she have waiting for us there…?"

"That's easy: a trap," answered Kurome, biting a cookie. "The mountains will be hard to fight in with the terrain and altitude, plus she'll be able to prepare whatever she wants in the week ahead."

Flicking her hair, Mine said, "She's right; this will be a death trap. Hell, she might have a battalion of the Empire's army waiting to ambush us."

"I do think this is a trap," said Seryu, "but I don't believe she'd do something like that." Seryu had an embarrassed glow as everyone looked at her confusingly. "Ah, what I meant was that I think she won't involve the Empire in her ploy. Oh dear, I can't seem to explain well…"

Wave stepped forward. "I get what you're saying. When I was in the cell, something became obvious to me: Dorothea has very little allegiance to the Empire. If she does, it's only for as long as the partnership with the prime minister benefits her. I think this demand is her way of wanting to challenge us to one last clash."

"In that case," Leone said, "count me in. After all the slimy moves she's been making behind closed doors, if she really wants to fight us straight on—I say bring it! I mean, can't be harder than the mission in Avaritia where we beat a crime syndicate and freaking General Budo…right, Akame?"

"If she really is going to confront us, she must have a weapon she thinks can defeat us." Akame gazed at Chelsea. "Do you think following her demands is a good idea?"

Chelsea looked down, doubtlessly conflicted. "I hate her, but Dorothea is smart—really smart. She wouldn't make a move like this out of pure cockiness… She has something that makes her believe she'll pose a better threat to us than everything in Avaritia did. After all the moves she's made, this will be her way of finishing this battle between us."

"On one hand, we might be beaten," said Wave. "But, if we can take whatever she throws at us, the Empire won't have any kind of major threat we know of. Also, I think we should try to capture Dorothea alive."

There were a few gasps after Wave spoke his desire to take Dorothea. Looking lost, Seryu asked, "Why would we need to capture her? If you ask me, we should rid ourselves of that wretched—"

"You want her to take the bomb out of Seryu's head," said Kurome, interrupting.

"Yep, she's the only person I know who'd have the skill now the Dr. Stylish is dead. Even without Perfector, she managed to make the same kind of experiments he could. Catching her alive will be hard, but if we can—we should."

Everyone looked to be thinking about the matter. Before anyone could add anything, however, Chelsea spoke up. "Give me some time to think on it…" Not letting the others comment, the shapeshifter left the room.

"She's taking this hard," said Mine "I've never seen her rustled up like that."

"Yeah…" said Solaris, still looking uncomfortable.

Seryu smiled at him. "Let's get you some assistance."

VVV

Sighing, Chelsea looked at the evening sun through her room's window. Today's events had left a lot on her mind, and she wasn't one to enjoy having her plate full. She tried to calm herself, but Luna's face kept playing in her mind.

 _Ugh, why do I feel like blaming myself for this?_ It was irrefutable that Luna and Solaris were put in harm because they were helping Nocturne. While what Dorothea might try was always on the shapeshifter's mind, she never thought the alchemist would find out about her connections to the Ghost Siblings. In a way, she felt this was because of her inability to predict Dorothea's actions.

 _That midget alchemist seems to predict our moves…yet I can't guess what's she's gonna do. What will be waiting for us at Dragonspire? Is it even wise to go…?_

Her common sense kept telling her one thing: don't go.

Dorothea's challenge was worrying her more than the mission in Avaritia, and it was for the reasons she said. The alchemist surely wouldn't issue this demand if she didn't think victory was inevitable—or at least highly likely.

Still—while it annoyed her—she didn't want to abandon Luna. Ever since the day she saved those twins, their loyalty to her had made them grow on the shapeshifter.

 _This feels bad, but I can't just tell Solaris to go away and condemn Luna to death. Damn it, I haven't had a headache this bad since I worked for the Oarburghs…_

"Hello?" said a male voice before he knocked on the door. Chelsea knew it was Solaris.

"You can come in."

The young man walked in. He had bandages on and his right arm was in a sling. "Mind if we talk?"

"If you're going to beg me to rescue Luna, while I want to help her…I'm not sure if it's best for Nocturne to engage with Dorothea on her terms."

Solaris smiled. "I've got no problem with that. Luna and I always admired how you could make tough decisions, even if it means leaving a friend."

Chelsea half-smiled at that statement. "Dang, that makes me sound like a cold monster."

"Sorry, that not what I meant. We really do look up to you." Solaris looked down. "Look, both I and my sister know how it goes; we get caught, we're on our own. This is the risk of being spies and info brokers—especially for two different rebel factions… Even so, I…"

"I get it; I'd be taken aback if you didn't want to rush to the rescue of your sister. Still…Dorothea is dangerous. I hate to admit it, but she has outplayed me at every turn so far. I knew we'd have to confront her eventually…but this isn't what I hoped for."

"I know, but…" Solaris narrowed his eyes. "Luna is everything to me. We're the only family we have. If you're not going to help, I'll go to Dragonspire by myself."

Chelsea widened her eyes. "But that would be—"

"Suicide, I know." Looking at the floor, Solaris had a conflicted expression. "What else can I do, though? It's not like I can run to the rebel army; they'd be too suspicious of the circumstances…"

She didn't want to say it, but Chelsea had thought of another reason Solaris confronting Dorothea wouldn't work. "And I very well can't let you waltz off to the enemy when you've seen where our hideout is..."

Contrary to the reaction she thought would happen, Solaris laughed a little. "Yeah, I guess that is a risk now. Suppose you'll have to tie me up, then?"

"I'm not going that far. You're not an enemy. Besides, I never said I wasn't going to accept Dorothea's demands—only that it's ill-advised." Tired, she pinched the bridge of her nose. "As I said, I'm gonna think about it. I know you're hurting, but just give me time."

"Of course." Solaris turned to walk out before stopping. "By the way…"

"Yeah?" Chelsea raised an eyebrow as Solaris looked embarrassed. It was as if he had a weird secret.

"Heh, Luna and I would always joke about how your work ethic would get in the way of your romantic life."

 _Huh, so they do gossip about me._ "Well, the last lover I had—I killed him. Granted, he was a cruel person—but that's still a poor track record. Why are you bringing this up?"

"It's just…" He rubbed the back of his head. "Say you did want to try again; what kind of person would you, er, target?"

Now Chelsea was _really_ confused. Somehow, the conversation had been steered from Luna's well-being to her preferences in romance. "Uh…why do you want to know that?"

"Well…" Solaris was silent before he violently shook his head and opened the door. "Never mind, later!" In a huff, he was gone.

 _The heck was that all about?_ Chucking it up to Solaris being on edge because of his sister's imprisonment, Chelsea left it at that.

That conversation lightened her mood a bit, but her frustration was still seething. The only thing that seemed to ease it was the thought of ringing Dorothea by her neck while smiling sadistically. If she did decide it was best to accept her demands, they'd have to bring her alive for Seryu.

However, nobody ever said what they'd do with her afterward—a little tidbit Chelsea decided to keep in the back of her head. _Hehe, maybe this will be fun after all._

VVV

Her breaths ragged, Kurome was facing her sister at their training spot. The water from the waterfall tickled her body as it collided with her. Even though they had gotten back from a hectic mission, Kurome expressed her desire to train anyway—which surprised Akame since Kurome never took the initiative with training.

Eyeing her with the utmost focus, Akame said, "Here I come again, Kurome."

"Heh, always ready, Sis."

Akame rushed her before the two sisters exchanged clashes with their training swords. Kurome could remember the early days of training where her sister would utterly dominate her. Much could be attributed to her body being weak, but Kurome always knew her sister was superior at swordplay.

But the Necromancer had made significant progress over the last couple of months. Not only could she currently use two high-class puppets with no drawback, her body's condition had improved by leaps and bounds. While she didn't have the full power she had under the influence of the drugs, she could feel herself getting there.

 _Next is to the left!_ Kurome thought, blocking her sister's strike to her left. Akame's eyes widened, surprised that Kurome anticipated that before the Necromancer hit her with the dull blade. Grunting, Akame's stepped back, grabbing her side.

Taking a deep breath, Akame warmly smiled, "You got me. I went at you with serious intent, too."

Kurome put a hand on her hip, putting on airs with a cocky smile. "It's hard to anticipate your attacks because you change it up on the fly, but even you have tendencies. All I had to do was be fast enough."

"The progress you've made is incredible. Not even a year, and I'd say you've regained half the prowess you had before."

"What can I say: I'm incredible." Akame giggled when Kurome curtsied. Then the necromancer clapped her hands when she remembered something. "I got a surprise, Sis."

Before Akame could ask what, Kurome went behind the bushes to retrieve the clothes she hid away. She wanted to surprise her with it yesterday, but the earlier mission got in the way. After getting them, she held it in front of her sister. "Remember this?"

"That's…" Akame looked intently at the attire Kurome handed her. It was her old white outfit she wore during her time working for the Empire, or more specifically the Elite Seven. Akame could tell it wasn't the same because the fabric felt different, but it was a perfect replica otherwise.

"Looks just like the real one, right?"

"How did you get this?"

"I used some extra money I had to have it tailored for you. And that's not all I had made." Kurome held up the other outfit. It was her old uniform she wore during her tenure with the Empire. It even came with the bow and gloves.

"Not that I don't' appreciate the gift, but why?"

Kurome faintly smiled. "To pay tribute to our past selves. That chapter in our life wasn't pretty... We were fighting ignorantly, we lost friends and comrades, plus there's my addiction. Still…there were good times, and I don't want to forget it."

Akame stared at her sister before looking at her old uniform. Kurome wasn't sure how her sister would like it. Akame wasn't one to dwell on the past, and she could see why the former Elite Seven member may have bitter feelings arise when looking at the white attire.

"You're right," Akame said, her smile returning. "In many ways, our time with the Empire helped shape who we are now. If we had never been enlisted, we'd might still never know the truth."

Looking down, Kurome grabbed her own wrist. "I don't regret my decision, but I do still think about my past comrades. Sometimes, I just wanna run to the Empire and convince them to fight with us. Heh, that's not happening, though. You and I were as close as close can be…and we still became mortal enemies for a time."

"Yes…even I do at times."

"Really?" Kurome, admittedly, was surprised to hear this.

Akame looked at the waterfall. "I always try and move forward, but even I catch myself thinking about them. When Budo said how my father 'failed' with me—I don't like it…but there is a part of me that's bothered by it, even after all these years…"

Recalling the past, Kurome remembered when she met Akame's team. Even now, she thought they were all fine people who would probably be against the true nature of the Empire. "Do you think your old team would've joined us?"

After pausing for what seemed like a minute, she said, "Maybe… I'm not sure about all of them. Cornelia, Tsukushi, Gai, Najasho, Poney…Green." She closed her eyes. "They all had their reasons for fighting."

"I still remember when you first asked me about it. I told you there was no way and would hear no more of it. Indoctrination is a powerful tool."

"It is. All that matters is we're here now, together."

Unable to contain her grin when Akame would smile at her, Kurome smiled in return. "All it took was us almost cutting each other's heads off."

"You should be proud of how much you've grown. You resemble your old personality a lot more these days. Perhaps Wave is the cause?"

Predictably, Kurome became flustered which Akame laughed at. "You've gotten more laid back too, you know…"

"It's just I remember when you told me how you wanted to find a man who would truly care for you. I'm happy to see you've gotten that and your health."

"When are you gonna find that special someone, Sis? I can't remember you ever talking about that stuff."

"There are more important things to deal with. Unlike you, I don't know if a life like that is for me…"

Kurome furrowed her brow. "I wish you'd stop thinking of yourself as a killer and nothing else. You have many good qualities." A grin crossed the Necromancer's face. "How about Tatsumi, huh? He always has great things to say about you."

"I think he has more…important things to worry about, like keeping his sanity."

Akame's look became melancholy, making Kurome ponder on how to raise the mood. "Say, if we do go after Dorothea, let's wear our old clothes. It'll be like a final ode to our past selves."

Blinking, Akame smiled. "Yes, I'd like that."

"First one back to base gets the last slice of lemon cake."

"I accept your challenge."

The two sisters raced back to their home, smiling and carefree. That is...before they realized how huge the stakes were and got much more serious. It was akin to two lions seeing their prey at once and racing to see who could get it first.

Needless to say, everyone shrugged and didn't get involved as the two sisters bickered over a slice of cake.

VVV

"For the last time, Suzuka," said an annoyed Dorothea as she walked through the hallway of the palace with Suzuka in tow, "I don't have any pressing job for you."

"Ugh, I'm just so bored now that all my mates are dead, and Honest won't let me do anything." Suzuka's eyes lit up. "How about you do one of those experiments on me? That should be an…intense experience."

 _Well, this is that first time I've had a volunteer…_ "Sorry, but I'm going to be very busy. Why don't you go on patrol or something?"

"Eh, that's boring and beneath a Rakshasa Demon. If only General Esdeath were here. Honest won't even tell me what happened to her."

"Who knows?" Dorothea laughed internally because she fully knew the truth of what happened.

"What are you gonna do? You've obviously got plans."

"Whatever do you mean? I just want to help this beautiful empire prosper."

"That's a nice act." Suzuka narrowed her eyes, a devious grin on her face. "I've met far too many people to fall for that farce. You're going to try something—something big."

"Heh, if you're interested…sit back and watch the show."

Dorothea put on a friendly smile as she entered the emperor's throne room. The people present were Emperor Makoto, Honest, and two guards on standby. The alchemist approached the emperor while Suzuka stood back.

"Your Majesty," said Dorothea, bowing. "Prime Minister Honest."

Makoto's face lit up. "It's a pleasure, Dorothea. I've heard about all the good you've done for the Empire after the unfortunate death of the Great General Budo. You have my thanks."

"Of course; anything for my new home."

Stroking his beard, Honest asked, "Is there anything we can help you with? Are your accommodations fitting?"

"I'm doing just fine with my lab. I have a request to make—two request to be exact."

"Yes?"

"A week from now, I'm going to challenge Nocturne to a battle, and I'm going to do it using my own resources and soldiers."

Both Makoto and Honest looked shocked. Honest was the first to speak up. "You've found their hideout?"

"No, I have leverage over them and demanded they meet me at the appointed spot. I'm very confident they'll meet those requirements."

"If you wish," said Makoto, "we can send some of our forces to assist you."

"That's alright. I have all I'll ever need. Anything extra would complicate things and get in the way." Dorothea caught a sharp glare from Honest. Her sudden announcement must've caught him off guard because she'd usually tell him in private before springing it upon the emperor.

Makoto turned to his trusted adviser. "What do you think, Honest?"

"… If Dorothea thinks she can do it, who are we to stop her? Surely one as bright as her wouldn't carelessly challenge such formidable foes as Nocturne."

"Excellent. Now onto my second request." Dorothea took a deep breath, knowing she'd have to deliver this next part perfectly. "I ask for Emperor Makoto's hand in marriage!"

There were some distinct reactions that occurred in the throne room after that was said—all of which Dorothea predicted. Honest's jaw dropped, Makoto looked as if his face had frozen, Suzuka could be heard giggling, and even the two guards exchanged looks that basically said, "Did you hear that?"

After regaining his composure, Honest said, "… Why would you ask for such a thing? You're not even of royal blood…"

"Be that as it may, I still extend my offer. If I can come back from my fight with Nocturne successful, I'd like to be your bride." Dorothea maintained her gentle smile while trying not to laugh at how flabbergasted Honest was. There were curveballs, then there was the stunt she had just pulled. He was probably cursing her in his head.

It looked as if Honest was about to retort, but Makoto spoke. "But why would you want that? Do you desire the power of the throne…?"

"Not at all. I just thought it would be a magnificent gesture in the eyes of your country. You marrying someone who isn't a noble, but an important protector of the Empire. It'd show great humility and understanding in their eyes. Plus, we are close in age—as our appearance would suggest."

"I wouldn't—"

"It's funny…" said Makoto, cutting off Honest—which was _very_ rare. "I never had a chance to ask them, but I always wondered why my father never married someone of noble origins. The reason I always guessed was for the reason you just said." Makoto glanced down for a second. "If you come back victorious, I'll strongly consider it."

 _Success,_ thought Dorothea.

Honest looked to be in disbelief. "But… Your Majesty…!"

"Don't worry Honest; I'm confident in making this call." Makoto smiled at Dorothea. "I'm sure you'll be victorious against Nocturne, Dorothea."

"Many thanks. I'll leave to prepare at once."

Dorothea turned and walked out. On the way, Suzuka smirked at her, probably thankful for the entertainment she just provided. The Rakshasa Demon likely also felt vindicated by her assessment of the alchemist.

While the petite girl was in the hallway, Honest appeared. Now that they were alone, a furious, almost murderous gaze was plastered on his face. "I take it you didn't like my proposal?"

"I should've known you'd try this… Sending General Budo off to his death was part of this, too. I wouldn't be shocked if you had this planned from the beginning."

"Well, not the beginning. Quite recent, actually."

"You don't think I'll allow this, do you?"

"You don't have a choice. My, the way the emperor took charge like that…" Dorothea stuck out her tongue. "How long will it be until you're obsolete, Prime Minister? You'd best not have messed up with grooming Makoto like you did with Shula, hehe."

A vein looked like it was about to pop in Honest's head. "You'll regret this, you damn witch…"

"I'll be waiting in anticipation. Until then, stay out of my way… Nocturne will require my full attention." Dorothea turned her back on the fuming Honest. _Checkmate, Honest. Now…time to focus on my battle…_

VVV

"I've decided," said Chelsea, looking at the whole team in the conference room. They all stared at her, not with anticipation—but eagerness. They were eager because they already knew what she'd say. Popping a lollipop in her mouth, the shapeshifter said, "We're taking her down."


	33. Kill the Alchemist

Chapter 33: Kill the Alchemist

The day of battle was here for Nocturne against their wretched enemy, Dorothea.

Similar to the Avaritia mission, they canceled all other jobs and conserved their energy for the inevitably fierce clash versus the alchemist. Once the day arrived, they hopped on Elle and flew towards the destination Dorothea told them to be—the Dragonspire Mountains. Now they were ascending the long path of the rocky terrain, wary of nasty surprises.

 _What a view,_ thought Tatsumi, looking at the majestic scene from the high elevation. A vast view of the land lied below while it was a clear, early day. Plus, he could feel the temperature cool and the air become thinner. It wouldn't be a problem for him, but he worried for his comrades since the thinner oxygen might fatigue them quicker.

"My," said Seryu as she unblinkingly looked at the view, "if it were not for the grave circumstances, I would find this to be a euphoric experience. I've heard tale of the fascinating lore around this place, but I've never been able to visit."

Leone massaged her hand. "The guys back home would tell me all sorts of crazy stuff. Exotic Danger Beats, mysterious disappearances, and even ghosts. Back then, I thought those drunken idiots were playing me, but after everything we've been through…"

"I've been here once," said Kurome. "Some natives weren't forking over money to the Empire so we killed them…" Kurome lowered her head for a moment, as if she was ashamed, before looking up again. "I can tell you right now that fighting up here will be hard. Something I'm sure that witch knows well."

Chelsea continued to snack on her lollipop. It was rare, but she had been silent the whole day, only opting for short responses.

 _She must be worried…_ thought Tatsumi _._ There was a bit of tension earlier when Chelsea denied Solaris's request to accompany them, which everyone else agreed. As cruel as it seemed, without a Teigu, he wouldn't be of much use in the battle. "You good, Chelsea?" asked Tatsumi.

"I'm fine. I just hope we can be done with this pain-in-the-ass alchemist permanently." Smirking, the shapeshifter rubbed her hands together. "I'm sure interrogating her will be…fulfilling."

Wave rubbed the back of his head. "And saving Luna, right?"

"Yeah, that too."

 _Heh, saving Luna seems like a consolation, though she probably despises Dorothea for taking her._ She was putting on a good face, but Tatsumi—and everyone else—could see how it affected their zesty shapeshifter.

"Something's bugging me…" murmured Mine, her arms crossed. "As much as I speculate, I can't think of a reason she'd want to fight up here of all places. That fatigue thing applies to her too, so what gives? For all this, we could've settled this in a field somewhere."

"I thought about that," said Wave. "Maybe…she has an experiment who doesn't need oxygen. She did allude to working on Lubbock. It could be that, once again, this is just a big test for her."

Akame narrowed her eyes. "There is another reason…"

 _Hmm?_ With them being around each other so much, Tatsumi could always tell when Akame was being serious, which was hard for someone unfamiliar with her. Right now, she looked serious.

"Don't keep us waiting in anticipation, Sis."

"I got a look at the peak as we flew in. The layout is pretty unusual. In a way, it acts like a giant, natural arena with how the mountain flattens out and encloses on itself."

"So…" Leone scratched her chin. "What does that mean exactly?"

Chelsea shrugged. "Who the hell knows? Knowing Dorothea, its safe to assume she didn't simply want a cool backdrop. No…it has some kind of purpose."

"A purpose I'm sure will piss us off," Kurome added. "That, we can predict."

"You know something else odd?" said Leone. "Since we've been here, we haven't seen a single Danger Beast. You'd typically see a bunch here on the mountain; yet, I haven't spotted as much as a trace."

"Maybe Dorothea is so unsightly, even Danger Beats steer clear," joked Mine.

"As funny as that is," said Kurome, who didn't laugh, "it's more likely they feel a big threat incoming and decided to go in the opposite direction. In other words, more good news for us…"

"I can feel it too," said Tatsumi, making everyone look at him with interest.

He'd felt this way since arriving, but hadn't said anything in fear of reading to much into it. In truth, his abilities were still new to him, and he didn't want to give into the power much, else the Tyrant would corrupt his mind. It was like having a giant ocean below him threatening to drag him away if he wasn't constantly standing firm.

"You've felt uneasy as well?" asked Akame, having a look of interest and worry. Out of everyone, she always seemed to peer at him with the most concern. Tatsumi guessed it was her "motherly" approach.

"Ever since we got on this mountain…there's been this biting feeling of dread in the back of my mind. It's like…I can sense the danger thanks to Incursio affecting my senses so much."

"Damn it," said Mine, looking annoyed. "I was hoping you guys would make me feel better about this... I'm not feeling better about this."

Chelsea tossed her empty stick away. "Don't pretend this is a good situation we're walking into. As we are now, we're at a huge disadvantage. I won't even be shocked if a few of us die up here."

Hugging Koro, Seryu grimaced after Chelsea said the word "die." "I know it seems precarious, but we should have faith. We survived Enti and Budo without casualty. I don't see why we can't accomplish that a third time."

"We got _lucky_ with Enti, and—as we now know—Dorothea set up that fight with Budo. This is the first time we've willingly walked into a battle on our foe's terms. And its someone who, while I really want to, can't call an idiot. You guys may think I'm being blunt, but I'm certain this is the most challenging situation we've had since Nocturne was assembled…"

"It's clear she has big things in mind…" said Wave, his eyes piercing. "Especially, if the rumors are anything to go by…"

Wave was clearly referring to the story that had spread earlier in the week. If it was to be believed, Dorothea had made a marriage proposal to Emperor Makoto—a proposal he'd consider should she be victorious against Nocturne. Needless to say, the entire team was stunned.

And then they were angry because, to them, it was Dorothea foretelling her victory.

"Man…" murmured Leone. "Could you imagine if she actually marries into the royal family? If we thought Honest was bad…we might actually want him back once she starts doing her thing."

"There's no doubt he isn't fond of this decision." Kurome chuckled. "We've fought one of the strongest Danger Beasts in history, one of the strongest generals in history, and one of the strongest gangsters in history…yet our greatest enemy is an over-ambitious little girl. You can't make this stuff up."

After coughing, Seryu said, "Listen, everyone. If at any point it's detrimental to keep Dorothea alive…kill her without hesitation. I will, so I ask you all to do the same. Her defeat is far more important than my well-being."

There was a tense silence afterward. It felt as if it hadn't sunk in how horribly this could go. In a perfect world, they'd defeat Dorothea without killing her, successfully rescue Luna, and escape without any casualties. As to be expected, it was unlikely all of those events would happen.

Clenching his fist, Tatsumi decided he had something to say too. "If it looks bad, even for a moment—I'm going all out."

Immediately, Akame said, "Tatsumi—"

"It's fine, Akame… Can't keep living in fear of this forever. I can transform safely a few more times, but if what Dorothea has is too dangerous…I'm letting loose."

After a troubled glance, Akame looked away, as well as the others. Their journey up the mountain became a walk devoid of conversation as the howl of the wind grew stronger.

As they neared the summit, the mountain became more difficult to traverse. The path became steeper, narrower, and uneven. The craggy path made it hard for them to keep their footing. For Tatsumi, it was no big deal, but for Chelsea and Mine—it was proving an annoyance.

Once an hour passed, the team managed to get past the obstacles and arrive at the summit. As Akame said, it opened up into a huge, flat space. The mountain curved itself upwards around it, giving the scene an eerie feeling. It was as if Dragonspire itself made this stage for the battle. There were tall pillars of rock coming out of the ground, and an even stranger detail lied below their feet.

"What is this…?" asked Tatsumi, bending down and observing what seemed to be lines drawn on the ground. Several symbols and patterns were ornamented all over the peak. "You know what this is, Chelsea?"

"Hmm…" Chelsea bent and touched the lines. "I haven't a clue. But, if my gut feeling is right, Dorothea made these."

Leone looked confused. "For what? Is she hoping these lines throw us off?"

"It's Dorothea," said Seryu. "There has to be _some_ reason for them that benefits her. A reason I'm afraid we'll not like when it becomes known to us."

Taking a step forward, Akame's eyes were sharp as they stared directly ahead. "Instead of speculating, let's ask the one behind it."

 _Huh?_ thought Tatsumi.

He and the rest of Nocturne looked across the windy peak at four figures. Three of the figures' identities was a mystery since their faces were hidden from view, but they all recognized the individual in the middle. Seeing her sneer made all their tempers rise.

"Dorothea," murmured Seryu, glaring daggers at the alchemist. She bit her lip, probably to keep herself from lunging at the blond.

"Greetings, Nocturne!" yelled Dorothea, her arms outstretched like she was hosting a bash. "So glad you could join me. I was beginning to worry you'd decline my invitation."

"If by 'invitation' you mean a cheap threat," said Kurome, her hand on Yatsufusa's hilt, "then yeah. We wouldn't miss this for the world. Care to tell us what you wrote all over the ground?"

Dorothea was silent before smirking. "An insurance policy."

 _What the hell is she talking about?_ Whatever she meant by "insurance policy" made the mystery of the symbols even more confusing. But from how she said it, they were something they couldn't ignore.

"Forget that," said Chelsea, her face less serious than one would think she'd be in this situation. "Where's Luna, and while we're at it—who are your friends?"

"We'll get to that, but first I want to confess something."

Mine clicked her tongue. "Let me guess: you're insane?"

"This is about your headphone-wearing, shape-shifting, auburn-haired teammate. I've done a lot of research on Chelsea."

Predictably, Chelsea looked weirded out. "Is this where you reveal this whole thing was your ploy to get my autograph? There are more practical ways of going about it than this."

"Heh, maybe if the whole killing thing didn't work out, you all could've been a great comedy troupe. In truth, the reason I held some doubt of this confrontation happening was you specifically."

"Should I ask why?"

"Because of your history with partners." Dorothea mockingly gazed at Chelsea for the side of her eyes. "Since you're the reason you're old teammates died, after all."

Ironically, everyone reacted except for Chelsea herself. From what Tatsumi remembered, Chelsea's old team died, but this news of Chelsea being responsible is new. As he looked around, the others seemed just as confused as he was.

"Cut the crap!" yelled Leone. "You think you can play mind games by spreading your lies? If that was true, we would've heard about it in Night Raid."

"I suppose you would have, that is…if it wasn't covered up."

Everyone in Nocturne stared at each other, not knowing what to make of Dorothea's accusations...or if they were more than accusations. Once again, the only one not reacting was Chelsea, who continued to stare stoically at Dorothea.

"I was quite surprised when discovered how the wise coordinator of Nocturne screwed up. How she foolhardily led her team into a death trap and got them all slaughtered. To make matters worse, she didn't even give them the courtesy of dying as well. She got to escape with her miserable life while her comrades were killed."

"Enough!" yelled Seryu, who looked like she wanted this fight to begin now. "No more of your duplicitous talk! Why would we believe anything you say!"

"Well," she said, putting her arms behind her back, "if I'm lying…why won't your talkative shapeshifter give any rebuttal?"

They didn't want to give any ground to the alchemist, but it was true that Chelsea was silent as a mouse. Her face was unreadable. Whatever she was thinking was carefully veiled behind a blank expression.

Finally, Tatsumi asked, "Not that it changes anything, Chelsea, but is what she's saying true? Whatever happened, happened—and you know none of us will hold it against you…"

Still, Chelsea did not answer Tatsumi's question. Instead, she walked forward a few paces before she asked, "… Who told you that?"

"You launched an assault on a heavily manned fortress that day. The soldiers who survived had it down in their reports. It's all in writing in the Empire's old records." Dorothea laughed heartily for a few moments. "Guess you forgot to put that on your resume when you joined Nocturne, eh?"

"So, what she's saying is valid?" asked Wave. "It's okay, Chelsea."

"Heh, oh goodness," said Chelsea, slapping her forehead. "Here we are in the preliminary of a big fight, and all of you are consoling me… Yes, it's true. Because I was too foolish, I got my teammates killed why I alone got to live. Suppose I'm a survivor by default."

 _Chelsea…_ thought Tatsumi. "What happened. Were you tricked or ambushed—"

"Does it matter? It's exactly as she said: I let my teammates die because I was too weak. As much as I'd like to change it, it's called the past for a reason. No use in dwelling on it." Smiling, Chelsea took a step forward. "We need to get on to the main act."

"That's it? Well, once a fool, always a fool. Just like you did in the past, you've led more teammates to their death. Maybe the first bunch wasn't enough and you wanted more. Could it be you have masochistic tendencies like—"

The alchemist stopped her speech as Chelsea firmly stomped her boot on the ground. Her head was cast down, and her eyes were hidden. "Stop wasting time…"

"Oh?"

With a face full of rage unlike Tatsumi—or any of them he'd wager—had ever seen, Chelsea yelled, "Give back Luna!"

The wind howled again, as Dorothea didn't react to Chelsea's demand. Then, with a smile, the alchemist said, "Of course; that was the deal. You come to Dragonspire, and I send your comrade back walking on her own feet."

The next thing that happened was puzzling. Dorothea reached for one of the hooded figures and whispered something to them. After she told them whatever she whispered, the figure took off their hood to reveal a masked face with blood-red hair—hair that obviously belonged to Luna. Tatsumi couldn't help but be skeptical of the mask over Luna's face.

"Looks like the witch kept her side of the bargain," said Leone.

Glancing, Tatsumi could see Akame looked unsure. "I'm not so sure…" said Akame. "Why does Luna have her face concealed?"

"I'm sending her to you!" yelled Dorothea, giving Luna a shove. The masked girl walked towards them.

Quickly, Mine pointed her gun towards Dorothea. "You better not try anything!"

Putting her hands up with a nonchalant look, Dorothea said, "What could I possibly try? The deal was you get the girl back, and I honored it."

 _This feeling…_ thought Tatsumi while he had a foreboding vibe he didn't know how to interpret.

"I don't like this," murmured Wave. "Chelsea, are you sure that's Luna?"

"Yes," she said, walking forward a few steps. She had a smile, but her demeanor looked eager. It was like she just wanted Luna to arrive before anything could have a chance to go wrong. "I can recognize her figure and even the ways she walks… That's Luna."

"I trust you, but…"

The atmosphere had gone from tense to pure suspenseful. Luna seemed to be moving towards them in slow motion while Dorothea kept the same nonchalant smile as if this was a casual gathering.

Leone flashed her long claws. "If you're up to any funny business—"

"As I said, I'm not going to do anything. Gosh, here I thought I'd get credit for holding up my end of the deal."

 _Damn it, I just ke_ _ep_ _getting uneasy the longer this goes on…_ Tatsumi bit his lip as Luna was a few feet from them. Before he could say anything, Chelsea ran to intercept her. "Chelsea—"

"It's okay, Tatsumi." Smiling, Chelsea put her arms on Luna's shoulders once she had finally reached her. "There's no doubt this is the real Luna. Let's get this mask off."

Tatsumi and several others breathed a sigh of relief. With how mischievous Dorothea was, they expected Luna to explode or grow ten heads. But, it seemed she was normal and alive. Chelsea put her hands on the mask and yanked it off.

What followed sent everyone into a panic.

The second Chelsea ripped the mask off, Luna lunged at her viciously. She grew claws and began furiously swiping at the shapeshifter's face while yelling inhumanly.

Tatsumi didn't blink before he rushed and tackled the rampaging girl off Chelsea. His superior strength sent Luna flying back roughly. Despite the harsh blow, she rose up and glared at him with cold, empty eyes devoid of humanity.

This eye contact lasted for a mere second because Akame, with her patent speed, appeared and sliced Luna's head clean off with Murasame. Her corpse fell to the ground while her head rolled, her eyes still carrying their empty look.

Before anyone could question what just happened, they turned their attention to Chelsea who was screaming in agony while grabbing her left eye. She had scratches across her body from that quick exchange, but there was a nasty amount of blood coming from the eye she held her palm over.

"Chelsea!" yelled Seryu, rushing to her side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm kinda fucking far from alright right now, Seryu!" she yelled in frustration while breathing in pained breaths. "H-how bad is it?"

While it looked like she tried to contain it, Seryu couldn't hide the shocked look on her face once she saw Chelsea's wound. Honestly, Tatsumi was close to gasping himself. There was a nasty wound over Chelsea's eyes. It was clear it wouldn't be of any use ever again.

With a mortified look, Kurome mumbled, "Your…your eye is…"

Despite the pain she was surely in, Chelsea cracked a wry smile. "Hehe, that bad, huh? I was careless, and she caught me off guard…" With tears welling up in her good eye, she hit the ground hard enough for her knuckle to start bleeding. "Luna…I'm so sorry…"

"Haha!" laughed Dorothea zealously, refocusing attention on her. "Looks like you didn't keep your _eye_ on the prize well enough, Chelsea!"

As she was absolutely seething, Mine yelled, "You piece of shit! You promised to give Luna back alive if we followed your stupid demands!"

"Actually, I said I'd have her walk back to you on her own power. Not my fault you had your expectations too high. Back me up on this, Akame and Kurome. You two used such methods of subterfuge when you worked for the Empire, hehe. And who could forget the justice you stood for, Seryu? Face it: the only difference between us is the side we fight for."

An aura of maliciousness was practically pouring off the sisters as Kurome said, "Don't _ever_ compare us. Even at our lowest, we weren't you. You're just a parasite with blood too filthy to stain even the mud."

"Oh come on, how could I _not_ experiment on her? I was going to let her live, but she was saying things like, 'Chelsea will outsmart you!' and even how Nocturne would never lose to 'a cowardly witch' such as myself. I found the crying and screams of anguish she was doing as I experimented on her much more satisfying. If it helps, she begged for you all to save her until the end."

Dorothea was unquestionably finding pleasure in Nocturne's anger, which was very visible. Each of them looked like they wanted to claw her throat out, except for Chelsea who was sobbing on the ground from both agonies external and internal.

However, Tatsumi doubted anyone was as mad as him. He looked at his crying teammate and then Luna's head on the ground. His thought kept going to Solaris who would have to live his life without his beloved sister—and how her life was taken because of Nocturne's enemy. He could hear the Tyrant whispering to go berserk and eat Dorothea alive. And it sounded tempting.

Wiping her dress, Dorothea said, "If it makes you feel better, I'm a little sad too. I told Luna to go for the throat, but she couldn't even do that. Defective experiments really are the worst…"

"I don't care anymore…" muttered Seryu, walking forward with her head down. "I don't care if this bombs stays in my head, if we never find out the secret of the Empire, or even what happened to Lady Esdeath…" Seryu eyes held a primal rage in them like how they used to. "I just want to kill you slowly and make you experience everything you've done firsthand!"

"There it is." Blushing, Dorothea had stars in her eyes like she was an enthusiastic fan. "There's the _real_ Seryu Ubiquitous we used to know and hate. Let me see more of that anger, my test subject!"

"I'll show you—"

"No," said Tatsumi, putting an arm in front of Seryu before walking towards Dorothea.

"Tatsumi?"

Not answering her, he gazed at Dorothea, who looked at him in anticipation. He knew it wasn't wise to do what he was about to after seeing the alchemist had tricks up her sleeve, but the temptation he was feeling was too great.

"My," said Dorothea, "look at those eyes. You've become quite the animal. How much of your humanity is left, I wonder…?"

"Doesn't matter. Even if I was completely normal" —Tatsumi lunged towards Dorothea with incredible speed— "I'd still want to kill you!"

"Come and get it, then!"

His bloodlust high, Tatsumi was headed for Dorothea with incredible speed. He could hear the others behind him say something, but his mind was consumed with getting his hands on Dorothea. Despite Tatsumi's fierce charge, the alchemist stood still.

 _She's mine!_ thought Tatsumi, envisioning tearing Dorothea apart like a soulless beast.

Right as he was within arms reach of her, his momentum stopped as pain erupted across his body.

Chuckling, Dorothea said, "It seems this fly got caught on the web."

"What is this…?" asked Tatsumi. To the untrained eye, he appeared to be stuck in midair. But from Tatsumi's perspective, he clearly saw what had stopped his progress. Seeing what it was made his blood turn cold. "Is this…thread?"

"You finally noticed. I trust you recognize this thread?"

Without question, what held Tatsumi was a powerful thread. The thread was sturdy enough to stop his progress and cut into his skin. He only knew of one kind of thread that could stop him in his evolved form. "… This is Cross Tail's thread! Doesn't that mean—"

"Yes, it does." Dorothea snapped her fingers. Not a moment later, the figure to her right faced Tatsumi.

Just as the dragon man sensed danger, an ear-splitting sound bombarded his eardrums and he was sent plummeting back. He felt like a sonic boom had smacked him. The pure force sent him towards the rest of Nocturne before Wave finally caught him.

"What happened?" asked Wave. "You stopped all of a sudden and then you came flying back after that painful noise."

"I didn't stop; I was caught in a trap she set up before this." Tatsumi got to his feet. "And I know who she had set it…"

Holding her hands towards the sky with an exuberant look, Dorothea said, "Time to reveal yourselves my beautiful subjects!" On command, both hooded figures by Dorothea's side ripped off their cloaks.

Nocturne could only gape in shock at what they saw.

The one who created the powerful sound had long, pink hair and many abnormalities on its body. From the features, it looked more feminine. Her eyes were stitched shut, her skin looked scaled and rough, and her mouth had a wired contraption around it.

As bizarre a sight as she was, the masculine-looking figure on the left is what caused true disbelief. He looked similar to the pink-haired one, except he had long, green hair and eight arms. It was disturbingly obvious who he resembled.

"Is…is that…?" stuttered Tatsumi.

Dorothea continued to look amused. "You look like you've seen a ghost, Nocturne. In a way, I guess you can say I did resurrect the dead."

"Lub!" yelled Leone. "Can you hear us! Say something!" She bared her fangs, looking hopefully Lubbock would say something back.

"Sorry," said Dorothea, "but the human known as Lubbock died. What you see before you is a creation that will revolutionize the world… A Teigu Beast!"

"What the hell are you going on about now!" asked Mine. "What did you do to Lubbock, you sick freak!"

"I took him and used some of Cross Tail as a catalyst in my experiment to make him beautiful. After the success I had, I did the same with Cosmina. The result is what you see before you: two artificially created soldier that could rival a general in pure power!"

"You fiend…" said Seryu, holding her goggles that used to belong to Lubbock. "Not only have you taken his life…you've stolen his humanity for your own sick fascination!"

"You hold some of the blame as well. The lack of camaraderie between you and Mine is what caused his death. He's this way because you failed. What a cruel irony that he'll be your opponent."

"Damn you…" murmured Mine as both her and Seryu—they were trying there best to hide it—were affected by Dorothea's harsh words.

Tatsumi would've like to help defend them, but seeing Lubbock in the state he was in stung. He remembered all the fun nights the two had and the antics they'd get up to. Part of him hoped Lubbock was faking it and this was all a ploy to catch Dorothea off guard. Sadly, Tatsumi knew there was none of his old Night Raid friend in the monstrosity he was staring it.

"The threads of Cross Tail truly are marvelous," said Dorothea, wiping her finger along one of the threads that cut Tatsumi. With her finger covered in Tatsumi's blood, she stuck it in her mouth. Immediately, her eyes lit up. "This is…the tastiest blood I've ever had!"

 _Say what?_ thought Tatsumi, confused by the alchemist's change in demeanor.

"It's so succulent and flavorful." Hugging her shoulders, Dorothea developed a look like Suzuka would have after receiving pain. "Change of plans for you, Tatsumi. I'm going to keep you alive to be gutted like a pig every day. Then I'll get to feast on this vibrant blood!"

"Oh lucky me…" His mood was souring more and more as this confrontation went along.

"Dorothea," said Akame, walking to the forefront, "enough dawdling. If you three are the only enemies we have, then let us begin."

Crossing her arms, the alchemist said, "Wow, Akame, not even gonna be surprised at your former teammate's transformation? Surely the ruthless master of the demon sword can't brush something like that off? Then again, it is you."

"No, I'm angrier now than I've been in a long time…" Akame glared at Dorothea with nothing but a pure killing intent in her eyes. Tatsumi had seen it many times, but even he would fill a bit of a chill. "And it's because of that anger…that I will end your plans once and for all!"

"Heh, it seems prolonging this anymore is unnecessary."

The wind blew across the peak harshly as Nocturne and Dorothea's group stood across from each other. Then, cracking her knuckles, Dorothea yelled, "Let the first round begin! En garde, Nocturne!"


End file.
